Me vs Yankee
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Musim semi telah datang. Hari kelulusan murid-murid kelas tiga pun tiba. Akankah Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Choi Siwon? Chap.15 apdet! LAST CHAPTER! Khamsahamnidaa! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Fic ini murni milik saia

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng yankee (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. RnR please?

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), maksa, OOC, penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's song list: AKB48 – Majisuka Rock n Roll.

Enjoy this! XD

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 1: New School

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Neul Param High School**

Seperti keseharianku yang biasa—bangun pagi, bersiap ke sekolah, belajar di sekolah selama berjam-jam, mengikuti bimbingan belajar, pulang, lalu istirahat. Ya... mau bagaimanapun, aku hanyalah remaja berusia 17 tahun yang duduk di kelas 2 semester dua.

Kehidupan remajaku sangat sederhana. Sebagai murid pindahan dan salah satu dari beberapa murid dengan IQ tertinggi di sekolah ini, aku banyak disegani... juga dikagumi. Aku pindah ke sekolah ini dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak kelas 1, aku hampir berkali-kali memecahkan rekor dalam semua mata pelajaran. Kepala sekolah di sekolahku dulu dan sekarang selalu memuji-mujiku. Guru-guru begitu membanggakanku. Gadis-gadis selalu datang kepadaku untuk minta diajari mata pelajaran yang mereka tak mengerti, sekaligus... mengamatiku dengan tatapan yang sulit kubaca. Aku bukanlah orang pintar yang hanya menjadi kutu buku dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata besar. Begini-begini, aku tidak mati gaya.

Aku mungkin punya banyak teman, tapi aku tak merasakannya. Aku lebih suka menyendiri, terpekur dengan buku tebal atau PSPku. Aku mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang cuek dan tak peduli dengan siapapun. Menurutku, untuk mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar bisa mengertiku itu rasanya tak mudah. Jadi, aku memilih untuk sendirian dulu.

Tapi... di kehidupanku yang sederhana ini... tak selamanya momen-momen itu menyenangkan. Bahkan, rasanya membosankan. Dan... berbagai masalah selalu melandaku. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tidak pernah memancing orang untuk berbuat masalah denganku. Banyak teman-teman priaku yang begitu iri denganku yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Tak ketinggalan, para yankee (baca: yanki)—atau sama saja dengan geng berandalan—di sekolahku. Neul Param High School sangat terkenal dengan geng-gengnya yang mungkin tak bisa dihitung jumlahnya dan berbagai ulah yang mereka ciptakan.

Aku tahu semua murid di sini pasti bakal ciut ketika melihat mereka melintas di depan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Gerombolan orang yang sangat melawan peraturan—dengan style mereka yang punk, gothic, emo dan harajuku itu—melintas dengan sikap dan perilaku yang sok berkuasa dan berbuat seenaknya—memalak, membully, bertindak kekerasan dan sebagainya. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka bakal diringkus. Tapi, itu semua tak berlaku di kamusku. 'Jika kau menolak sesuatu yang tak kau sukai, kau bisa saja bertindak keras. Keluar dari kontrolmu.' Itulah kamusku.

.

.

Siang kali ini begitu menyengat. Suasana sekolah sudah hampir sepi. Lapangan pasir di depan gedung sekolah terasa begitu kering dan gersang. Pasir-pasirnya terbang terbawa hembusan angin yang kering. Sambil mencangklong tas dan membawa satu novel tebal di tanganku, aku menapakkan langkah menuju gerbang sekolah yang rasanya juah sekali karena saking panasnya. Sesekali aku memicingkan mata karena silau. Tapi, baru saja aku sampai di tengah lapangan, aku sudah dihadang oleh beberapa murid yang bisa kutebak adalah anak-anak geng.

"YA!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berandalan dengan rambut spike cokelat pekat bersama empat rekan-rekannya. Aku memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tak sedikit pun aku takut.

"Waah... anak baru, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu sedikit merendahkan. Aku hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan datar. Tak sampai beberapa detik, dia dan dua rekannya mendekatiku sedekat mungkin. Mata mereka berempat seakan mengamati setiap inci raut wajahku dan menggertakku dengan keangkuhannya.

Ya. Orang yang sekarang berhadapan di depanku adalah Lee Donghae, kakak kelas dan salah satu leader geng yankee yang ia beri nama 'The Princes'. Aku hanya bisa melihat Donghae—begitu aku memanggilnya. Aku tidak akan memanggil seorang yankee dengan embel-embel—dengan tatapan polos namun waspada.

"Kau itu... kau tidak pantas dengan ekspresi sok dinginmu itu! Kau tahu? Itu tak cuma sekedar akting yang tidak bermutu bagiku! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajahmu agar kau tak bisa berekspresi seperti itu lagi." Gelak tawa terdengar riuh dan seakan mengejek. Aku memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan datar. Karena menanggapiku yang diam saja, Donghae kemudian mendorongku agar mau bicara. Tapi alhasil, aku tetap diam seribu kata dan sebagai gantinya, buku yang kubawa terjatuh.

"Mwo? Buku apa ini?" Donghae pun mengambilnya. Sejenak ia mengamati buku tebal itu, dan mencibir mengejek. "Novel? Hah! Tak kusangka murid sepintar dirimu suka membaca novel. Kukira... kau hanya membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal dan membosankan itu hingga matamu menjadi plus. Ahahaha!" Ejeknya yang diikuti tawa teman-temannya. Aku hanya diam dan sekali, aku berusaha merebut novelku. Tapi Donghae buru-buru menjauhkannya.

"Eits! Kau mau apa, haa...?" Tanyanya merendahkan. Dan dalam sekejap, tubuhku dijatuhkan oleh dua orang rekannya.

"Cepat! Ambil dompetnya! Kita bisa berpesta sepuasnya hari ini!" Donghae tertawa. Aku membiarkan mereka mengambil dompet dan uangku. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan mereka—untuk kali ini saja.

"Whoaa... banyak sekali, Donghae-ah..." Kata salah satu rekannya. Mata kedua orang itu berbinar melihat lembar demi lembar uangku.

"Gomawo, ne..." Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundakku sambil berterimakasih. Ia pun menjatuhkan novel tebalku itu tepat di atas kepalaku, dan kemudian berlalu sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan uang-uangku. Diam-diam setelah mereka berlalu, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Masa bodoh uangku diambil, asal bukan harga diriku. Aku pun bangun dan membersihkan tubuhku, kemudian berlalu sambil menenteng novelku kembali.

"Yankee, ya? Membosankan." Gumamku datar sambil melanjutkan berjalan.

.

.

"MWO?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara sahabatku melengking tepat di telingaku. Aku mendesis.

"Aduuh... Ryewookie. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di depan telingaku?" Desisiku.

Pagi ini, aku dan tiga sahabatku sedang duduk-duduk di halaman tengah sekolah. Menunggu bel masuk berdering.

"Aa... itu... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Teman di sebelah kiriku—Lee Hyuk Jae—atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu khawatir sambil memeriksa apakah ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka. "Kau ini... kenapa kau bisa berurusan dnegan mereka!" Eunhyuk merinding.

"Kyu-ah, aku harap kau harus berhati-hati. Di sekolah ini, murid baru pasti menjadi incaran para yankee itu." Kini, Shin Dong Hee—atau sering disapa Shin Dong—ikut mengomentariku sambil menyantap keripik kentangnya.

Aku kembali menunduk sambil memainkan PSPku. Menanggapi sifatku yang memang tidak suka banyak bicara, mereka bertiga hanya mendesah.

Ya... mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelasku. Menurutku, mereka memang friendly dan menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka tidak komplen dengan sifatku yang sedikit pendiam dan cuek. Mereka juga mengerti jika terkadang aku sedang ingin sendirian. Mungkin kalian menganggapku aneh karena terkadang suka menyendiri, padahal punya tiga teman yang begitu menghargaiku. Tapi, itulah aku.

"Ya... Kyuhyun-ah... kenapa kau selalu diam saja? Apa kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu?" Shin Dong berkata dengan nada merajuk. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dua sahabatku yang lain. Aku sunggingkan senyumku pada mereka. Melihat itu, mereka terlihat sumringah walaupun sebenarnya senyumku itu tipis sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas. Tapi, sejenak saat aku bangun dari bangku halaman, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya mendekat. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Dia... ketua OSIS sekolah ini... kakak kelasku... sekaligus tetanggaku. Choi Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggilnya sambil menghampiriku. Tubuhku terasa dipaku. Aku tak bisa berjalan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... d-dia... Siwon hyung..." Desis ketiga temanku sambil menarik-narik bawah kemejaku. Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Katanya setelah jaraknya dekat denganku. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas ketika itu, sementara teman-temanku seakan terpana melihatnya. "Kudengar kemarin kau disergap oleh Donghae cs? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon hyung khawatir. Aiish... kenapa berita ini cepat sekali menyebar!

Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan Siwon hyung tiba-tiba langsung memegang kedua pipiku. Matanya yang sayu memperhatikan semua lekuk wajahku, takut ada luka di sana. Aku tersentak hebat. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Wajahku mendadak memerah.

"Ternyata kau tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Aku tak tahan melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Ia begitu... aiish! Ayolah! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya!

"A-aku ke kelas duluan." Aku langsung saja kabur ke kelas. Siwon hyung melihatku dengan tatapan heran, sementara ketiga temanku hanya terkikik.

"Hei, dia kenapa?"

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah pada jam istirahat. Koridor ini sudah menjadi koridor yang dikuasai para yankee di sekolah ini. Tembok-tembok banyak yang dicorat-coret, ditempel-tempeli stiker, lantai koridor begitu kotor, banyak sampah berserakan, dan banyak lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali koridor ini direnovasi, tapi tetap saja kelakuan para yankee tidak bisa dihentikan. Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru angkat tangan menanggapi mereka.

Aku berjalan dengan santainya di antara banyak anggota yankee berkeliaran dengan berbagai aliran dan senjata andalan mereka. Bisa dilihat, penampilanku adalah yang paling rapi dari mereka semua. Mereka melihatku sambil mencibir dan rasanya ingin sekali membunuhku karena berani melewati daerah kekuasaan mereka. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, termasuk aku yang berani melewati daerah keramat ini karena koridor ini adalah jalan yang paling dekat menuju kantin. Aku malas memutar.

Bisa kudengar teriakan-teriakan, bentakan-bentakan dan hinaan-hinaan mereka kepada geng yankee yang lain. Saling mengejek dan mencela, bahkan sampai berkelahi. Sempat berpikir di benakku, pekerjaan mereka benar-benar bodoh. Setiap hari hanya mencari masalah dan melukai diri sendiri dengan berkelahi. Aku melangkahkan kaki tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang sudah bersiap ingin melahapku. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka? Yang benar saja!

Aku melihat beberapa dari mereka sedang membully murid-murid yang lemah dan penakut. Hei... ini Korea. Bukan Jepang yang banyak sekali yankee dan berandalan. Aku melihat seorang murid perempuan tergesa-gesa membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka. Tapi setelah memberikannya pada mereka, gadis itu malah diprotes dan dibully. Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung dan hanya mendengarkan suara mereka yang memekakan telinga. Bukan hanya suara teriakan saja yang terdengar. Tapi juga bunyi gaduh lainnya. Dari suara pukulan, tendangan hingga pecahan benda terdengar nyaring. Terakhir, katika aku melintas, aku melihat sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca melayang begitu saja dari balik tembok. Dengan sigap aku menghindar. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang yankee perempuan terlihat sedang menjambak rambut murid dan menyeretnya dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sejenak dan kembali berjalan.

Aku berjalan dan mendapati dua yankee perempuan dengan seragam serba mini. Berbagai aksesoris yang nyentrik bergerenjeng di sudut-sudut tubuhnya. Mereka nampak sedang menghadangku. Aku pura-pura tercekat dan menghentikan langkah. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti sedang mengunyah permen karet. Aku menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Whoa... tak kusangka ada murid lemah yang berani lewat sini..." Katanya merendahkan seraya mengunyah permen karetnya. Aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Dari pada aku mendengarkan ocehan mereka lebih lanjut, lebih baik aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan. Aku pun melewatinya dengan santai dan tak sengaja menabrak pundak mereka. Dua yankee perempuan itu nampak tak percaya dan seakan mati gaya melihat orang sepertiku berani pada mereka. Saat mereka berbalik ingin membalasku, aku sudah menghilang dari pelupuk mata mereka. Bisa dibayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya mereka?

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Tak sengaja aku melihat jam tanganku, ah! Sudah pukul 21.00. Ini sudah malam. Aku segera berlari pulang. Saat baru seperempat jalan menuju halte bus, sebuah tangan menutup hidung dan mulutku dan sesegera mungkin menyeretku ke sebuah gang kecil. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dijatuhkan dan membentur tumpukan kayu di belakangku. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing, tapi mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas lima manusia mengerumuniku. Gelagaknya sangar sambil salah satu dari mereka mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat baseball. Ekspresinya yang terlihat sengak dan sombong menusuk kedua mataku.

"Lee Donghae..." Desisku.

"Kita bertemu lagi..." Kata Donghae sambil mencibir. Donghae tiba-tiba mendekat dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku lalu memposisikan mulutnya di telingaku.

"Aku ingin protes. Bisa-bisanya kau merebut pacarku dari tanganku!" Desisnya di telingaku.

"Mwo?" Jawabku tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti!" Donghae kini mulai geram. "Dia memutuskanku karena dia menyukaimu! Hoo... kau ini anak baru tapi lagaknya sudah seperti penguasa di sini, hah?" Serunya serak. Atas perkataannya, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Tadi siang, aku ditembak oleh seorang gadis. Diakah pacarnya?

Dengan mudahnya Donghae menonjok pipiku hingga aku terhempas ke kiri. Sebagian poni hitamku menutupi wajahku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Diam-diam, aku menyunggingkan senyum evil. Dengan sigap, aku mengayunkan kakiku ke arah tubuh Donghae hingga membuatnya terhempas ke belakang. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku, mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Kurang ajar, kau!" Seru Donghae. Dan... dimulailah perkelahianku yang pertama kalinya dengan yankee macam Lee Donghae beserta rekan-rekannya.

Lima lawan satu. Satu teman Donghae berhasil kuringkus. Ia terlihat kesakitan dan menggelepar di tanah. Aku melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Donghae dan menendang rekan-rekannya yang masih bertahan. Donghae terlihat terhuyung sedikit, tapi kemudian ia melayangkan tongkat baseballnya ke arahku.

"Lenyaplah dari dunia ini, pecundaaang!" Serunya sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya. Aku berhasil menunduk dan menghindar. Tapi, belum lagi di belakang, satu teman Donghae menghujaniku dengan berbagai serangan. Kepalaku hampir ditimpanya dengan botol bir yang ada di sekitarku. Dengan sigap, aku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan melempar pemuda itu hingga kepalanya membentur tembok.

Tak kusangka Donghae menyerangku lagi. Aku menendang perut Donghae dan mengambil tongkat baseballnya. Kupukul punggung lawanku itu dengan tongkat tersebut hingga ia tersungkur. Aku lalu berbalik dan menghajar rekan-rekan Donghae yang lain—yang kelihatannya sudah lemas duluan karena melihat pemimpin mereka jatuh duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Serunya sambil berlari ke arahku dengan tinjunya. Dengn cekatan, aku tarik tangannya yang akan memukulku dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan dan tendangan hingga ia terhempas keluar gang sempit ini. Untuk rekan yang satu lagi, aku sempat bertarung dengannya beberapa saat, tapi aku akhirnya berhasil mmeutar lengannya dan memukul perutnya menggunakan lututku. Dengan begini, mereka semua hanya terlihat seperti cacing-cacing kepansan yang bergeliat di tanah. Beberapa di antara mereka terbatuk-batuk dan babak belur akibat efek dari pukulanku. Aku memperhatikan mereka yang sudah kalah dengan tatapan datar walaupun napasku sedikit terengah-engah. Aku tak peduli bagaimana penampilanku saat ini yang sudah berantakan. Aku membuang tongkat baseball milik Donghae ke sembarang arah, menyambar tas dan berlalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah... tunggu aku..." Rintih Donghae—yang ternyata sudah mengetahui namaku—ketika aku berlalu melewatinya. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Baru kusadari, bibirku berdarah. Aku segera melapnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan lainnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

**End of Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kim Jong Woon atau biasa disapa Yesung tengah berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang mulai sepi. Dengan cueknya ia berjalan sambil menenteng tas cangklongnya di pundak sambil terus mengelembungkan permen karet yang ia kunyah. Rambutnya yang disemir cokelat kehitaman terlihat berantakan. Seragam sekolah putihnya terlihat mencuat ke luar. Kancing jas almamaternya terlihat terbuka. Berbagai aksesoris bergemerincing di leher dan sabuk celananya. Bila dilihat dari jauh, ia terlihat keren. Tapi... siapa sangka kalau faktanya dia adalah anggota geng yankee di sekolahnya. Terlihat di bagian kerah dan lengan bagian kiri seragam putihya terdapat sedikit percikan darah. Bisa ditebak kalau dia baru saja menghajar orang hingga babak belur.

Ia berjalan dengan cueknya. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit takut. Tapi Yesung tetap tak peduli. Toh, ia tidak ada urusan dengan orang-orang itu. Baru santai-santainya berjalan, Yesung dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Mata sipitnya melihat seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa terhempas dari sebuah gang sempit hingga tergeletak di emperan jalan. Siswa itu pun merintih kesakitan. Bisa dilihat wajahnya lebam-lebam dan bibir juga hidungnya berdarah. Yesung terbelalak kaget hingga gelembung permen karetnya pecah. Ia memperhatikan pemuda yang tergeletak itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sepersekian detik kemudian, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi semampai keluar dari gang sempit sambil mencangklong tas selempangngnya. Penampilannya kini sedikit berantakan. Pandangan Yesung kini beralih pada pemuda itu, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda semampai itu pun berlalu. Ia tak menyadari ada Yesung di sana.

'Dia...'

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Yesung langsung dengan sigap menengok apa yang sedang terjadi di gang tersebut. Setelah mata kepalanya mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia tercengang. Benar-benar tercengan. Ia begitu mengenal orang-orang yang tergeletak di situ.

"Ye-Yesung hyung..." Rintih seseorang berambut spike berwarna cokelat pekat padanya. Ia terlihat babak belur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan pemuda itu dan rekan-rekannya.

"The Princes' telah...' Mata sipit Yesung bergerak-gerak. 'Lima... lawan satu?' Batinnya tak percaya. Yesung pun lantas pergi tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya itu.

.

.

Siang ini, Yesung nampak berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Terkadang ia berlari-lari kecil menuju bangunan kecil yang terletak di dekat jembatan kereta api, yang juga dekat dengan sekolah. Dengan cekatan, Yesung membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan segera masuk. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi ia lega di depan matanya duduk orang yang ia cari. Pemuda berambut harajuku berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang kini sedang membelakanginya. Pemimpin dari gengnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa begitu, Yesungie?" Tanya si leader pada Yesung. Nadanya terdengar santai. Sang leader itu nampak sedang memain-mainkan sebuah bulu kemoceng sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kakinya dengan santai ia naikkan di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Heechul-ah... 'The Princes' telah diserang." Jawabnya dengan nada berat.

"O, ya? Oleh siapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Yesung terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka diserang... oleh anak yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini dua minggu lalu..." Jawab Yesung lagi. Sang leader yang diketahui bernama Heechul itu pun terdiam. Ia kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah Yesung. Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya. Bisa dilihat ekspresi wajahnya nampak tak percaya.

"Mwo?"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo semua... saia kembali lagi dengan fic baru! Di sini, saia pingin membuat para member SJ dan yang lain terlihat sangar dan garang, hehehe... Maka, jadilah fic ini. Saia sendiri geregetan ngetik fic ini. Ini adalah fic pertama saia mengenai Cho Kyuhyun. Karena sifat aslinya sendiri yang evil, akhirnya saia putuskan untuk menjadikannya main chara di fic ini. Maaf jika mungkin ada kesalahan, kesamaan ide dan cerita. Tapi sekali lagi, ini fic murni milik saia.

Oke... ada yang mau komentar atau nasihat? Akan saia terima. Saia tidak menerima FLAME or BASHING.

Mind to review?

Ms. Simple :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng yankee (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, typo(s), maksa, OOC, penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's song list: AKB48 – Majisuka Rock n Roll.

Enjoy this! XD

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 2: The Yankees

**Neul Param High School**

Lee Donghae terlihat sedang termenung di kelasnya ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Terdapat beberapa plester menempel dan lebam-lebam di wajahnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan teman-teman sekelasnya mengabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal, ataupun bercanda. Wajahnya nampak gelisah dan terlihat tidak santai. Sesekali ia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol salah satu lukanya.

"Aiish! Jinjja!" desisnya kesakitan.

Donghae benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami malam itu. Dia bersama rekan-rekan satu gengnya babak belur dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi... lawannya hanya satu orang. Anak baru, lagi. Harga dirinya seakan jatuh begitu saja sebagai leader salah satu geng _yankee_ terkenal di sekolah ini. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi. Kemampuannya memang berada jauh di bawah si lawan. Ia ingat bagaimana sorot mata anak baru itu setelah membuatnya dan rekan-rekannya K.O. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Baru kali ini... Donghae merasa takut dengan yang namanya murid baru. Akhirnya juga, ia mengakui kalau dirinya bukan apa-apa.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya menelusuri pemandangan halaman depan sekolah dari atas. Lapangan sekolah begitu sepi. Daun-daun berguguran tertiup angin. Donghae hanya bisa mendesah sambil bergumam.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya sudah tua di belakang sekolah, terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Suara gaduh terdengar jelas karena suasanannya yang sepi. Terkadang samar-samar terdengar pula suara rintihan.

"YA! BABBOYA!"

BUUAAGH! PRAAKK!

"Uurgh...

"Aaargh! Dasar lemah! Bangun kau!"

"Ahahaha! Aku ingin sekali membuangmu ke tempat sampah, BABBONIKA!"

BRRAAKK!

"LEMAH! TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Di dalam ruangan tua yang gelap remang-remang itu terdapat empat orang gadis dengan style harajuku-emonya—yang tergabung dalam geng _yankee_ tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Dua orang gadis sedang ia tawan untuk memuaskan dahaga mereka. Dengan senang hati, mereka menghajar dua gadis yang notabene adalah lawan geng mereka hingga babak belur. Dua gadis tersebut terlihat sudah tak berdaya di ruangan itu. Darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya hingga membuat gigi-gigi putih mereka bernoda warna darah. Tapi, walaupun begitu, empat orang gadis itu tak puas hanya segini saja. Dengan sifat darah dinginnya, salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut satu mangsanya dan meninjunya hingga gadis itu terpental ke arah lain. Gadis yang satunya ditendangnya hingga tersungkur ke samping.

JDUAAGH!

"Uugh..."

"Ooh... 'Butterflys'... dimana kekuatan kalian...? Hanya segini sajakah?" Ejek salah satu dari mereka—gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang dengan high-light biru—yang berlagak layaknya leader sambil berjongkok.

"Mereka begitu lemah, Sica-ah... Apa itu! Kekuatan mereka yang sebelumnya hanya sesumbar belaka. Hah! Babbonika!" Timpal rekannya yang memiliki rambut pendek pirang yang poninya dihigh-light warna pink. Wajah aegyonya terlihat sengak.

"Sunny-ah... Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana mereka sesumbar ingin mengalahkan kita?" Kata gadis berambut hitam panjang yang bagian kiri rambutnya dihigh-light berwarna merah sambil berjongkok di depan dua lawannya.

"Ne... ingatanku sangat tajam, Hyoyeon-ah..."

"Jessica unni... setelahnya, kuserahkan padamu." Sambung anggota terakhir yang mempunyai rambut sepunggung berwarna cokelat kehitaman dengan high-light hijau muda di sisi kanan rambutnya.

"Mwo, Yuri-ah...? Kau menyerahkan sampah-sampah ini padaku? Haruskah aku menghabisi mereka semua...?" Tanya gadis bernama Jessica itu sambil menoleh ke arah rekannnya.

"Ne, unni-ah... aku ingin kau melakukannya..." Jawab gadis yang bernama Yuri sambil menatap mangsa-mangsanya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Mendengar siasat mereka, dua gadis yang tergabung dalam geng 'Butterflys' terlihat gelisah dan panik. Ingin sekali mereka kabur saat itu juga. Tapi, empat gadis di depannya sudah mengepungnya.

"Ne..." Kata Jessica sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Akan kuberi kalian sebuah kenang-kenangan agar kalian selalu mengingat kami berempat." Jessica pun menekan-nekan jari-jari tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Dua 'Butterflys' di hadapannya terbelalak seketika itu juga.

"Rasakan ini!"

DUGGH! BUAAGH! BRAAKK!

Yuri segera membuka pintu dan melempar dua gadis babak belur itu keluar ruangan. Tangan putih mulusnya berlumuran darah dan meninggalkan noda merah itu di daun pintu.

"Keluar kau semua, orang-orang LEMAH!" Bentak Yuri serak sambil mendorong mereka berdua hingga terjatuh.

"Berani sekali mereka dengan kita berempat." Sunny mencibir sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Belum tahukah mereka akan kita berempat?" Tanya Yuri sambil memperhatikan dengan jijik satu telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Asal kalian berdua tahu. Kami tidak akan terkalahkan. Kami bukan PECUNDANG seperti kalian." Setelahnya, terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut mereka. Tawa kemenangan yang terdengar kejam dan mengerikan.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

TENG, TENG, TEENG...

Aku baru saja selesai membereskan semua buku-bukuku ketika kusadari kelas sudah sepi. Pelajaran hari ini rasanya melelahkan. Tak ada yang menyenangkan. Ingin sekali aku segera pulang dan bermain game sepuasnya. Aah... tapi setelah ini, aku harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Aiish! Benar-benar membosankan.

"Kyuhyun-ah...!" Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh. Ya. Pemuda yang memangilku itu adalah salah satu dari tiga sahabat—bukan—mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelasku. Karena mereka dekat denganku, mereka berpikir bahwa mereka bersahabat denganku. Tapi, aku menganggap mereka hanya sekedar teman. Tidak lebih. Kembali lagi ke TEMANku yang satu ini. Dia Kim Ryeowook. Aku sempat beranggapan bahwa dia mirip sekali dengan perempuan karena perawakannya yang kecil dan imut. Tapi, jujur saja. Ia baik sekali padaku.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Aku masih akan ke tempat bimbingan belajar." Jawabku singkat.

"Ooh?" Ryeowook terlihat antusias. "Waah... kau rajin sekali, ya? Pantas saja kau pintar." Katanya lagi sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kami pun berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Kami juga beberapa kali berpapasan dengan beberapa _yankee_, tapi mereka tak mempedulikan murid-murid biasa seperti kami.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Bisik Ryeowook setelah berhasil melewati mereka.

"Ne?"

"Kau kan baru sebentar di sini. Aku harap... kau berhati-hati dengan mereka." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah _yankee-yankee_ itu. Aku pun meluruskan pandangannya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanyaku sok polos.

Ryeowook terlihat heran karena pertanyaan polosku. Aku bisa melihat ia memutar bola matanya. "Dengar, Kyu-ah. Kau tahu...?" Ryeowook terlihat sangat bersemangat ingin menceritakan hal ini. Dan... baru pertama kali ini aku dipanggil dengan nama akrab. "Di sekolah ini, banyak sekali geng _yankee_. Semuanya parah-parah. Jangan sekali-kali kau melibatkan diri dengan mereka!" Aku pun hanya diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya, walaupun aku sudah tahu.

"Aku tak tahu pasti jumlah mereka ada berapa. Tapi yang pasti, mereka menyebar di sekolah ini. Aliran mereka juga berbeda-beda. Mereka semua berbahaya, tidak hanya _yankee_ laki-laki, tapi juga _yankee_ perempuan! Hiii... kenapa harus ada manusia seperti mereka di dunia ini!" Katanya geregetan.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan para _yankee_ yang sedang melintas itu dari jauh. Yah... memang parah, sih...

"_Yankee_ yang sangat terkenal di sini adalah Tan Hangeng—murid pindahan dari China, geng _yankee_ 'The Princes' milik Lee Donghae... lalu... 'The Four Princesses', geng _yankee_ perempuan yang dipimpin oleh Jessica. Lalu... Aaargh! Sepertinya masih banyak lagi!" Jelasnya frustasi. Aku memang tahu di sini banyak sekali _yankee_, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu karakteristik mereka lebih lanjut.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sedikit datar.

"Yep! Dan... yang paling berbahaya adalah geng _yankee_ yang diketuai oleh Kim Heechul. Namanya 'Black Dragon'. Mereka adalah geng _yankee_ senior dan musuhnya tersebar di mana-mana!" Aku hanya berjalan sambil mendengarkan. "Dari nama-nama yang aku sebutkan tadi... kebanyakan mereka sudah kelas 3, walaupun geng _yankee_ yang lain juga masih banyak yang beranggotakan anak kelas 2... atau bahkan anak kelas 1! Hiiish... Aku merinding setiap melihat mereka melintas, walaupun mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku."

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi antusiasku saat itu, walaupun tipis. Aku kini baru tahu, ternyata ada juga _yankee_ yang menempati peringkat teratas. Geng _yankee_ yang paling berbahaya dari geng-geng _yankee_ yang lain.

Kami baru saja melewati dua gang untuk mencapai halte bus terdekat. Tapi, baru asyik-asyiknya berjalan, kami berdua sudah dihadang oleh seseorang. Lee Donghae. Terlihat wajahnya banyak ditempeli plester-plester dan terdapat beberapa lebam. Terpaksa kami berhenti. Ryeowook terlihat kaget melihat salah satu leader yankee berdiri di depannya, sementara aku hanya memasang tampang biasa.

"L-Lee Donghae sunbae...?" Kata Ryeowook terbata.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya. Aku pun mendongak. Ryeowook terlihat heran.

"Kyu-ah! Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanyanya tak percaya dengan setengah berbisik padaku. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Donghae yang... sepertinya bermaksud baik-baik. Ryeowook sendiri sampai heran seheran-herannya mendengar Donghae berkata dengan nada yang biasa. Padahal biasanya, ia suka sekali berteriak dan membentak. Aku terdiam sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku..." Donghae terlihat ragu. "Maafkan aku untuk tempo hari!" Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk. Melihatnya, aku hanya memiringkan kepala, sedangkan Ryeowook... bisa-bisa ia menganga hingga rahang bawahnya menyentuh tanah saking tidak percayanya. Seorang Lee Donghae... meminta maaf? Dunia sudah jungkir balikkah?

"MWO?" Seru Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Aku mengakui aku kalah. Aku memang tak pantas disebut leader _yankee_." Lanjutnya. 'Ya... memang benar. Kau tak pantas dengan sebutan leader. Apalagi leader untuk geng _yankee_.' Batinku datar. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan maaf dari Donghae. Aku pun dengan santai berjalan melewatinya, sementara Ryeowook mengikutiku sambil berjingkat-jingkat sedikit saat melewati Donghae. Menyadari aku yang tak peduli, Donghae pun berbalik dan dengan sigap menarik tanganku. Ryeowook tercekat hingga menahan napas melihat tindakkannya yang cepat itu.

"Aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ah..." Pintanya. Aku merasa sedikit risih karna ulahnya itu. Aku menyentakkan tanganku, tapi malah makin erat genggaman Donghae pada tanganku. Heh! Keras kepala sekali dia!

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba saja Donghae memelorotkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapanku. Perlahan, aku pun terbelalak. Ryeowook yang melihatnya juga terbelalak tak percaya. Saking tidak percayanya, ia sampai mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ia mengira ini mimpi. Tapi... sakit. Berarti ini kenyataan. Walaupun sakit... Tetap saja ia belum bisa mempercayainya.

"D-Donghae hyung..." Yep. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Agak aneh memang rasanya di lidahku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia juga kakak kelasku.

"Izinkan aku mengikutimu, Kyuhyun-ah..." Katanya masih sambil berlutut. "Aku bersedia menjadi bawahanmu." Lanjutnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisku. Sementara Ryeowook menatapku dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata; apa-yang-kau-lakukan-padanya-hingga-ia-menjadi-seperti-ini? Kau menjampi-jampinya-ya?

"Aa..."

"Aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ah..." Potong Donghae hyung mendesakku. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia manusia sepertiku.

"A-Aku mohon, Donghae hyung, jangan seperti ini..." Kataku akhirnya. "Jangan menjadi bawahan maupun pengikut. Kau..." Sungguh! Rasanya berat sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi... hanya ini jalan satu-satunya.

"Kau jadi temanku saja."

Dengan refleks, Ryeowook menatapku sambil terbelalak lebar. Sementara Donghae hyung terlihat sumringah saat itu juga.

"WHAT?"

"JINJJAYO?"

Kata-kata dari Ryeowook dan Donghae hyung terdengar bercampur di telingaku. Dan... semua itu dikatakan dengan berseru. Telingaku langsung berdengung seketika. Aku sendiri pun juga tak menyangka bakal berkata demikian.

"N-Ne..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"Kyuhyun-ah... gomawoyo!" Seru Donghae hyung yang lantas bangun dan menjabat tanganku erat.

"N-ne, hyung..." Kataku sambil tersenyum simpul, walaupun terlihat sedikit terpaksa. "Gomawoyo, Wookie-ah...!" Kini ia berganti menjabat tangan Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"W-Wokie-ah?" Protes Ryeowook dengan wajah tak percaya. Baru pertama kali Ryeowook dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Wookie'. Itu benar-benar membuat jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti. Seorang yankee macam dia... berani sekali menyebutnya dengan nama akrab seperti itu. Apalagi... mereka sama sekali tidak akrab. Itu tentu saja!

Donghae pun segera berlalu sambil melambai ke arahku dan Ryeowook. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan. Sementara Ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan Donghae hyung dengan patah-patah.

"Kyu-ah! Ini sulit dipercaya! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hinga membuatnya... Aish! Apa sih, yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku pikir aku sudah gila!" Serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Aku hanya meliriknya heran. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum, walaupun kecil sambil terus melangkah.

"Hei, Kyu-ah! Tunggu aku!"

Kami pun terus berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa menyadari seorang gadis tengah memperhatikan kami di balik tikungan jalan di belakang kami. Gadis berambut panjang pirang bergelombang dengan high-light biru. Seragamnya terlihat serba mini dan banyak aksesoris menghiasi leher, tangan dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit dan senyum liciknya menyungging.

"Diakah Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**Black Dragon's basecamp**

Di sebuah bangunan kecil di dekat jembatan kereta api—yang pintunya terdapat coretan pilox hitam bernada 'Black Dragon's—tak jauh dari sekolah, berkumpullah tiga orang pemuda dengan gaya harajukunya yang kental bersama tiga bawahan mereka yang seakan menjadi bodyguardnya.

Sang leader nampak terduduk membelakangi dua rekan dan tiga bawahannya yang berbaris rapi di sudut ruangan. Kakinya bertengger di kusen jendela yang berada tepat di depannya. Dengan santai, tangannya memainkan bulu kemoceng berwarna hitam. Satu rekannya nampak sedang santai membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang terdapat di ruangan itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan rekan yang satunya terduduk di meja yang ada di sisi kursi panjang itu sambil menunduk. Gaya duduknya cool dengan kaki terbuka.

"Apakah maksudmu... anak baru itu menyembunyikan kekuatannya dengan bersikap polos seperti itu, Heechul-ssi?" Tanya salah satu bawahannya. "Jika memang benar, kita harus segera mematahkannya."

"Ahahahaha! Babbonika!" Tiba-tiba rekan Heechul yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya tergelak. Suaranya yang sedikit cempreng terdengar merendahkan. "Kau dengar itu, Heechulie?" Tanyanya pada teman di sampingnya.

"Teuki-ah... kau terlalu menganggap remeh!" Timpal pemuda yang duduk di atas meja dengan nada tertahan.

"Mwoya, Yesungie? Ckckck... seberapa kuat, sih, anak itu...?" Pemuda berambut harajuku berwarna cokelat muda yang dicampur dengan warna kehitaman itu pun bangun dari pembaringannya. "Entah kenapa seorang Park Jung Soo ini begitu penasaran dengan anak baru itu..." Lanjutnya. Salah satu ujung bibirnya naik.

Sementara rekan-rekan dan anak-anak buahnya ribut membicarakan tentang si anak baru, sang leader, Kim Heechul nampak terdiam. Matanya serius menatap ke depan, menelusuri pemandangan di luar jendela. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus bulu kemoceng tiba-tiba terhenti.

'Siapa sebenarnya anak baru itu?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Oke... chapter dua langsung aja keluar. Nyelesaiinnya juga cepet. Entah juga. Mungkin karena lagi mood aja. Saia bingung mau bahas apa di sini. Yang jelas... saia mohon review, saran, dan nasihatnya... saia masih newbie di sini. Karya saia yang pertama berjudul 'Believe and Promise' *promosi terselubung* bila ada yang berminat baca, monggo lho... :D *plak!*

Saia juga berterimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan review. Saia gak bisa balas satu-satu. Mungkin ada beberapa yang bener-bener butuh dijawab:

**Jjon96**: Ah! Kau benar juga adikku! Nih, udah kutulis miring, kok. Komplen atau komplain? Ah! Saia selalu menemukan dua-duanya ==. Lain kali bakal saia perbaiki. Makasi ya... :D

**Rose, IamSPARKYU, lilin**: Waah... pada minta WonKyu, ya? Oke, deeh... tapi harap sabar, ya... :D

**Hottahae**: Crack pair? Aaa... kayaknya gak bisa. Maaf, ya... saia udah ngetik sampek chap 5 soalnya... T,T

Sekian dulu deh, cuap-cuap gaje dari saia. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan teknis (?). Saa~ yeoreobun... saia tunggu reviewnya... XD XD

Mr. Simple :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng yankee (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's song list: AKB48 – Majisuka Rock n Roll, 2NE1 – I'm The Best

Enjoy this! XD

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 3: The Four Princesses

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Neul Param High School**

Pagi ini aku sudah disibukkan oleh sesuatu. Sejak pemilihan pengurus OSIS yang baru, aku terlipih menjadi sekretaris dan harus bergulat dengan kertas-kertas dan tulisan. Selain menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah, aku juga mulai disibukkan dengan mengetik beberapa dokumen dan proposal dari OSIS itu sendiri. Melelahkan, memang. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah pekerjaanku.

"Adakah yang perlu kubantu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon hyung yang sedang membereskan ruang OSIS bersamaku. Aku tersentak mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba berbicara padaku. Aku yang sedang membawa tumpukan dokumen hampir saja oleng dan menjatuhkan semuanya. Aduuh... jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdegub kencang!

"Aa... a-aniyo, hyung. Aku bisa sendiri." Kataku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah... kau tidak melihat tumpukan dokumen yang kau bawa?" Siwon hyung menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di atas lenganku. Yaah... tingi mereka sudah hampir menutupi pandanganku.

"Sudahlah, biar kubawakan setengahnya." Tanpa seizinku, Siwon hyung langsung mengangkat setengah dari dokumen-dokumen yang kubawa. Sebenarnya, lebih dari setengah, sih. Dengan tersenyum, ia pun membantuku membawakan dokumen-dokumen itu. Aku tak bisa mencegah dan melihat ekpresinya saat itu. Wajahku sudah merah merona.

Kami berjalan keluar ruang OSIS. Bisa dilihat, pagi ini bel masuk kelas belum berdering. Banyak siswa-siswa yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di koridor sekolah. Bercanda, tertawa, berbagi cerita, dan semuanya. Terakhir aku hampir saja ditabrak oleh dua gadis yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Ah! Mianhae!" Ujar seorang gadis dengan singkat sambil terus mengejar kawannya itu. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas, tiba-tiba aku menginjak sesuatu di lantai. Sejenak, aku berhenti dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya kuinjak.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon hyung yang sudah berada agak jauh di depanku.

"Ah! Aniyo. Siwon hyung duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Kataku.

"Geurae? Baiklah... dokumen ini biar aku yang bawa. Sepulang sekolah, aku akan antar ke rumahmu." Jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Siwon hyung, aku pun berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang kuinjak tadi. Selebaran kertas yang sudah kumal.

'The Four Princesses'

Aku mengernyit. Kertas selebaran berwarna pink pudar ini penuh dengan coret-coretan. Berbagai kata-kata kasar tertulis di situ. Di tengah-tengah kertas terdapat tulisan berwarna hitam dan merah yang bernada 'The Four Princesses'. Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini. Tapi... aku tak yakin. Adakah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekelumit kalimat ini?

.

.

"The Four Princesses?"

Donghae hyung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ya, istirahat ini, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang selebaran tadi ke kelas Donghae hyung.

"Ne. Aku menemukan selebaran ini di koridor tadi pagi. Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Apakah ini sebuah nama?" Tanyaku.

"Aah..." Donghae hyung terlihat mengulet sambil menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi bertengger di atas meja. "Dengar, Kyuhyun-ah..." Donghae hyung menarik kursinya agar bisa lebih dekat denganku.

"'The Four Princesses' adalah geng yankee perempuan yang melegenda di sekolah ini." Jelasnya dengan nada serius. "Merekalah yang pertama kali membentuk geng yankee perempuan." Aku membuka mulutku sedikit. Benar juga. Geng yankee di sini tidak hanya laki-laki, tapi juga ada yang perempuan.

"Begitukah?" Tanyaku sedikit bergumam.

"Mereka beranggotakan empat orang gadis, dengan leader bernama Jessica. Tiga diantara mereka sudah kelas tiga, sama sepertiku. Dan yang satu lagi sepantaran denganmu." Katanya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan.

"Walaupun mereka perempuan, tapi kehebatannya tak bisa diremehkan." Lanjut Donghae hyung sedikit menerawang ke arah papan tulis di depan. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Mereka... seperti nenek sihir. Mereka kejam dan liar. Pernah beberapa hari lalu, dua anggota geng perempuan dihabisinya hingga babak belur. Aku juga dengar kabar, salah satu dari korbannya jatuh pingsan. Aku juga pernah berkelahi melawan mereka dan hasilnya... satu tanganku retak." Aku tercetik sejenak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kuharap... kau terus berhati-hati dan waspadalah. Sebab... mereka tahu ada rumor bahwa terdapat siswa baru di sekolah ini yang pernah menghabisi satu geng dalam waktu singkat." Kata Donghae hyung yang sedikit menyangkut-pautkan dirinya sendiri. "Mereka tak akan membiarkan itu." Aku lantas terdiam.

'Separah itukah... hingga mereka berhasil membuat satu tangan Donghae hyung retak?'

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Semua kegiatan belajar-mengajar dan klub telah selesai. Waktunya pulang.

"Kyuhyun-aah!"

Aku lantas menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Mataku bisa mendapati Eunhyuk berlari ke arahku sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanyaku. "Waeyo?"

"Aiish... kau ini. Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu! Ini!" Eunhyuk menyondorkan sesuatu padaku. "PSPmu tertinggal. Kupikir kau pasti bakal uring-uringan jika tidak ada ini bersamamu." Katanya sambil sedikit manyun. Mataku membulat. Ah... kenapa aku jadi teledor begini?

"Gomawoyo." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aah... tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Uum... mau pulang bersama?"

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku sekali. Pulang bersama? Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pulang bersama teman.

"Boleh juga." Kataku. Aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk membisikkan kata 'yes!' sambil mengepalkan tangan. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

Kami pun menyusuri jalan setapak, melewati belokan satu ke belokan yang lain. Selama perjalanan, Eunhyuk tak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menyelanya sedikitpun. Di dalam hati, aku merasa geli sekaligus heran. Aku sampai tidak mengira bakal mempunyai teman macam dia. Aku diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa ia ketahui.

Matahari bersinar terik sekali hari ini. Aku sedikit mengeluhkan tentang hal ini. Peluhku perlahan meleleh melewati pipiku.

"Aah... kenapa hari ini panas sekali..." Keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah seragamnya. Eunhyuk memang bukan berandalan atau semacamnya. Tapi, gayanya sedikit santai dan tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu ketat. Ya... aku juga baru mengetahui kalau dia adalah anggota dari klub dance. Kemampuan dancenya memang hebat dan aku mengakuinya. Biasanya, anak-anak anggota klub dance memang lebih fashionable. Aku bisa melihat rambutnya kini berubah warna lagi. Rasanya, baru kemarin dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna cokelat. Tapi kini berubah menjadi blonde. Model rambutnya pun berubah. Aku menggeleng samar saat mengetahui itu.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Ah! Yaah..." Katanya. "Aku menyukai rambut blondeku yang sekarang."

"Kau terlihat jadi lebih muda." Celetukku datar.

"Mwo? Jinjja yo?"

"Ne." Jawabku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Eunhyuk tergelak.

.

.

"YA! BABBOYA!"

PRAAKK! BRUGH!

"Dasar lemah! Berani sekali kau menantang kami, HAH?"

PRAANG!

"Uugh...!"

BUAAGH!

Di sebuah jalan kecil di belakang sebuah gedung, terdengar suara teriakan dan bentakan yang sesekali diselingi suara gaduh dan rerintihan. Terlihat empat anggota 'The Four Pricesses' sedang memberi pelajaran salah seorang musuh mereka.

"Aah... aku lelah menghadapi orang-orang yang sok kuat seperti ini."

"Sunny-ah... kerjamu hari ini bagus sekali."

"Hyeyeon-ah! Kau kira aku ini apa, hah?"

"Aiish... mianhae, Sunny-ah..."

"Jessica unni... mohon bantuannya."

"Haruskah aku mematahkan semua tulang-tulangnya...?" Jessica melirik ketiga rekannya. Lalu melirik lagi lawannya yang kini sudah babak belur. "Haruskah...?"

"Sica-ah... kau selalu yang mendapat tugas untuk menghabisi sampah-sampah busuk seperti dia. Lumayan, kan, kau mendapat gongnya." Komentar Sunny sambil membersihkan rok mininya dari kotoran yang menempel. Jessica tersenyum licik sambil menatap tajam korbannya.

"Okey..." Katanya sambil berbalik. Ia pun memutar lehernya serta melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. Tapi, saat mereka berempat lengah sedikit, sang korban buru-buru bangun dan kabur. Yuri yang pertama mengetahui itu lantas terbelalak dan segera mengejar, diikuti oleh Hyoyeon.

"Lawan yang menyusahkan!" Bentak Sunny kesal. Sementara Jessica hanya mendesah sambil tersenyum merendahkan. Dengan malas, Sunny dan Jessica menyusul dua rekannya.

Belum jauh Yuri dan Hyoyeon mengejar lawan lemahnya itu, mereka sudah keburu melihat dua orang pemuda melintas dengan santainya melewati mereka. Mengenali salah satu dari pemuda itu, dua gadis yankee tersebut pun terhenti dan melupakan korbannya. Mereka pun terhenti, berbalik dan menghampiri dua pemuda itu dengan angkuh.

"Ya!"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri beberapa pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Di samping kiri mereka bisa terlihat ramainya jalan raya. Eunhyuk baru saja mentraktir Kyuhyun milk shake di salah satu kedai. Di ujung jalan, mereka pun berbelok ke arah gang kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju halte bus. Jalan kecil itu terlihat lengang dan sepi.

Baru berjalan sebentar, Eunhyuk melihat seorang gadis dengan darah mengucur di jidat, hidung dan bibir tengah berlari panik. Kepala Eunhyuk refleks mengikuti kemana gadis itu berlari. Tapi, setelah gadis itu berlalu, dua gadis—Yuri dan Hyoyeon—dengan seragam serba mini dan terlihat sedikit nyentrik tengah mengejar sambil berteriak memanggil gadis malang tadi. Terlintaslah sebuah pikiran di kepala Eunhyuk bahwa gadis yang babak belur tadi baru saja dikeroyok oleh Yuri dan Hyoyeon yang mengejarnya. Eunhyuk yang memang anti berandalan lantas menarik kepalanya, menatap konblok yang ia injak. Alisnya berkerut tegang. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Ia terus saja menatap ke arah depan. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak percaya dengan temannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa tegang sedikitpun?

"Ya!" Tiba-tiba Hyoyeon memanggil Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang tengah melintas dengan nada keras. Eunhyuk merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Karena merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terhenti.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan tenang sementara Yuri dan Hyoyeon tengah menghampirinya dan Eunhyuk dengan angkuhnya.

"Yuri-ah, Hyoyeon-ah! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tiba-tiba saja, Jessica dan Sunny menyusul dan mendapati mereka sedang mengepung dua pemuda. Jessica memperhatikan dua pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan high-light biru itu meyipitkan matanya dan terbelalak saat mengetahui salah satu dari pemuda itu.

"Jessica unni-ah... orang yang kau cari ada di sini." Kata Yuri tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

Medengar kata 'Jessica', Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Donghae tadi pagi. 'Jessica? Merekakah 'The Four Princesses'?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aah... jinjja." Kata Jessica seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya. "Aku dengar ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Inikah orangnya? Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jessica dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Annyeonghasaeyo." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengucap salam. Jessica hanya bisa mendecih merendahkan.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini." Jessica mulai mengitari Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sambil mengamati mereka secara intens. Mulutnya nampak bergerak-gerak seperti mengunyah permen karet. Sementara Sunny, Hyeyeon dan Yuri berada agak jauh dari Jessica, berjaga-jaga sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun nampak santai saja walaupun tengah dikerumuni yankee perempuan yang sangat melegenda seperti 'The Four Pincesses' ini. Sementara Eunhyuk sedikit tegang sambil terus waspada.

"Kudengar... kau sangat kuat, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Jessica tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Tapi, pemuda di hadapannya tidak menjawab sama sekali. Kyuhyun dengan cuek mengabaikan pertanyaan Jessica dan berjalan melewatinya. Melihat itu, Jessica sedikit naik pitam. Sementara Sunny—yang memang gampang emosi—lantas menarik tas selempang Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga jatuh saat Kyuhyun melintas di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak ingin bicara sama sekali!" Bentaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berusaha mencegah, tapi ia keburu dihadang oleh Hyoyeon dan Yuri.

"Mwoya!" Tanya Yuri angkuh sambil memasang tampang sengak.

Jessica hanya bisa tersenyum licik ketika melihat isi tas Kyuhyun berserakan di atas konblok. Kedua mata bulatnya tertumpu pada PSP Kyuhyun yang saat itu tergeletak agak jauh dari tasnya.

"Apa ini?" Jessica mengambilnya. "PSP? Orang pintar sepertimu ternyata suka juga bermain ini." Katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan PSP itu di tangannya.

"Hanya untuk selingan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Jessica melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia lantas menyondorkan PSP itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, saat Kyuhyun akan mengambilnya, Jessica dengan usil menariknya.

"Kau ingin ini?" Tanya Jessica mengejek sambil memain-mainkan PSP itu di depan Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jessica lantas membanting PSP itu ke atas konblok hingga cassingnya pecah. Tak lupa, dengan sadis ia juga menginjak-injaknya hingga rusak. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu lantas terbelalak tak percaya. Ia merasa kecewa saat benda itu hancur. Bagaimanapun, benda itu adalah benda kesayangan temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Bela Eunhyuk.

"Diam, kau!" Sambar Hyoyeon. Eunhyuk tercekat.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar PSPnya yang hancur ditangan gadis berambut pirang berhigh-light biru itu. Jessica menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia salut dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang nampaknya tidak peduli dengan PSPnya yang naas itu. Ia terkekeh licik. "Seperti yang dikatakan... dia memang terlalu kuat." Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun dengan sikap tak peduli dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya—kecuali PSPnya yang sudah rusak, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berlalu. Tapi, kali ini Jessica benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya. Rasa kesalnya sudah memuncak. Ia pun dengan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan bersiap memukulnya.

"Beraninya kau!" Bentaknya serak sambil melayangkan satu pukulannya. Dari jauh Eunhyuk menahan napas saat melihatnya. Tapi untungnya, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghindar dan menangkap tangan Jessica, lalu menyentaknya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia menjatuhkan tas selempangnya ke samping dan memasang kuda-kuda. Di hadapannya, Jessica hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Ahahahaha! Kau serius?" Ejeknya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, Kyuhyun menatap lawannya. Poninya sedikit menutupi kedua matanya. Mendadak auranya berubah menjadi menakutkan. Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu bergidik dibuatnya.

'Apakah benar dia Cho Kyuhyun?' Batinnya tak percaya.

"Jessica Jung, kau harus hidup dengan serius atau hidupmu tak akan berarti!" Ujar Kyuhyun geram. Jessica dan ketiga rekannya serta Eunhyuk benar-benar tak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kata-kata yang begitu pedas dan nada bicaranya yang mengerikan. Apalagi, Kyuhyun memanggil nama Jessica tanpa embel-embel. Padahal, Jessica adalah kakak kelasnya. Ini jelas bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Serius, katamu?" Jessica benar-benar mati kutu. "Kau bisa juga berkata serius seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Dengan sigap, Jessica pun mengambil kuda-kudanya. Dengan begini, pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun akan berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan. Walaupun dia perempuan, tapi ia tak akan kenal ampun mengingat pernyataan Donghae tadi pagi.

"Kau bilang hidup dengan serius? Hah! Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin!" Jessica pun memulai serangan.

"Awas kau!" Jessica berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Dari jauh, Eunhyuk merasa was-was ketika itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Awas!"

Tapi, dengan mulus Kyuhyun berhasil menghindarinya dan memberi balasan hingga Jessica terhuyung.

"Sica-ah!" Seru Sunny yang kini ikut berdiri di sisi Yuri dan Hyoyeon, menjaga Eunhyuk.

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam penuh dendam. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Jangan campuri urusanku, CHO KYUHYUN!" Sekali lagi, Jessica mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun goyah. Mereka saling menyerang, melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan dan tendangan demi tendangan. Jessica mempunyai kesempatan memutar lengan Kyuhyun, tapi, tangan Kyuhyun yang lain malah mengempit tangan Jessica.

"Akh!" Erang Jessica tertahan. Kyuhyun menatap tajam lawannya dan mmeutar tubuhnya serta Jessica. Tapi, tidak sampai beberapa detik, Jessica berhasil meloloskan diri dan menonjok perut Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Shikuro! Babboya!" Tanpa ampun lagi, Yuri memukul perut Eunhyuk hingga terbatuk. Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Matanya menyipit, terus mengamati pertarungan Kyuhyun.

Walaupun untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun terhuyung, ia pun kembali berdiri tegak. Ia kembali mengambil kuda-kuda. Eunhyuk bisa melihat terdapat leleran darah segar di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terbelalak saat melihat itu.

"Hyaaahh!" Jessica kembali mmeulai serangan. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dan Jessica saling menepis serangan satu sama lain, tapi untuk kedepannya, Kyuhyun berhasil memukul wajah Jessica hingga lebam. Saat menyadari Jessica lengah, Kyuhyun lantas menedang perut Jessica hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan kuda-kudanya, menunggu Jessica memulai serangan lagi.

"CHO KYUHYUUNN!" Jessica berteriak kesal sambil terus menyerang lagi. Jessica berusaha menendang tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengelak sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun bersiap memukul Jessica, tapi Jessica juga bisa menghindarinya. Dengan sigap, Jessica menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan menguncinya tubuhnya di tembok. Jessica meninju pipi Kyuhyun hingga lebam. Lagi, Kyuhyun membalas serangan yang sama kepada Jessica. Untuk saat-saat ini, mereka terlihat imbang. Mereka sama-sama terluka.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karena Jessica berhasil meninju wajahnya, lantas menjegal kaki Jessica hingga Jessica nyaris jatuh. Tapi ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Melihat ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun kembali memukul wajah Jessica hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Jessica!" Seru Hyoyeon. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin membantu rekannya itu melihat dia sudah lebam-lebam. Tapi, ia tahu Jessica tak suka dicampuri. Kyuhyun kembali dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Aaarrgh!" Jessica kembali menyerang setelah mengelap darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Jessica menerjang Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengelak ke samping dengan lebih cepat. Kyuhyun segera memukul tengkuk Jessica dengan telapak tangan.

"Akh!" Seru Jessica. Jessica pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Unni-ah!"

"Jessica!"

Yuri dan lainnya lantas menghampiri Jessica yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Sunny dan Hyoyeon mencoba membantu sang leader untuk duduk, sementara Jessica terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap keempat gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga bergetar. Kelihatannya, ia masih kesal dan hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya sedikit takut.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..."

Tapi, baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengajak Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berada, tiba-tiba saja Yuri menerjangnya dari belakang. Sang anggota termuda tidak terima leadernya disakiti.

"CHO KYUHYUUNN!" Seru Yuri sambil menerjang Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon terbelalak.

"Kyuhyun! Awas! Di belakangmu!"

"Yuri-ah!" Hyoyeon ikut berseru, berusaha mencegah adik kelasnya itu.

Yuri tak peduli dengan dengan peringatan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia terus saja menerjang Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau, bocah tengik!" Seru Yuri. Mendengar seruan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan menghindar. Yuri merasa kesal karena pukulannya tak tepat sasaran. Ia pun berbalik dan bersikeras menyerang Kyuhyun yang terus berhasil menghindarinya.

"Aaarrgh!" Yuri mulai frustasi dan mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan serabutan. Tapi, karena hal itu, Kyuhyun jadi lebih gampang menemukan celah-celah utnuk menyerang balik lawannya itu. Dengan mudah, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yuri dan memukul perutnya. Tak ketinggalan, ia juga menonjok wajah Yuri hingga bibir kecilnya berdarah. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Yuri pun jatuh tersungkur.

"Yuri-ah!" Hyoyeon pun menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Yuri dengan tatapan datar, sementara Yuri sempat melirikkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Tapi, di detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun memilih tidak mempedulikannya dan berbalik ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajaknya sambil membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu berlalu. Dari jauh, Jessica menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan kesakitan.

"Kau... serius...?" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Matahari sudah ditelan bumi beberapa menit yang lalu. Langit oranye kini bertemu dengan langit berwarna violet. Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan santai sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk agak shock melihat pertarungan tadi. Tidak disangka Kyuhyun begitu hebat. Menyadari Eunhyuk tak ada di sampingnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil berbalik. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jalanmu pelan sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah temannya itu yang mendadak jadi pendiam. Eunhyuk terdiam dan mendapati sebuah luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan, ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dengan mengusapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat itu. Matanya membulat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa berkelahi." Kata Eunhyuk sambil terus mengusap luka merah itu. Tapi, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dan mengusap lukanya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau kau baru tahu." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku memang benci perkelahian, tapi... hal itu sah-sah saja jika digunakan untuk membela diri." Kata Eunhyuk. "Aku salut melihat kemampuan bela dirimu." Tapi kemudian, Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Hanya saja... Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Itu menyakitkan." Kyuhyun tercenung.

"Mianhae..." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"A-aa... aniyo... gwaenchana..." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menjadi kelabakan. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku dulu? Biar kubantu kau membersihkan luka-lukamu." Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Aah... tidak usah..."

"Ayolah... tidak apa-apa. Sekalian kau main ke rumahku dan istirahat sebentar." Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Kyuhyun sambil mengajaknya berjalan lagi. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aa... tapi..."

"Okey... aku akan meminta ibuku membuatkanmu sup rumput laut agar kau merasa lebih baikan! Ayo!" Seru Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Kalau begini jadinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak. Diam-diam, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah ajakan temannya. Tidak enak untuk ditolak.

Eunhyuk kembali cerewet selama perjalanan pulang, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali memutar-mutar bola matanya pasrah. Tapi, di balik itu semua, Kyuhyun menyukai tingkah-laku temannya itu. Sesekali, ketika ia tak sengaja mendapati ekspresi Eunhyuk yang lucu, ia akan tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan, menatap jalan setapak yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Deretan pertokoan di samping kanannya sudah mulai menyalakan lampu dengan berbagai warnanya. Kyuhyun mendesah sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Matanya sayu menatap burung-burung yang berarak pulang. Saat sedang asyik menikmati langit sore, tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya terasa nyeri. Ia terpaksa berhenti sejenak—tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui. Luka yang tercipta saat melawan empat gadis tadi. Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit sambil mendesis tertahan. Tangannya meraba sudut bibirnya. Memang benar sakit. Tapi, eskpresinya tak bertahan lama. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar. Matanya menatap konblok jalan yang ia pijak dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa sakit ini... membuat pikirannya melayang. Refleks, tangannya mendekap dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak bukan main saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang cempreng berseru ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan ke arahnya—menyuruhnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"N-ne!" Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera berlari-lari kecil menuju Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa... pikirannya tadi melayang. Entah kenapa juga... rasanya sakit saat mengingat hal itu. Kenapa dengannya?

.

.

TBC

A/N: Fiiuh... akhirnya kelar juga. Aiih... chap ini kok rasanya panjang, ya... maaf, deh kalau kepanjangan. Idenya lagi membludak, niih... makasih buat yang sudah review... gak bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf, ya... yang penting udah saia bikin ucapan terimakasih buat perwakilan. Hehehe... #dilempar sendal sama readers.

**Park Nara Quinnevil**: EEHH? Saia nulis 'pembaringannya' dsb, ya? Kok, saia lupa, ya... haduu... oke, deh. Itu cuma saia variasi aja kosa katanya. Maaf kalo mungkin salah... *eh? Salah ya?* hehehe... arigato buat ripiuwnya... ^^

Okeh... untuk kesekian kalinya, saia mohon reviewnya, ya... biar saia semangat buat ngelanjutin ficnya. Maaf kalo apdetnya ngadet. Banyak tugas ni... SMA emang gak bisa terlalu santai! DX. Arigato, nee... Gamsahamnida... ^^ #deep bow

Ms. Simple :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's song list: Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48, There Was Nothing and Can't Let Go of You – 49 Days OST

Enjoy this! XD

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 4: The Chinese Boy, Tan Hangeng

**Cho Kyuhyun's home**

Kyuhyun nampak sibuk pagi ini. Seperti biasa, ia akan pergi ke sekolah. Nampak ia sedang merapikan seragamnya dan menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa. Sementara di bawah, sang kakak—Cho Ahra—sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya serta adik satu-satunya itu. Ya... Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya di Seoul setelah orangtuanya bercerai. Ibunya kini tinggal di luar negeri karena pekerjaannya, sedangkan ayahnya entah sekarang berada dimana.

Kyuhyun memagut bayangannya di cermin yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jas almamater berwarna hitamnya yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya. Ia kenakan jas itu sambil bercermin. Tak lupa ia kencangkan juga dasinya. Tapi, baru saja sibuk bercermin, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika itu juga. Ia menatap nanar benda berwarna perak di lehernya itu.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk abjad 'K' dan 'C'.

Ia terpaku sejenak pada kalung tersebut. Perlahan, satu tangannya meraba leher beserta kalung perak itu. Kalung perak itu... menyimpan kenangan manis... juga pedih bagi Kyuhyun. Kalung perak yang sudah lama bertengger di lehernya itu. Entah kenapa... tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri. Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tatapannya menatap lantai dengan tatapan pedih. Perlahan, tangannya yang tadi meraba lehernya kini meremat kerah seragamnya dengan erat beserta kalung tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sarapan sudah siap dari tadi, lho!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara kakak perempuannya memanggil. Dia sedikit gelagapan dan terburu-buru. Segera ia masukkan kalung perak itu di balik kerah seragamnya, menyambar tas selempangnya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

.

.

**Neul Param High School**

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersamaan dengan murid-murid lain yang kebetulan datang bersamaan dengannya. Beberapa di antara mereka berlarian, bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dengan tempo sedang sambil menatap ke arah depan. Tatapannya seperti biasa. Terlihat datar dan... sedikit kosong.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seseorang berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya. Refleks, Kyuhyun pun tersentak dan menoleh.

"Donghae _hyung_...?" Tanyanya. Donghae tersenyum dan memberi salam dengan meletakkan dua jarinya di jidat.

"Kau ini... pagi-pagi kenapa sudah melamun begitu, sih?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya memaksakan senyum tipis.

"_Aigoo_!" Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat sesuatu. "Aiish... aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada PR! Ck! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyalin punya teman!" Katanya entah pada siapa. "Kyuhyun-ah! Aku duluan, ya? Ini gawat darurat!" Lanjutnya dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil melambai. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian itu setengah-setengah. Ia sedikit heran dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia hanya menghela napas heran sambil menggeleng.

Donghae terlihat buru-buru berlari menuju kelasnya. Seragamnya yang tidak dimasukkan dan jas almamaternya yang tidak dikancingkan berkelebat-kelebat tertiup angin. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berseliweran di koridor sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang berani melawannya. Begini-begini, sifat _yankee_ Donghae masih mendarah daging!

Donghae dengan cepat berbelok dan menaikki tangga menuju kelasnya. Tapi, saat akan menaikki anak tangga yang lain, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"_Ya_! Kalau jalan pakai matamu!" Bentaknya kesal. Sementara itu, orang yang ia bentak pun menoleh. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan dengan headband berwarna senada bertengger di kepalanya dan beberapa aksesoris semacam rerantaian tergantung di celananya. Seragamnya dikeluarkan dan jas almamaternya tidak dikancingkan. Wajahnya dingin dan sengak.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kata-katamu. Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri karena berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa... Lee Donghae?" Balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Donghae mati kutu saat itu juga. Ia ingin membalas, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang mau keluar dari mulutnya. Alhasil, ia hanya bsia menggeram sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Sementara Donghae menahan amarahnya, pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam itu pun berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celana. Tatapannya tajam menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Ia harus mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang ia selesaikan tempo hari. Sebenarnya, berkas-berkas yang ia kerjakan memang banyak dan nyaris tak ada waktu. Tapi, sang ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon yang kebetulan adalah tetangganya, dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan kepadanya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sedikit gengsi dan malu-malu, ia pun menerima bantuan itu karena desakan dari Siwon juga. Kyuhyun menaruh berkas-berkas itu di meja dan meninggalkan sebuah notes kecil. Ia mendesah puas karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Tapi, saat berbalik, ia mendapati Siwon hendak masuk juga ke ruang OSIS. Kyuhyun tercekat saat itu juga.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Siwon ramah. Kyuhyun terdiam. Beginilah kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Siwon. Ia akan bingung dan gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak tegang. Mendadak, ia jadi malu-malu. Wajahnya merona merah. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Juga... jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub lebih kencang. Ada apa ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah...?" Ulang Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, berusaha melihat ekspresi adik kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun tercekat saat mendapati wajah Siwon mendekatinya.

"_A-aniyo_, _hyung_! A-aku duluan, ya?" Gagapnya. Kyuhyun pun membungkuk sedikit dan langsung menyelonong pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Membuat pemuda karismatik itu mengernyit heran.

Kyuhyun berlari dan berbelok di persimpangan koridor. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya karena bertemu lagi dengan Siwon... orang yang diam-diam ia sukai. Sambil berlalu, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum gemas.

.

.

Tan Hangeng terdiam di halaman belakang sekolah. Angin semilir berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Ia melepas headband hitamnya. Matanya tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Ia teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu... saat ia berhasil dijatuhkan dengan mudah oleh geng 'Black Dragon' yang terkenal paling kuat dan paling berbahaya. Hangeng memang berniat menjatuhkan mereka semua, tapi ia malah dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

**Flashback**

Hangeng jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima serangan terakhir dari Leeteuk. Napasnya terengah dan ia mendapatkan luka di beberapa sudut wajahnya. Jidatnya tergores sesuatu, sudut bibir dan hidungnya berdarah, tulang pipinya lebam. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Hangeng berusaha bangun perlahan. Sementara para anggota geng 'Black Dragon' memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum sinis dan angkuh.

"Ooh... masih bisa berdiri rupanya." Kata Yesung dengan nada sinis. Setelah Hangeng berhasil berdiri—walaupun masih sedikit terhuyung-huyung, ia pun berbalik dan menatap lawan-lawannya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Ia tak peduli bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Tapi... bagaimanapun, ia hanya sendiri, sementara mereka berenam.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya... suatu saat, aku akan membalas kalian semua!" Ucap Hangeng geram.

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata itu pun terkekeh. "Kalau kau ingin berada di 'atas', kau harus bangun sendiri peringkatmu!" Kata Yesung merendahkan.

"Kau terlalu awal seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan kami semua, Hangeng-_ssi_..." Sambung Leeteuk yang disambung dengan tawa sinis.

Hangeng menatap mereka penuh amarah. Tapi, saat tawa mereka mereda, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari sang leader, Kim Heechul. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan maksud merendahkan. Ia menatap sosok lawannya dengan tatapan mengejek sambil tersenyum rendah. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh anggota 'Black Dragon' lantas pergi meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian di halaman belakang. Terdengar samar-samar tawa kemenangan mereka yang cukup menyayat perasaan Hangeng. Diam-diam, Hangeng mengeratkan kedua tangannya di sisi kakinya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah.

'Aku akan membalas kalian.'

**End of flashback **

Hangeng terdiam. Ingatan itu... membuat emosinya berhasil menguasainya. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia menendang botol kaleng minuman ringan yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, di tengah-tengah emosinya, ia ingat sesuatu. Ia mendengar ada murid baru yang begitu kuat. Ia mendengar hal itu dari banyak mulut. Sepertinya... sebelum mempersiapkan diri membalas perbuatan anggota-anggota 'Black Dragon', ia harus berbuat sesuatu dengan murid baru itu jika benar adanya bahwa dia adalah murid yang kuat.

"Benarkah dia sekuat itu?" Gumamnya seraya berpikir.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membolak-balikkan novelnya. Matanya menyimak kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di situ. Wajahnya kelihatan serius dan menikmati. Jam istirahat begini, kantin pun terlihat padat. Murid-murid langsung saja mendatangi tempat yang didesain dengan elit ini. Ya... Neul Param High School termasuk salah satu sekolah elit di Korea. Sambil tertawa dan bercanda, mereka pun berbaur sambil menikmati bekal ataupun makanan yang mereka beli. Suara riuh terdengar renyah di telinga.

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia terus menyibukkan diri dengan novelnya yang belum ia selesaikan itu. Di hadapannya duduk Lee Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sementara di samping Kyuhyun, duduk Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Mereka nampak sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menghabiskan cemilan dan minuman ringan yang mereka beli. Ternyata... bisa dilihat, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri akan kehadiran Donghae sebagai teman baru Kyuhyun. Walaupun sedikit sulit dipercaya bahwa Donghae bisa akrab dengan mereka, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati cemilan sambil bercanda, tak sengaja Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang terpekur dengan novelnya. Donghae menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau terlihat serius sekali." Katanya. "Kau itu, ya... selalu saja menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu. Kau tidak ingin berbaur dengan yang lain?" Kyuhyun tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu kembali menyibukan diri dengan bacaannya. Melihat Kyuhyun kembali tak mempeduliakannya, Donghae hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

Donghae yang merasa dicampakkan sedikit dongkol dan hanya mengehela napas pasrah. "Eem..." Gantung pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Entah kenapa... aku tak menyangka. Ternyata mempunyai teman sepertimu dan yang lain tidak jelek juga. Kalian semua polos dan terlihat santai. Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Shindong selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Itu menyenangkan." Lanjut Donghae yang entah berbicara pada siapa. Mendengar ocehan kakak kelasnya itu, Kyuhyun hanya melirik kecil dari balik buku novelnya. Detik kemudian, ia kembali pada lembar demi lembar bacaannya.

Donghae meneguk minuman sodanya yang tadi sempat terlupakan karena asyik bercanda dengan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Donghae sambil memajukan tubuhnya. "Akhir-akhir ini... kau hanya sibuk dengan novel-novelmu. Kemana PSPmu?" tanya Donghae polos. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tercetik. Tanpa disadari juga, Eunhyuk mendengar perkataan Donghae dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Kyuhyun nampak menurunkan novelnya. Di depannya, Donghae tengah menunggu jawaban adik kelasnya itu sambil memiringkan kepala. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"PSPku rusak." Jawabnya serambi menutupi wajahnya dengan novel lagi. Donghae mengerutkan alis.

"_Mwo_? _Waeyo_, Kyuhyun-ah?" dari nada bicara Donghae, ia sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"PSPku hancur." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Mendengar itu, Donghae terbelalak.

"HAH? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aiish... padahal aku ingin meminjamnya..." Hmm... ketahuan sudah maksud Donghae sebenarnya. Dia kecewa karena belum sempat meminjamnya. Dari sisi yang agak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk nampak menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Pasalnya, ia mengetahui sebab-sebab PSP Kyuhyun rusak dan hancur.

Donghae mendengus kesal dan kecewa. "Kenapa bisa rusak, Kyuhyunie... bukankah PSP itu mahal harganya?" Donghae nampak sedang mengedumel sendiri, entah gerutuannya itu didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun atau tidak. Saat melirik ke arah Kyuhyun lagi, tak sengaja mata cokelat gelapnya mendapati sesuatu di leher pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak.

"Oh? Kau juga suka memakai kalung?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menurunkan novelnya kemudian melihat Donghae dan kalungnya bergantian.

"Ahahaha... setelah sekian lama, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya." Kata Donghae sambil terkekeh. "Kalung yang bagus. Sampai bandulnya pun berupa huruf inisial." Jeda sesaat. "Biar kutebak. Inisial 'K' untuk 'Kyuhyun' dan 'C'... aah! Itu pasti inisial nama kekasihmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia melirik ke arah kalung yang dipakainya. 'C'... nama inisial kekasih?

"Kau ini sok tahu sekali, _hyung_." Kyuhyun sedikit menarik bibirnya tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia kembali membaca novelnya.

"Biasanya... kalung macam begitu suka dipakai oleh sepasang kekasih." Donghae mengangguk-angguk sok serius. Ia pun kembali meneguk minumannya. Saat Donghae sibuk meneguk minumannya, diam-diam Kyuhyun menunduk dan melihat kalungnya. Tangannya meraba kalung yang ia pakai—meraba bandulnya. Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Tatapannya tak bisa dibaca.

Dari jauh, tanpa diketahui, sepasang mata memperhatikan Kyuhyun beserta empat temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi dia... anak baru itu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah memungut sepatunya dari loker dan mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu miliknya itu. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya meninggalkan murid-murid yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Suasana hatinya kini sedang tidak mood berlama-lama di sekolah.

Setelah memakai sepatu miliknya kembali, Kyuhyun pun bermaksud keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi, sesaat setelah berbalik, seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia juga memakai pakaian serba hitam. Aksesoris semacam rerantaian tergantung di sebelah kiri celananya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan angkuh, ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis yang menusuk. Tak salah lagi, ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak _yankee_ yang bersarang di sekolah ini. Tan Hangeng.

"Jadi kau... siswa yang baru saja pindah itu?" Tanya Hangeng dengan logat China khasnya. Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan langkah. Alisnya berkerut samar. Tapi kemudian, demi menjaga sopan-santun, ia pun membungkuk. Hangeng lantas menarik senyum sinis.

"Kudengar... kau kuat. Semua orang sedang membicarakanmu." Kata Hangeng. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya.

"Itu hanya rumor."

"_Jinjjayo_? Aa... aku jadi penasaran dengan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Apakah benar yang dikatakan anak-anak tentangmu itu? Aku jadi ingin mengajakmu berduel."

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tak nyaman. "Maaf, tapi aku harus buru-buru." Sambarnya seraya melewati Hangeng. Tapi, belum sempat ia berjalan jauh, tubuhnya sudah dihadang lagi oleh Hangeng. Dengan tiba-tiba, Hangeng melayangkan sebuah serangan. Kyuhyun tercekat dan segera menghindar.

"Ternyata benar..." Gumam Hangeng sambil menyeriangi. Ia pun memasang kuda-kudanya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Alisnya berkerut. Ia merasa heran dengan posisi kuda-kuda lawannya itu. Kuda-kuda itu... kungfukah?

"_Waeyo_, Cho Kyuhyun?" Hangeng tersenyum sinis. "Untuk kali ini, kau jangan lari! Lawanlah aku!" Kyuhyun masih menatap orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan terganggu. Untuk kali ini saja, ia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Dengan cuek, Kyuhyun pun berlalu sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya. Melihat dirinya tidak dipedulikan oleh calon lawannya itu, Hangeng merasa muak. Dengan emosi, ia pun segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai serangan. Kyuhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan menangkis semua serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau!" Hangeng geram. "Beraninya kau tidak mengacuhkanku! Aku serius akan menjatuhkanmu!" Bentak Hangeng seraya melayangkan serangan demi serangan. Kyuhyun dengan sigap segera menangkis, kalau perlu malah membalasnya. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun pun larut dalam pertarungan. Dengan jurus-jurus kungfu andalannya, Hangeng terus menangkis dan membalas serangan dari Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUUN!" Seru Hangeng saking kesalnya. Ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan punggungnya membentur sesuatu pun tercekat dan berusaha menahan serangan demi serangan dari Hangeng. Ia berusaha memukul pipi lawannya. Hangeng pun terhuyung ke kiri. Kyuhyun pun bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia merasakan sedikit perih di pipinya. Kulit mulusnya tergores sesuatu. Hangeng kembali dengan kuda-kuda khas kungfunya. Ia juga baru menyadari bibirnya berdarah dan lebam.

"Hyaaah!" Hangeng berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya. Ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat, tapi Kyuhyun bisa menghindarinya. Kyuhyun menangkap satu lengan Hangeng dan menendang perut lawannya itu hingga terbatuk. Tidak mau kalah, Hangeng melayangkan telapak tangannya dan menampar pipi Kyuhyun hingga lebam. Kepala Kyuhyun tersentak ke kanan. Mendapatkan tamparan itu, Kyuhyun makin geram. Mata tajamnya menatap lawannya bagaikan mata elang. Kesabarannya sudah menipis.

"Aaargh!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dan segera membalas lawannya itu dengan lebih keras. Saat dilihatnya ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun menjegal kaki Hangeng hingga oleng, menarik satu lengan lawannya itu dan membantingnya ke samping.

"Aakh!" Seru Hangeng kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa rontok, kepalanya pusing. Baru saja Hangeng dijatuhkan, Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Hangeng tercekat dan cepat-cepat menutup matanya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Hangeng tak merasakan sesuatu menghantam wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati kepalan tangan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak sekitar lima centimeter dari matanya. Kyuhyun menatap lawannya yang sudah terbaring itu dengan tatapan tajam dan sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Membuat auranya semakin gelap. Napasnya terlihat berat dan terengah-engah. Hangeng tercengang melihatnya.

"Fufufu... ahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar kekehan yang awalnya pelan, kemudian semakin keras. Ya. Hangeng tertawa. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun terhenti dan heran.

"Ahahaha... tak kusangka..." Katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Ternyata benar adanya. Kau memang kuat." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengarnya. "Kau... adalah orang ke dua yang bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kalah dan menang... masa bodoh dengan dua hal itu." Potong Kyuhyun dingin. Hangeng terdiam sejenak. Ia terpaku dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun tersenyum sinis.

"Kau... Cho Kyuhyun, murid yang baru saja pindah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu... yang membuat semua orang gempar dengan aksimu. Banyak orang membicarakanmu. Sampai-sampai para anggota geng _yankee_ terkuat, 'Black Dragon' merasa was-was karena kehadiranmu. Kau benar-benar menakutkan." Ucap Hangeng sedikit menyindir.

Kyuhyun mengernyit samar. 'Geng _yankee_ terkuat...? 'Black Dragon'...?' Batinnya. Sepertinya... ia pernah mendengar hal itu. Tapi... Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu dan tetap bersikap dingin.

"Aku tak peduli." Geram Kyuhyun tertahan. Ia pun menarik kepalan tangannya dari hadapan Hangeng.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Hangeng lirih. "Lihatlah di belakangmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang mencarimu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan pemuda macam kamu terus bertahan di sekolah ini..." Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh ocehan lawannya yang sudah kalah itu. Dengan arogannya ia pun mengambil tas selempangnya yang sempat dilemparnya itu dan segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Hangeng yang mash tergeletak di lantai.

"Haah... _jinjjayo_..." Desah Hangeng lirih setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Ia terdiam, mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit ruang loker. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya. "_Arraseo_. Dengan begini... aku tak akan bisa membalas para anggota 'Black Dragon'." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah pintu gedung sekolah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri halaman depan sekolah.

"Mungkin, hanya anak itu yang bisa."

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian**

"_Mworago_?"

Terdengar suara dari sebuah bangunan kecil di dekat jembatan kereta api. Ia nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari rekannya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"_Ne_, Heechul-ah. Lagi-lagi... anak baru itu... Cho Kyuhyun... berhasil mengalahkan _yankee_ yang lain. Dan yang paling membuatku tertekan adalah... ia bisa mengalahkan 'The Four Princesses' dan Tan Hangeng sendirian." Jelas si rekan—Yesung. Heechul nampak muali merasa khawatir.

"_Ne_, Heechulie... entah bagaimana kau menyikapi masalah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa... kedudukanmu sebagai _yankee_ terkuat di sekolah ini terancam."

"_Shikuro_, Leetukie!" Bentak Heechul pada rekan satunya. Leeteuk yang dibentaki hanya tersenyum sinis sambil memainkan kemoceng—yang bulu-bulunya sudah hilang setengahnya.

"Kalau begini caranya, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam. Anak itu... adalah ancaman terbesar kita." Kata Heechul penuh dengan keseriusan. Matanya tajam menatap rekan-rekan dan anak-anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus buat rencana."

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di kursi yang menghadap ke meja belajarnya. Nampak di depannya terdapat buku-buku pelajaran. Dapat diketahui bahwa ia sedang belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi, di detik-detik selanjutnya, ia nampak berhenti beraktivitas. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap tembok di depannya. Matanya sayu dan kosong. Kyuhyun menghela napas perlahan dan menaruh bolpoinnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15. memang sudah lewat jam belajar dan waktunya untuk istirahat. Kyuhyun menutup buku-bukunya dan menumpuknya jadi satu di sisi meja. Saat menata buku-bukunya, tak sengaja matanya mendapati sebuah buku kecil yang tersusun rapi bersama buku-buku kecil lainnya di sebuah rak yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Ia menatapnya agak lama. Tangannya menggapai buku itu dan membuka lembar demi lembarnya.

Sebuah album foto kecil.

Album foto yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia sentuh dan terus terselip di rak buku itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali membuka album foto itu. Berbagai foto-foto yang menampakan dirinya bersama dengan teman-temannya sewaktu SMP kembali menampakkan diri. Ia melihatnya satu-satu sambil menikmatinya. Membuka lembar demi lembar halaman album foto itu... dan akhirnya terhenti pada satu halaman yang hanya menampakkan satu foto. Foto dirinya dan seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun menatap foto itu dengan tatapan perih. Perlahan, ia beralih pada kalung peraknya. Perlahan, tangannya melepas kalung itu dari lehernya. Kyuhyun mengelus kedua bandul kalungnya. Bandul dengan inisial 'K' dan 'C' itu... mengingatkannya pada orang yang ada di foto itu bersamanya.

'Bandul 'C' itu... pasti inisial nama kekasihmu, kan?'

Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Donghae tadi siang. Ia tergelak sedikit sambil menampakkan senyum tipisnya. Kekasih? Tapi, senyum itu pudar seketika. Ia menatap kalung dan foto di depannya secara bergantian. Ada satu penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Rasanya menyakitkan... dan pedih.

"Shim Changmin..."

.

.

TBC

A/N: Mooaa! Kelar juga akhirnya... fiuh! Untuk nulis fic ini dari chap satu sampai chap ini perlu memeras otak juga rupanya. Gak kayak fic saia yang awal-awal. Sampai-sampai, di sela-sela aktivitas yang lain, jika memungkinkan, saia bakal memikirkan ide-ide cerita buat lanjutan fic ini.

Buat yang penasaran sama couplenya, ohohoho... saia juga penasaran. #lho? Tunggu tanggal mainnya dan amati gerak-gerik para tokohnya. #bilang aja rahasia!

Oke... sebelum mulut saia berbusa karena banyak bacot, mending saia akhiri dulu sampai di sini. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca dan review. Buat yang baca... jangan cuma jadi silent reader dong... lebih baik utarakan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini dan fic-fic yang lain. Itu akan lebih berguna. #ya gak sih?

Nee... yeoreubun... saia mohon reviewnya, ya? Itung-itung pahala, deh! *eeaa! Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Semoga kalian tetap enjoy membacanya! XD

Ms. Simple :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's song list: Can't Let Go of You – 49 Days OST, Coagulation – Super Junior KRY, Blind – TRAX

Enjoy this! XD

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 5: I Don't Need Any Friends

**Cho Kyuhyun's Home**

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong yang gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang meneranginya. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya. Kepalanya melongok-longok mencari jalan keluar. Matanya membulat waspada, dan sesekali rasa takut menyelubunginya.

Setelah berhati-hati dan waspada melewati lorong remang-remang itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya melihat seberkas cahaya di ujung lorong. Seketika matanya berbinar senang dan ia pun lari menuju cahaya itu. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, Kyuhyun merasa matanya silau. Dengan refleks ia menaungi pandangannya dari cahaya itu. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Di hadapannya nampak ruangan putih maha luas. Di samping kiri dan kanannya terdapat banyak benda-benda berkilauan seperti berlian. Kakinya yang polos serasa menapaki pasir putih pantai nan lembut. Ia takjub melihatnya. Manik cokelat gelapnya bergerak-gerak mengamati sekitar.

'Dimana ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apakah ini mimpi?'

Dengan langkah ringan dan riang, Kyuhyun tersenyum menelusuri ruangan menakjubkan ini. Ia begitu menikmati benda-benda berkilauan di sekitarnya itu. Begitu berbinar dan bersinar. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri hamparan pasir putih yang tak berujung ini. Tapi, ditengah keriangannya, ia harus mengakui diri untuk menghentikan langkah ringannya setelah ia mendapati seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapannya—yang nampaknya sedang membelakanginya itu. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Kedua alisnya berkerut, bertanya-tanya akan sosok di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi... entahlah siapa. Hatinya berkata bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat mengenalnya. Tapi ia ragu. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki di hadapannya itu pun berbalik. Wajahnya nampak damai dan berbinar. Senyuman lembut terpatri di bibirnya.

Melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, Kyuhyun mendadak membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang. Ia mengenal lelaki di hadapannya. Sangat, malah. Orang yang telah ia rindukan selama ini. Orang yang sangat ia sesali kepergiannya.

"K-kau..." Ucap Kyuhyun tergagap. Bibir ranumnya bergetar menahan emosi yang ingin sekali meluap. Sementara lelaki itu hanya terus tersenyum sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba lelaki yang sepertinya dikenali oleh Kyuhyun itu mendadak berubah wujud. Perlahan tubuh lelaki itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan pasir yang butirannya berkilauan—dari ujung kaki dan terus naik. Kedua mata Kyuhyun melihatnya panik. Ia takut kehilangan sosok tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Kepalanya bergeleng-geleng samar. Sementara orang di hadapan Kyuhyun itu terus saja tersenyum, seakan tak sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang itu.

"_Andawe..._" Lirihnya. "_Andwaeyo_!" Serunya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Kyuhyun berlari menuju lelaki itu. Tapi entah kenapa... jarak menuju dirinya terasa jauh sekali. Padahal, lelaki itu tak begitu jauh di matanya. Dengan panik, Kyuhyun terus memacu larinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak lekas sampai. Tubuh lelaki itu terus berubah menjadi butiran pasir hingga akhirnya habis tak tersisa tertiup angin. Kyuhyun kecewa melihat hal itu terjadi. Dadanya mendadak didera rasa sakit yang amat sangat hingga tangannya meremat dada itu. Satu air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, yang diikuti oleh satu teriakan.

"_ANDWAEEE_!"

"_Andwae_..."

"Kyu...?"

"_Andwaeyo_..." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari bergerak gelisah.

"Kyuhyun-ah...? _Waeyo_? Bangun, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"_ANDWAEYOO_!" Sontak Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur bagitu saja dan mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah yang entah kenapa rasanya seperti menelan batu. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak panik.

"Waeyo, Kyu-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang wanita—yang diketahui adalah Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun satu-satunya—yang kini terduduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Saat ditanyai, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia masih shock dengan mimpinya barusan.

"Sebaiknya lekaslah. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah." Kata Ahra sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis adiknya itu. Setelah itu, Ahra lantas meninggalkan adiknya agar bersiap sambil sesekali memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, bulan pun berganti. Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Matanya sayu menatap tanah yang ia pijak. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya. Siswa-siswa disekitarnya saling memamerkan ekspresi cerianya pagi ini. Dengan gembiranya mereka berlari menyongsong temannya dan mengajaknya berbincang. Terkadang mereka bercanda dan tertawa sambil berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke depan. Ia melihat siswa-siswa yang lain terlihat bersemangat. Sangat berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun yang kini seakan tak bertenanga.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Ya, pemuda berambut pirang bersama temannya yang gendut tengah melahap seplastik keripik kentang—Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Pagi, Kyu-ah..." Sapa Shindong kemudian. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar dengan wajah tak bersemangat, lalu kembali berjalan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dua makhluk yang tadi menyapanya. Hal itu menyebabkan dua temannya itu terheran-heran.

"Hei. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi begini?" Eunhyuk nampak menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya..." Sambung Shindong yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan kripik kentang.

"Aiish... _ya_! Telan dulu keripik kentangmu! Lihat! Keripik kentangmu muncrat-muncrat, tahu!" Gerutu Eunhyuk. Shindong buru-buru menahan keripik kentangnya agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie-ah..." Lirih Shindong sambil memelas. Sementara Shindong masih sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya, Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan kelakuan teman yang satu itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, ya?" Gumamnya.

.

.

Pelajaran Sejarah sedang berlangsung pagi ini. Semua siswa terpaku pada guru dan papan tulis di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka mencatat hal-hal yang penting ke buku catatan mereka. Tapi, beberapa juga ada yang nampak mengantuk dan tertidur di kelas.

Pelajaran Sejarah adalah salah satu pelajaran favorit Kyuhyun. Tapi, entah kenapa, hari ini ia terlihat tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini. Di deret bangku dekat jendela baris ke tiga dari belakang, Kyuhyun terlihat memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, melamun. Sepanjang pelajaran, ia hanya sibuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan sayu. Satu tangannya menyangga dagunya. Seluruh ocehan sang guru tak ia hiraukan sama sekali, seakan ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Kembali otaknya teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Entah kenapa, mimpi itu begitu mengusik pikirannya. Sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan orang yang muncul dalam mimpinya tadi. Tapi... kenapa setelah sekian lama ia melupakan, hal itu tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi dalam ingatannya? Ya. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan orang itu. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuka luka lama di hati Kyuhyun.

'Shim Changmin... kenapa kau muncul lagi dalam mimpiku setelah sekian lama?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kedua alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Satu tangannya yang tadi menopang dagunya kini berpindah, meremat kerah seragamnya.

Di deret bangku dekat pintu kelas baris paling belakang, Ryeowook tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang gelisah. Lelaki berparas cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya bertanya-tanya. Ryeowook nampak seperti berpikir, menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu.

'Ada apa dengannya hari ini?' Batinnya.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Banyak dari teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun pergi ke kantin. Tapi dia hanya berdiri di koridor dekat kelasnya. Ia menumpukkan lengannya di kusen jendela koridor, menikmati angin siang hari yang kering. Matanya menatap awan putih yang berarak-arakan di langit biru. Sesekali, rambut hitamnya berkelebat tertiup angin.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah..." Sapa Ryeowook yang saat itu melintas. "Kau mau ke kantin?" Tanyanya. Beberapa detik, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hee? _Waeyo_, Kyu? Biasanya kau selalu ikut jika kuajak ke kantin. Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam dan menyendiri terus. Kau sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir sambil menyentuh jidat Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menyentak tangan temannya itu pelan dan kemudian bertolak menuju kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ah! Hei, Kyuhyun-ah!" Cegah Ryeowook. Tapi, ia mengurungkan diri untuk mengikuti temannya itu setelah diketahui Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Ia hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan berniat untuk bolos les. Ia benar-benar tidak enak badan. Bukannya sakit, hanya saja... moodnya sedang tidak baik. Ia hanya ingin merenung, menyendiri di dalam kamar untuk jangka waktu yang belum bisa ia pastikan.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyunie!" Panggil Donghae sambil berlari menyongsong Kyuhyun. Sambil mencangklong tasnya di salah satu pundaknya, ia pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Hei! Sepanjang hari ini, kita baru bertemu sekarang. Entah kenapa, aku sibuk sekali hari ini." Donghae tergelak. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah kakak kelasnya itu.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyunie... kenapa kau hari ini? Aku mendengar cerita dari tiga temanmu. Hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyamai langkah adik kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya terus berjalan dalam diam.

"Adakah masalah yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tercetik sesaat. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya panik karena Donghae—secara tidak langsung—dapat membaca pikirannya. Tapi, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepanikannya itu agar tidak diketahui oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

Karena seperangkat pertanyaan terus keluar dari mulut Donghae yang ada di sampingnya, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terganggu karena Donghae terlihat seperti ingin mencampuri urusannya. Dengan sedikit gusar, Kyuhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah! Kyu-ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Donghae pun berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun dan menyamainya lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada geram.

"_Waeyo_?" Kata Donghae setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Kyuhyun lagi. "_Waeyo_, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa kau suka sekali menyendiri? _Nee_, Kyuhyun-ah... sebaiknya kau berbagilah cerita dengan teman-temanmu... sahabat-sahabatmu... bila kau menyimpannya sendiri, itu hanya akan menambah dadamu sesak dan sakit. Iya, kan?" Nasihat Donghae. "Hei, bukankah kita bersahabat? Aku siap mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahmu." Melihat Donghae seakan bersikeras, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Tinggalkan aku!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak, masih terus berjalan.

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ayolah... percaya padaku. Ceritakanlah... Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?" Oceh Donghae lagi, yang kini berhasil menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Dengan sekejap, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Donghae.

DUAGH!

Donghae refleks memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh tersentak dan ketakutan mengingat kekuatan Kyuhyun saat menghajarnya dulu. Ia sempat melihat Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya sekilas sebelum ia memjamkan matanya. Tapi... kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Ia tidak merasakan linu dan anyir darah di bibirnya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Donghae membuka matanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah ia melayangkan pukulannya yang kini tepat mengenai tembok di samping wajah Donghae. Donghae benar-benar bersyukur karena pukulan Kyuhyun tidak dilayangkan ke wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Donghae kaget hingga ia membelalakan kedua matanya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Donghae berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak senam karena ulah adik kelasnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang..." Ujar Kyuhyun serak. "Jangan ikuti aku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Lanjutnya dengan aura mengerikan. Kedua manik matanya menatap Donghae tajam, sebagian poninya jatuh menutupi satu matanya. Membuat Donghae bergidik.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun menarik kepalan tangannya yang berhasil membuat semen dan cat tembok itu retak samar. Ia tak peduli kalau tangannya kini lebam karenanya. Kyuhyun pun berbalik.

"Aku tidak butuh sahabat." Katanya dingin sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tercengang.

Donghae masih terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun pergi. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak takut sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh. Setelah Kyuhyun berbelok, seketika itu tubuh Donghae melemas. Ia pun perlahan jatuh terduduk. Satu tangannya meremat rambut cokelatnya. Sungguh. Ia sungguh beruntung karena Kyuhyun tak jadi memukulnya. Kyuhyun begitu mengerikan di matanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang kini padat oleh pejalan kaki. Langkah kakinya terlihat lambat. Kyuhyun meremat tali tas selempangnya erat, sementara matanya sayu menatap trotoar yang ia injak. Setelah sekian lama, otaknya kembali mengingat masa-masa manis penuh kenangannya bersama teman dekatnya semasa SMP, Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat bertolak belakang dari segi sifat dan latar belakang. Kenangan yang begitu manis... tapi juga menyakitkan. Rasanya terlalu sedih untuk dikenangkan.

**FLASHBACK DUA TAHUN LALU**

BUAAGH! DUUGH! BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara gaduh di salah satu gang kecil di antara deretan pertokoan di salah satu kawasan di Seoul. Kawasannya masih terlihat lebih sepi daripada pusat kota. Gang itu berbeda dari gang-gang pada umumnya. Entahlah, sebenarnya juga tidak begitu berbeda. Hanya saja... auranya sedikit berbeda. Gang dengan jalan buntu, yang di sudut-sudutnya terdapat beberapa box-box kayu, botol-botol minuman keras yang beberapa sudah pecah-pecah, tembok dengan berbagai coretan dan catnya yang sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagiannya. Sampah-sampah kertas dan plastik banyak berserakan. Membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Uuh..."

Terdengar samar suara rintih kesakitan. Suara yang begitu lemah daripada suara teriakan-teriakan dan umpatan yang diucapkan dengan begitu keras.

BUUGH!

"APA HANYA SEGITU SAJA KEMAMPUANMU, HAH?"

"_SHIKUROOO_!"

BRUUAAK!

Bisa ditebak, di gang kecil tersebut sedang terjadi perkelahian. Perkelahian yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging sejak lama. Seorang remaja lelaki semampai nampak sedang dikepung tiga orang yang nampaknya tidak terima karena satu rekannya ambruk akibat dihajar oleh lawan mereka. Rekan mereka nampak merintih kesakitan di sudut gang dengan bibir berdarah dan wajah lebam-lebam.

"SHIM CHANGMIIIN!" Seru salah satu lawan remaja lelaki yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin itu. Dengan brutal ia pun berlari menerjang Changmin yang diikuti dua rekannya yang masih bertahan. Changmin dengan sigap menepis serangan yang dilayangkan tiga lawannya itu. Dasar pengecut! Tiga lawan satu?

Changmin menendang perut satu lawannya hingga limbung plus melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajahnya. Tapi, baru saja ia berhasil menghajar lawannya itu, serangan baru sudah menunggunya. Karena lengah, satu pukulan berhasil bertengger di wajah Changmin hingga membuat bibirnya berdarah. Belum lagi tendangan demi tendangan dari dua lawannya yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Walaupun mendapat serangan yang membabi buta, Changmin masih sempat untuk membalas serangan walaupun tidak dapat mematahkan dua lawannya sekaligus.

"Dasar pengecut! Beraninya main keroyokan! Kalian benar-benar lemah!" Cibir Changmin. Tanpa ampun, ia pun dipukul hingga terjatuh. Wajahnya kini lebam-lebam dan satu atau dua luka lebamnya mengeluarkan darah. Changmin menyeriangi sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga lagi, ia pun berhasil menjegal lawannya yang tersisa dan memukulinya hingga benar-benar K.O. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, empat orang itu berhasil ditaklukan, walaupun Changmin harus mendapat beberapa luka di wajahnya sebagai bayarannya.

Penampilan Changmin kini benar-benar berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya keluar-keluar dan kusut. Sedikit bercak-bercak darah merembes di kemeja putihnya. Beberapa kancingnya lepas karena diserobot oleh lawan-lawannya. Jas almamaternya entah kenapa bisa terlepas dan jatuh teronggok di belakangnya—yang selama pertarungan tadi sempat terinjak-injak dan kini jadi kotor. Changmin membersihkan telapak tangannya sebelum ia mengambil jas almamater dan tas selempangnya.

"Suatu hari nanti... akan kubalas perbuatanmu..." Lirih salah satu lawan Changmin yang kini nampak kesakitan dan tak berdaya di tanah dengan nada bicara penuh dendam. Tapi, Changmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dan tidak habis pikir dengan ancamannya. Dengan santai ia mengambil tas dan menenteng jas almamaternya di atas pundak, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Changmin berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya di pundak. Jas almamaternya sudah kembali dipakainya, walaupun terlihat kotor dan lusuh. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang diterimanya saat berkelahi tadi. Ia mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada sudut bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Di sekitar wajahnya ia merasakan nyeri dan perih. Rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum-jarum kecil. Tapi, Changmin berusaha menepis rasa sakit itu dan terus berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tapi, saat ia berbelok di persimpangan jalan, kedua manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Orang itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak sedikit, langkah kakinya terhenti. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang dipandanginya itu ternyata juga menatapnya. Orang itu nampak melambatkan langkahnya saat menatap Changmin.

"Changmin-ah?"

.

.

Seorang remaja lelaki bersurai hitam tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil memegangi tas selempangnya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat lelah karena serentetan pelajaran dan kegiatan tambahan di sekolah. Bukankah itulah tugas seorang pelajar? Apalagi, ia kini sudah duduk di kelas tiga SM Junior High School, yang bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat ini, ia mau tidak mau harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Sambil menenteng beberapa buku di satu lengannya, ia berjalan dengan tempo sedang menyusuri trotoar yang lebarnya sekitar delapan kaki. Di sepanjang trotoar terdapat banyak pertokoan dari toko aksesoris hingga kedai makanan.

Jalanan raya kini juga sedang ramai karena sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah dan pulang kerja. Manik cokelat gelap lelaki itu melirik ke arah kiri, memperhatikan jalanan yang kini sedang padat dengan kendaraan maupun segerombolan manusia yang sedang menyeberang. Tiba-tiba, ia mendesah sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Baru saja ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan, kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang begitu ia kenal. Pemuda itu terlihat mendesis kesakitan sambil mengusap bibirnya yang... berdarah? Ya... bibir pemuda itu biru dan berdarah. Di sekitar wajahnya juga terdapat banyak lebam. Tunggu! Habis berkelahikah, dia? Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah itu pun juga menatap ke arahnya dengan sedikit terbelalak.

"Changmin-ah?" Panggilnya sambil menatap pemuda itu heran. Satu alisnya naik.

"Kyuhyunie...?"

.

.

"Aiish... pelan-pelan! Sakit, tahu!" Rintih Changmin.

"Aah... _mianhae_... kalau tidak diobati segera, nanti bisa infeksi, kan?" Balas Kyuhyun.

Shim Changmin dan Cho kyuhyun adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kelas lima SD. Hanya dari sebuah PSP, mereka menjadi akrab dan akhirnya bersahabat sampai sekarang. Walaupun mereka mempunyai kesamaan hobi, tapi kepribadian mereka jauh berbeda. Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan kalem, sedangkan Shim Changmin sedikit urakan dan suka berkelahi, walaupun ia bukan berandal sekolah. Musuhnya banyak dan tidak hanya murid dalam satu sekolah saja, tapi beda sekolah pun ada.

Kini, mereka berdua nampak sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai yang terletak di dekat kompleks perumahan mereka. Rumah Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berdekatan walaupun berbeda blok. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang babak belur dengan sigap mengeluarkan peralatan P3K yang selalu ia bawa meski kecil-kecilan. Ia pun mengobati luka-luka dan lebam-lebam di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau, sih... kebiasaan berkelahimu itu apa tidak bisa dikurangi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit protes sambil menempelkan plester di atas tulang pipi Changmin.

"_Ya_! Bukankah kau juga bisa berkelahi? Kenapa selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikannya? Itu bukan berarti kau takut, kan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Hei! Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aku tidak akan berkelahi untuk hal yang tidak penting!" Kyuhyun menyolot.

"Dengar, ya, Kyuhyunie, Aku berkelahi hanya ingin membuktikan kalau para _yankee_ itu pengecut! Bisanya hanya bermain keroyokan!"

"Tapi itu malah tambah memunculkan musuh-musuh baru...!" Potong Kyuhyun serius. Changmin terdiam. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang kini sedang menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendesah keras.

"_Ne_, _ne_... _arraseo_..." Changmin melengos.

Sepi.

Hanya terdengar desah angin yang berhembus. Menerbangkan daun-daun merah momiji yang berserakan di jalan setapak tepat di belakang mereka berdua.

"Tidak terasa... musim semi nanti, kita sudah harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk SMP..." Gumam Changmin yang kini sudah selesai diobati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa cita-citamu?" Tanya Changmin tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari sungai di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Kok, eh, sih? Aku tanya apa cita-citamu, kenapa malah jawab 'eh'?" Seru Changmin sambil menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun bercanda. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Entahlah. Yang penting, itu sesuai dengan kemampuan dan minatku, aku sudah senang." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Kau sendiri?"

Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menghembuskan napas. "Aku... ingin sekali menjadi dokter."

Mendengar perkataan itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun melongo.

"_Wae_?" Protes Changmin. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun terbahak. Membuat Changmin benar-benar ingin menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dokter? Kau sudah banting setir? Bukannya dulu kau ingin jadi penyanyi? Aa... tapi tak apa. Itu juga bagus." Puji Kyuhyun diakhir. Changmin tertawa renyah.

"Maka dari itukah... kau terlihat tidak mau menyerah?" Tebak Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya kini melemah.

"_Ne_... Hidup tidaklah mudah, Kyu-ah... pilihan selalu menghantui. Tidak jarang kita juga harus mengejar apa yang kita inginkan dan bertarung melawan apa yang tidak kita inginkan." Kata Changmin serius. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun terdiam seribu kata. "Mulai sekarang... aku tidak akan lagi berkelahi sampai saatnya ujian kelulusan nanti. Semua demi kebaikan dan cita-citaku. Hidup harus serius." Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa tertegun mendengarnya.

"Haah... entah kenapa... udara di sini terasa sejuk sekali..." Changmin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak, sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Mm..." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Kau... sekarang berubah, ya?"

"Hee?"

"Iya... sekarang kau berubah. Kau jadi makin dewasa." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manis kepada sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai tekad sebesar itu."

"Kau juga harus punya. Ini memang bukan apa-apa, ini adalah hal terserius di dunia. Kalau kau tidak punya tekad untuk hidup serius, mau jadi apa, kau, nanti?"

"I-itu, sih, tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

Sementara Kyuhyun memasukkan peralatan P3Knya, Changmin teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Hee...? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tidak sengaja melihatnya.

"Oh, ini." Changmin menyerahkan barang itu pada Kyuhyun. "Ini kalung sebagai tanda persahabatan kita." Jelas Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Kalung ini? Serius?" Kyuhyun pun tertawa geli.

"Heeii! Apanya yang lucu untuk ditertawakan?" Protes Changmin.

"_Aniyo_... hanya saja... seorang Changmin membawa-bawa kalung seperti ini? Hhmmfftt..." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Ini juga demi kamu, tahu!" Changmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun sedikit keras hingga Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Dengar," Changmin mengawali. "Kalung perak ini aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Kalung dengan bandul 'K' ini untukmu... dan kalung dengan bandul huruf 'C' ini..." Changmin menunjukkan kalung yang sudah tergantung di lehernya. "Untukku. 'K' untuk 'Kyuhyun', 'C' untuk 'Changmin'. Keren, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap kagum kalung berbandul 'K' di tangannya. Kalung itu memang sederhana, tapi berkesan indah di matanya. "Ini bagus sekali... _gomawo_, _ne_!"

"Jangan sampai hilang!" Ancam Changmin bercanda sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Ye_... _arraseo_..." Kyuhyun mendesah. Changmin tersenyum.

"Jadi... mulai besok, kita akan mulai belajar serius?" Tanya Changmin yang menyiratkan suatu ajakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Jangan lupa janji kita..." Kata Changmin sambil memperlihatkan kalungnya. "_Yakssok_!"

Kyuhyun pun memakaikan kalung pemberian sahabatnya itu pada leher jenjangnya. "_Yakssok_!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa renyah.

Angin musim gugur pun berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Daun-daun momiji yang sudah berguguran tersapu oleh angin dan tambah berserakan.

"_Ne_, Changminie..."

"Hm...?"

"Musim gugur kali ini indah, ya?"

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya menuju halte bus terdekat. Wajahnya sumringah dan terlihat segar. Hari ini, Changmin akan datang ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat serius seperti ini. Ujian juga sudah dekat, sih. Ia bersyukur sahabatnya itu akhirnya mau berhenti berkelahi dan memutuskan untuk serius belajar. Changmin memang terkenal gampang emosi dan mudah sekali terlibat perkelahian. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Menurutnya, Changmin adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan dengan ringan dan bahagia menyusuri trotoar berkonblok abu-abu itu, tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghadang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat saat menyadarinya. Langkahnya terpaksa ia hentikan. Satu, dua, tiga—tidak—semuanya ada enam orang. Keenam orang yang kini menghadang Kyuhyun berpenampilan layaknya geng berandalan sekolah. Seragam mereka yang berantakan dan beberapa aksesoris bergerenjeng di sekitar tubuhnya... tidak salah lagi... mereka pasti salah satu dari sekian _yankee_ yang bermusuhan dengan Changmin.

"_Ya_!" Panggil si ketua geng. "Kau pasti teman Changmin, kan? Dimana Changmin? Kami ada urusan dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan sok-sokan. Kyuhyun yang tadinya santai, sekarang berubah waspada. Matanya tajam memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Walaupun begitu, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kewaspadaannya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Changmin sudah tidak mau berkelahi lagi. Ia sadar berkelahi itu tidak menguntungkan." Kyuhyun menjeda sesaat.

"Haa?"

"Sudahlah... Hentikan masalah kalian dan berdamailah. Anggap saja aku mewakilinya untuk memaafkan kalian." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Jadi... bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

Mendengar kata Kyuhyun barusan, mereka pun tergelak dengan suksesnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Memaafkan?" Tanya si ketua geng dengan nada merendahkan. "Ohohoho... kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau bersujud di depan kami mewakili temanmu itu untuk meminta maaf padaku, hah? Dia juga mempunyai banyak kesalahan terhadap kami!" Serunya di akhir sambil menunjuk trotoar tepat di bawah kakinya. Kyuhyun mengernyit yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. Bersujud? Yang benar saja?

"_Mwoya_?" Tanya si ketua geng menyolot. "Kau tidak mau bersujud, he?" Kyuhyun mengernyit keberatan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi sahabatnya. Sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, Kyuhyun dengan gusar membuang tas selempangnya ke samping. Ia menghela napas berat dan kemudian perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya, bersujud. Ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa kemenangan dari pihak lawan yang begitu memekakan telinganya. Tapi, baru saja ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sebuah tangan dengan kasarnya menjambak rambut hitamnya sehingga kepalanya tersentak ke atas.

"_Nee_... sekarang, panggilkan Changmin kemari." Kata si ketua geng yang seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun seperti bawahannya. Mendengar itu, amarah Kyuhyun menyulut sedikit demi sedikit. Bukankah setelah dirinya bersujud, semua akan selesai? Dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun menatap si ketua geng. Karena diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu, si ketua geng marah dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun hingga membentur trotoar.

JDDUAKK!

"Tatapan macam apa itu, _baboya_!"

Kyuhyun kini benar-benar sudah diperlakukan secara rendah. Ia bersujud bukan untuk menjadi budak mereka, melainkan demi sahabatnya. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan tatapan mengerikan sambil berusaha berdiri. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Kalian..." Desisnya. "Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan bertemu dengan Changmin!" Serunya. Mendengar seruan Kyuhyun yang berani, si ketua geng dan anak-anak buahnya terdorong untuk menghabisinya karena sudah berani melawan mereka.

"Berani sekali kau melawan kami! Dasar SAMPAH!" Dan mulailah serangan pertama terhadap Kyuhyun. Dengan brutal si ketua geng menyerang Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun bisa menghindar dengan baik. Dua anak buahnya pun dikerahkan untuk maju membantu. Hal ini sedikit mempersulit Kyuhyun untuk menghindar, dan alhasil, pipinya berhasil dipukul hingga lebam. Tapi, memang amarah bisa menguasai kita kapan saja. Karena sudah marah, Kyuhyun pun segera membalas tindakan lawannya itu.

"AAARRGH!" Sambil berteriak, ia pun menonjok si ketua geng itu hingga terjatuh kesamping.

BUAGH!

"Aagh!" Erang si ketua geng seraya merintih.

Tapi, setelah tangannya lepas dari pipi si lawan, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun pun sadar akan kelakuannya. Dengan mata terbelalak, ia melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

'_Mulai sekarang... aku tidak akan lagi berkelahi sampai saatnya ujian kelulusan. Semua ini demi kebaikan dan cita-citaku.'_

'_Jangan lupa janji kita...'_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Sambil memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang merah-merah karena bercak-bercak darah si lawan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa menyesal. Ia... barusaja melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Changmin. Berkelahi.

"AARRGH! Kurang ajar, kau!" Teriak si ketua geng yang amarahnya sudah memuncak. Suara si lawan menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sempat melamun. Tapi, setelah ingatan itu, Kyuhyun tak berani lagi melanjutkan perkelahiannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Lebih baik lari daripada dirinya melanggar janji lebih banyak. Dan dengan segera, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan berlari menjauhi lawan-lawannya.

"HEI!" Seru salah satu dari _yankee_ tersebut.

"Kejar dia!" Seru si ketua geng dengan suara lantang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari di depannya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang itu mengejarnya dengan gusar dan sedikit demi sedikit jaraknya dengan mereka pun menipis. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya menyusuri trotoar berkonblok abu-abu. Kyuhyun nampak terdesak. Orang-orang itu lumayan juga larinya. Jarak mereka dengan Kyuhyun dalam sekejap tinggal beberapa meter saja. Hampir saja tas selempang Kyuhyun tersambar tangan milik salah satu dari mereka. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar dan menambah kecepatan larinya, walaupun ia terengah-engah dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

.

.

Changmin berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar berkonblok abu-abu dengan langkah ringan. Senyum sumringah menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Ia mencangklong tasnya di satu pundak. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas plastik berisi es krim yang baru saja ia beli di kedai es krim langganannya bersama Kyuhyun. Yaa... ia berpikir untuk membeli es krim itu untuk cemilannya saat belajar bersama Kyuhyun nanti. Kyuhyun yang suka es krim pasti senang.

Changmin tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah Kyuhyun, takut es beliannya meleleh. Dengan cepat ia memacu langkah kakinya. Tapi, saat ia berbelok di persimpangan jalan, kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang—dengan posisi membelakanginya—berlari dengan panik. Di belakangnya disusul beberapa orang—dengan seragam sekolah yang sepertinya Changmin mengenalnya—mengejar orang itu dengan brutal. Hal itu terjadi dengan cepat. Changmin jadi heran dan penasaran. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa tak enak. Changmin seakan mencurigai sesuatu. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Setelah sekian menit memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia pun bisa melihat siapa orang yang dikejar anak-anak brutal itu. Kedua mata Changmin segera terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya seakan membatu di tempat itu juga. Tas plastik yang tadi ia bawa jatuh begitu saja di samping kakinya dan es krim di dalamnya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Kyuhyun!"

Changmin dengan sigap ikut mengejar gerombolan orang tersebut dan berpikir untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kejaran mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan membelok saat menjumpai persimpangan. Kepalanya tak sengaja menoleh ke arah jalan raya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyeberang untuk lebih melengangkan jaraknya dengan para _yankee_ itu. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat lampu lalu lintas masih merah dan segeralah ia menginjakkan kaki ke zebra cross sambil memegangi tas selempangnya agar tak bergoyang-goyang. Para _yankee_ yang notabene adalah musuh-musuh Changmin tadi sudah berada di bibir jalan dan siap menyeberang. Sambil menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun terus memacu larinya. Tapi, baru setengah jalan, lampu sudah berganti hijau. Kendaraan mulai berjalan lagi, dan Kyuhyun belum juga sampai di seberang.

TIN TTIINN!

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya terasa terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya. Tubuhnya sekalipun tak dapat ia gerakkan, seakan membatu begitu saja. Mata cokelat obsidiannya terbelalak dengan sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka. Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

"Ah! HEII!" Seru si ketua geng _yankee_ yang melihat kejadian itu.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Saat-saat Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dan membatu di tengah jalan, Changmin yang saat itu juga ada di sekitar bibir jalan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke samping.

"Akh!"

Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil disingkirkan dari saat-saat menegangkan itu, kini tinggallah Changmin yang terpaku di tengah jalan. Awalnya, ia seperti tak sadar akan bahaya saat mendorong tubuh sahabatnya ke samping. Tapi, kini ia benar-benar sadar. Changmin terbelalak melihat truk berwarna putih itu sudah berjarak beberapa centi di depannya. Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya mengindar.

"Changmin-ah!"

BRRAAKKK!

Changmin berhasil tertabrak truk putih itu dan terpental hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Para _yankee_ yang berdiri di bibir jalan tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata. Kedua manik matanya melihat sahabat tersayangnya itu berlumuran darah merah yang keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala, tangan dan kakinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar seketika. Pikiran-pikiran aneh segera melanda benaknya.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan itu.

"Ch-Changmin...?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh pipi sahabatnya dengan satu tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Changmin yang kini berlumuran darah, mengenaskan. Kyuhyun merasa pipinya panas. Satu air matanya jatuh begitu saja diikuti oleh isakannya yang pertamanya.

"Changmin-ah..." Katanya sambil berusaha memeluk dan meletakkan kepala sahabatnya itu di pangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan tangan-tangannya yang kini juga berlumuran darah milik sahabatnya itu. Begitu banyak darah itu keluar, membuat Kyuhyun bertambah panik. Kyuhyun menangis sambil merintih. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan harapan ada orang yang menolongnya sesegera mungkin. Tapi, sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarnya masih terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat ketimbang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Changmin.

"_Eottokae_..." Rintihnya sambil sesekali mengguncang tubuh Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menangis tertahan melihat nasib Changmin yang kini tergeletak di pangkuannya.

"Changmin-ah... aku mohon bangunlah..." Walau Kyuhyun terus memanggil-manggil namanya agar ia bangun, Changmin tak juga membuka matanya. Akhirnya, pertolongan medis pun datang, entah siapa yang memanggilnya. Sesegera mungkin para medis berusaha memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin karena Changmin harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tak ingin dipisahkan dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun, ini juga kesalahannya karena membiarkan Changmin mendorongnya dan Changminlah yang menjadi korban.

"_Andwae_, Changmin-ah..." Tangisnya pun kini pecah. Sekali lagi, para medis mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun terus memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Tangisnya makin menjadi ketika ia tak lagi merasakan napas Changmin. Changmin meninggal seketika di tempat itu.

"_ANDWAAEE_!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di bibir jalan dekat zona penyeberangan. Matanya sayu memperhatikan jalan raya dan orang-orang yang sedang menyeberang. Jalan ini... jalan dimana dua tahun yang lalu ia kehilangan sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi. Mengingat kejadian itu, dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Ia pun merematnya bersama kalung perak miliknya dan sahabatnya itu—yang dulu sempat ia ambil setelah jenazah Changmin diotopsi. Ia merasa kakinya melemas. Pipinya terasa panas, air matanya pun jatuh satu per satu. Perlahan ia pun duduk berjongkok di pinggir trotoar. Sambil berjongkok, Kyuhyun pun menangis tertahan sambil sesekali terisak. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Changmin-ah..." Panggilnya lirih ditengah-tengah tangisnya. Ia merasa menyesal juga merasa bersalah. Andai saat itu Changmin tidak mendorongnya, tak akan begini jadinya. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Kyuhyun tak lagi percaya dengan apa yang disebut dengan sahabat. Ia hanya cukup mengenal teman-temannya di sekolah atau dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya, tidak untuk ia jadikan sahabat. Paling tidak ia hanya berteman biasa jika memang perlu. Tidak lebih. Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun trauma untuk mempunyai sahabat.

Dan untuk saat ini saja, Kyuhyun ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Ditengah-tengah lautan manusia, memandang lurus jalanan yang sempat merenggut separuh jiwanya. Sendirian.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Oke... chap ini selesai juga. Gimana, nih... kepanjangankah? Habis... fic yang ini tanggung banget kalo dipotong dan dijadikan chap baru. Yaah... mohon maaf aja, deh, kalau misalnya tidak berkenan. Maaf... banget! DX

Oke. Kita adakan evaluasi *berasa penggojlokan MOS kemarin*

Banyak yang tanya couple di sini siapa aja. Saia si berharap ada Wonkyu di sini. Dan yang lainnya nanti bisa disesuaikan. Maaf kalo adegan romantisnya belum keluar banyak. Adegan itu memang masih saia simpen. Hwehehehe... Saia kasih sedikit clue kalo Changmin di sini bukan kekasih Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga ternyata ditunggu-tunggu, nanti bisa saia pikirkan lagi buat memasukkan Sungmin kemari. Harap sabar menunggu. Masih dalam proses *kayak apa aja*

Saa, yeorobeun, sampai sini aja cuap-cuap saia. Bingung mau ngomong apa. Saia berterimakasih banget untuk semuanya yang udah bersedia baca dan review. Tapi, saia tidak pernah berhenti buat memohon reviewnya... ^^ boleh nasihat, komentar, pujian, dll. Saia tidak menerima FLAME or BASHING! Hargai karya-karya orang lain! Caiyo! XD

Ms. Simple :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's list songs: Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48, Xiaoyu Theme – Secret OST

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 6: Absence

**Neul Param High School**

Pagi kembali muncul di hari yang baru. Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berkicau, bersahut-sahutan. Angin berhembus pelan, menimbulkan suara-suara renyah dari gesekan dedaunan. Seperti biasanya, Neul Param High School kembali ramai didatangi para murid untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Lima menit lagi, kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan dimulai. Di ruang kelas 2-2 terlihat sedikit semrawut. Karena usut punya usut, guru yang akan mengisi pada jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah guru yang terkenal galak dan _killer_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru fisika. Kemarin, sang guru memberikan tugas pada murid-muridnya dan harus dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Tapi, bisa dilihat sekarang. Banyak murid-murid yang sibuk menyalin jawaban teman-temannya karena belum menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Keadaan kelas jadi seperti pasar. Wajah-wajah para murid yang belum menyelesaikan tugas terlihat gelisah dan tegang. Dengan sedikit gusar mereka menyalin jawaban dari buku temannya ke bukunya masing-masing.

Kim Ryeowook terlihat gelisah di sudut belakang ruangan dekat pintu kelas. Ia gelisah bukan karena belum mengerjakan tugas. Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka menyelewengkan tugas, kecuali memang benar-benar sibuk. Sementara buku tugasnya dipinjam temannya, Ryeowook sibuk melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu belakang kelas. Matanya mengamati koridor di depan kelas dan tangga yang ada di ujung koridor. Ryeowook nampak seperti menunggu seseorang. Ia berdecih kesal karena orang yang ia tunggu belum juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Pasalnya, orang itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat ke sekolah. Ryeowook melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas papan tulis. Sudah jam 07.27. Astaga! Dua menit lagi, bel berbunyi. Ryeowook berharap dalam hati agar orang yang ia tunggu itu segera datang. Semoga orang itu masuk hari ini.

Dalam dua menit, bel pun berbunyi nyaring. Para murid gedabrugan menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Seusai bel berbunyi, sang guru fisika pun datang dengan wajah dinginnya. Semua murid duduk dengan tenang—atau malah lebih tepat dibilang tegang daripada tenang. Sang guru memandangi seisi kelas sebelum dia memulai pelajaran. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia memicingkan kedua matanya tajam saat melihat satu muridnya menyeleweng.

"Kim Ryeowook! Sedang apa kamu? Apa yang kau lihat di luar?" Tanyanya dengan nada keras. Lantas saja Ryeowook terlonjak dan segera menutup pintu belakang kelas, lalu memposisikan duduknya dengan rapi.

"_M-mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim_." Jawabnya tergagap. Sang guru pun berdeham.

"Oke, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Semua murid segera membuka buku fisika mereka yang tebal. Ekspresi mereka terlihat berbeda-beda pagi ini. Ada yang tenang, takut, tegang, dan sebagainya. Ryeowook pun juga terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Ia yang biasanya ceria dan sedikit cerewet, kini mendadak jadi pendiam. Sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, Ryeowook menoleh pelan ke arah deretan bangku di sebelah jendela kelas. Matanya terpaku pada bangku pada barisan ketiga dari belakang. Kosong.

Ia mendengus kecewa.

'Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau belum datang?'

.

.

Bel tanda waktu istirahat berdering. Para murid bersorak gembira dan segera mengambil bekal mereka dari tas. Sementara yang tidak membawa bekal, mereka lantas berlarian menuju kantin. Selain memakan bekal, para murid juga menyempatkan diri untuk bermain atau sekedar ngobrol di koridor. Di kelas, Ryeowook mengambil bekal buatannya sendiri dari dalam tas hitamnya. Wajahnya sedikit mengerut karena sahabatnya tidak masuk hari ini.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Seru seseorang dari pintu. Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Orang yang memanggilnya itu lantas masuk ke kelasnya, menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie _hyung_...?" Kata Ryeowook.

"Aiish... sudah kubilang! Kita ini hanya beda setahun. Apalagi kita setingkat. Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Eunhyuk sedikit protes. Ryeowook bingung mau menjawab apa. Eunhyuk kemudian ikut makan bersama sahabatnya itu. Ia membuka roti yang baru saja ia beli di kantin.

"Kyuhyun kemana? Ia tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan roti. Kebetulan ia melihat bangku Kyuhyun yang kosong. Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"Ia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?"

"Entahlah..." Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yaah... kenapa begini? Apakah tidak ada kabar?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Ryeowook kecewa.

"Yeah... dan kau terlihat seperti kesepian begitu..."

"Yah, kau tahu, kan? Di kelas ini, teman yang paling dekat denganku hanya dia." Jelas Ryeowook. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh. Tapi kemudian, ia terdiam. Pikirannya melayang. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menyantap bekal sambil bercanda-tawa, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gusar ketika seseorang berseru dari luar.

"Semuanya! 'Black Dragon' kemari!" Seketika setelah mendengar seruan itu, semua murid berjejer rapi di sepanjang koridor. Yaah, semua murid di Neul Param High School takut dengan mereka. Supaya tidak direkcokki oleh geng ternama di sekolahnya itu, mereka segera memberinya hormat atau sekedar diam berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Itu sudah tradisi.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berdiri di belakang murid-murid lain. Mereka nampak sedikit melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat anggota geng yang terkenal mengerikan di sekolahnya itu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedikit tegang ketika melihat mereka melintas dengan angkuhnya. Saat tegang-tegangnya, terdengar suara bisikan di dekat mereka.

"Mereka... para anggota geng 'Black Dragon'..." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melirik ke arah suara. Sesekali, mereka juga berpandang-pandangan.

"Kau bisa lihat itu?"

"_Ne_."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menyimak pembicaraan dua gadis di depannya yang kini sedang berbisik-bisik.

Heechul, Leeteuk dan Yesung melintas dengan angkuhnya melewati koridor di depan kelas 2-2. Heechul—yang berjalan di tengah—nampak berjalan dengan santainya sambil memain-mainkan aksesoris rantainya yang ia lepas dari pinggangnya. Senyum angkuh terpatri di bibirnya. Di sebelah kirinya, Yesung mengikutinya dengan gaya _cool_—seperti biasa—sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket baseball hitam-putih yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Leeteuk berjalan di sisi kanan Heechul. Ia melempar pandangannya ke seluruh bagian koridor. Leeteuk memandangi murid-murid yang tengah berdiri tegang di sekitarnya. Tatapannya seakan berkata; 'Dasar kalian semua bodoh! Lemah!' Senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya sambil sesekali terkekeh merendahkan.

"Kau bisa lihat? Dari sebelah kiri ke kanan—Yesung _sunbae_, Heechul _sunbae_, dan Leeteuk _sunbae_... aah... aura mereka begitu kuat. Mengerikan! Lihat! Bulu kudukku sampai berdiri!" Bisik gadis berambut lurus panjang. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook meluruskan pandangan si gadis sambil terus menyimak pembicaraan.

"Kudengar, mereka pernah menghabisi orang sampai hampir mati." Bisik temannya—gadis berambut pendek—yang tak sengaja kelepasan. Yesung mendengar ada yang sedang membicarakan mereka. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh—masih sambil berjalan. Dua gadis tersebut langsung bungkam. Yesung pun kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Hus! Kau ini biacara apa! Jangan sembarangan!" Si gadis berambut lurus segera menyikut temannya itu.

"_Mianhae_..." Si gadis berambut pendek tadi meminta maaf.

"Level mereka mencolok sekali, ya ketimbang geng-geng yang lain..."

"Kau benar... secara, mereka adalah geng pertama di sekolah ini..."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih terpaku pada tiga orang yang menyandang level teratas itu. Mereka tak sengaja melihat Leeteuk mendorong seorang murid hingga membentur pintu dan menendangnya.

BRAAKK!

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook meringis melihatnya. Eeiiuuh... pasti sakit sekali...

"Heechul-ah... kudengar geng _yankee_ dari Hyeongeul High School mulai membuat masalah lagi kemarin." Yesung berkata.

"Aku juga sudah mendengarnya dari anak-anak buahku." Jawab Heechul dingin.

"Aah... sudah lama aku tidak berkelahi, Heechullie. Apakah kita akan menghabisi mereka?" Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Heechul terdiam sesaat sambil memainkan aksesoris rantainya. Tapi, saat sedang asyik diputar-putarkan, rerantaian itu tiba-tiba putus dan jatuh. Heechul dan kedua rekannya seketika itu berhenti dan menatap rerantaian itu. Heechul terdiam sambil menyipitkan mata.

Heechul membungkuk untuk mengambil rerantaian itu. Ia pun kemudian merematnya dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Mungkin ini adalah saatnya... untuk menghabisi mereka." Katanya sedikit berat. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan, diikuti Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"_It's time to_ _war_!" Seru Leeteuk sedikit serak seraya menendang sebuah kursi—yang entah kenapa berada di koridor—dengan sedikit brutal.

GRRAAKK!

Dari jauh, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih memperhatikan mereka. Sedikit pembicaraan mereka terdengar di telinganya karena ketiga kakak kelasnya itu berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook jadi merasa ciut dan takut.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun mesti tidak datang hari ini...?'

.

.

Lee Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor yang kini sudah mulai sepi sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Ia mencangklong tas sekolahnya di satu pundak. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan beberapa murid. Murid-murid itu nampak menunduk ketika berpapasan dengannya. Takut. Yaah... walaupun Donghae berhenti dari geng _yankee_nya, ia masih saja seorang _yankee_. Sesekali ia juga masih berkelahi, walaupun tidak sesering dulu. Donghae meliriknya dengan tatapan masa bodoh dan kembali berjalan.

Ia hendak menginjakkan kaki menuruni tangga, tapi segera diurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat pintu ruang klub dance sedikit terbuka. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun bermaksud untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam. Ia melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu yang terbuka.

Di dalam ruangan yang setengahnya berdinding cermin itu nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut blonde lurus terlihat sedang menggerakkan badan dengan hentakan-hentakan yang kuat. Matanya memagut bayangan dirinya di cermin. Suara musik dengan beat kuat mengalun dari _tape_ di pojok ruangan. Sesekali rambutnya tersentak-sentak seiring gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Peluh terlihat meleleh dari jidatnya.

Donghae terpaku memandangi pemandangan yang kini ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu, Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk, adik kelasnya. Donghae terpana dengan aksi _dance_ Eunhyuk yang luar biasa. Matanya perlahan membulat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Gerak-geriknya, ekspresinya, penjiwaannya, wajah seriusnya, peluh yang menetes dari ujung-ujung poninya... entah kenapa, itu semua menyita pandangan Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk terhenti. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu berjalan untuk mematikan _tape_. Butiran-butiran keringatnya berluncuran dari ujung-ujung rambutnya ketika ia menunduk. Oke. Latihan hari ini selesai. Saatnya pulang. Eunhyuk mengambil handuk dan segera mengelap keringatnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, melihat jam tangan.

"_Omo_! Sudah sore!" Serunya tertahan. Ia segera bergegas. Ia menyampirkan handuknya di leher dan menyambar tasnya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi dan berbalik. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia tercekat saat melihat seorang lelaki sedang memperhatikannya sambil bersedekap di ambang pintu. Eunhyuk terbelalak.

"D-Donghae _hyung_?" Tanyanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil terus bersedekap.

"_Dance_ yang bagus. Kau ternyata sangat berbakat, ya?" Pujinya. Eunhyuk sedikit malu-malu dan tersenyum.

"Aah... itu bukan apa-apa..." Katanya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Eum... ini baru mau pulang. Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Ah... _anni_. Mau pulang bersama? Biar kuantar dengan motorku." Tawar Donghae.

"Eeh? _Jinjjayo_?" Eunhyuk terlihat antusias. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Eits! Entah kenapa, sore ini, Donghae merasa manusia di hadapannya itu terlihat imut sekali! Eunhyuk malah ber-yes-yes ria. Lumayan, untuk menghemat uang jajan. Hehehe...

Yaah... sejak Donghae kenal dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk—yang notabene adalah sahabat Kyuhyun—pun jadi kecipratan untuk kenal dengan Donghae. Dan seiring waktu berlalu, mereka sedikit demi sedikit menjadi akrab, walaupun Donghae seorang _yankee_. _Yankee_, sih, _yankee_. Tapi, lihat sekarang. Lumayan, lah... sudah tidak separah dulu.

"_Ne_, _Kajja_! Sekolah sudah sepi dari tadi, tahu!" Katanya sambil mengobrak-abrik rambut blonde Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memberontak. Tapi Donghae malah tertawa-tawa.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor dan turun menuju lantai satu. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengobrol. Erm... mengobrolkan banyak hal.

"Apa klub _dance_ itu asyik?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ahahaha... tentu asyik, _hyung_! Beruntung sekali aku masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada yang riang.

"Eum... apakah aku bisa masuk sebagai anggota, ya?" Gumam Donghae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Matanya melirik ke atas. Mendengar gumaman kakak kelasnya itu, Eunhyuk tertarik.

"Ho? Kau mau menjadi anggota?"

"Errm... kalau bisa. Sebenarnya, aku bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan _dance_, tapi aku belum begitu mahir..." Donghae ber-hehehe ria.

"Aaah... itu masalah gampang, _hyung_! Aku bisa mengajarimu." Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"He? _Geurae_?"

"Yap! Kalau tertarik, besok datang saja ke ruang latihan. Aku juga akan sampaikan ini pada ketua."

"Baiklah..." Donghae tergelak ringan.

Tiba-tiba, percakapan terhenti. Di antara dua manusia yang kini sedang berjalan menuju pintu gedung sekolah ini tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mereka seakan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Eh, Eunhyuk-ah..." Akhirnya, setelah sekian menit terdiam, Donghae pun mengawali pembicaraan. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya. "Hari ini, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Kemana dia?" Tanyanya. Eunhyuk tercekat mendengarnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, lalu sedikit menunduk.

"_Ne_... Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini." Katanya sambil mendesah.

"Eh? _Waeyo_?" Donghae sempat membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Aku tadi sempat ke kelasnya dan menanyakannya pada Wookie. Dia yang sekelas saja tidak tahu-menahu tentang absennya Kyuhyun, apalagi aku." Kata Eunhyuk lirih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Donghae sedikit gemas melihatnya. Tapi, kembali lagi pada pembicaraan. Ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda berambut blonde itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Eunhyuk terus berjalan mendahuluinya. Donghae mengernyitkan jidat. Setahunya, bila Kyuhyun tidak masuk, dia akan memberitahukan pihak sekolah. Tapi kini? Donghae merasa curiga dan khawatir.

'Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?'

.

.

Ryeowook terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia berhenti dan membungkukkan badan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Aiish... sial! Kenapa aku harus ketinggalan bis begini? Mana sudah sore, pula..." Keluhnya. Setelah berhasil menyelaraskan napasnya, ia pun kembali berlari lagi. Tapi, baru setengah jalan, ia terhenti. Kedua manik matanya mendapati seseorang melangkah masuk ke sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Karena merasa mengenalnya, Ryeowook pun memanggil nama orang itu.

"Siwon _hyung_!"

Ryeowook duduk di kursi di sebuah cafe kopi sederhana. Di hadapannya terhidang secangkir cappuchino yang sudah berkurang setengahnya. Di depannya duduk seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, sang ketua OSIS. Ryeowook terlihat membulatkan matanya, menatap kakak kelasnya itu lekat-lekat sambil menunggu-nunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan pemuda berambut hitam yang panjangnya sudah hampir menyentuh kerah seragamnya itu.

Siwon mengernyit seraya menatap adik kelasnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang barusan ditanyakan Ryeowook.

"Kau bilang... Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Aduuh... Siwon _hyung_ ini. Aku itu tanya, kenapa _hyung_ malah balik tanya?" Ryeowook melengos. "Bukannya _hyung_ rumahnya dekat dengan Kyu?"

"Aa... itu benar. Tapi, untuk belakangan ini, aku sedikit sibuk. Bila berangkat sekolah, aku selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Saat di sekolah juga. Kalaupun bertemu, itu pun hanya sekedar berpapasan. Kau tahu, kan, sebentar lagi aku akan ujian...?" Jelas Siwon. Ryeowook terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban kakak kelasnya itu.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Hyung_... Kyuhyun tidak mengabari kalau dia absen hari ini. Aku tanya padamu karena kupikir kau tahu alasannya. Kau kan dekat dengannya..." Ryeowook mendengus. "Di kelas aku kesepian, _hyung_..."

Siwon menautkan alis tebalnya. Ia berpikir keras kenapa tetangganya yang sudah akrab selama bertahun-tahun itu tidak muncul di sekolah hari ini. Dan lagi, ia tidak memberitahukan alasan kenapa dia absen. Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini?

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sudah sore. Aku bisa dimarahi ibu. Terimakasih sudah mau mentraktirku cappuchino. _Annyeong_, _hyung_!" Ryeowook pun pamit ketika diketahuinya hari mulai gelap.

"Ah! _Ne_! Hati-hati Wookie-ah!"

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Siwon kembali terdiam. Otaknya berkelana mencari jawaban apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Seraya berpikir, ia pun menyesap kopi hitamnya. Saat ia menyesapi kopinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Segera ia keluarkan ponsel itu dari saku jas almamaternya dan memencet timbol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ah! Siwonnie!"

"Eh? Ahra _noona_?" Siwon kaget ketika mengenali suara si penelpon. Cho Ahra—kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo, noona-ah_?"

"Aa... begini, Woonnie-ah. Untuk dua hari kedepan, bisakah aku titip Kyuhyun?" katanya. Yaah... Siwon kenal baik dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sangat dekat, sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Untuk dua hari kedepan, aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku kira setelah kemarin tidak pulang, hari ini aku bisa pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, atasanku menjadwalkanku untuk pergi ke luar kota. Aku titip Kyuhyun, ya? Sejak tadi, ponselnya kuhubungi tidak juga diangkat." Jelas Ahra. Siwon mengernyit. Ponsel Kyuhyun tidak diangkat?

"Siwonnie?"

"Ah! _N-ne_... aku akan menjaganya. Kebetulan ayah dan ibu juga sedang pergi ke luar negeri dan baru pulang minggu depan. Tidak masalah..."

"Aah... _jinjja_ _yo_? _gomawoyo_, Wonnie-ah!" Ahra berterimakasih. "Tolong jaga dia, ya? Kalau kau yang menjaganya, perasaanku bisa tenang." Ahra membuang nafas.

Siown tergelak. "_Ne_, _noona_-ah..."

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi. Pulang nanti, akan kubelikan kau puding kesukaanmu! Aku janji!" Janji Ahra sebagai imbalan karena Siwon sudah bersedia menjaga adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ahahaha... kau selalu bisa mengerti aku, _noona_." Siwon tergelak lagi.

"Sampai jumpa."

PICK!

Setelah sambungan telepon terutus, Siwon pun juga mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kakak Kyuhyun itu. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Ahra di telepon tadi.

'_Sejak tadi, ponselnya kuhubungi tidak juga diangkat.'_

Siwon mengernyit heran. "Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini?" Gumamnya.

.

.

Menjelang petang, Siwon bermaksud mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun. Sejenak ketika ia hendak membuka pintu gerbang, ia melihat keadaan luar rumah Kyuhyun. Lampu-lampu belum ada yang menyala, padahal langit sudah berubah menjadi violet. Siwon hanya bisa mengernyit sambil mendengus. Kenapa lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Sudah tidak masuk sekolah, lampu-lampu rumah juga belum dinyalakan. Kemana Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

Setelah membuka pintu gerbang, Siwon segera masuk. Ia mengambil kunci di bawah pot—sesuai instruksi dari Ahra siang tadi. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Yaah... suasana di dalam rumah kini gelap. Siwon meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Seketika, lampu pun menyala. Siwon berjalan dan mencari sakelar-sakelar lampu lain dan menyalakannya. Sepi sekali rumah ini. Seperti tak ada orang di rumah. Apa Kyuhyun pergi? Ah! Itu tidak mungkin. Mau pergi kemana dia? Ke sekolah saja ia tidak berangkat. Apa iya dia bolos dan keluyuran di luar? Kyuhyun bukan anak seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Panggil Siwon sambil celingak-celinguk. Ia pun menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lagi, Siwon menyalakan lampu-lampu di lantai dua. Aiish... benar-benar sepi rumah ini. Siwon heran dengan rumah ini. Kemana penghuninya?

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah... kau dimana?" Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia terhenti di depan kamar berpintu cokelat dengan hiasan berbentuk huruf 'K' tergantung di daun pintunya. Siwon berpikir, apakah Kyuhyun ada di dalam? Apakah dia sakit hingga ia tertidur seharian di dalam kamar? Ragu-ragu, Siwon pun mencoba membukanya. Eh? Tidak dikunci? Siwon makin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia pun membuka pintu dan melihat sekeliling. Gelap.

"Kyuhyun...? Apa kau di dalam?" Tanyanya. Ia pun mencari sakelar lampu dan menyalakannya.

PATS!

Lampu pun menyala terang, Siwon pun bisa melihat keadaan kamar dengan leluasa. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia membulat. Astaga! Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat isi kamar Kyuhyun ini berantakan. Siwon mendapati beberapa barang pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Selimut terlihat menggantung di bibir kasur dengan tidak elitnya, dan... sebuah cermin terlihat pecah dan retak. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja memecahkan cermin itu dengan melempar benda keras. Hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan—mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia cari. Tapi, ketika ia sedang menelusuri sudut demi sudut kamar itu, tak sengaja manik mata bulat Siwon menangkap sesuatu. Ketika dirasanya ia mengenal sosok itu, Siwon pun terbelalak. Ya, ia terbelalak. Pasalnya, sosok yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Terlihat Kyuhyun terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lutut. Kyuhyun membenamkan mulutnya di sela-sela lututnya. Siwon menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit. Entah ini benar atau tidak, ia merasa pundak Kyuhyun berguncang samar. Sedang menangiskah ia?

"K-Kyuhyun-ah...?" Paggilnya lirih sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun megangkat kepalanya pelan dan memandang ke arah tetangganya itu. Betapa kagetnya Siwon ketika melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun sembab. Sesekali, Kyuhyun terisak.

"Siwon hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun menangis. Siwon yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini lantas duduk di sisinya dan mendekapnya erat, sementara tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah. Ia meremat bagian belakang baju Siwon sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Siwon.

Siwon terlihat tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Walaupun terheran-heran, ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun—yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Kyuhyun masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya dalam dekapan Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya bisa terdiam—masih dalam keadaan tak mengerti.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Huuft... selesai juga chapter barunya. Mungkin, dari chapter ini dan chapter depan adegan berantemnya saia pause dulu, ya... saia mau ngefokusin masalah Kyuhyun dulu. *angguk-angguk*

Wokeehh! Saia juga tidak lupa mau berterimakasih pada readers yang sudah bersedia baca dan setia meriview fic saia. Khamsahamnida, ne! Arigato gozaimasu! Buat kedepannya, saia juga masih setia memohon riview anda-anda semua. *eleh, sok formal* hehehe... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! *cling!*

Ms. Simple :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's list songs: Yesterday and Today – Do As Infinity, Lacrymosa - Evanescence

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 7: The Mean of Friendship

**Cho Kyuhyun's Home**

Malam sudah turun dengan sempurna. Langit kembali menjadi gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang berkelipan. Angin semilir bertiup membelai tubuh. Suara-suara binatang malam terdengar merdu di telinga.

Cho Kyuhyun terduduk di kasurnya yang empuk sambil memeluk lututnya yang tertutup selimut. Sementara Choi Siwon sibuk membersihkan kamar adik kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya melirik kecil ke arah Siwon yang tengah sibuk itu. Terlihat matanya masih basah dan sembab.

Siwon mengambili buku-buku Kyuhyun yang berhamburan di lantai. Barang-barang lain terlihat sudah tidak pada kondisi baik. Jam beker terlihat rusak dan macet seketika, sebuah vas bunga pecah begitu saja dengan beberapa bunganya berserakan, lampu belajar yang patah, bantal dan guling juga tidak pada tempatnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang paling membuat Siwon mengelus dada adalah cermin di depan tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang sudah retak dan pecah. Bisa dilihat, bayangan Siwon di situ terpantul lebih dari satu. Ia frustasi menanggapi sikap Kyuhyun—yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Sambil menaruh barang-barang yang masih selamat ke tempatnya semula, Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-ah... ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? Kau di rumah malah menghancurkan kamarmu sendiri, melempar barang-barang dan..." Tanya Siwon menggantung. ia menghela napas dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Dan kenapa... kau menangis seperti ini?" Lanjutnya dengan nada lembut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditatapi hanya meliriknya dingin, kemudian Kyuhyun membenamkan dagunya di sela-sela lutut. Oke, kalau begini caranya, Siwon tidak mau lagi berdebat. Seorang Kyuhyun susah untuk dilawannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Siwon peduli. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, ceritakanlah padaku..." Bujuk Siwon. Melihat kepedulian Siwon, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan pedih. Lagi, air mata menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Melihat itu, Siwon jadi gelagapan.

"A-aa... K-Kyuhyun-ah... jangan menangis lagi..." Cegahnya. Karena bingung, tak ada cara lain selain merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Apa... kau teringat akan Changmin lagi?"

Oke, sepertinya, tebakan Siwon benar. Yaa... kepergian Shim Changmin ternyata masih membekas di hati Kyuhyun setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Mendengar tebakan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung terisak. Ia mengangguk. Siwon pun mengerti dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mengerti kau belum bisa melupakannya walaupun kejadian itu terjadi dua tahun lalu." Kata Siwon. "Tapi, dia pergi bukan karena salahmu. Dialah yang bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu dari truk itu... dan ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain."

"Andai saja..." Kyuhyun terisak. "...waktu itu dia tidak mendorongku. Seharusnya aku saja yang mati..." Kyuhyun pun berhasil menangis lagi.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau kau mati, aku akan bernasib sama sepertimu saat ini. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, juga keluargamu. Bahkan... jika Changmin masih hidup, ia pun juga tak mau kehilangan dirimu, kan?" Kyuhyun langsung terdiam walaupun air matanya masih jatuh.

"Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang namanya sahabat." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Lebih baik aku punya banyak teman walaupun aku tidak dekat, daripada aku punya satu sahabat jika akhirnya dia malah meninggalkanku." Siwon tertegun mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun yang gemetar. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah menyakiti mereka yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu, dong..." Kyuhyun menoleh. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. Ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"M-Maksud _hyung_?"

"_Ne_... kalau kau bilang tidak ingin punya sahabat, kasihan teman-temanmu yang sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun seakan kalah karena perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau menurut mereka, kau itu menyanangkan. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman dekatnya? Bahkan ada yang bilang, dia kesepian karena kau tidak masuk hari ini." Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun perlahan menunduk.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah... aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin mempunyai sahabat lagi setelah Changmin meninggal. Hanya saja... rasa bersalahmu... rasa sedihmu... mendorongmu untuk bersikap seperti sekarang ini." Lanjut pemuda berbadan atletis itu. "Aku tahu kau begitu sedih saat melihat kematian Changmin yang tragis. Itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi... ia berbuat seperti itu karena... kau adalah sahabatnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh lambat ketika mendengar kata 'sahabat' diluncurkan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba malayang ke saat-saat ia akan memukul Donghae sepulang sekolah karena ia kesal.

'_Aku tidak butuh sahabat.'_

Kata-kata yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu pada Donghae—yang sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sahabat baginya.

"Jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu bertambah sakit. Di sana, Changmin pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini..." Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Terimalah mereka yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga berkeinginan mempunyai mereka, kan?" Siwon menjeda sejenak. "Jangan membohongi dirimu hanya karena masa lalumu yang pahit, Kyu-ah. Dengan kau punya sahabat yang baru, bukan berarti kau melupakan Changmin. Aku yakin, ia akan senang karena kau bisa mendapatkan sahabat yang baru... yang mungkin malah lebih baik darinya."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan Siwon. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya sahabat.

"Dan satu lagi, Kyu-ah." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tercekat. "Tersenyumlah lebih sering... itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Apa kau tidak lelah terus bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli selama itu?" Lanjutnya. "Jangan sia-siakan mereka yang menyayangimu. Beri mereka perhatian lebih." Kyuhyun tertegun dengan kata-kata barusan. Memang, sejak kematian Changmin, ia lama sekali tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dengan leluasa. Kyuhyun menunduk, merenungkan perbuatannya selama ini. Ia sudah dua tahun terpuruk seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali bangkit saat itu, tapi dukanya berhasil mengalahkannya. Tapi sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit, duka itu lenyap karena perkataan dari kakak kelasnya itu, Choi Siwon. Ia selalu bisa membaca perasaan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Yaah... ini sudah jam delapan malam." Siwon pun berdiri dan mengulet sejenak. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku akan membuatkanmu sup. Ada bahan apa saja di kulkas?" Tanyanya yang tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Siwon pun keluar dari kamar dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang mulai menjauh. Sepeninggal pemuda bertubuh atletis itu, Kyuhyun pun memalingkan pandangannya lalu menunduk.

'Apa yang kulakukan selama ini?'

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Neul Param High School**

Jam istirahat tiba. Seperti biasa, murid-murid selalu tak sabar menantinya. Setelah bunyi bel berdering, dengan gedabrugan para murid berlarian keluar kelas untuk melepas suntuk setelah belajar berjam-jam di kelas. Sebagian berlari ke kantin, ada yang berbincang-bincang di sepanjang koridor, menjahili teman-temannya, ada yang makan bekal bersama di kelas, mengobrol seputar hobi dan kesukaan yang sama, dan masih banyak lagi.

Lee Donghae terlihat sedang menuruni tangga. Di telinganya terpasang _headphone_ yang tersambungkan pada benda kecil di saku jas almamaternya yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, sesekali ia juga bersiul mengikuti nada lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Baru saja selesai menuruni tangga dan berbelok, tak sengaja ia mendapati Siwon ada di hadapannya. Ia tengah berdiri di depan ruang OSIS dan nampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya. Mungkin juga sesama anggota OSIS.

"Ah, _gomawo, ne_..." Ujarnya yang sempat didengar Donghae. Donghae menatap lelaki berambut hitam rapi itu lekat-lekat. Ia terdiam seraya berpikir. Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tidak masuk tanpa izin. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya sejak kemarin-kemarin. Mendengar Siwon adalah tetangga dekat Kyuhyun, Donghae pun bermaksud menanyakannya.

Setelah teman-temannya itu berlalu, Siwon pun berbalik. Ia tercekat melihat Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Donghae?" Setelah sekian detik bertatapan, Donghae pun menghampirinya.

"Kudengar kau tetangga dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah dua hari tidak masuk. Apa kau tahu dia kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit dingin. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya... sedikit tidak enak badan saja." Jawab Siwon beralasan.

"Benar hanya itu?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik. Siwon membulatkan matanya. Tunggu. Apa Donghae tahu kalau dia berbohong?

"Belakangan ini, Kyuhyun sedikit aneh. Ia seakan menghindar dariku dan yang lain. Ia juga gampang emosi. Adakah kau tahu penyebabnya?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Siwon hanya berdiri mematung. Haruskah ia menjawabnya?

"Itu..."

"Aku tahu pasti ada apa-apanya. Aku mohon, Siwon-ah... kalau kau tahu sesuatu, beritahu aku..." Potong Donghae. Siwon sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan latar belakang tetangga dekatnya itu pada orang lain, walaupun ia tahu orang di depannya itu juga teman Kyuhyun. Tapi...

"Kalau aku menceritakannya...?"

"Kalau kau menceritakannya, apapun itu aku akan merahasiakannya jika itu memang harus dirahasiakan." Potong Donghae lagi dengan yakin sambil melepas _headphone_nya. Mendengar itu, apa boleh buat. Tak ada jalan lain selain menceritakannya. Siwon menghela napas. Ia pun menyentakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar Donghae mengikutinya. Melihat isyarat itu, Donghae pun dengan antusias mengikuti teman sepantarannya itu.

.

.

Siwon dan Donghae nampak sedang berdiri di atap sekolah. Angin pada siang hari ini bertiup kencang, melambai-lambaikan helai rambut mereka. Donghae beridiri di sisi Siwon yang tengah menyandarkan perutnya di pagar, tangannya bertumpuk di atas pagar. Mereka dengan seksama memperhatikan ke arah bawah—halaman depan sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun belakangan ini? Ia susah untuk di ajak berbicara. Selalu saja menghindar dari aku dan yang lainnya." Ujar Donghae memulai pembicaraan sambil terus menatap halaman sekolah yang luas. "Sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya..."

Siwon mendengarkan perkataan Donghae seksama. Walaupun mereka sepantaran, tapi baru kali ini mereka seakan begitu dekat dan saling berbicara satu sama lain. Ya, latar belakang mereka berdua yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat itu juga termasuk faktor penyebabnya. Siwon sedikit mengernyit serius ketika mendengarkan penuturan dari Donghae.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku menanyakan keadaannya dan memintanya untuk menceritakan semua bebannya. Bukan maksudku untuk memaksanya saat itu. Hanya saja... aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang selalu ditekuk dan sedih itu." Katanya. "Tapi, ia kemudian kesal dan hampir saja memukulku."

"Kyuhyun hampir memukulmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil membulatkan katanya. Donghae mengangguk.

"Dan ia berkata setelah beberapa saat kemudian... bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan sahabat sepertiku." Donghae lalu terdiam. Ia menunduk. "Aku tak mengerti. Kukira, ia memang sudah menganggapku sebagai teman dekat atau sahabatnya karena kita selalu bersama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah aku salah karena sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaikku?" Mendengar itu, Siwon merasa tersentuh. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Kyuhyun saat ini masih dalam keadaan labil mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu yang merenggut sahabat pertamanya yang sudah begitu nyaman di hatinya.

"Dia begitu karena suatu hal." Kata Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Suatu hal?"

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan dance untuk mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang tertinggal kemarin. Ia mendengus kesal karena sampai hari ini Kyuhyun belum juga muncul di sekolah. Istirahat hari ini begitu menyebalkan baginya. Ryeowook sibuk belajar karena setelah istirahat nanti ada ulangan mendadak. Shindong tidak masuk hari ini karena ada keperluan dengan keluarganya. Alhasil, Eunhyuk sendirian. Ia bingung ingin mengobrol dengan siapa.

"Aiish... membosankan!" Gerutunya. Seperti biasanya, kalau ia sedang bosan dan suntuk, ia suka sekali pergi ke atap sekolah. Angin di atas sana begitu menyegarkan dan menyenangkan. Pemandangannya juga indah. Ia suka berlama-lama di sana. Sesekali, jika ia tidak ada latihan dance, ia suka mengajak Kyuhyun duduk-duduk di sana. Tapi... boro-boro sekarang. Kyuhyun saja tidak ada. Huft!

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki menaikki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia begitu tak sabar untuk menghirup udara segar di sana. Dengan langkah dipercepat, ia pun sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah dan membukanya.

"Aah... entah kenapa tempat ini begitu menyenangkan...!" Serunya sambil menguletkan tubuhnya. Ia pun berjalan ke luar. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dan berbelok, tak disangkanya ia mendapati dua kakak kelasnya tengah berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas. Eunhyuk tercekat melihatnya. Tapi, reaksi itu tak bertahan lama melihat wajah mereka berdua yang begitu serius. Eunhyuk sedikit heran pada mereka yang sebelumnya belum pernah seperti itu. Karena penasaran, sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok, Eunhyuk pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan maksudku untuk memaksanya saat itu. Hanya saja... aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang selalu ditekuk dan sedih itu." Katanya. "Tapi, ia kemudian kesal dan hampir saja memukulku."

"Kyuhyun hampir memukulmu?" Tanya Siwon. Donghae mengangguk.

Eunhyuk mendengarkan suara-suara samar itu dengan seksama. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Tunggu. Kenapa nama Kyuhyun dibawa-bawa? Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun? Kenapa begitu serius? Kenapa Donghae bilang Kyuhyun hampir memukulnya? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan berjubel memenuhi kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ia berkata setelah beberapa saat kemudian... bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan sahabat sepertiku." Donghae lalu terdiam. Ia menunduk. "Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya selama ini. Kukira, ia memang sudah menganggapku sebagai teman dekatnya atau sahabatnya karena kita selalu bersama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah aku salah karena sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaikku?" Mendengar itu, Siwon merasa tersentuh. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Kyuhyun saat ini masih dalam keadaan labil mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu yang merenggut sahabat pertamanya yang sudah begitu nyaman di hatinya.

"Dia begitu karena suatu hal." Kata Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Suatu hal?" Donghae mengernyit, begitu juga Eunhyuk dari kejauhan.

"Aku sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun sejak aku masih SD. Aku dan keluargaku juga akrab sekali dengan keluarga Kyuhyun." Siwon memulai ceritanya. "Kyuhyun—untuk pertamakalinya mempunyai sahabat saat ia kelas lima SD—namanya Shim Changmin. Kebetulan anak itu juga tetangga kami berdua walaupun rumahnya berbeda blok. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sangat dekat hingga SMP. Aku juga dekat dengan Changmin, dan sebagai teman tertua, aku hanya bisa tersenyum hangat melihat kebersamaan mereka."

"Tapi, beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan SMP dimulai, terjadi kecelakaan yang berhasil merenggut nyawa Changmin." Donghae terasa tercekat tenggorokannya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Changmin meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan kecelekaan itu terjadi ketika Changmin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari sebuah truk yang nyaris menabraknya." Jelas Siwon. Mendengar penjelasan dari temannya itu, Donghae lantas terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Lidahnya seakan kelu dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun begitu terpukul atas kejadian itu. Mengingat Changmin adalah sahabat pertamanya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri, bukankan itu terasa miris sekali? Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi nyawa orang lain yang begitu ia sayangi. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah sekali dan sering menyalahkan diri sendiri." Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Setelah kelulusan, seminggu kemudian Kyuhyun pindah ke luar negeri bersama orangtuanya, sementara kakaknya tetap tinggal di Seoul. Ia sempat menjadi murid SMA di sana selama setahun. Karena orangtuanya bercerai, tahun ini Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke sini dan tinggal bersama sang kakak. Jadilah dia masuk ke sekolah kita. Aku tidak menyangka bakal satu sekolah lagi dengan dia setelah berpisah saat SD dulu." Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Walaupun kejadian naas itu sudah lama terjadi, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakannya. Kejadian itu masih membekas di hatinya." Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pagar. Donghae menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Sejak saat itu, ia trauma untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan orang lain. Ia justru senang menutup diri dan menyendiri." Kata Siwon. "Kyuhyun lebih memilih mempunyai banyak teman daripada seorang sahabat." Mendengar itu, Donghae merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan gejolak emosinya. Saat ia membuka mulut ingin berbicara. Tiba-tiba Siwon mendahulinya.

"Aah... tapi jangan khawatir. Itu tidak akan lama. Aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun kemarin dan meyakinkannya. Kuharap, ia akan kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Siwon. "Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun sebenarnya merindukan akan kehadiran seorang sahabat dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja, karena kenangan masa lalunya yang gelap dan rasa bersalah masih mendominasi benaknya, ia bersikap seperti itu hingga sekarang." Donghae menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi sahabatnya, teruslah berada di dekatnya. Beri dia perhatian dan yakinkan dia bahwa kau bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik baginya." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tercengang.

Di balik tembok, Eunhyuk tak kuasa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia shock saat mendengar penuturan dari Siwon—yang notabene adalah tetangga dan teman masa kecil Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tahu cerita itu dapat dipercaya. Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadari semua ini... dengan begitu terlambat? Eunhyuk berbalik ketika melihat Siwon melintas agar ia tak terlihat. Sepeninggal Siwon, ia menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya tarasa terpaku. Matanya membulat memandangi lantai atas sekolah dan sepatunya.

'Jadi karena itukah...?'

.

.

**Esok harinya...**

**Neul Param High School**

Suasana sekolah terlihat masih lengang walaupun murid-murid sudah berdatangan. Jam besar yang bertengger di tembok depan sekolah masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Yah... jam-jam segini murid-murid belum terlalu banyak yang datang.

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil mencangklong tas selempang hitamnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Kedua manik matanya mengeksplorasi pemandangan di depannya. Tak terasa, sudah tiga hari ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Ternyata, berdiam diri tak lantas membuatnya senang, ya? Jujur saja, ia merindukan hari-hari sekolahnya yang hangat, dikelilingi teman-teman yang sudah menganggapnya sahabat sendiri... ya. Ia merindukan itu semua. Setelah ia membuang napas cepat, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman depan sekolah yang luas menuju ke dalam gedung. Seulas senyum puas terpatri di bibirnya.

Si pemuda—Cho Kyuhyun—menapakkan kakinya menaikki tangga menuju lantai tiga di mana kelasnya berada. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat masih lengang. Beberapa temannya menyapa ketika berpapasan dengannya. Dengan senyum kecil, Kyuhyun pun membalas sapaan mereka—walaupun telihat masih begitu formal. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah formal pada siapa saja, kecuali dengan teman yang sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Ia juga tak suka beritndak urakan dan berlebihan. Satu kata untuknya, dia adalah orang yang sangat menjaga sopan santun.

Kyuhyun memasukki kelasnya yang masih sepi. Terlihat empat tas temannya yang teronggok di atas meja. Dua teman sekelasnya yang tengah asyik mengobrol saat itu kemudian menyapanya sambil melambai. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak dengan bangkunya. Sudah tiga hari bangku ini tidak ia duduki. Tapi, tak ada seberkas debu pun di situ. Pasti teman-temannya yang bertugas piket yang selalu membersihkannya. Kyuhyun tercenung. Pagi ini, entah kenapa, banyak teman yang menyapanya dengan riang. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, toh itu malah bagus, kan?

Kyuhyun menarik bangkunya dan mendudukkan diri. Ia melepas tas selempangnya dan memasukkannya dalam laci meja. Tapi, sedetik sebelum ia memasukkan, ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak tangannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada barang apa di dalam laci mejanya? Karena penasaran, ia pun menarik barang itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sebuah kotak berwarna biru berukuran besar.

Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Kenapa ada benda seperti ini di laci mejanya?

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah... hadiah itu tadi dititipkan oleh temanmu padaku. Karena kau belum datang, jadi kutaruh saja itu di laci mejamu." Celetuk teman lelaki Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah mengobrol bersama temannya. Kyuhyun menatap temannya itu kemudian mengangguk.

"_Gomawoyo_..." Katanya seraya tersenyum, walaupun sedikit ragu. 'Hadiah? Untukku? Dalam rangka apa?' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka kotak biru itu. Saat melihat apa isinya, ia terbelalak seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Isi hadiah itu adalah PSP yang sama persis dengan punyanya dulu yang sudah hancur. Siapa yang memberinya hadiah semahal ini? Langsung saja tangan Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik dalam kotak itu, siapa tahu ada secarik kertas berisi pesan. Dan benar saja, setelah Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk isi dalam kotak, ia pun menemukan selembar kertas kecil berwarna putih. Ia pun mengambilnya cepat dan membacanya.

_Untuk Kyuhyunnie_

_Ne, Kyuhyun-ah... ini PSP yang sama persis dengan punyamu dulu. Melihat PSP itu rusak ditangan Jessica _noona_, aku merasa tidak terima dan kau kelihatannya sangat menyayangkan benda itu, kan? Maka dari itu, aku bermaksud untuk menggantinya. Jangan khawatir. Aku membelinya dengan patungan uang bersama Ryeowook, Shindong dan Donghae _hyung_. Semoga kau menyukainya! ^^_

_Lee Hyuk Jae 'Eunhyukkie' ^^_

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya... sampai bela-bela mengganti PSP Kyuhyun yang rusak...? Tahu sendiri kan, harga PSP itu tidak murah? Melihat tindakkan teman-temannya itu, Kyuhyun merasa tersentuh. Rasanya ingin menitikkan air mata saat itu juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil meremat dadanya. Ia sangat terharu.

'_Gomawoyo_... _Jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_...' Batinnya. Ia pun membuang napas dan menutup kembali kotak itu, memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Saat Kyuhyun sedang tenggelam dalam gejolak perasaannya saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang begitu ia kenal.

"AH! KYUHYUNNIE!"

Kyuhyun lantas menoleh cepat. Ia terbelalak melihat Ryeowook berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Membuatnya jadi susah bernapas.

"Rye-Ryeowook...?" Ujarnya berat.

"Kyu-ah... aku sangat menrindukanmu! Akhirnya kau masuk juga setelah tiga hari ini..." Kata Ryeowook, masih memeluk erat Kyuhyun. "Hei! Kenapa selama tiga hari itu kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Lanjut Ryeowook sambil merengut. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Eh...? Ia harus menjawab apa sebagai alasan yang logis atas absennya dia selama tiga hari itu?

"Aah... itu..."

"Kyuhyun tidak enak badan. Makanya ia tidak masuk. Benar, kan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perkataan Kyuhyun—sedikit membohongi Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera menoleh ke arah suara. Donghae _hyung_?

"Donghae _hyung_?"

"Ah! Hyukkie-ah!" Begitulah kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan saat melihat dua sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu belakang kelas. Ya. Sekarang, di sisi pintu berdiri Lee Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyusul. Donghae terlihat menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, sementara Eunhyuk memperlihatkan _gummy_ _smile_nya sambil melambai.

"Dari mana _hyung_ tahu kalau Kyuhyun sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Siwon yang memberitahuku kemarin." Jawab Donghae yang diikuti anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Aku senang melihat Kyuhyun kembali." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Dimana Shindong? Ia belum datang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah. Ia ada di kelasnya. Katanya, ada ulangan mendadak. Jadi dia tidak kemari." Jelas Eunhyuk yang notabene kelasnya berdekatan dengan Shindong. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aah... yang penting Kyuhyun kembali!" Kata Ryeowook lagi sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh pasrah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kami semua merindukanmu. Kami juga mengkhawatirkanmu." Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi kosong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja! Kami seperti ini karena kami peduli padamu, Kyu-ah..." Sambung Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sisi Ryeowook. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun tercenung.

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaik kami, kau tahu?" Ujar Donghae sambil menonjok pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Donghae _hyung_ benar. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik kami." Lanjut Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mengangguk penuh semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat kekompakkan ketiga temannya itu, Kyuhyun tertunduk dan tertawa pelan.

"Terimakasih. Kalian juga sahabat terbaik bagiku..."

"_Jinjjayo_?" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak—setengah berteriak—membuat Kyuhyun mundur sedikit karena kaget. Ia pun mengangguk canggung. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Donghae, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun mengajak Kyuhyun keluar kelas, berjalan-jalan menghirup udara pagi.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun kembali merajut persahabatan dengan tiga—tidak—empat temannya temasuk Shindong yang kini tidak datang ke kelasnya. Walaupun beberapa waktu yang lalu ia pernah berkata ia tidak membutuhkan sahabat di sisinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dengan adanya seorang sahabat, kita bisa berbagi apa saja dengannya. Sahabat adalah orang yang spesial bagi siapa saja, yang dapat mengerti akan diri kita, teman berbagi cerita dan setia menjaga rahasia kita. Teman yang akan selalu ada ketika kita senang maupun sedih, teman yang akan ikut menangis ketika kita menangis dan ikut tertawa ketika kita tertawa. Jangan sia-siakan orang yang mau menjadi sahabatmu dengan sepenuh hati. Seorang sahabat tidak akan membuatmu merugi. Ia akan selalu menjagamu, apapun kondisinya.

.

.

Di sudut koridor terdapat sebuah ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi. Ruangan lama yang kini menjadi markas salah satu geng _yankee_ terkenal di sekolah ini. Dari luar, pintu ruangan itu sudah digambari gambar mawar merah marun—lebih condong ke hitam—dengan sedikit taburan gliter. Di atas gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan bernada 'Monalisa' dengan pilox perak. Di dalam terdapat beberapa alat musik yang sudah tidak dipakai. Di ruangan itu juga bisa dirasakan, aliran _dark gothic_ yang begitu kental di sini.

Terlihat tiga gadis tengah santai-santai di sana. Penampilan mereka terlihat _dark_ dengan pakaian mereka yang beraliran _dark gothic_. Aksesoris bernada tengkorak perak, kalung salip berwarna hitam setia menggantung di tubuh mereka. Yaah... semuanya serba hitam, deh, pokoknya!

Terlihat gadis berambut cokelat madu bergelombang dengan poni rapi yang disematkan jepit kupu-kupu hitam tengah duduk menghadap meja dan memainkan kalung salip hitamnya iseng dengan wajah lesu, sedangkan satu rekannya tengah duduk di sebelahnya, sibuk memagut dirinya di depan cermin yang ia pegang. Tangannya dengan lihai memoles bawah matanya dengan pensil mata hingga warnanya sedikit gelap. Penampilannya terlihat mengerikan dengan aliran _gothic_nya yang kental. Tak lupa ia menjepit rambut merahnya ke belakang, sedikit mencuat-cuatkan helai-helai rambutnya dengan _hair spray_.

Gadis berperawakan tinggi dan langsing—yang berperan sebagai _leader_ geng—tengah berdiri sambil memainkan panah-panahan. Ia melemparnya menuju sasaran yang tergantung di tembok. Penampilannya modis dan mengerikan. Seragam sekolahnya yang mini dan dipadukan dengan aksesoris bernada serba hitam dan perakbegitu pas di tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya yang dipoles hitam dan rambut pirangnya dikucir tinggi dengan kucir hitam menambah 'wah' penampilannya. Ia nampak santai dengan kegiatannya pagi ini.

"Victoria _unni_, kau sudah dengar tentang desas-desus anak baru itu, kan?" Tanya seorang gadis kupu-kupu hitam tadi.

"_Ne_, _unni_-ah... berita itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah ini." Sambung gadis berkucir dua. Ia nampak menyangga dagunya di atas meja dengan tangan yang sedang memegang pensil penghitam kelopak mata.

Gadis yang disapa Victoria tadi pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Sikapnya yang tadi santai kini sedikit menegang. Matanya tajam menatap pusat papan sasaran yang tertempel sebuah foto seorang laki-laki di sana—lelaki berambut hitam bergelombang.

"_Ne_, Sulli-ah... Luna-ah... aku sudah mendengarnya." Katanya. Ia pun melemparkan panah kecilnya menuju pusat papan sasaran dan... ctak! Panah itu tepat menusuk bulatan di tengah sasaran plus foto tersebut. Senyum sinis pun tersungging dengan sukses di bibir ranumnya.

'Cho Kyuhyun...?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Chapter 7 melenggang...

Cieeh... chapter ini isinya cuma tentang persahabatan doang, ya? Hehehe... Persahabatan emang spesial. Menurut saia, persahabatan lebih spesial daripada percintaan. Percintaan bisa saja putus di tengah jalan. Tapi, kalau persahabatan tidak. Percaya atau tidak, saia sih percaya itu. *curcol mode*

Ada beberapa review yang sepertinya harus dijawab di sini karena emang menentukan pemahaman banget. Bukan cuma buat si pereviewnya doang, tapi juga buat semua, deh, biar gak bingung *lho?* :

**JusT 4Hae**: Haloo... makasih udah review, ya ^^. Saia sengaja memasukkan mereka ke dalam geng 'Black Dragon' buat memperlihatkan sisi sangar mereka. Gak cocok, ya? Hehehe... kalo Hankyung, kan, udah jadi _yankee_ sendirian. Kangin dan Yunho? Tapi entah kenapa, di pikiran saia terbesitnya malah tiga cowok itu dan bukan yang lain. Maaf kalo gak berkenan, ya? Bayangin aja mereka lagi _evil mode_. Hehehe... *maksa*

Anggota geng 'The Princes' gak begitu ditonjolkan. Yang saia tonjolkan emang cuma Donghaenya doang. Kalo masalah hubungan tetanggaan dan pertemanan antara Siwon-Kyuhyun, di cerita di atas udah dijelasin. Anggota 'The Four Princesses' emang cuma saia ambil segitu member SNSDnya. Kalo kebanyakan entar jadi ribet. Kekekek~. Buat Sungminnya, sabar aja, ya? :3

**Dhian KyuHae ELF**: Buat YeWook, KangTeuk dan HanChul tidak dimunculkan di sini. Maaf, ya... tapi btw, makasih buat reviewnya. ^^

**Choikyuhae**: Siwon bisa beladiri gak ya? Hmm... coba lihat nanti, ya? Wkwkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Takishika Rinku Imnida**: Saia jadi author di fandom Kuroshitsuji juga. Tapi sekarang udah ga aktif lagi sih... hehehe... makasih buat reviewnya! :3

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca dan review! Kalian juga adalah sahabat setia ff saia dan saia sendiri! Hehehe... buat yang baru baca dan review... saia juga cinta kalian deh, pokoknya! *jduakk!*

Akhir kata, saia mohon reviewnya lagi, ya... boleh saran, komentar, pujian... apaun, lah. Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan, mohon dibenarkan sendiri saat membaca *lho?*. Saia juga mau menekankan, saia tidak menerima FLAME or BASHING. Hargai karya-karya orang lain. Caiyo!

Ms. Simple :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's list songs: I'm The Best – 2NE1, Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48, What The Hell – Avril Lavigne, Warrior – B. A. P

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 8: 'Monalisa' Appear

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Neul Param High School**

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan aku duduk di kelas 2-2 Neul Param High School. Aku yang awalnya pesimis akan mempunyai teman dekat di sekolah baruku ini, ternyata salah. Dengan cepatnya, aku langsung mendapat tiga teman sekaligus, dan disusul Donghae _hyung_ yang awalnya adalah musuhku. Mempunyai beberapa sahabat ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira. Yaah... sejak kematian sahabat pertamaku, aku sempat dilanda trauma untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan orang lain.

Hari ini, di sekolah terasa sedikit berbeda. Rasanya, aku lebih leluasa menghirup udara segar pagi hari di sini. Langkahku terasa lebih ringan. Sempat aku heran akan perubahan di dalam diriku, tapi aku menikmatinya. Rasanya... semua bebanku terbang entah kemana. Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga, lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar, lalu menumpukkan kedua tanganku di kusen jendela. Angin berhembus lembut, membelai kulit wajahku yang putih pucat. Aku memperhatikan murid-murid yang berdatangan. Perlahan, aku menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirku.

Setelah puas memandangi halaman sekolah dari jendela, aku pun bermaksud beranjak dari situ dan menuju kelas. Tapi, sedetik setelah berbalik, tak disangka aku menabrak seorang lelaki berambut cokelat terang dan bertubuh mungil—mungkin tingginya hanya setelingaku—yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa tumpukan buku.

"Akh!" Pekik kami berdua tertahan. Orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak pun jatuh terduduk. Buku-buku yang ia bawa berjatuhan. Dengan kewalahan, ia mengambilinya.

"Ah, biar kubantu!" Tawarku dan langsung membantunya memungut buku-bukunya. Dengan cepat kami membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Aku melirik sebuah buku kecil yang terlempar agak jauh dan hendak memungutnya, tapi ternyata gerakanku bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan lelaki itu. Alhasil, tanganku dan dia bertumpukkan. Kami terhenyak sesaat dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang kini berada dihadapanku. Wajahnya manis dan... sedikit _aegyo_—mungkin. Aku sempat tak mempercayai bahwa dia seorang laki-laki.

"_Mi-mianhae_!" Cepat-cepat aku menarik tanganku, membuyarkan lamunan kami berdua. Aku bisa mengetahui ia menunduk malu walaupun aku tak sepenuhnya memandang ke arahnya. Lelaki _aegyo_ itu segera memeluk buku-bukunya lagi dan membungkuk. Begitu juga aku.

"Ah! Kyuhyunnie!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook menyapaku dari tangga di ujung koridor. Mendengarnya, aku segera melongokkan kepala dan membalas sapaannya dengan melambaikan tangan. Aku segera menyongsong sahabatku itu, meninggalkan lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu. Sepeninggalanku, lelaki berwajah _aegyo_ itu terus memandangiku yang mulai menjauh tanpa sepengetahuanku. Lelaki itu memandangiku sambil sesekali mengerjap imut hingga aku menghilang di balik tembok.

**End of Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Terlihat tiga orang gadis dengan mode pakaian yang sama memasukki pintu gedung sekolah dengan angkuhnya. Pakaian mereka yang didominasi warna hitam membuat bayangan mereka terlihat mengerikan. Membuat bulu kuduk kita bergidik. Banyak para murid tidak berani melintas di dekatnya. Gadis berkucir kuda tinggi melihat sekelilingnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinis sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak, sementara kedua rekan yang berjalan di belakangnya sesekali menyentak beberapa murid yang menghalangi jalan mereka dengan serampangan.

"Haah... aku malas sekali sekolah hari ini. Mataku masih mengantuk..." Rengek sang rekan berjepit kupu-kupu. "Ne, Luna _unni_, kau bisa lihat mataku?"

"Yaah... kau harus bersabar, Sulli-ah... sekolah ini lama-kelamaan membosankan juga. Aku benci mendengarkan penjelasan guru-guru yang suka bertele-tele." Keluh Gadis berambut merah. "_Ne_, Victoria _unni_, akankah kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini?" Tanyanya pada sang _leader_. Mendengar pertanyaan rekannya, Victoria—gadis berkucir kuda—menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

"Semoga, Luna _chagi_..." Katanya seraya melanjutkan perlajanan.

Baru sampai di depan loker-loker sepatu, ketiga gadis beraliran _black_-_gothic_ itu pun terhenti mendadak. Wajah mereka yang sebelumnya angkuh kini mendadak berubah tegang. Pasalnya, mereka kini sedang berhadapan dengan Park Jung Soo atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk—orang ke dua paling berbahaya se-seantero sekolah. Mereka pun membungkuk memberi salam dengan sedikit canggung.

"Le-Leeteuk _sunbae_!" Kata mereka. Mata Leeteuk melihat ketiga gadis _yankee_ di depannya—yang levelnya mungkin bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, tapi masih jauh dibandingkan dirinya—dengan tatapan angkuh. Sambil bersandar di loker, ia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Dagunya terangkat sedikit dan bibirnya ia tarik, menyimpulkan senyum sinis.

.

.

"Ah... murid pindahan? Cho Kyuhyun _sunbae_ kah?" Kata Luna mulai membuka suara. Ia menyebutkan nama Cho Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel _sunbae_ agar terlihat berwibawa di depan Leeteuk.

"Karena kemunculannya di sekolah ini, para _yankee_ jadi geger. Ulahnya sudah menjadi pembicaraan semua siswa di sini." Jawab Leeteuk yang kini bersandar di pilar koridor terbuka yang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aah... tapi Leeteuk _sunbae_ pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah." Sambung Sulli.

"Tapi Heechullie belum memerintahkan aku dan Yesungie untuk menyerangnya. Yaah... ia masih menimbang-nimbang seberapa kuatnya dia." Leeteuk memain-mainkan aksesoris yang tergantung di lehernya sambil melirik malas ke arah adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"_Ne_... Heechul _sunbae_ mungkin benar. Kalau kalian terlalu cepat 'bermain-main' dengan dia, itu terlalu rendah." Victoria membuka suara, yang akhirnya mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengerti kedua rekannya juga Leeteuk.

"_Mworago_...?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, Leeteuk _sunbae_. Kau hanya akan mengotori tanganmu jika menghabisi anak baru itu terlalu cepat, _sunbae_." Sambar Victoria. "Untuk awalan, biar kami yang mengurusnya." Leeteuk terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahi sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraannya dengan Victoria.

"_Geurae_?" Leeteuk bertanya.

"Tapi, jika kami mencoba dan akhirnya berhasil menghabisi Cho Kyuhyun _sunbae_... apa imbalan untuk kami?" Kini Luna bertanya. Leeteuk sedikit tergelak, tapi kemudian terdiam penuh wibawa.

"Kalian... akan aku masukkan dalam 'Black Dragon' jika kalian mau..." Ucap Leeteuk seperti mengiming-imingi sambil menoleh ke arah tiga gadis di sebelahnya. Mendengar itu, para anggota geng _yankee_ 'Monalisa' itu mendadak dilanda rasa senang. Bagaimana tidak senang? Diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi salah satu anggota dari 'Black Dragon'? Geng _yankee_ yang sudah melegenda itu? Ini benar-benar imbalan yang setimpal!

"_Jaa_... aku tunggu keberhasilan kalian." Kata Leeteuk sembari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"_Ne_!" Victoria, Luna dan Sulli sekali lagi membungkuk—yang kini sedang diliputi rasa senang.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor halaman belakang sekolah. Sesekali beberapa murid memberinya hormat. Dengan mengangkat kepala dengan angkuh dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di jaket hitam yang ia pakai, ia bergumam.

"Bagaimana reaksimu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

Suasana kelas ketika jam istirahat terlihat ramai. Suara canda-tawa dan beberapa bunyi gaduh membahana di setiap sudut kelas. Murid-murid asyik menikmati bekal mereka, bergabung dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

Di barisan bangku dekat jendela, berkumpullah empat orang pemuda yang juga tengah menikmati bekalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, tapi mereka selalu kompak dan selalu bersama. Tapi... dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?

"Hei, kemana Kyuhyun? Dia tidak istirahat?" Tanya Donghae seraya menjepit nasi goreng kimchinya dengan sumpit.

"Kyuhyun mendadak ada rapat OSIS tadi. Sesaat sebelum istirahat, ia sudah dipanggil wakil ketua OSIS." Jelas Ryeowook yang notabene sekelas dengan pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu.

"Sejak dia masuk OSIS, dia jadi sedikit sibuk, ya?" Keluh Shindong.

"Tapi, itu bukannya lebih baik dari pada ia termenung sendiri seperti dulu?" Timpal Eunhyuk yang baru saja menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Aa... kau benar, Hyukkie-ah... kalau begini, dia jadi banyak kegiatan." Ucap Ryeowook menyetujui. Semuanya pun tergelak.

Apa boleh buat, untuk kali ini, empat sekawan itu harus melewatkan waktu istirahat tanpa Kyuhyun yang sedang ada urusan OSIS. Tapi, mereka bisa memaklumi betapa sibuknya Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"_Annyeong_... apakah Cho Kyuhyun _sunbae_ ada?" Dan, empat sekawan itu segera menoleh. Mereka mendapati tiga gadis dengan penampilan _dark-gothic_ berdiri di depannya. Cara biacra dan penampilan mereka terlihat kontras sekali. Tapi, itu memang disengaja—bersikap lembut kepada kakak kelas. Secara, mereka bertiga adalah murid-murid kelas satu. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong saling berpandang-pandangan sambil melahap bekalnya, sementara Donghae memandangi ketiga gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga. Yaah... murid dengan dandanan nyentrik begini... semua juga tahu kalau mereka adalah anggota _yankee_.

"Mau apa kalian?" Donghae pun berdiri. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Kami adalah penggemar berat Kyuhyun _sunbae_..." Ucap Luna dengan _fangirling_.

"Eeh?" Gumam Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Ryeowook sambil saling melempar tatapan heran.

"Kami dengar Kyuhyun _sunbae_ sangat kuat sampai ditakuti banyak orang. Padahal... dia, kan, bukan _yankee_." Sulli berbicara dengan wajah yang imut. "Bahkan, 'Black Dragon' terlihat mewaspadai Kyuhyun _sunbae_. Itu sangat menarik! Tidak ada orang yang mejadi pusat perhatian 'Black Dragon' sebelumnya!" Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang, terlihat angkuh juga heran menanggapi sikap adik-adik kelas di depannya itu. Ia memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian kemari?" Tanya Donghae sedikit tegas.

"Jadi, kami kesini untuk..." Ujar Victoria mengantung. Ia menoleh ke arah Luna dan Sulli bergantian, seakan memilih salah satu rekannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kami kesini untuk menghabisinya!" Jawab Sulli melanjutkan dengan wajah yang imut.

"Haa?" Gumam Donghae terheran-heran. Dengan satu sentakan, Victoria melayangkan kakinya menendang perut Donghae yang tanpa persiapan.

"UUGH!"

BRAAKK!

Donghae terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh di atas meja, mengakibatkan kotak-kotak bekal sahabatnya berantakan dan berjatuhan. Shindong, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk lantas tersentak sambil menghindar. Dua diantara mereka berteriak kaget. Sementara Donghae kesakitan karena tendangan Victoria dan punggungnya yang membentur meja dan tiga sahabatnya yang terlihat kelabakan, Victoria, Luna dan Sulli hanya tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"YA! Kurang ajar kalian bertiga!" Seru Donghae yang mulai berdiri. Karena sudah dikuasai rasa emosional, Donghae lantas menerjang Victoria untuk memukulnya. Tapi, dengan mudah Victoria menghindar dan menghunjam punggung Donghae dengan sikutnya. Donghae pun kembali jatuh. Tak lupa Victoria juga menendang tubuh Donghae hingga membentur beberapa kaki meja. Donghae terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Donghae _hyung_!" Jerit Ryeowook. Di sekitar kelas, murid-murid mulai tertarik dengan keributan ini dan berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oo... jadi inikah Donghae _sunbae_? Kudengar kau bawahan Kyuhyun _sunbae_, ya?" Ujar Victoria sinis sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada. Luna terlihat berdiri sambil menyedekapkan tangan di dada dengan sombong, sementara Sulli duduk di meja sambil memelintir rambut panjangnya cuek.

"Dasar lemah! _Babbonikka_..." Gumam Sulli malas sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan menyebut Donghae _hyung_ seperti itu!" Eunhyuk tidak terima. Oke... kini dia sudah berani menyolot. "Kalian kemari hanya untuk mencari masalah, hah?"

"Aah... aku tidak menyangka Donghae _sunbae_ selemah ini. Dan yang mengagetkan lagi, dia menjadi bawahan Kyuhyun _sunbae_. Ahahaha... menggelikan!" Ejek Victoria. Lantas, ketiga 'Monalisa' tergelak keras.

"YA! Kau mau berkelahi, hah?" Eunhyuk lebih menyolot. Tunggu. Berkelahi? Eunhyuk? Oke, rupanya dia sudah mulai tertular Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang pintar berkelahi. Di belakang, Donghae terlihat terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan sikap Eunhyuk barusan.

"Hyukkie-ah..." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan.

"Alaah..." Victoria mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kami tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk berkelahi dengan orang-orang lemah macam kalian."

"_Kajja_!" Luna mengajak kedua rekannya untuk segera pergi. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan angkuh dan sedikit menyebalkan. Semua murid sontak mundur dan membuka jalan untuk mereka ketika Luna memukul pintu dengan keras.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menatap punggung mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Shindong dan Ryeowook mulai khawatir.

"Kyuhyun dalam bahaya." Gumam Ryeowook.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Pulang sekolah...**

Aku barusaja keluar dari halaman sekolah. Berjam-jam duduk dikelas, mendengarkan ocehan guru yang membuat kelopak mata terasa berat, belum lagi urusan-urusan OSIS yang padat membuatku mendesah lelah sambil melemaskan sedikit lehernya yang terasa pegal. Sambil mencangklong tas selempang, aku kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar berkonblok abu-abu dan berbelok melewati jalan pintas.

Tapi, belum lama aku berjalan, tiba-tiba kakiku terhenti. Kepalaku yang tadi sedikit tertunduk kini otomatis menegak. Mataku yang tadi sayu dan terlihat kelelahan kini membulat. Aku mendapati tiga orang gadis degan pakaian serba hitam yang modis. Beberapa aksesoris bernada _gothic_ bergerenjeng di tubuh mereka. Melihat penampilan mereka, aku bisa langsung mengetahui kalau mereka adalah _yankee_. Aku mengernyit.

"_Kyuhyun-ah... pulang nanti aku minta kau waspada dan berhati-hati. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang mencarimu. Tiga gadis bernama Sulli, Luna dan Victoria yang menjabat sebagai _leader_. Mereka menyebut diri mereka dengan nama 'Monalisa'. Aku mohon, berhati-hatilah..."_

Aku teringat akan perkataan Ryeowook sesaat sebelum pulang. 'Monalisa'? ya, aku tahu benar geng itu, dan aku tahu semua nama anggotanya. Mereka adalah geng _yankee_ perempuan yang berisikan anak-anak kelas satu, dan... walaupun mereka masih kelas satu, kekuatan mereka tidak boleh diremehkan.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun _sunbae_." Sapa Sulli sok ramah. Ia tertawa diikuti kedua rekannya. Tawa mereka terdengar menggema, begitu mengusik. Tawa yang membuat siapa saja merinding jika mendengarnya. Melihat mereka, aku perlahan memasang kuda-kuda dengan waspada. Mataku menyipit tajam.

"_Let's start the game_!" Ujar Victoria sambil memasang senyum sinis. Dengan sekali aba-aba, mereka pun berpencar mengepungku. Sempat tercekat juga mengetahui formasi mereka. Aku sesekali berbalik untuk melihat lawan-lawanku yang terus berputar-putar sambil terus waspada.

"HYAAHH!" Tiba-tiba Luna maju menerjang. Mengetahui kelebatan bayangan Luna, aku pun membalikkan badan dan menahan serangan Luna dengan sigap. Tapi, setelah itu, Sulli ikut menyerangnya, membuatku harus berkonsentrasi penuh karena lawanku kini ada dua orang. Sulli melayangkan kakinya menendang perutku. Beruntung aku bisa menepis tendangan Sulli dengan sigap dan cepat. Gantian Luna menyerang dengan berbagai pukulan. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh untuk bisa mengelak dari itu semua, plus aku juga berhasil menonjok perut Luna hingga gadis bersurai merah itu melangkah ke belakang.

"Kau lumayan juga, Kyuhyun _sunbae_..." Ujar Luna sinis sambil memegangi perutnya. Ujung bibirnya merah karena darah. Aku kembali dengan kuda-kudaku. Rambut hitam bergelombangku menutupi sebagian wajahku yang kini berubah mengerikan. Perlahan angin berhembus pelan, menyingkirkan helai-helai rambutku yang jatuh ke depan, memperlihatkan luka goresan di pipi sebelah kiri yang kudapatkan dari sang lawan.

PLOK, PLOK, PLOOKK...

Terdengar suara _aplause_ dari sang _leader_—Victoria—yang kini menghampiri kami bertiga. Dengan senyum merendahkan ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kedua rekannya.

"Sabar, Kyuhyun _sunbae_... ini baru pemanasan." Katanya. "Ternyata, kau berdarah dingin juga, ya?" Ujar Victoria dengan nada merendahkan. Aku hanya diam, sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan lawannya. Aku melempar tatapan tajam kearah mata besarnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _babboya_!" Victoria yang sedari tadi belum sama sekali mengeluarkan jurusnya, kini pun turun tangan. Dengan brutal ia menyerangku dengan berbagai serangan, dibantu oleh dua rekannya. Mereka memang sengaja mengeroyok demi membuatku bingung.

Sulli berhasil menonjok tulang pipiku hingga lebam, Luna juga berhasil membalaskan dendamnya dengan menonjok perutku hingga aku oleng. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, aku kembali tegak walau agak terhuyung. Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan dan berniat membalas perbuatan lawan-lawanku. Dengan cepat aku melayangkan lengan ke arah Luna, tapi gadis berambut merah itu berhasil menunduk dan menghindar.

"Woow... hati-hati dengan pukulanmu, _sunbae_..." Ejek Luna. Dengan cepat Luna menendang perutku lagi saat melihatku lengah karena mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi tadi. Menerima balasan darinya, aku hanya bisa meringis. Belum lagi Sulli yang sudah siap menyerang dan memberi pukulan. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku berhasil menagkap tangannya, membuat Sulli tak bisa bergerak. Aku lalu memutar lengan Sulli dan membantingnya.

"Aakh...!" Rintih Sulli setelah berhasil mencium tanah. Dahinya memar karena membentur aspal. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dengan napas terengah. Emosi mulai menjalari tubuhku. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada ampun lagi untuk mereka. Aku baru menyadari penampilanku kini menjadi berantakan. Rambutku terlihat mencuat kesana-sini, seragam juga setengah keluar dan kotor. Ditambah lagi beberapa percik darah di kerah dan lengan seragam putihnya. Karena gerah, aku melepas jas almamaterku dan melemparnya entah kemana. Wajahku mendapat beberapa lebam.

Aku mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Bisa kurasakan lelerah darah segar dari ujung bibirku. Tatapan tajam dan waspada tak pernah lepas dariku.

"Kurang ajar...!" Geram Victoria melihat rekan terkecilnya tergeletak tak berdaya di aspal. Sulli terlihat merintih kesakitan.

"HYAAH! Kau tak akan kuampunii!" Luna yang mulai dikendalikan emosi kini menyerangku lagi. Kini, Luna dibantu oleh sang leader. Bersama-sama, kedua gadis itu maju dan melancarkan serangan. Dengan cepat aku berusaha mematahkan serangan mereka dengan tangan. Luna melayangkan tendangannya, tapi bisa kutahan dengan lengan. Tak lupa aku membalasnya dengan menonjok perut gadis berambut merah itu dan menendang wajahnya ketika dia lengah.

"Ohok! Aagh!"

BRUUAGH!

Dengan sukses Luna terjatuh dan sedikit menyerempet aspal hingga kulit lengannya terluka.

"Uugh..." Rintihnya kesakitan.

"B-beraninya kau..." Geram Victoria melihat dua rekannya berhasil dijatuhkan. Ia mengepalkan tangan di sisi pahanya hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Tanpa kusadari, ia segera mengambil balok kayu yang ada disekitarnya dengan cepat dan melayangkannya padaku yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Aaargh!" Seruya frustasi sambil menerjangku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakannya. Aku terbelalak melihat apa yang Victoria bawa dan berlari menerjangku, mengingat aku belum melakukan persiapan.

"CHO KYUHYUUN!"

DUAAGH!

**End of Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju halte bus terdekat. Dari pada berjalan melewati trotoar dan memutar, ia lebih memilih melewati jalan pintas. Tangan kanannya bertengger di tali tas selempangnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat gemas dengan wajah _aegyo_nya.

Pemuda itu—Lee Sungmin—berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa rumah warga yang saat itu terlihat sepi. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 waktu setempat. Angin sore berhembus pelan menerbangkan helai-helai surai cokelat terangnya. Sedikit dingin mengingat bulan ini adalah awal musim gugur.

Lee Sungmin kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak beraspal. Ia menoleh ke kiri mendengar suara bising mesin pemotong keramik yang nyaring. Beberapa suara gaduh pekerja memukuli paku dan mesin pencampur semen melebur dengan suara-suara bising lainnya. Oke, ternyata ada proyek kecil di sini. Beberapa pekerja mengangguk pada Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya dengan menunduk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berpapasan dengan para pekerja proyek, Sungmin berbelok di tikungan jalan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, perlahan langkahnya terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit melihat apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Dua gadis terlihat terkapar dengan tak berdaya di atas aspal. Salah satu dari mereka terbatuk dan mengeluarkan percikan darah dari mulutnya. Satu lagi gadis tengah berdiri menatap bergantian teman-temannya dan seorang lelaki di depannya—yang tengah membelakanginya—dengan nanar. Bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"B-beraninya kau..." Geramnya. Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu, Sungmin segera meringsut di balik tembok.

'Ada apa ini? Perkelahiankah?'

"Aaargh!" Seru seorang gadis frustasi sambil membawa sebuah balok kayu di tangannya. Gadis berambut pirang kucir kuda itu terlihat menerjang seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang yang kini mulai menoleh ke belakang.

"CHO KYUHYUUNN!" Teriak si gadis—Victoria—seraya melayangkan balok kayunya. Sungmin terbelalak melihatnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu...

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sungmin segera mengambil sebuah tongkat bambu yang ada di sekitarnya—yang ia tebak berasal dari bahan-bahan proyek tadi—dan berlari menuju tempat perkelahian itu, hendak menyelamatkan lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun—lelaki yang ia temui di koridor pagi tadi.

DUAAGH!

"AAKH!"

BRUUGH!

Lee Sungmin berhasil memukul pinggang si gadis dengan tongkat bambu hingga gadis itu limbung. Kyuhyun tercekat dan menoleh. Melihat Victoria terguling, Sungmin segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Beraninya hanya bermain dari belakang..." Desis Sungmin sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Victoria. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti, sekaligus _shock_.

'Tunggu! Laki-laki ini... lelaki yang aku temui di koridor...?' Batinnya. Ia tak percaya dengan aksi Sungmin barusan.

"Siapa kau _babboya_! Beraninya kau mencampuri urusanku!" Victoria kembali bangun dan membalas serangan dari Sungmin.

"Hyaah!" Seru Victoria serak seraya menerjang ke arah Sungmin. Urusannya dengan Kyuhyun terabaikan sudah. Sungmin dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda sambil memposisikan tongkatnya di depan dadanya. Sungmin menahan serangan Victoria dengan tongkatnya. Kini gadis yang menjabat _leader_ 'Monalisa' itu berubah gusar menyerang Sungmin. Ia layangkan tendangan dan pukulannya, tapi itu semua sia-sia karena Sungmin bisa menghindar dengan mulus dan kembali memukul pinggang, pundak dan punggung Victoria hingga ia limbung. Tidak mau kalah, Victoria pun mencoba bangkit dan hendak memukul Sungmin lagi. Tapi, dengan sigap Sungmin menangkap tangan Victoria dan melayangkan kakinya ke atas. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia menghempaskan kakinya ke bawah, menghunjam puncak kepala Victoria dengan keras.

"AAGH!" Victoria kini terkapar di atas aspal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri dan pusing mendadak itu. Hempasan kaki Sungmin yang kuat membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. "Uungh..." Rintihnya kesakitan. Melihat lawannya sudah tidak berdaya, Sungmin segera mundur dan membuang tongkat bambu yang ia dapatkan dengan gratis itu sembarangan. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yang selama ini memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, tentu saja. Kyuhyun tak mengira lelaki berwajah _aegyo_ dan bertubuh mungil itu ternyata pandai beladiri. Sungguh mengejutkan! Kyuhyun seperti tertipu dengan keperawakan Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanayo_...?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menoleh dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang masih _shock_ melihat aksi Sungmin tadi hanya bisa menoleh lambat. Matanya yang terbelalak memperhatikan sosok pemuda Lee itu.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia...?'

.

.

Leeteuk terlihat melangkahkan kakinya mondar-mandir di sebuah ruangan lama di sudut koridor. Ruangan dengan aura _gothic_nya yang kental. Ia memperhatikan corak ruangan yang notabene adalah markas geng _yankee_ bernama 'Monalisa' itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibakkan gordennya. Sinar matahari yang tidak begitu menyengat masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Lelaki bernama asli Park Jung Soo itu terdiam menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Tapi, tak sampai satu menit, aura wajahnya berubah drastis. Sambil mengeratkan gigi-giginya di balik mulutnya, tangan lebar Leeteuk meremat sebuah foto yang tadinya ia sambar dari papan panahan yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Ia merematnya hingga kumal.

'Cho Kyuhyun...!' Geramnya kesal dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Yap! Chap 8 ngebut nih. Yang minta Sungmin dimunculin, sekarang udah pada puas, kan...? *kedip-kedipin mata* *cling-cling*. Pertama kalinya bikin ff dengan Sungmin yang beradegan beladiri begini. Hehehe...

Oke, saatnya jawab review:

**Choikyuhae**: Bingung, ya? Maksud saia gini... pisahnya Siwon n Kyu itu pisah sekolahnya. Siwon itu dulunya, kan, satu SD sama Kyu n Changmin. Dan pas SMP, mereka kan gak satu sekolah lagi. Yang satu sekolah cuma Kyu n Changmin aja. Siwon beda SMP. Gitu. Yap! Sungmin akhirnya saia munculin. Hehehe... banyak yang minta, sih... makasih buat ripiuwnya, ya! ^^

**Dhian** **KyuHae** **ELF**: Untuk kali ini yang dilihatin emang WonKyu n HaeHyuk dulu. Entah nanti yang lain. Hihihi... makasih buat ripiuwnya ya! ^^

**Takishika** **Rinku** **imnida**: Rencana couplenya apa aja? Hm... tunggu kelanjutannya, ya... hehehe... masih rahasia soalnya. Buat penggebrakan nanti. Hehehe... ^^ Kalo KyuWook mungkin ada, tapi cuma sahabatan aja.

**Choi** **Jimin**: Bantu Kyuhyun berkelahi? Udah ada, kan, yang bantuin. Hehehe... sayangnya bukan Hae or Wowon *dijitak Donghae n Siwon* coz, udah banyak yang minta Sungmin dimasukkin ke sini. Tunggu tanggal mainnya mereka bantuin Kyuhyun, ya! ^^

**Anin** **WonKyushipper**: Waks? Endingnya WonKyu? Hm... tunggu nanti kelanjutannya, ya... makasih ripiuwnya! ^^

**Schagarin**: Aa... iya, sih. Saia juga ngerasanya juga gitu. Tapi, berhubung otak lagi mampet, ya yang keluar segitu dulu. Hehehe... makasih buat ripiunya, ya! ^^

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Buat teman-teman yang setia sama ff ini juga. Makasih bgt! XD XD. Oh, iya! Untuk aksi-aksi para anggota 'Black Dragon', nanti saia kasih di klimaks-klimaksnya, ya? Biar seru. Kan, emang mereka lebih berperan di klimaksnya. Saia juga mau mengingatkan aja, mungkin nanti di chap-chap depan ada sesuatu yang bikin kalian merasa gimana gitu. Kaget mungkin, atau apalah itu. Tapi, ya itulah namanya cerita. Hehehe... mohon bersabar, ya? Maap kalo bikin kalian penasaran duluan. Kalo gak gitu, gak seru namanya.

Akhir kata, saia cuma mau minta reviewnya lagi, boleh? Biar saia lebih bersemangat ngelanjutinnya. Boleh saran, nasihat, pujian. Hehehe... maaf kalau masih ada typo. Saia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Saia tidak menerima FLAME or BASHING! Hargai karya-karya orang lain! Caiyo! XD

Ms. Simple :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's list songs: Qing Tian Wa Wa (Sunny Doll) – Secret OST, Keep Your Head Down – DBSK, Love is – 4Men (Oh! My Lady OST), Always – 49 Days OST

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 9: Prince of Aegyo, Lee Sungmin

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Neul Param High School**

Pagi kembali turun menjelang setelah bulan bersembunyi. Bintang-bintang perlahan menghilang digantikan langit yang mulai berwarna terang, namun mendung menyelimuti. Burung-burung bersiul ceria, menyambut hari baru. Matahari dengan malu-malu muncul dibalik mendung. Udara sejuk dan sedikit dingin membalut kulit.

Seperti biasa, aku kembali pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, tentunya. Udara pagi kali ini sedikit dingin mengingat bulan ini sudah memasukki musim gugur. Bisa kulihat daun-daun pohon bunga sakura mulai berguguran. Padahal kupikir, ini masih hari ke lima semenjak musim gugur datang.

Aku tersenyum hanga pada teman-teman yang menyapaku. Sesekali aku juga melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Entah kenapa, sedikit demi sedikit kecanggunganku terhadap teman-teman baru perlahan memudar setelah sebulan ini aku mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini. Aku tahu waktu itu masih singkat untukku membiasakan diri di sekolah baruku ini. Setelah menaruh tasku di kelas, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk berdiri di depan jendela koridor yang berhadapan dengan pintu kelasku. Aku suka berdiam di sini sambil menunggu bel masuk kelas berdering. Memandangi murid-murid berdatangan dari lantai tiga, menikmati angin pagi yang semilir berhembus dan pemandangan di luar sekolah yang memanjakan mata. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kagum melihatnya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyunnie!" Sapa Eunhyuk yang datang bersama Donghae _hyung_ sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari apa yang kulihat menuju dua sahabatku yang tengah menghampiriku itu. Dengan segera Eunhyuk langsung menggabruk punggungku hingga tubuhku tersentak ke depan.

"Yang lain masih belum datang?" Tanya Donghae _hyung_ yang berdiri di sisiku sambil menumpukkan tangannya di kusen jendela. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kembali ke depan.

"Kyunnie, luka-lukamu belum sembuh-sembuh juga, he?" Tanya Eunhyuk melihat dua plester masih bertengger di wajahku. Satu di pipiku dan satu lagi—walaupun kecil—di sudut bibirku. Oke, luka ini—luka yang kudapatkan dari pertarunganku dengan geng _yankee_ 'Monalisa' tempo hari. Luka goresan yang lumayan dalam dan bibirku yang sempat berdarah belum juga kering. Masih bersyukur aku melihat luka-luka lebamku sudah mulai memudar.

"Aah... _gwaenchana_. Beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh..." Kataku.

"Aiish... benar-benar mereka itu!" Geram Donghae sambil meremat-remat telapak tangannya mengingat perbuatan geng 'Monalisa' beberapa waktu lalu. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi Donghae _hyung_.

"Donghae _hyung_..." Eunhyuk mencoba meredam emosi kakak kelasnya itu. Mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"_Hyung_, kuperhatikan kau sekarang dekat sekali dengan Eunhyuk, ya?" Tanyaku setengah menggoda. Mendengar pertanyaaku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_ terlihat salah tingkah. Melihat mereka kelabakan, aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ Kyu-ah..." Aku menolehkan kepalaku mendengar suara Ryeowook. Ia segera berlari menyongsongku, diikuti Shindong yang terlihat tergopoh-gopoh. Aku hanya bisa melemparkan senyum lebarku kepada mereka berdua seraya membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua pun kini bergabung bersamaku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_, berbagi cerita baru di hari yang baru. Saling melempar senyum dan tertawa satu sama lain. Entah kenapa... aku baru menyadari betapa menyenangkannya kebersamaan seperti ini.

**End of Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Bel masuk kelas belum berbunyi sama sekali, sementara di luar sana cuaca mulai mendung dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Udara yang tadinya sejuk berubah jadi dingin. Ah... hujan di awal musim gugur. Sungguh menyentuh hati. Murid-murid yang berdatagan buru-buru masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan membawa payung beraneka warna. Bisa didengar keluh kesah mereka kaena seragamnya basah.

Victoria, Luna dan Sulli terlihat baru saja memasukki pintu gedung sekolah. Di beberapa bagian seragamnya yang serba hitam ala _gothic_ itu terlihat basah. Dengan sedikit kesal mereka mengusap seragam mereka yang basah dengan tangan.

"Aaiish... kenapa pagi-pagi harus hujan begini, sih?" Keluh Luna yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari dua temannya. Setelah meletakkan sepatu di loker dan berganti sepatu khusus di sekolah, mereka bertiga pun bermaksud untuk cepat-cepat ke kelas. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia sudah dihadang sebuah kaki jenjang yang terbungkus celana panjang hitam. Sepatu yang bertengger di telapak kakinya sedikit tertekuk di bagian belakanganya. Victoria, Luna dan Sulli lantas tersentak melihat ada kaki di depan mereka. Mereka pun menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat sosok si pemilik kaki. Mengetahui si pemilik kaki, ketiga gadis yang menggawangi geng 'Monalisa' tersebut lantas berubah tegang. Perlahan mereka menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"L-Leeteuk _sunbae_..." Ucap Victoria tertahan. Bibirnya yang sedikit biru karena kedinginan bergetar samar. Orang yang dipanggil Leeteuk itu pun menoleh. Ia bersandar di tembok dan melirik ketiga adik kelasnya itu dengan tajam. Mulutnya meniup permen karet hingga menggelembung besar, dan sesaat kemudian pecah. Leeteuk mulai mengunyahnya lagi dengan cuek. Ia menghunjamkan ujung payung transparan yang dipegangnya ke lantai marmer dengan keras.

TOOKK!

Victoria, Luna dan Sulli tersentak mendengar ketokkan payung itu. Mereka lantas menunduk. Aish... Leeteuk pasti marah karena tempo hari mereka tak berhasil menghabisi Cho Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menenggerkan payung transparannya di atas pundak. Wajahnya yang angkuh dan sengak membuat ketiga 'Monalisa' makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Payah." Cacinya singkat, padat dan dingin. Perkataannya begitu mengena di hati ketiga 'Monalisa'. Rasanya seperti teriris. Dengan sekali sentakan, Leeteuk menendang salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu.

BUAAGH!

"Sulli-ah!" Oke, ternyata yang mendapat hadiah berupa tendangan adalah Sulli. Victoria dan Luna lantas kelabakan melihat Sulli terjungkal ke belakang akibat tendangan Leeteuk. Murid-murid di sekitar mulai tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya bergerombol—dengan menjaga jarak mengingat tontonan yang mereka lihat menyeret tokoh-tokoh _yankee_ berbahaya. Leeteuk terlihat tak peduli dan menggelembungkan permen karetnya lagi. Setelah pecah, ia mengunyahnya sebetar dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Puh!" Leeteuk meludahkan permen karet yang ia makan. "Tidak berguna."

Victoria dan Luna membantu Sulli berdiri. Mereka melihat ke arah Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak terima, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat sang senior lebih kuat sepuluh kali lipat dari mereka.

"Kalian bertiga... gagal menjadi _the next_ 'Black Dragon'." Ucapnya. Leeteuk terkekeh. "Kalian tidak masuk. _Chukkae_..." Ejeknya. Leeteuk pun berlalu sambil tertawa keras. Tawanya begitu membuat ngilu hati. Tawa yang mengerikan.

Victoria, Luna dan Sulli hanya memandang punggung Leeteuk yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan pedih. Mereka begitu kecewa dan sedih dengan ucapan kakak kelasnya yang begitu dingin itu. Benar-benar tak berperasaan.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

Di waktu istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin. Kali ini, aku tidak membawa bekal. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai pertama, melewati beberapa kantor—kantor kepala sekolah, kantor guru, tata usaha dan lain-lain. Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan guru-guru yang berseliweran. Aku hanya bisa membungkuk sopan. Aku mulai berjalan lagi dan langkahku terhenti di tengah jalan. Aku membulatkan mata ketika mendapati dua orang laki-laki berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah?" Suara bariton milik salah satu lelaki di depanku terdengar lembut di telingaku. Ya, suara itu milik Siwon _hyung_ yang sekarang nampak terhenti di depanku. Ia terhenti sejenak sambil membawa map berwarna biru tua. Mata besarnya menatapku teduh. Aku sempat terpesona melihatnya siang ini.

'Uukh... jangan lihat wajahku seperti itu, Siwon _hyung_! Wajahku jadi memerah!' Gerutuku dalam hati sambil salah tingkah.

"Aah...!" Aku menoleh mendengar sebuah seruan. Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku, mencari asal suara itu. Dan seteah beberapa saat, aku mendapati seorang lelaki berambut cokelat terang berdiri di samping Siwon _hyung_. Eeh? Lelaki itu, kan...

"K-kau..." Kataku tergagap sambil terbelalak. Telunjukku menunjuk samar tubuh mungilnya. Terlihat Siwon _hyung_ terheran-heran melihat kami berdua yang saling tunjuk-menunjuk.

"Hee...? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... aku pernah bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu." Ucap lelaki yang ada di samping Siwon _hyung_ itu.

Siwon menatap temannya itu setengah terbelalak. "Oke..." Desahnya. "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu, tapi belum mengetahui nama masing-masing, kan?" Siwon lalu menoleh. "Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan. Ini teman sekelasku, namanya Lee Sungmin _hyung_. Sungmin _hyung_, ini adik kelasku—di temanku juga, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon _hyung_ memperkenalkan lelaki itu padaku. Dengan canggung, aku pun membungkuk. Lee Sungmin? Jadi itu namanya?

"C-Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_..." Ucapku.

"Aah... jadi ini yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun? Lebih lucu dari yang kubayangkan!" Ucapnya antusias. Aku mengernyit.

'Si-siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Eh, tapi tadi Siwon _hyung_ menyebutnya apa? '_hyung'_?'

Lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan sedikit terjengkit. "Aish, Siwon! Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung'!" Gerutu lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin itu pada Siwon _hyung_. "Kita, kan sekelas!"

"Aa... tapi kau, kan lebih tua dariku, _hyung_..." Aku bisa melihat Sungmin _hyung_—begitu keputusanku untuk memanggilnya—mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya. Aku sedikit terjengkit melihat betapa _aegyo_nya wajahnya ketika itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan sedikit heran. Haah... mimpi apa aku belakangan ini hingga bertemu dengan lelaki macam dia. Dia begitu _aegyo_ seperti anak kecil, tapi dia pintar beladiri dan terlihat jantan sekali ketika berkelahi. Tingkahnya benar-benar sulit dibaca. Aiish... bisa-bisa kau frustasi!

"Siwon-_ssi_?" Panggil seorang guru dari balik pintu ruang Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Guru itu lalu berlalu sambil mengangguk ke arah Sungmin _hyung_ dan aku yang tadi sibuk berdua. Kami pun dengan canggung membalasnya.

"Ah! _Ne_." Jawab Siwon _hyung_. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan Sungmin _hyung_. "Aku masuk dulu. Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen ini pada wakil kepala sekolah." Katanya sembari berbisik. Sungmin _hyung_ mengangguk, begitu juga aku. Sepeninggal Siwon _hyung_, kini tinggal aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ di koridor. Sesekali aku melihat beberapa murid berlari menyusuri koridor ini. Entah mau kemana.

Suasana mendadak hening. Masing-masing dari kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Sedikit canggung juga, sih. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap keluar jendela. Kutumpukkan kedua tanganku di kusen jendela. Angin semilir musim gugur berhembus lembut. Membelai kulitku yang tak tertutup oleh kain seragamku.

"Aku tak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Tiba-Tiba Sungmin _hyung_ sudah ada di sebelahku. Sempat terlonjak juga aku ketika mengetahuinya. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku agar kembali stabil.

"Aku juga tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Siwon _hyung_ belum pernah cerita sama sekali tentang dirimu." Ujarku—sedikit meniru pola kalimat _hyung_ di sebelahku ini. Sungmin _hyung_ hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Ah!" Pekiknya mengagetkanku. "Itu... luka-lukamu..." Ujarnya di akhir sambil memelas. Ia menunjuk dua luka di wajahku yang tertutup plester. "Apa masih sakit?" Aku menggeleng canggung.

"Tidak begitu." Jawabku. Ia mendesah.

"Aiish... mereka itu benar-benar!" Desis Sungmin _hyung_ dan memukul kusen jendela dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Astaga... jantungku hampir melompat, kau tahu? Orang ini benar-benar _freak_ atau apa, sih?

"Aah... _gwaenchana_, _hyung_... luka ini juga sebentar lagi sembuh." Kataku meyakinkan agar ia tak terpancing emosi lagi. Sungmin _hyung_ menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Wajahnya nampak serius. Tapi, melihat wajah polosku, wajahnya akhirnya melunak. Ia mendesah keras.

"Haah... sejak kau masuk, banyak orang membicarakanmu, lho. Kau seakan jadi populer hanya karena kau banyak diincar para _yankee_." Sungmin _hyung_ mendesah keras. "Memang apa masalahmu dengan mereka?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa mereka mengincarku." Jawabku singkat. Sungmin _hyung_ terlihat memasang wajah datar plus _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawabanku.

"Kuharap... kau teruslah berhati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah. Jika ada apa-apa, aku siap membantumu." Sungmin _hyung_ menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum manis, membuat perasaanku jadi hangat.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol dengan Sungmin _hyung_, Siwon _hyung_ pun keluar dari ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Mendengar pintu digeser, aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Siwon _hyung_ membungkuk sopan dan menutup pintu.

"Lho? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin _hyung_. Siwon _hyung_ mengangguk lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang lucu. Membuatku tersenyum geli. Siapa sangka lelaki se_gentle_ Siwon _hyung_ mempunyai lesung pipi yang imut begitu. "_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah... kalau begitu, kami kembali kekelas dulu, ya?" Ucap Sungmin _hyung_.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu." Pekik Siwon _hyung_ seakan teringat sesuatu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, merasa penasaran.

"Sungmin _hyung_ diangkat menjadi wakil ketua OSIS mulai minggu ini, menggantikan wakil ketua terdahulu yang kemarin pindah." Ujarnya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Mataku berhasil terbelalak dengan sempurna. Haa? _Mwoya_?

"Kyuhyunnie, mohon kerjasamanya, ya..." Sungmin _hyung_ tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun berlalu bersama Siwon _hyung_ yang senantiasa tersenyum padaku.

Sepeninggalan mereka beruda, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku. Kata-kata Siwon _hyung_ tadi kembali terngiang di telingaku.

'_Sungmin _hyung_ diangkat menjadi wakil ketua OSIS mulai minggu ini, menggantikan wakil ketua terdahulu yang kemarin pindah_.'

'Eeh? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?'

**End of Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Langsung saja suara gaduh hentakan kaki dan teriakan-teriakan senang terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Setelah belajar berjam-jam, suara bel pulang sekolah yang nyaring menjadi musik terindah di telinga. Rasa suntuk dan bosan lenyap sudah.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas selempang hitamnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya terlihat semangat sekali membereskan barang-barang mereka. Kelas yang tadi tenang, sekarang berubah seperti pasar. Cuping telinga Kyuhyun mendengar beberapa temannya sedang merencanakan pergi bermain bolling bersama sepulang sekolah. Ada juga yang sempat mengajaknya untuk ikut mereka berkaraoke siang ini. Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan halus. Ia seakan sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersenang-senang sepulang sekolah. Lebih baik cepat pulang dan tidur.

"Kyuhyun! Aku duluan, ya!" Seru Ryeowook yang sepertinya terburu-buru. Ia pun keluar kelas setelah melambai ke arah pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian itu dalam diam sambil tersenyum. Sepeninggal sahabat imutnya itu, Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan segera keluar kelas sambil mencangklong tasnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu loker sepatunya dengan perlahan. Wajahnya nampak lesu. Ia mendengus dan mengeluarkan sepatu kets hitamnya, lalu dijatuhkannya di lantai. Ia mengganti sepatu khusus sekolahnya dengan sepatu ketsnya itu. Setelah menggantinya, ia pun memungut sepatu khusus sekolahnya dan memasukkannya di loker. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu gedung. Aah... langit mulai kelabu lagi. Kalau sudah begini acaranya, Kyuhyun harus segera pulang. Dengan segera ia pun menutup pintu lokernya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun menutup lokernya, ia tiba-tiba tersentak melihat seseorang berdiri di sampingnya—mengingat sebelumnya tudak ada siapa-siapa sejak Kyuhyun membuka lokernya tadi.

"_Omona_! Sungmin _hyung_?" Pekiknya tertahan.

"Astaga... Kau membuatku kaget, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin tertawa sambil mengelus dada. "Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, _hyung_. _Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"_Anni_..." Elak Sungmin. "Eerm... apa kau punya waktu, Kyuhyunnie?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya!" Terlihat semua orang membungkuk. Latihan _dance_ kali ini berakhir dengan baik. Akhir-akhir ini latihan diperbanyak mengingat seminggu lagi akan diadakan kompetisi _dance_ SMA se-Seoul dimana Neul Param High School juga ikut menjadi partisipan. Tepat pukul 17.00 waktu setempat, latihan berakhir.

"Aku harap bagi kalian yang dimasukkan dalam kelompok kompetisi bisa mengatur waktu untuk latihan sendiri di rumah." Nasihat si pelatih. "_Arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo_, _Seonsaengnim_!" Jawab murid-murid serempak. Tak lama kemudian, si pelatih keluar ruangan. Para anggota yang lain pun mengistirahatkan diri sambil duduk-duduk bersandar di cermin sambil meminum air mineral dingin yang dibagikan oleh pemuda berambut blonde.

"Ini."

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie-ah..." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil membagi-bagikan air mineral.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kami duluan, ya! Ini sudah sore! _Annyeoong_!" Seru beberapa teman Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menjawabnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Tak terasa, beberapa menit kemudian, suasana ruang latihan dance mulai sepi. Tinggal tiga orang di sana—Eunhyuk, Donghae dan satu teman Eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae _hyung_, aku duluan ya?" Kata si teman sambil mencangklong tasnya.

"Hati-hati, _ne_..." Si teman hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berlalu.

"Latihanmu tadi bagus sekali, Hyukkie-ah..." Puji Donghae sambil terseyum lembut. Ia membantu Eunhyuk membereskan botol-botol minuman. Kegiatan Eunhyuk terhenti sesaat. Diam-diam ia menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Kau juga makin kalem dan akrab saja dengan teman-temanku. Kemana sifat _yankee_mu, _hyung_?" Eunhyuk berbalik lalu tertawa.

"Hyukkie... begini-begini juga aku perlu tobat, bodoh!" Elak Donghae bercanda sambil melembar satu botol air mineral yang sudah kosong ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menghindar sambil terbahak.

"Haiish... kau ini." Gerutu pemuda berambut _spike_ itu. "Yaah... mau dilihat bagaimana pun, kau pantas masuk kelompok kompetisi." Pemuda berambut blonde itu berhenti tertawa.

"Aah... itu hanya kebetulan, _hyung_..."

"Eh! Mana mungkin kebetulan! Kau juga ingin tampil di depan umum, kan? Menunjukkan kehebatanmu di depan banyak orang?"

Eunhyuk garuk-garuk kepala. "Eng... iya, sih..."

"Nah, kan!" Donghae menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali dengan keras. "Ini semua pasti adalah impianmu, kan? Kau ingin menjadi _dancer_ profesional!"

Eunhyuk terbelalak. "Kok, _hyung_ tahu?"

"Aah..." Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya, semenatara Eunhyuk kembali membereskan ruangan. "Aku sudah tahu itu sejak aku mengenalmu. Dari perawakanmu itu, sudah terlihat kalau kau suka sekali dengan _dance_." Donghae terdiam sehenak. "Sebenarnya, sih... aku juga." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu yang sok memelas.

"Tenang, _hyung_... nanti suatu saat kau juga akan ada di posisiku."

"Tapi... aku sudah kelas tiga, Hyukkie-ah..." Desah Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk terdiam dan menunduk.

"Iya, ya..." Lirih Eunhyuk sedih.

"Aah, sudahlah. Toh, masih ada kesempatan lain setelah aku lulus nanti. Mungkin..."

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu, sih, _hyung_?" Eunhyuk melempar handuk ke arah Donghae dengan kesal.

"_A_-_aniyo_! Itu semua benar, kan? Lagi pula, aku harus serius untuk ujian... dan mendukung kompetisimu." Nada bicara Donghae mulai melunak di akhir kalimat. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk. Membuat pemuda blonde itu _blushing_.

"Kau menggodaku!"

"Ah! Jangan lempar-lempar aku lagi, Hyukkie-ah!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang ada di samping halaman sekolah. Bisa terlihat kendaraan sudah banyak berkurang karena dibawa pemiliknya pulang *yaiyalah!*. Donghae menyiapkan motor _matic_nya untuk ia naikki bersama Eunhyuk. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Eunhyuk suka sekali pulang bersama Donghae. Toh, Donghae juga pasti mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ini helmnya." Donghae menyodorkan helm pada Eunhyuk, dan menaikki jog motor sambil memakai helmnya sendiri. Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk mengancingkan helm pinjaman dari Donghae. Terlihat helm itu agak kebesaran dan kancingnya sedikit berkarat, jadi agak susah. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang kesulitan itu dari kaca spion dan segera berbalik untuk membantunya.

"Aduuh... sini biar aku saja." Tawarnya lembut sambil mengambil alih kancing helm Eunhyuk. Sang _machine dance_ tercekat. Dengan perlahan, Donghae mengancingkan helm Eunhyuk hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik!'. Eunhyuk hanya canggung sambil memegangi atas helmnya. Wajahnya merona.

"Yak! Sudah terkancing." Gumam Donghae. "_Kajja_! Nanti keburu malam, lho." Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ah! _N-ne_." Gagapnya. Ia pun segera menaikki jog belakang motor. Setelah Eunhyuk memposisikan tubuhnya mantab di atas motor, dengan segera Donghae menancap gas dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"HUWAA! DONGHAE HYUUNG!" Pekik Eunhyuk seiring berjalannya motor. Sementara Donghae hanya tertawa keras. Oke... Donghae mulai usil. Ia terus membelok-belokkan motornya jahil, membuat jeritan Eunhyuk makin keras.

"Donghae _hyung_! Jangan ngawuur! HYAAA!" Jeritan itu akhirnya lenyap saat motor berwarna hitam itu berbelok di persimpangan.

.

.

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat bangunan yang akan ia masukki. Alunan musik klasik mengalun ke segala penjuru sudut bangunan. Matanya membulat. Memori otaknya beralih ke masa-masa SMPnya. Bangunan ini...

"_Kajja_! Kita bisa mengobrol di kedai es krim ini. Biar aku traktir..." tawar Sungmin sambil menepuk lengan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah! _Ne_." Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung. Yaa... mau bagaimana lagi. Dia juga baru kenal dengan sosok bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Tapi... melihat bangunan ini... membuat hatinya merindukan seseorang. Ya. Kedai es krim ini... kedai es krim yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Changmin sewaktu SMP. Ia menjejakkan kakinya memasukki kedai es krim bercat krem-cokelat bergaya Belanda ini dengan ragu, sementara Sungmin sudah melenggang dengan ringannya menuju kursi yang kosong di dekat jendela. Kyuhyun terhenti. Bangku itu...

"Kyuhyun-ah? Waeyo? Duduklah..." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. "Ah, _noona_! Aku pesan es krim strawberry!" Serunya pada pelayan yang sudah akrab dengannya. "Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya setelah Kyuhyun duduk.

"Eem... es krim vanila saja, _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Sungmin pun menyampaikan pesanan Kyuhyun pada si pelayan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kedai. Ia rindu dengan suasana kedai ini setelah sekian lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Tapi, di samping itu ia juga merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Kedai ini adalah kedai es krim favoritku sejak aku masuk SMA." Celoteh Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga suka duduk di sini dan memesan es krim strawberry. Ah! Pelayan tadi namanya Park In Young _noona_. Dia pegawai baru di sini sekaligus tetanggaku." Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Sungminnie, ini pesananmu." Tiba-tiba pelayan ber-_name tag_ Park In Young muncul dengan nampan berisi dua gelas es krim. Wanita itu pun menurunkan gelas itu dengan anggun dan mengangguk pamit.

"_Noona_-ah! Aku didiskon, kan?" Bisik Sungmin. In Young mengerlingkan mata dari kejauhan. Sungmin ber-yes-yes ria. "Kyuhyunnie, dimakan es krimnya." Ajak pemuda berwajah _aegyo_ itu sambil menyendok es krim berwarna pinknya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun pun mulai menyantap pesanannya.

"Sepertinya kau sering kemari, ya, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun asal.

"Yaah... aku ini salah satu pelanggan tetap di sini. Bila ada waktu luang, aku suka ke sini dan makan es krim. Siwon juga pernah kuajak ke sini."

"Siwon _hyung_?"

"Yap! Katanya, itu baru pertamakalinya." Sungmin menangkap sesendok es krimnya dengan mulut kecilnya. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Siwon jarang sekali makan es krim di kedai." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tidak ada suara di antara mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara sendok berdenting.

"Siwon suka sekali menceritakan tentangmu padaku." Sungmin membuka pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tercekat. Hampir saja ia tersedak.

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"_Ne_. Sepertinya... dia sangat dekat denganmu."

"Kami sudah berteman sejak SD, _hyung_..."

"Hoo? _Jeongmalya_?" Suara Sungmin meninggi. Kyuhyun mengangguk takut-takut karena saking antusiasnya si senior.

"Astaga... kenapa Siwon tidak bilang padaku? Aiish..." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Dia... orang yang baik, ya?" Ujar Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menyanggak dagunya dengan tangan. "Kau tahu? Dia perhatian sekali padamu. Ia juga suka khawatir belakangan ini karena kau sering diincar oleh para _yankee_ di sekolah." Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia lalu menunduk dan wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Ah, iya!" Kyuhyun seperti ingat sesuatu. "Aku mau berterimakasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu. Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah ada di rumah sakit sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun yang melambat di akhir kalimat. Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Sungmin terbelalak. "Aah... sudahlah. Tak apa-apa..." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil bersender. "Aku juga tak suka melihat perkelahian. Apalagi sampai separah kemarin. Makanya aku berusaha menghentikannya." Sungmin kemudian terdiam.

"Aku tidak suka perkelahian tak bersyarat seperti itu. _Yankee-yankee_ seperti mereka tidak pernah hidup dengan serius!" Telak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Mendengar kata 'hidup dengan serius' dari mulut Sungmin, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat pada Changmin.

"Kalau hidup tidak serius, mau jadi apa kita nanti." Kata Sungmin sedikit jengkel. "Padahal, ada pepatah berkata; Hidup harus hidup. Kalau tidak serius, hidup mana bisa hidup!" Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya itu. Obsesinya pada keseriusan hidup sama besarnya dengan Changmin dua tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Semua hal yang ada di dalam diri Sungmin... entah kenapa selalu menuju pada kebiasaan Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyantap es krim strawberrynya dengan nanar. Satu tangannya meremat kerah bajunya.

'Tuhan, katakan kalau ini hanya kebetulan...'

.

.

Tak terasa matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Setelah mengobrol banyak hal di kedai es krim, Kyuhyun dan sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang. Sungmin membayar semua es krim yang dipesan, walaupun Kyuhyun awalnya mencegah. Sungmin berjalan dengan ringan di depan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil. Di belakang, Kyuhyun nampak masih tak mempercayai kakak kelasnya itu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia memiliki teman agresif dan ceria setelah Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum heran sambil geleng-geleng. Walaupun Kyuhyun lebih muda ketimbang Sungmin, tapi ia merasa jadi lebih tua ketimbang seniornya itu. Mereka kahirnya sampai di salah satu halte bus terdekat.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin seraya berbalik. "_Gomawo_ sudah mau menemaniku makan es krim hari ini. Pembicaraan di kedai tadi sangat menyenangkan. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, ya!" Ujarnya ceria setelah sebuah bus berhenti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, ya, _hyung_." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan seraya memasukki bus. Yaah... bus jurusan mereka berbeda arah.

"_Ne_! Hati-hati!" Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun pun melaju meninggalkan halte. Sungmin mengantar kepergian bus itu dengan terus melambai hingga menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. Sepeninggalan bus tersebut, diam-diam Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

**Black Dragon's camp**

Kim Heechul berjalan menuju markas gengnya dengan santai. Sesekali ia mekemaskan lehernya yang pegal. Sebelum pulang, ia memang terbiasa mampir ke tempat itu. Tangannya menggeser pintu ruangan kecil itu, menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Ia pun dengan sigap menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu yang catnya sudah banyak yang mengelupas itu.

Baru beberapa langkah saja, ia sudah harus menghentikan langkah. Seseorang tengah duduk terdiam di dalam sana. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap tembok di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu, namun serius. Satu tangannya memainkan aksesoris di lehernya. Heechul melihatnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yesung?" Panggil Heechul. Merasa di panggil, pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu pun menoleh. Matanya melirik ke arah Heechul dengan tajam. Sang pemuda berparas cantik pun tercekat. Matanya mengerjap satu kali.

Yesung pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Bahunya tak sengaja—atau memang disengaja—menyenggol bahu Heechul, membuat lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu sedikit goyah. Ia merasa heran dan memperhatikan punggung Yesung yang menjauh. Diam-diam, Yesung menyunggingkan senyum liciknya tanpa sepengetahuan sang _leader_.

Heechul nampak mengernyit dengan keanehan yang ia lihat. Tidak biasanya Yesung bersikap dingin seperti ini padanya. Kilatan tajam mata Yesung tadi kembali terukir di kepalanya, membuatnya tersentak dan terbelalak. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Heechul pun berbalik ingin mencegah Yesung pergi. Tapi terlambat. Yesung sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

'Mungkinkah...'

.

.

TBC

A/N: WOOKEEE! Sampek juga chap.9. setelah ini, para 'Black Dragon' bakal saia munculin satu-satu. Tapi tetep ada selingan romantis-romantisnya antara EunHae dan WonKyu. Oke, di reviewan yang bejibun tadi banyak dari kalian pada bingung couple Kyuhyun di sini sama siapa, kan? Oke, deh, sekarang saia kasih cluenya. Tenang aja, ini nanti berakhir dengan WonKyu, kok. WONKYU! Okeehh? *gaya rocker*. Itu juga udah saia rencanain dari awal saia bikin fic ini. Tapi nanti deh agak belakangan. Cuma udah saia kasih kode-kode, kok. Yah, namanya juga cerita, pasti ada tokoh atau suasana yang bikin greget dan gemes, kan? Pengen remet-remet gimana gitu, rasanya. Hehehe... saia emang kemarin-kemarin sengaja merahasiakan biar tambah penasaran *digeplak*. Tenang, ya... santai... tunggu tanggal mainnya nanti.

Oh, iya! Mungkin, fic ini bakal tamat bentar lagi. Saia gak mau panjang-panjangin lagi. Cerita kalau makin dipanjangin ntar keliatannya monoton banget. Sekali lagi, saia ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas reviewnya yang *alhamdulillah, ya...* udah bejibun begini. Baru pertamakali saia dapet review 70an lebih. Gomawo, ne! Arigatoo! XD XD

Terakhir, saia mohon reviewnya lagi, boleh? Biar saia lebih semangat lanjutinnya. Tanggung dikit lagi. Mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 chap lagi. Belum dibikin, sih, baru proses. Tapi udah keliatan jalan ceritanya. Okeokeoke? Tapi mohon bersabar, ya? Berhubung libur udah hampir selesai, jadi mungkin apdetnya gak kilat-kilat amat. Sabaarrr... ==d. Saia juga minta maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang-kurang. Hehe... ^^"

Saa, Yeorubeun. Saia tunggu reviewnya! ^^

Ms. Simple :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU, Tokoh bisa bertambah di setiap chapternya.

Author's list songs: Don't Don, Twins (Knock Out) – Super Junior, Keep Your Head Down – DBSK, Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48,

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 10: Yesung of the Black Dragon Attack

**Neul Param High School**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 dan lima belas menit lagi, bel berdering. Cuaca pagi ini sedikit tidak bersahabat. Selain langit mendung, udara juga dingin. Angin berhembus dengan kencang hingga menerbangkan gorden-gorden jendela kelas yang sudah disibakkan.

"Uugh... cuaca hari ini tidak mendukung sama sekali..."

"Ne... hujan juga sering turun. Padahal ini baru awal musim gugur..."

"Rasanya malas sekolah. Aku ingin tidur..."

"Hei! Babboya! Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!"

Terdengar beberapa murid mengeluh tidak nyaman akan cuaca hari ini. Sudah tiga hari hujan terus turun walaupun berselang waktu antara pagi, siang atau malam hari. Mau tidak mau, selama tiga hari itu semua harus sedia payung untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tapi, suasana penuh kemalasan itu mendadak jadi tegang ketika mereka semua mendapati orang ketiga paling berbahaya di sekolah ini melintas. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang lelaki berjaket baseball hitam. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik memperingatkan dan segera membungkuk singkat. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung—sang _master of speed_—dari geng ternama 'Black Dragon'. Surai cokelat gelapnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Wajahnya dingin dan angkuh. Mata sipitnya berkilat tajam, membuat siapa saja tersentak ketakutan.

Yesung berjalan dengan santai sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Aksesoris yang tergantung di leher dan pinggangnya berayun-ayun seiring langkah yang ia ambil. Kepalanya tegak menantang. Seketika, para siswa membuka jalan lebar-lebar untuk sang maestro yang mereka takuti. Sambil terus menatap ke depan, Yesung melemparkan senyum liciknya yang ketara. Kepergiannya diikuti bunyi bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Menyadarkan lamunan para siswa yang tadi sempat terdiam kaku.

KRIIIINGG!

.

.

**Jam istirahat...**

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Beberapa siswa mulai menyantap bekal mereka masing-masing, beberapa lagi juga ada yang mengeluh capek. Tapi berbeda dengan lima orang yang kini berkumpul di kelas 2-2. Mereka nampak duduk di tengah-tengah kelas—karena kemarin baru saja diadakan pemindahan tempat duduk—Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Shin Dong Hee, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Ditambah satu lagi yaitu Lee Sungmin, yang baru kali ini bergabung. Sambil menyantap bekal, mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan antusias.

"_Ne_! Kau tahu? Setelah sekian lama mereka absen berkelahi, kemarin aku melihat 'Black Dragon' berkelahi dengan seru di ujung gang kecil di belakang sekolah!" Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan setelah mengunyah bentonya.

"Hee? _Jinjjayo_?" Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin terlihat antusias. Makanan mereka terlihat terhenti di depan mulut.

"Aiish... itu pasti mengerikan, kan, Hyukkie? Tahu sendiri. Kalau mereka sudah berkelahi, mereka brutal sekali! Hiii..." Shindong nampak merinding.

"Kau melihatnya? Melawan siapa?" Tanya Donghae seraya memajukkan kursinya.

"Entahlah. Kurasa musuh bebuyutan mereka, geng _yankee_ dari Hyeongeul High School. Kalian tahu, kan?" Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya menatap keempat sahabatnya. "Aargh... aku gemas melihatnya. Sempat juga aku merinding karena takut. Coba bayangkan! 'Black Dragon' hanya beberapa orang. Tapi lawannya, euh! Belasan!" Cerita Eunhyuk berapi-api.

"Eh? Bawahan mereka?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aah... kau ini ketinggalan sekali, sih, _hyung_...? Mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan bawahan yang lemah seperti yang dulu!" Sambung Donghae seraya menepuk pundak Sungmin, lalu memasukkan sesumpit terakhir nasi goreng kimchinya. Mendengar itu, Sungmin mengerut. Bibirnya dengan lucu dimajukkannya. Sementara yang lain hanya ber-hooo ria. Minus Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum sambil memakan _sandwich_nya seraya memainkan PSPnya. Sesekali ia mendecak karena permainannya _game over_.

"Leeteuk _sunbae_ dengan gilanya membabat seperempat dari mereka sendirian. Aku tahu, kalau dia sedikit _psycho_, iya, kan?" Nada bicara Eunhyuk berubah jadi bisikan di akhir. Ryeowook dan Shindong hanya mengernyit ngeri.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih takut-takut. Eunhyuk mengangguk yakin.

"Yah, sampai saat ini memang tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Aah... jangan sampai kumat lagi, deh..." Donghae menghela napas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang asyik main PSP.

"Yesung _sunbae_ juga! Dengan kemampuan khasnya ia bisa mengalahkan semua lawannya yang tiba-tiba mengeroyoknya! Walaupun aku benci perkelahian, tapi aku cukup salut dengan kehebatan mereka." Eunhyuk terlihat _exited_.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menjadi fans mereka, Hyukkie-ah..." Ujar Sungmin menyelidik.

"_Anni_, Sungmin _hyung_! Yang benar saja!" Eunhyuk merinding. "Aku hanya salut pada mereka!"

"Lalu Heechul _sunbae_?" Tanya Shindong ragu. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terdiam. Membuat semuanya penasaran, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa. Dia sangat spesial. Setelah dia menghabisi lawan-lawannya, dengan gembira ia berseru 'menyenangkan sekali!' sambil tertawa. Tak peduli ia terluka dan bajunya kotor karena darah." Jelas Eunhyuk agak horror. "Pokoknya, mereka masih tetap menyandang peringkat '_yankee_ paling berbahaya' di sekolah ini, deh!" Ryeowook, Donghae dan Shindong pun mendesah, sementara Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun... dia pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka, kan?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak membelakanginya. Mendengar namanya di sebut, Kyuhyun menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eeh?"

"Ah! Kau benar, Sungmin _hyung_!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya. "Kyuhyun pasti bisa!" Mendengar seruan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng.

"Aa... semoga saja. Kyuhyun belum pernah bertanding melawan mereka..."

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu, Donghae _hyuung_?" Eunhyuk memelas. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia pun bermaksud berbalik dan membereskan kotak bekal dan minumannya. Tapi, sebuah kaki dengan brutal menendang mejanya tiba-tiba.

BRAAAKK!

Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat bekal-bekalnya berjatuhan dari meja. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah si pemilik kaki. Melihat kejadian itu, seluruh isi kelas yang tadinya tenang sontak terkaget-kaget dan menghening. Donghae yang tadi menghadap ke belakang pun kini membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan diikuti oleh Sungmin. Ryeowook, Shindong dan Eunhyuk membatu seketika.

"Ye-Yesung _sunbae_...?" Lirih Ryeowook tergagap.

"Tiba-tiba sekali..." Ujar Sungmin yang nampak tercengang.

Sulit dipercaya. Tiba-tiba saja orang ketiga 'Black Dragon' masuk ke kelas 2-2 dan membuat penggebrakan massal. Dengan angkuh ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Serunya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau bersikap SOK LEMAH!"

Melihat aksi Yesung yang brutal dan sok menantang itu, Donghae tidak terima. Ia pun maju menantang teman sebayanya itu.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU?" Bentaknya dengan menyentakkan kepala dengan berani.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Yesung tak kalah menantang. Untuk beberapa saat Donghae menatap bola mata Yesung dengan berani, tapi detik-detik kemudian, ia merasa kalah. Siratan mata itu... begitu mengerikan. Donghae pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil menoleh ka arah Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng samar. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu lantas mengernyitkan alis.

Melihat Donghae _down_, Yesung merasa mempunyai kesempatan. Dengan sekali sentakkan, ia pun menarik kerah seragam Donghae hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"_Ne_, Donghae-ah..." Katanya licik. "Kau mau menjadi korban pertama, HAH?" Yesung memandang melewati pundak Donghae, menatap sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang. Ryeowook, Shindong dan Eunhyuk tersentak melihat tatapan tajam Yesung. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam. Merasa tidak penting, Yesung mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terhuyung. Sungmin yang ada tepat di belakangnya dengan sigap menahan Donghae agar tidak membentur lantai.

"Berurusan dengan ikan-ikan kecil seperti kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu!" Semprot Yesung.

Yesung kini kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, ia pun membungkuk. Menyetarakan tingginya dnegan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Yesung setelah wajahnya setara dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Senyum sinis terbingkai di bibirnya. "Jangan harap kau hanya bisa duduk tenang seperti ini!" Desis Yesung. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata menatap sang senior.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengusik ketenangan kami!" Yesung memposisikan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan merematnya menjadi sebuah kepalan. Seakan ingin meremat Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. Yesung tergelak sedikit, lalu berbalik dan berlalu. Seiring berlalunya, para murid kembali menegang.

"Aa... aku tahu ini akan tiba saatnya..." Lirih Eunhyuk merinding.

"Kau benar, Hyuk..." Shindong tak kalah merinding.

Yesung berjalan keluar dengan angkuhnya sambil menendang daun pintu kelas dengan keras. Membuat semua siswa senam jantung. Sepeninggalan sang kakak kelas, Kyuhyun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan sambil menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang ada di kelas dan di luar kelas. Tapi, ia cuek-cuek saja dan malah bersikap sepolos mungkin. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Heechul berbalik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Serahkan Cho Kyuhyun padaku."

"_Mworago_?" Nada Heechul meninggi.

Ya. jam istirahat kali ini, 'Black Dragon' tengah berkumpul di salah satu sudut halaman belakang sekolah. Salah satu sudut yang sepi dan beraura angker. Tembok-tembok di sekeliling banyak yang sudah mengelupas dan penuh dengan corat-coret. Berbagai tulisan ada di sana. Dari sekedar iseng hingga umpatan kasar terpampang di sana. Yesung nampak duduk di salah satu meja dengan gaya _cool_nya. Tangannya tak berhenti memain-mainkan kalung salip yang bertengger di lehernya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Heechul-ah... kau sudah terlalu lama membiarkan anak itu bermain-main sendiri. Sudah saatnya untuk kita membungkamnya!" Sambung Leeteuk. "Bukankah kalau kita sudah menjinakkanya, kita juga tenang?" Leeteuk tengah asyik memainkan payung transparannya. Sesekali ia mematahkan besi-besi kecil payung itu dengan sadis sambil terkekeh senang.

"_Andwae_!" Potong Heechul. "Jangan sentuh dia sebelum aku perintahkan." Kata Heechul seraya berjalan membelakangi dua rekannya.

Mendengar itu, Yesung tergelak. Senyum liciknya tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa semua orang takut pada geng bernama 'Black Dragon' kalau begini caranya." Gumam Yesung. "Menggelikan." Leeteuk yang mendengar lantas terbahak.

Heechul yang ternyata mendengar perkataan itu lantas tersulut amarahnya. Dengan satu hentakan, ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Yesung. Dengan tiba-tiba ia layangkan sebuah tinju hingga melukai bibir kecil lelaki berambut cokelat kehitaman di hadapannya.

BUAAGH!

Yesung terdiam ketika mendapat pukulan itu. Surainya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Leeteuk sedikit tercekat dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Heechul menarik kerah Yesung dengan berani.

"Apa yang menggelikan?" Tanya Heechul dingin. Yesung menatap tajam manik mata Heechul, walaupun di situ ada sedikit rasa takut.

"HAAH?" Bentak Heechul.

"_Arraseo_. _Mianhae_." Ujar Yesung akhirnya. Nadanya terdengar datar dan singkat.

"Kalian berdua cepat kembali!" Heechul menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping, menyuruh dua temannya agar pergi. Dengan patuh, Yesung dan Leeteuk lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Sepeninggalan dua temannya, Heechul terlihat frustasi. Ia meremat rambut harajukunya dan berteriak.

"AAARRGH!" Tak lupa ia menendang meja yanga da di depannya. Napasnya terengah.

"Tak ada waktu lagi... sebelum kelulusan." Gumamnya seraya memejamkan matanya rapat.

Yesung dan Leeteuk berjalan melewati koridor lantai satu sekolah. Seketika semuanya mendadak tegang. Siswa-siswa yang menghalangi mereka dengan seenaknya disingkirkan oleh Leeteuk. Entah itu dengan ditendang, dipukul, atau hanya sekedar didorong hingga membentur tembok.

"AARRGH!" Serunya serak seraya menendang siapa saja yang lewat di depannya. "Minggir!"

Yesung hanya berjalan santai sambil menatap tajam ke arah siswa yang ada. Tatapannya yang mengerikan dan penuh emosi sudah cukup membuat semuanya menyingkir dengan otomatis. Walaupun sudut bibirnya yang terluka menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan di mata para siswa.

"Lihat saja nanti, Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Berbagai seruan bahagia karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar berakhir tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Dengan segera, semua siswa membereskan buku-bukunya dan memberi hormat pada sang guru sebelum mereka kahirnya pulang.

"Bediri!" Perintah sang ketua kelas. "Beri hormat!"

"_Khamsahamnida_ _Seonsaengniim_!" Seru semua siswa di kelasnya masing-masing. "PULAAANG!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai tiga sekolahnya. Ryeowook dan Shindong nampak melambai dari kejauhan, hendak pulang duluan. Kyuhyun pun membalas lambaian mereka. Setelah langkahnya terhenti sesaat, ia pun berjalan lagi.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah tangga yang ada di ujung koridor. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa sambil membawa sebuah map berwarna biru. Ia harus menyerahkan map itu kepada Choi Siwon sang ketua OSIS dan selanjutnya diserahkan kepada Kepala Sekolah. Dengan bergegas, Kyuhyun menuju ruang kelas Siwon yang ada di lantai dua. Di sekitar tangga ada beberapa murid yang tengah berseliweran naik-turun tangga. Bisa dilihat mereka adalah anggota klub musik. Mereka nampak menurunkan beberapa alat musik dan beberapa bangku lipat menuju ruang musik yang ada di lantai dua. Berhubung suasana yang sedikit lalu-lalang itu, juga langkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit tergesa, ia pun tak sengaja tertabrak oleh salah satu siswa. Alhasil, ia pun oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Akh!"

Dengan sukses, tubuh Kyuhyun oleng dan menukik ke bawah. Kepanikan pun mulai merajalela. 'Gawat! Bagaimana ini?' Batinnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya yang sebelumnya sempat terbelalak.

"Hei, awas!" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan sigap merengkuh pinggang ramping menarik Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Menyadari dirinya tidak lantas menyentuh lantai, Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya kemudian membulat melihat map beserta isi yang ia bawa berserakan di bawah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau ini bagaimana. Bahaya, kan, kalau kau sampai jatuh dari tangga?" Mengenali suara sang penyelamat, Kyuhyun pun menoleh cepat.

"S-Siwon _hyung_?" Katanya dengan nada meninggi. Mendadak wajahnya memerah menyadari wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ditambah lagi tangan Siwon yang merengkuh pinggangnya itu...

"Untung aku cepat-cepat menahanmu." Siwon mendesah. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduh, juga khawatir. Mereka bertatapan agak lama. Menyadari kelakuannya, Kyuhyun lantas menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. Ia tak mau Siwon mengetahui wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau menuruni tangga..." Siwon pun tersenyum sambil melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia pun turun dan mengambili map Kyuhyun dan isinya yang berserakan di lantai. Tak tega melihat kakak kelasnya itu memungutinya sendirian, Kyuhyun pun ikut bergabung.

"_G-gomawoyo, hyung..._" Ujar Kyuhyun takut-takut. Ia pun ikut berjongkok dan mengambili kertas-kertas yang tersisa.

"Oh! Ini proposal yang kau buat?" Tanya Siwon yang ketika itu tak sengaja membaca satu kertas yang berserakan.

"_N-ne, hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. "Tadinya... aku ingin ke kelas _hyung_ dan menyerahkan ini..." Jelasnya.

"Aah... _geurae_?" Mata Siwon membulat. "Aiish... untung aku ada di sekitar sini. Jadi kau tak perlu jauh-jauh ke kelasku. Apalagi kalau pakai acara jatuh dari tangga segala..."

"Sudah, _hyung_! Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi!" Potong Kyuhyun sambil memukul lengan Siwon bercanda. Wajahnya merona malu. Siwon tergelak.

"Ahahaha! Kau lucu kalau sedang malu, Kyu-ah!" Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk malu sembari merengut.

Siwon pun berdiri, diikuti Kyuhyun. "_Ne_... kalau begitu, untuk selanjutnya, biar aku urus proposalnya. Nanti aku sampaikan pada Kepala Sekolah."

"Tidak apakah, _hyung_? Aku masih bisa melanjutkannya sendiri..."

"_Anniyo_!" Potong Siwon. "Biar aku yang memintakan tanda tangan Kepala Sekolah. Kau sudah cukup menyusunnya saja." Siwon tersenyum manis. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. "Cepat pulang, sana! Ini sudah sore. Kau juga sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_N-ne, hyung. Annyeong_..." Katanya sedikit gugup seraya berbalik, meninggalkan Siwon seraya menampilkan senyumnya yang manis walaupun kaku. 'Aaaa! Kenapa susah sekali untuk tersenyum di depan lelaki itu!' Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Siwon masih terpaku pada tempat dimana tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum-senyumnya yang dulu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju halte bus terdekat. Setelah dirasanya sedikit lelah, ia pun berhenti dan memutuskan untuk jalan biasa. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan biru yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya. Oke. Sekarang sudah pukul 17.00. Ia masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Tinggal jauh dari orangtua memang menuntutnya untuk mandiri. Apalagi sang kakak baru pulang saat makan malam nanti. Kyuhyun mendengus sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu pun berbelok ketika menemui pertigaan. Ia kini menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Angin musim gugur berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Entah kenapa, tengkuknya merasa merinding. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya sambil sesekali melemaskannya sedikit. Sempat ia merasa curiga, tapi dengan cepat ia hilangkan kecurigaan itu dan kembali berjalan santai.

"Sekali lagi, aku menemukanmu..." Kyuhyun tercekat saat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia segera menjelajahi sekitarnya dengan matanya.

"_Nuguni_...?" Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Tak seberapa lama, terdengar suara kekehan tawa diikuti suara gemerincing aksesoris yang tersentak-sentak. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit panik.

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggung Kyuhyun. Matanya tajam dan seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya. Menyadari ada orang di belakang, Kyuhyun tercekat. Matanya terbelalak. Tubuhnya entah kenapa merasa bergidik.

"Akan kukirim kau menuju kegelapan..." Bisik orang itu setengah mendesah. Kyuhyun berbalik. Tunggu. Tak ada siapa-siapa? Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia memposisikan dirinya dalam waspada. Saat ia menoleh ke arah depan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap muncul dari balik tembok. Senyum licik tersungging di bibir orang itu.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah...?" Katanya sinis. Satu tangannya memainkan sebuah rosario hitam yang tergantung di lehernya. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat siapa lelaki di hadapannya itu. Secepat kilat, lelaki itu lantas berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memukul wajahnya.

BUAGH!

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung. Ia memegangi pipinya yang berhasil dipukul si lawan. Sudut bibirnya memar. Perlahan ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau kurang cekatan, Cho Kyuhyun..." Ejek si lelaki.

"K-kau..." Kyuhyun terengah. Ia menatap lelaki itu—lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap yang sedikit berantakan itu. Mata sipit lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Yesung _hyung_...?

Ya. Tak salah lagi. Lelaki yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu adalah Yesung. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Yesung—lagi. Menyambut dialog mereka berdua.

"Rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku '_hyung_', Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sedikit tercengang melihat si lawan. Serangannya tadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mata. 'Orang ini...'

"_Wae_, Kyuhyunnie? Kau syok? Kau takut?" Ejek Yesung seraya berjalan mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"Aku dengar kau selalu serius dalam segala hal. Tapi..." Yesung menatap adik kelasnya itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan merendahkan. "...benarkah begitu? Lihat sekarang. Baru mendapat satu serangan saja kau sudah berdiam diri begini. Apa kau serius?" Tanya Yesung, yang berhasil menyetikkan antena emosi Kyuhyun. Yesung tertawa sambil memelintir bandul rosarionya.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun berkilat tajam. Perlahan ia menyipitkan matanya—itu biasa ia lakukan ketika sudah berubah serius. dengan pasti, ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya dalah kuda-kuda. Sebagian poninya yang sudah hampir melebihi alis itu sedikit menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, Yesung _hyung_!" Tegas Kyuhyun setengah menggeram. Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Yesung pun terhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Ooh? _Jeongmalya_?" Tanyanya sinis.

"ARRAAA!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya menerjang Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung berhasil menahan serangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan membalasnya telak.

"Agh!" Kyuhyun nyaris tersungkur karena punggungnya dipukul oleh tangan besi Yesung. Tak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun pun kembali berdiri dan melayangkan kakinya, hendak menendang wajah Yesung. Tapi, lagi-lagi serangannya dapat ditanggalkan oleh Yesung. Mereka terdiam sesaat dalam posisi itu.

"Haa... kau sudah mulai serius, Kyunnie?" Ejeknya. Kyuhyun menatap lawannya dengan tajam.

"Sekali lagi aku tegaskan," Desis Kyuhyun. "Jangan bermain-main dengan kata 'serius'!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan kakinya dengan kuat dan memukul perut Yesung.

BRUUGH!

Yesung terdorong sedikit ke belakang sambil memegangi perutnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ahahaha!" Tawa Yesung menggema. Melihat Yesung tertawa, Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit. "Kau belum tahu siapa aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Desis Yesung. Sambil menatap tajam sang lawan, ia pun tersenyum licik sambil mencium rosarionya. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung berlari dengan cepat hingga gerakannya tak terbaca. Kyuhyun mengedip sekali. Ia tercetik sesaat. Kyuhyun ternganga melihat kecepatan Yesung. Jadi inikah sebabnya ia dijuluki master kecepatan...?

"HEYYAAH!" Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dari belakang. Mendengar teriakannya, Kyuhyun menoleh. Tapi ia masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan Yesung yang mulai mengincar wajahnya.

BUAGH! BRRUUGH!

Kyuhyun terseok jatuh. Tubuhnya sedikit menyerempet aspal. Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh.

Yesung tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Sampai di sini sajakah kehebatanmu? Payah!" Maki Yesung seraya menendang tubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung terkekeh senang. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Lee Donghae berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil dengan kesal dan bosan. Sesekali ia menendang-nendang kaleng minuman yang berserakan di aspal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak? hari ini, ia terpaksa naik bus karena motornya sedang diperbaiki. Kedua, Eunhyuk tidak pulang bersamanya karena masih latihan _dance_ yang lusa akan dilombakan. Sungmin sedang ada praktek di lab. Ryeowook dan Shindong sudah pulang duluan sedari tadi. Alhasil... Donghae harus pulang sendiri.

Sambil merutukki nasibnya sore itu, Donghae pun berbelok di persimpangan jalan. Matanya menyapu jalanan dengan malas. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang sekitar, tapi dia tetap saja cuek sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak. Perlahan, Donghae mulai memasukki jalanan yang sepi. Baru sepersekian menit ia berjalan di daerah itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa. Tawa yang begitu nista dan terdengar seperti merendahkan. Ia mengernyit dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Donghae berjingkat mendekati satu perimpangan jalan. Dengan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, ia pun melongokkan kepalanya sedikit. Sekejap, ia pun terbelalak. Ia tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sahabat terbaiknya, Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tersungkur di dekat pembatas jalan, sementara di depannya berdiri lelaki berambut cokelat gelap tengah tertawa.

"Kyuhyun...?" Gumam Donghae.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu, Tuan Cho...?" Ejek Yesung. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah. Tatapan tajamnya tak pernah berkurang menatap Yesung walaupun kini ia sedang kesakitan.

"_Ireona_!" Tegas Yesung sambil menarik kerah Kyuhyun, memaksanya agar berdiri. Dagu Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat dan ia mendesis. Yesung membelalakkan matanya seraya tersenyum mengerikan. Tangannya teracung hendak memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Habislah riwayatmu, CHO KYUHYUUNN!"

Melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya di tangan sang lawan, Donghae merasa tak terima. Walaupun ia tadi sempat goyah melihat tatapan mata Yesung, tapi kalau begini caranya...

Dengan segera, Donghae pun berlari ke arah Yesung dan menedang pinggangnya hingga terhuyung dan jatuh.

BUAGH!

"Akh!"

"Yesung _hyung_! Kau tak akan kubiarkan menyentuh Kyuhyun lebih dari ini!" dengan angkuh, Donghae berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil melempar tasnya sembarangan. Kyuhyun sendiri pun terbelalak.

"Donghae _hyung_...?"

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf kalau aku terlambat." Katanya seraya memasang kuda-kuda. Melihat kakak kelasnya datang dan membantunya, Kyuhyun pun berusaha berdiri. Walaupun wajahnya biru-biru dan bibirnya berdarah.

"AAARGH!" Erang Yesung yang merusaha bangkit. "Kurang ajar kau, dasar ikan!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kyuhyun." Sambar Donghae tertahan. Kyuhyun tertegun.

"HYAAA!" Yesung segera menerjang Donghae dengan kecepatan kilatnya.

"Donghae _hyung_!"

TAPP! BUUGH!

Donghae dan Yesung untuk sementara menguasai pertarungan. Kedua kakak kelas Kyuhyun itu bertarung dengan seru. Tapi, Donghae masih kalah tangkas menangkis serangan cepat dari Yesung.

BUAGH!

"Uugh..." Donghae pun terlempar ke samping. Tulang pipi kanannya memar dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah! Kau masih saja suka ikut campur! Sudah tahu kau lemah, tetap saja keras kepala!" Ejek Yesung seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia tertawa setelah melihat darahnya sendiri di punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun pun datang dan membantu Donghae berdiri.

"Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ah..." Bisik Donghae. "Yesung ahli dalam hal kecepatan. Kalau kau tidak serius, kau bisa celaka. Ia sangat cepat hingga terkadang tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata." Kyuhyun menoleh.

Yesung mulai berdiri dari kejatuhannya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera memasang kuda-kuda. "Setidaknya... kau harus bisa dengarkan langkahnya." Nasihat Donghae di akhir.

Baru melemaskan tubuh sebentar, Yesung sudah kembali menyerang. Ia berteiak serak, seakan lapar akan mangsa. "Kurang ajar kalian berduaa!" Teriak Yesung penuh amarah. "Akan kuhabisi kaliaaannn!" Yesung pun berlari menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Donghae terbelalak melihat kecepatannya itu. Ia menganga kecil. Dengan segera Kyuhyun beralih di depan Donghae dan menahan serangan Yesung. Mereka berdua saling mengeratkan mulut mereka demi menahan kekuatan satu sama lain, hingga gigi mereka bergemeretak.

"Hyaah!" Yesung melepaskan serangannya dan mengincar bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang lain. Dengan cepat dan tepat ia meninju perut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang. Tak lupa ia juga menghadiahkan pukulan di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terhuyung. Yesung tersenyum evil sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau keras kepala... Kyuhyun-ah..." Desahnya lelah. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kesenangan berkelahi seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada lawannya dan menatapnya tajam. Surai hitamnya yang basah karena keringat menutupi satu matanya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun-ah?" Donghae mendekat dan memposisikan kuda-kudanya. "Kita lawan dia berdua." Kedua _sunbae_ dan _hobae_ itu pun memposisikan diri dalam siap siaga. Melihat itu, Yesung geli dan tertawa. Ia kembali berjalan mengelilingi dua lawannya itu. Dengan waspada, Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling merapatkan punggung mereka. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha membaca gerakan Yesung selanjutnya.

"HAH! Dasar lemah! Dua lawan satu?" Nada Yesung melengking. "Kalian meremehkan aku!" Lagi-lagi, Yesung kembali berlari. Baru saja melayangkan kaki pertama, tubuhnya dengan cepat menghilang. Melihat serangan sang lawan, Kyuhyun dan Donghae lantas siaga dua.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Kyuhyun mencoba membaca lengkah kaki Yesung yang tengah berlari cepat itu. Sambil melirikkan mata ke kanan dan kiri, juga menegeratkan kedua kepalannya dan menguatkan kuda-kudanya.

"HYAAH!"

BUGH! DUAAGH! DUAGH! BRUUGH!

Donghae dengan cepat dijatuhkan. Ternyata, Yesung memang sengaja mengincar Donghae duluan karena sudah mengganggu ritual martial artnya dengan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, ia kini jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan percikan darah. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae terkapar sambil mengerang. Melihat _sunbae_nya berhasil ditaklukkan, Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia kini benar-benar marah.

"AAARGHH!"

BUAGH!

Kyuhyun pun untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil memukul wajah Yesung hingga bibirnya berdarah.

"Sialan!" Geram Yesung. Kyuhyun membantu Donghae yang sedari tadi tergeletak untuk berdiri. Tapi untuk kali ini, Donghae masih merasa tubuhnya remuk redam. Melihat isyarat Donghae, Kyuhyun pun mengerti. Ia membiarkan kakak kelasnya itu untuk berbaring. Kyuhyun pun berdiri lagi dan menatap kedua mata Yesung yang sipit dengan tatapan elangnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Yesung. Ia tergelak merendahkan dengan sesekali memutar-mutar lengannya. Kini, ronde kedua Yesung vs Kyuhyun bakal dimulai lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, seruan mereka terdengar.

"HYAAHH!"

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit Yesung dan Kyuhyun bertarung dalam keseimbangan. Mereka sama-sama terluka dan penampilannya berantakan. Donghae hanya bisa mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya yang sudah remuk redam. Ia tak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yang baru sekali berhadapan dengan Yesung sudah bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya dengan baik.

Terdengar erangan dan teriakan mereka berdua. Suara gaduh juga tak dapat dihindari. Yesung melompat dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Ia berhasil memukul Kyuhyun dengan telak di pipinya—lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun juga begitu. Dengan sigap ia bisa membalas Yesung dengan menendangnya.

"RRAAA!" Yesung yang sempat terjatuh kini bangkit dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke tembok. Ia memukuli Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi, Kyuhyun juga membalasnya bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya Yesung menekankan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun hingga lehernya sedikit tercekik. Kyuhyun seakan terkunci seketika. Yesung mengeratkan giginya hingga bibirnya bergetar.

"Hei, iblis..." Desis Yesung terengah. "Akan ku kirim kau menemui teman-temanmu di neraka!" Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melepaskan senyum evilnya setengah mengejek, membuat Yesung terbelalak emosi.

"Aku bukan iblis, Yesung _sunbae_..." Kata Kyuhyun sinis sambil menekankan kata '_sunbae'_. Kyuhyun diam-diam memposisikan kakinya kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya yang tak sibuk kemudian mengepal. Seakan di _slow-motion_, ia pun mendorongkan tangannya itu ke arah perut Yesung. Memukul telak organ tersebut dengan tenaga dalam. Yesung tersentak. Ia terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"OHOOKK!"

Sedetik kemudian, ia jatuh berlutut di depan Kyuhyun. Dengan begini, kemenangan ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar lawannya yang kini sudah berbaring tak berdaya di atas aspal itu. Donghae memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tak mengira Kyuhyun menggunakan jurus itu. Jurus yang jarang sekali dilihatnya.

Melihat Yesung sudah tak berdaya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju Donghae dan menolongnya.

"_Kajja_, _hyung_." Katanya datar. Ia kemudian membopong tubuh Donghae dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Diam-diam Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Mata sipitnya yang tadi tajam kini melemah. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia nampak kesakitan di dalam dan di luar.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Desisnya. Sesaat kemudian, Yesung jatuh pingsan. Satu anggota 'Black Dragon' berhasil dijatuhkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Donghae menyusuri jalanan menuju halte bus. Merka tak peduli dengan penampilan yang sudah semrawut dan tatapan miring orang-orang di sekitarnya. Donghae melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah lebam-lebam itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"_Ne_, _hyung_?"

"Kau... bisa tenaga dalam?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku sempat belajar dari kakekku. Dia bisa ilmu bela diri China yang banyak memakai tenaga dalam." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam. "Kau... mengerikan, Kyuhyun-ah... seumur-umur, aku tak akan mau lagi berkelahi denganmu..." Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Ahahaha! _Anniyo_, _hyung_... itu hanya untuk membela diri." Donghae mendesah dan tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia menolak Kyuhyun untuk membopongnya lagi.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

**Black Dragon's basecamp**

Hujan pun turun lagi. Langit mendung kembali menurunkan berliter-liter airnya ke bumi, membasahi tanah dan benda-benda yang ada di bumi.

Heechul nampak melamun di markasnya. Ia duduk membelakangi pintu markasnya sambil memain-mainnya sepotong bulu ayam di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat istirahat tadi. Ia teringat rekan-rekannya begitu tidak sabaran ingin menghabisi Cho Kyuhyun, sementara Heechul masih terus memolor-molornya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia memukul wajah Yesung karena emosi. Ia tahu kedua rekannya sudah tidak tahan mendengar rumor-rumor Kyuhyun yang terus saja berhasil menghabisi _yankee-yankee_ di bawahnya. Itu begitu mengusik kehidupan 'Black Dragon' dan mengancam kedudukkan mereka bertiga sebagai _yankee_ teratas di Neul Param High School.

Heechul memutar-mutar bulu ayam itu di depan dagunya. Matanya sayu menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Suara getaran kereta api yang melintas di atas jembata terdengar jelas. Sedang asyik-asyiknya ia melamun dan merenung, tiba-tiba bulu ayam ditangannya terjatuh tanpa sebab—membuat Heechul tercekat. Ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian ia terdiam. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya seraya mengambil bulu itu. Setelah ia kembali duduk bersandar di kursi besarnya, ia pun meremat kerah seragamnya. Bayangan Yesung terbesit di kepalanya. Sedikit ia menggigit bibir. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia jadi khawatir begini?

"Yesung..."

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan di sekitar jalanan aspal belakang sekolah. Tanah yang ia injak basah karena hujan rintik-rintik yang turun. Ditangannya terdapat payung transparan yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan. Besi-besi kecilnya sudah patah. Permukaan payung naas itu juga terdapat banyak bercak darah. Bukan hanya di permukaannya saja, gagang payungnya saja sudah merah semua karena darah. Leeteuk menyeret payung itu. Bunyi ujung payung yang bergesekan dengan aspal kasar begitu memekakan telinga. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum mengerikan sambil matanya melirik tajam ke arah depan. Kedua manik cokelatnya tertutup sebagian rambut harajuku cokelat-hitamnya yang basah.

TEK, TEK...

Sesekali, ia menggigiti kuku-kukunya yang berlumuran darah sambil terkikik.

"Ihihihi... ahahaha!" Tawa a la _psycho_nya mengudara. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar bergidik ketakutan.

"Ahahaha...!" Terlihat di sekitarnya, beberapa orang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Mereka mengerang kesakitan dan berlumuran darah. Di tanah terdapat banyak tetesan-tetesan darah yang berasal dari lawan-lawannya... bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Ia memperhatikan lawan-lawannya yang tergeletak. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Polos. Begitu kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak lupa ia terus menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, tak berselang beberapa menit, senyum a la psikopatnya keluar lagi, dan tak lama kemudian disusul tawanya menggelegar hingga kepalanya tersentak ke belakang.

"Ahahaha! Hihihi... hahahaha!" Ia seakan terhibur dan geli melihat pemandangan di depannya yang naas itu. Ia tak merasa bersalah sekalipun sudah tertawa demikian melihat lawan-lawannya kesakitan.

"_Ne_... apa kau marah?"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hyaa! 'Black Dragon' sudah mulai unjuk gigi! Udah gak sabar saia mau nulis bagian selanjutnya! Akhirnya mulai ke bagian intinya, nih! Do'akan saia biar lancar, ya? *berasa ujian aja lu!* *takut duluan sama karakter Leeteuk yang _psycho_*. Entah kenapa, saia pingin bikin Leeteuk kayak gitu karena keseringan nonton drama _psycho_ *waduuh! Ngeri!* DX. Hehe... ^^"

Oke, waktunya evaluasi. Buat pertanyaan yang minta dijawab, saia jawab di sini... ^^

**WKS** **Sunny**: Sungmin di sini pingin saia bikin kayak apa yang kalian mau. Tapi, ada beberapa sifat yang pingin saia perlihatkan nanti di next chap. Hehehe...

**Little** **Angel**: Yesung bukannya mengkhianati Heechul, Cuma dia keliatan gak sabar aja mau menghabisi Kyuhyun. Heechul, sih, terlalu ngundur-ngundur waktu. Begitu...

**Rae** **Yoo**: Rencananya, sih, Sungmin mau saia bikin suka sama Kyuhyun. Tapi, lihat nanti tanggal mainnya, ya... ^^

**Takishika** **Rinku** Imnida: He? Sepatu khusus? Ada, lah... sepatu yang biasa dipake di dalam sekolah. Kayak di Jepang gitu. ^^

**Yessha**: Hyaah! Akhirnya kau muncul juga! Iya. Itu Park In Young noonanya Leeteuk. Cuma jadi figuran *digeplak pake nampan sama In Young unni* wkwkwkwk...

**Choikyuhae**: Sungmin bisa juga dibilang pengganti Changmin karena gak terduga, sifatnya mirip sama Changmin walaupun ada juga perbedaannya. Dia bisa matrial art, sama kayak Changmin. Dia juga suka jajan es krim di kedai yang sama kayak Changmin. Sungmin juga punya keseriusan yang unik tentang kehidupan, sama kayak Changmin. Otomatis... Kyuhyun, kan, jadi gimana gituu... hehehe... inget sama sahabatnya dulu. ^^

OKEE! Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saia. Bila da yang tidak berkenan, saia mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Akhir kata, saia minta ripiuwnya lagi yosh! Udah ngebet mau nerusin biar cepet, tapi agak terhalang sama UTS. Mohon sabar, ya... harap maklum! Wassalam! ^^

Ms. Simple :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU. Khusus chapter ini FULL WONKYU! ^^

Author's list songs: You and I – IU, Qing Tian Wa Wa (Sunny Doll) – Secret OST, Because of My Heart – Crazy Little Thing Called Love OST, Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara (Karena Kusuka Dirimu)– AKB48/JKT48, Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 11: Date?

**Neul Param High School**

Tak terasa musim gugur sudah sampai pertengahan. Langit pagi ini sedikit mendung. Suasana koridor sekolah dan kelas-kelas terlihat ramai mengetahui bel masuk sekolah belum berdering. Di lantai satu, tepatnya di kelas 3-1, suasana tak kalah gaduh dan ramai seperti kelas-kelas yang lain. Para murid terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang bercanda, bercengkerama, mengusili teman, dan lain-lain. Suara gelak tawa tak bisa dihindari.

Walaupun teman-temannya dengan senang hati memamerkan keceriaan mereka di pagi hari ini, beda lagi dengan pemuda bertubuh sempurna Choi Siwon. Di bangku barisan tengah, ia terpaku pada sesuatu di tangannya. Ia mengernyitkan alis tebalnya yang erotis sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibir. Ia nampak gelisah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Heyo... ia bingung rupanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatnya begitu? Oke. Di tangannya kini terdapat dua tiket taman hiburan yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Kebetulan, ada _grand opening_ proyek baru teman ayahnya yaitu taman hiburan di daerah Daegu. Sebelum ujian, tidak ada salahnya, kan, be_refreshing_-ria dulu? Begitu kata ayahnya yang sampai saat ini masih memenuhi kepalanya.

Masalah _refreshing_, sih, gampang. Hanya saja... kini Siwon bingung. Berhubung ia mendapatkan dua tiket, ia harus mengajak satu temannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama. Masalahnya, teman yang ia ajak ternyata sudah ada acara lain. Aiish... benar-benar! Kalau begini caranya, tiket ini bisa terbuang sia-sia. Setelah bergalau-ria, akhirnya otaknya menemukan ide. Ia mendapatkan satu kandidat teman yang akan ia ajak ke taman hiburan. Mata Siwon langsung melebar dan wajahnya sumringah. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya heran melihat kelakuannya.

"Semoga dia _free_!" Katanya pada diri sendiri. Segeralah Siwon bergegas keluar kelas, membuat Lee Sungmin yang baru datang hampir tertabrak.

"Hei! Siwon-ah!"

.

.

Kelas 2-2 di lantai tiga terlihat gaduh. Riuh suara memecah keheningan. Beberapa murid asyik membicarakan idola mereka di pojok kelas. Teriakan-teriakan a la _fangirling_ terdengar menusuk telinga. Belum lagi yang sibuk menyalin PR teman-teman. Cho Kyuhyun dan para sahabatnya tak kalah heboh pagi ini.

"_Mwoya_? Benarkah itu, Hyukkie-ah?" Terdengar suara cempreng nan khas milik Kim Ryeowook melengking.

"Huwaa... _chukkae_, ya, kau masuk tim lomba... semoga kompetisi _dance_mu berhasil!" Kyuhyun telihat antusias. Ia tertawa kagum pada sahabat blondenya itu.

"Aah..." Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Hyukkie, sih... tak usah diperhitungkan pun nantinya juga masuk tim kompetisi. Tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana kemampuannya..."

"Hahaha! Kau kelihatan seperti iri pada Eunhyuk, Donghae _hyung_." Celetuk Shindong yang langsung mendapat timpukkan buku dari Donghae. Semua pun tertawa.

"Ahaha... _gomawo_, semuanya... do'akan aku berhasil, ya?" Ujar Eunhyuk di akhir tawanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita wajib nonton, dong?" Ryeowook berbinar-binar.

"AAH! itu sudah pasti! Sebagai teman seklubnya, aku wajib menontonnya!" Seru Donghae sambil menyenggol pundak Eunhyuk, membuatnya menunduk malu.

"Kapan kompetisinya, Hyuk?"

"Eerm... masih seminggu lagi... hari minggu minggu depan."

"OKEEH! Kita sepakat menonton dan mendukung _uri_ Hyuk Jae!" Seru Donghae penuh semangat sambil merangkul Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat begitu semangatnya sang senior yang diikuti kelebay-an Ryeowook yang ikut koar-koar. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh, wajahnya merona mengingat tangan besar Donghae bertengger di pundaknya. Sementara Shindong masih sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Ya! berhenti makan, gendut!" Geplak Donghae. Shindong mendadak memelas. Ia sok menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya seperti akan menangis. Gelak tawa terdengar lagi dari lima bersahabat itu.

Tapi, suasana hangat itu tak bertahan lama sampai seseorang yang banyak dielu-elukan para gadis dan murid-murid lain memasukki kelas Kyuhyun dengan langkah tegap namun santai. Lelaki dengan tinggi 180 lebih itu pun menjadi sorot tatapan para siswa yang ada di kelas 2-2. Ryeowook yang duduk menghadap pintu masuk lantas terdiam saat melihat lelaki itu mendekat. Ia dengan refleks menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan Donghae agar meluruskan pandangannya.

"Hei, hei, itu Siwon _hyung_!" peringatnya. Dengan serentak Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong segera berbalik. Sementara Kyuhyun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati kakak kelas sekaligus tetangga dekatnya itu bertengger di dekat pintu kelas. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Yo!" Siwon memposisikan tangannya di jidat sambil tersenyum.

"Siwon?" Suara Donghae meninggi.

"Eerm... boleh aku mengganggu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun..." Serentak setelah Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya, semua menoleh cepat dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Kyuhyun pun tersentak.

"_M-mwoya_...?" Gagapnya bingung.

"A-aah! _Ne_! Silakan, _hyung_! Kami juga ada sedikit urusan di luar, _ne_?" Ryeowook yang mengetahui maksud seniornya itu lantas menyuruh sahabat-sahabatnya—minus Kyuhyun—untuk menjauh. Dengan bahasa isyarat wajah—mengedip-ngedipkan mata, menggerak-gerakkan bibir atau sebagainya—Ryeowook mengajak mereka keluar. "Ne, Kyunnie, kami keluar dulu, ya!"

"Eeh?"

"Yosh! Semoga PDKTmu dengan Siwon _hyung_ lancar, oke?" Bisik Eunhyuk yang sudah buru-buru menarik tangan Donghae agar pergi.

"Heei! Kau ini apa-apa, sih!" Protes Donghae seraya mendesis.

"Aduh, _hyung_!" Eunhyuk berbisik. "Kalau Siwon _hyung_ datang, daerah sekitar Kyuhyun akan menjadi daerah keramat!" Lanjutnya mendesis dengan cepat.

"_Mwooo_?" Donghae tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendadak panik, mencoba mencegah sahabat-sahabatnya itu pergi. "Ah! Tu-tunggu!"

"Kami hanya bisa mendo'akanmu dari jauh. _Ganbatte_!" Sambung Shindong sok kejepangan. Ia pun ikut bergegas keluar.

"Ah! _Ch-chakaman_! Jangan tarik-tarik begitu, Hyukkie-ah!"

"Aish! _Palli_, _hyung_!"

"Kami keluar dulu, Kyuhyun-ah!" Ryeowook dan tiga sahabatnya lantas menghilang di balik pintu. Mereka nampak berlari-larian dengan tergesa. Kyuhyun melengos mengantar kepergian keempat sahabatnya itu. Tangannya terjulurmenggapai angin yang ditinggalkan keempat sahabatnya itu. Siwon malah hanya asyik berheran-heran-ria. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ehem!" Siwon berdehem, membuat Kyuhyun yang asyik meratapi nasib terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya terasa mau copot. Aah... mengingat mereka hanya berdua di bangku itu... membuat Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah dan malu-malu walaupun di kelas banyak orang.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat ekspresi adik kelasnya itu. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

"N-ne, _hyung_..." Kyuhyun tak berani menatap wajah Siwon saat ini. Wajahnya sudah keburu panas. Aiish... kenapa mendadak begini jadinya? Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena lelaki yang ia sukai datang ke kelasnya dan mengajaknya berbicara? Tuhaan!

Dari luar kelas, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae mengintip aktivitas Kyuhyun dan Siwon dari balik pintu belakang kelas. Mereka tak peduli dengan tatapan heran para siswa di koridor.

Dengan memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengaran, mereka mengikuti jalannya pembicaraan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

"Hei, Hyukkie!" Panggil Donghae lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganku dengan kejam begitu... kau tak tau itu sakit rasanya?" Donghae sok memelas sambil terus mengikuti pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ah, Donghae _hyung_! Kita harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon _hyung_ berdua, _arra_?" Solot Eunhyuk dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aah, _jinnja_." Ryeowook mulai emosi karena konsentrasinya terganggu. "Dengar _hyung_, Kyuhyun itu sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Siwon _hyung_. Bukankah lebih baik kita menyingkir daripada mengganggu momen-momen berharganya bersama Siwon _hyung_ seperti sekarang ini!"

"_MWOO_? JADI KYUHYUNNIE—Hhmmpph!" Mulut Donghae buru-buru dibekap Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"_Hyung_, kecilkan suaramu!" Protes Shindong. "Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kita mengintip dari sini...!"

"Aiish... kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukanku masalah ini! Aku kan bisa memahaminya kalau begitu ceritanya!" Donghae tak kalah memprotes.

"Aah... kami tidak sempat, _hyung_! Sudah! Jangan ribut lagi! Tidak kedengaran, niih..." Ryeowook mulai sebal.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun terduduk di bangkunya, sementara Siwon berdriri di sisinya.

"Kemarin malam, aku mendapatkan dua tiket masuk taman hiburan dari ayah." Siwon memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya mengeluarkan dua tiket taman hiburan dari saku celananya. "Aku sudah mengajak teman untuk ikut denganku, tapi dia malah berhalangan pergi..."

Dari luar empat sahabat Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti jalannya pembicaraan. Sesekali mereka menyuruh siswa yang ada di koridor dan sekitarnya agar tidak berisik. Perkataan Siwon tadi memang terdengar tapi tak begitu jelas. Walaupun begitu, mereka berempat mengerti.

"Daripada tiket ini terbuang sia-sia..." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya sesaat sambil memainkan tiketnya intens. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak dan sulit bernapas. Begitu juga sahabat-sahabatnya di luar. Mereka menunggu-nunggu kalimat berikutnya dari bibir Siwon. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya kemari dengan membawa dua tiket?

'Ayo, _hyung_! Jangan membuatku penasaran! Apa maksudmu mendatangiku!' Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Eerm... Kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon nampak ragu. Haish! Kenapa menunggu sebuah kalimat seperti ini rasanya lebih mendebarkan dari menunggu hasil ujian, ya? Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dan empat sahabatnya di balik pintu.

"Cepat katakan, Siwon _hyung_! Jangan biarkan kami semua mati karena berdebar-debar!" Ryeowook geregetan.

"Eerm... maukah kau pergi bersamaku, Kyu-ah?" Seperti diperkeras dengan pengeras suara, kalimat Siwon akhirnya keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya, menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun lantas terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Wajahnya yang merah kini tambah memerah. Disekitar kepalanya terlihat banyak bunga-bunga berjatuhan. Ya Tuhan! Betapa senangnya hatinya saat ini! Ia bingung antara memilih untuk pingsan atau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat mengetahui lelaki yang ia sukai itu mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tapi, dua hal itu sudah pasti ia urungkan.

Di luar, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong tak aklah senangnya. Mereka lantas bertos-ria sambil berteriak tertahan, seakan _fangirling_. Sedangkan Donghae hanya ber-hooo-ria dengan kagumnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Terima dia, Kyuhyun-ah! Terima dia!" Seru Eunhyuk tertahan. Ia jadi ngebet.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mau?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"A-aku..."

Siwon dan—sekali lagi—empat sahabat Kyuhyun di luar dilanda rasa berdebar-debar. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung sambil menunduk. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Siwon yang tersenyum senang dengan malu-malu. Aah.. wajah Kyuhyun sungguh manis! Ryeowook dan yang lain beryes-yes-ria.

"_Gomawo_, _ne_, Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon sangat senang. "Sabtu besok kujemput kau di rumah jam sepuluh pagi. Oke?"

"_N-ne_, _hyung_..." Jawab Kyuhyun. Setelah pengonfirmasian itu, Siwon segera kembali ke kelasnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah merona, Kyuhyun membalas lambaian itu dengan senyuman.

"Ciiyee! Yang diajak pergi..." Goda Ryeowook, Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah masuk. Kyuhyun tersentak hebat. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Lihat! Wajahmu memerah Kyuhyunnie... uuuh, senangnya..." Goda Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian jangan menggodaku...!"

"Waah... aku ketinggalan berita begini. Kenapa kau tidak cerita, Kyu-ah?" sambung Donghae.

"Mana bisa dia cerita denganmu, _hyung_. Baru juga kenal."

"Aish, _jinjja_! Kau ini suka sekali menyolot, ya, Wookie?" Semua pun tertawa gembira, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terkekeh senang. Akankah sabtu esok akan menjadi hari terspesial untuknya? Semoga saja.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian...**

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Penampilannya kini begitu santai dan kasual dengan kaos garis-garis hitam-putih yang dibalut jaket tipis merah marun. Mata hazelnya terbingkai kacamata minus ber_frame_ hitam-putih yang modis. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin. Untung pagi ini cuaca sangat bersahabat walaupun udara sedikit dingin. Maklum, musim gugur.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang laki-laki yang perawakannya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kyuhyun. Ia tercekat melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di luar rumah. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu lantas tersenyum hangat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau sudah siap, rupanya." Katanya lembut. Kyuhyun sesaat terkesima melihat lelaki di depannya yang tak ayal adalah Choi Siwon, tetangga dekatnya sekaligus kakak kelas di sekolahnya. Penampilannya yang dibalut jaket biru gelap terlihat gagah di matanya. "_Kajja_." Kyuhyun lantas terkesiap dan mengangguk canggung. Ia pun menghampiri Siwon dan berjalan beriringan.

Kyuhyun berjalan di samping Siwon dengan rasa canggung. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan merona merah. Baru kali ini Siwon mengajaknya pergi berdua. Sebelumnya, mereka selalu pergi bertiga bersama Changmin. Kyuhyun diam-diam menyunggingkan senyun kecil. Ia melirik sang senior yang tengah sibuk menjepret gambar di sana-sini dengan kamera SLRnya. Ekspresi wajah Siwon yang begitu santai dan senyumnya yang manis membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona. Senang, sih, tentu saja! Hanya saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Pagi ini ia merasa gugup dan tegang. Siwon berjalan agak jauh di depan Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut berjaket merah marun itu diam-diam mencuri lirik ke arah kakak kelasnya di depannya itu.

"Eh? Aa... Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali?" Siwon yang menyadari Kyuhyun tak ada di sampingnya lantas berbalik. "Ayo!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dan mau tak mau harus menerima genggaman tangan Siwon di tangannya. Jantungnya seakan memompa darahnya dengan cepat.

'Uugh... jangan membuatku mati ditempat, Siwon _hyung_!' Rutuknya dalam hati seraya menunduk malu.

.

.

"Whoaaah!" Kyuhyun berseru kagum. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "_Hyung_! Ini hebat sekaliii!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Benar, kan? Kau pasti akan kagum melihatnya."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya sampai di taman hiburan yang dituju. Setelah Siwon menukarkan tiket, dengan tak sabar Kyuhyun berlari memasukki gerbang taman hiburan yang baru saja dibuka itu. Pandangannya berlarian memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya bergumam kagum.

Dari belakang, Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak itu. Terlihat menggemaskan di mata besarnya. Diam-diam, ia memposisikan kameranya menghadap adik kelasnya itu. Ia menjepret wajah-wajah ceria Kyuhyun dengan berbagai _angle_. Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat betapa bagusnya gambar yang ia ambil. Entah kenapa... Kyuhyun begitu manis hari ini.

"Siwon _hyung_!" Siwon tercekat mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Matanya yang membulat saat itu melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo, _hyung_!" Seakan lupa dengan dirinya yang tadi malu-malu, Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak yang cukup lebar memasukki arena taman hiburan lebih dalam. Melihat begitu antusiasnya Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya bisa mendesah seraya tersenyum. Ia pun mengalungkan kamera SLRnya di leher dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkunjung ke taman hiburan sejak dirinya terpuruk. Begitu kembali menapak tilas masa-masa cerianya dulu, pemuda berkacamata itu pun mencoba berbagai wahana permainan. Sementara Siwon hanya pasrah ikut seraya menemaninya... serta menjaganya.

"HUWAA!" Seru Kyuhyun dan Siwon kesenangan ketika mencoba menaikki wahana _roller_ _coaster_. Memang dasarnya mereka orang nekat, jadi tak heran jika mereka memutuskan untuk naik wahana itu. Mereka tertawa-tawa serta berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Rambut hitam mereka tertiup angin ke belakang, menampakkan jidat mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saking kencangnya si _roller_ _coater_ melaju. Sementara Siwon terus tertawa keseruan.

"HYAAA!"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengan Siwon menuju wahana yang lain. Kini mereka menaikki semacam wahana berbentuk cangkir-cangkir lucu yang berputar-putar. Kyuhyun menunjuk wahana tersebut dengan polosnya, sementara Siwon hanya melongo.

"Itu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Mereka pun membeli tiket dan memainkan wahana itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun siang ini. Ia suka sekali wahana yang serba berputar dan berkecepatan tinggi. Siwon saja sesekali merasa pusing. Haah... tak disangka Kyuhyun kuat juga dalam hal beginian.

Kini, Kyuhyun ingin mencoba sedikit permainan-permainan kecil di _stand-stand_ permainan yang ada di sekitar jalan setapak taman hiburan.

TUK! CTAAKK!

"Aah!" Seru Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia terus mencoba menembakki sebuah boneka yang terpajang di depannya. Ia harus berhasil membuat boneka itu jatuh agar bisa ia bawa pulang. Sementara Kyuhyun asyik bermain sendiri, Siwon mulai dengan kegiatan fotografernya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya kesusahan memainkan permanannya demi boneka beruang cokelat sebagai sasarannya. Siwon sedikit tertegun melihat usaha Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mendapatkan buah hasilnya. Ia terkekeh geli melihat adik kelasnya itu berjuang mati-matian. 'Aduuh... kasihan sekali, kau, Kyuhyun-ah...'

Siwon pun merebut pistol kecil dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sini. Biar aku saja."

"Ah!" Pekik Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Siwon pun memposisikan pistolnya ke arah boneka incarannya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan. Siwon menutup satu matanya dan perlahan menarik pelatuk si pistol.

TAAKK!

Oke. Tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun berhasil terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka. Siwon pun sok-sokan meniup pistolnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_..." Puji Kyuhyun tak percaya. Siwon pun meminta boneka yang berhasil ia jatuhkan pada penjaga counter.

"Nah, ini bonekamu." Siwon menyodorkan boneka beruang cokelat berukuran sedang itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak terpesona.

"_A_-_anni_, _hyung_... boneka itu, kan, hasil jerih payahmu..."

"Tapi kau lebih menginginkannya ketimbang aku." Potong Siwon, masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Kyuhyun merasa seakan meleleh melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon saat itu. Begitu teduh... dan perhatian. Ia pun salah tingkah dan menunduk.

"_G_-_gomawo_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menerima boneka itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Siwon terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun hingga berantakan.

"Ah, _hyung_! Rambutku jadi berantakan, kan!" Kyuhyun protes. Siwon tertawa.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Siwon.

"_Ne_."

"Kau terus yang minta main. Sekarang giliranku!" Siwon tersenyum licik, membuat Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia mengernyit takut.

.

.

Kyuhyun membatu. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan ajakan Siwon kali ini. Kini ia berdiri di depan gerbang wahana yang dimaksud Siwon. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Terdengar teriakan dan jeritan memilukan dari dalam wahana, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"_H_-_hyung_...?" Kyuhyun menoleh kaku ke arah Siwon yang tengah berdiri yakin.

"_Kajja_!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk masuk ke wahana ini, Siwon sudah menarik tangannya.

"_A_-_ANDWAEE_!" Yaah... wahana ini adalah wahana yang menjadi kelemahan Kyuhyun dari sekian banyak wahana yang ada. Rumah hantu. _Poor you_, Cho Kyuhyun.

Di dalam, jeritan dan teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membahana. Berkali-kali ia bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk tidak senonoh yang bersarang di rumah hantu itu. Mereka muncul dari samping, depan, atas, bahkan dari bawah sekalipun. Siwon hanya berseru kaget. Menurutnya, ini tidak kalah menegangkannya dengan _roller coaster_ tadi. Kyuhyun terus menempel di sisi Siwon seraya memasang mata waspada. Ia menggigit bibir karena ngeri dan takut. Lorong-lorong yang ia lewati benar-benar seram. Hanya diterangi lilin-lilin temaram dan beberapa lampu pendukung wahana agar terlihat menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk merangkul lengan Siwon yang ada sampingnya itu. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan perlindungan darinya. Tapi, karena gengsi dan malu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia beberapa kali melihat pasangan kekasih berteriak dan saling merangkul.

'Apa iya, aku harus merangkul lengan Siwon _hyung_..?' Bantinnya gugup. Ia menelan ludah ketakutan. Siwon dengan santainya berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gelap itu, sementara Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya sambil menggigit kuku-kukunya khawatir. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk.

"_H_-_hyung_... tunggu ak..." Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan frasenya, tiba-tiba sebuah penampakan muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Melihat penampakan tersebut, Kyuhyun lantas pucat pasi. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

"GYAAAA!" Serunya seraya berlari menyongsong kakak kelasnya yang sudah mendahuluinya. Dan... tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah merangkul lengan Siwon dengan mantab, membuat Siwon menoleh.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia tercekat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah menerjangnya. Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, buru-buru Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya. Wajahnya merona merah dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"_Mi-mianhae, hyung_." Serbu Kyuhyun segera. Ia tak mau Siwon berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ahahaha! Kau takut, ya?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa menyeretku ke sini, _hyuung_!" Kyuhyun geregetan. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat satu tangan Siwon terulur ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Ayo, cepat! Kau ingin cepat keluar, kan?" Kata Siwon. "Pegang tanganku." Walau gugup, Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima ajakan Siwon. Ia menyambut tangan lebar Siwon dan Siwon pun menariknya lembut sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun terpesona.

Siwon terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan ramping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menempel terus pada Siwon seraya memasang tampang ketakutan. Sesekali kalau ia melihat hantu buatan yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang Siwon. Melihat itu, Siwon hanya tertawa geli. Kalau sudah begitu, Kyuhyun pasti akan memukul lengan Siwon kesal, membuat sang ketua OSIS itu mengaduh. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan tetap waspada sambil terus mengintil di belakang Siwon. Tapi, ia kembali dikagetkan oleh penampakkan yang muncul dari bawah kakinya. Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan berlari, menarik tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya. Siwon terlonjak setengah mati karena tiba-tiba ia ditarik.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Tanpa mempedulikan Siwon, Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil menarik tubuh Siwon.

"ANDWAAEEE!"

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan wajah lemas sambil memegangi segelas es krim. Siwon sedang memesan satu es krim lagi untuknya sendiri dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sepanjang jalanan setapak taman hiburan. Di sekitar mereka banyak sekali _counter-counter_ jajanan yang menjajakan dagangannya.

"Kau tak apa? Makan dulu es krimnya... es krim bisa membuat dirimu tenang." Kata Siwon yang ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah lelah.

"_Hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau nanti malam aku tak bisa tidur, kau harus tanggung jawab!" Tegas Kyuhyun. Tapi, boro-boro Siwon mengecamkan kata-kata itu. Ia malah tertawa lebar.

"_Ya_! Aku serius!" Seru Kyuhyun. Ia pun menyendokki es krimnya dan memakannya nelangsa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut hantu. Padahal kau pandai bela diri. Kau, kan, bisa membuat mereka babak belur..."

"Itu konyol, _hyung_!"

Siwon mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. "Ahahaha! _Arra_, _arra_..."

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun berdiri dan meletakkan gelas es krimnya yang baru berkurang setengah itu di bangku.

"Lho? Mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun. "Jangan makan es krimku!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya.

"_Ne_, _ne_..." Siwon terkekeh.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet umum dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya yang baru saja ia basuh. Sejenak ia melihat jam tangan putihnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Siwon berada. Oke. Jarak toilet umum dan tempatnya berada bersama Siwon tadi memang sedikit jauh. Belum lagi jalanan yang benar-benar penuh dengan orang-orang berseliweran. _Grand opening_ suatu tempat memang selalu ramai.

Kyuhyun merapikan posisi jaket merah marunnya yang sedikit melorot, juga membenahkan kacamatanya sambil berjalan. Ia berlari-lari kecil menyeruak kerumunan manusia. Tapi, belum sampai setengah jalan, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menegakkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya perlahan membulat.

"_Ya_! Bukankah kau murid Neul Param High School?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bersenang-senang?"

"Hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan lima orang lelaki di depannya. Dari perawakan dan gaya berpakaiannya, ia yakin kelima orang itu adalah _yankee_. Ia tercetik dan mengernyit samar ketika melihat sebuah pin identitas di salah satu jaket yang mereka kenakan.

'Hyeongeul High School?'

Oke. Kyuhyun kini dihadang para _yankee_ dari Hyeongeul High School, musuh bebuyutan para _yankee_ Neul Param High School. Dengan lekas, kelima orang Hyeongeul High School itu mengepung Kyuhyun serentak. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Yang benar saja? Mengajak berkelahi di tempat ramai seperti ini?

"_Ya_! Dimana 'Black Dragon'?" Tanya seseorang yang berlagak layaknya _leader_ sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dengan angkuh. Kyuhyun segera berwaspada. "Kami ada urusan dengan mereka."

Mereka ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka!

"Aku tidak bersama mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan polos—atau memang sok polos. Gelak tawa terdengar membahana.

"Aah... _chakaman_." Tiba-tiba, sang _leader_ mengesampingkan pembicaraan. Ia lebih mendekatkan diri seraya memperhatikan Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kau... Cho Kyuhyun, _ne_?" Tanya sang _leader_ sambil memiringkan kepala.

"_Jinjjayo_? Aish... Cho Kyuhyun, kah? Heyoo..." Berbagai seruan keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka antusias—dan sedikit mengejek, mungkin. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Murid baru yang sedang dibicarakan anak-anak Neul Param? Aah... beruntung sekali rasanya..." Kyuhyun menatap mereka datar. Merasa tidak penting, Ia pun kembali berjalan. Mengabaikan kelima orang tak jelas di depannya itu.

"_Ya_! Jangan mengabaikan orang seperti itu, _babboya_!" Salah satu anak buah menarik jaket Kyuhyun hingga langkahnya tertahan.

"Apa mau kalian?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf.

"Wooow... seram juga, dia." Ejek sang _leader_ diikuti gelak tawa dari empat bawahannya. Tak lama kemudian, tawa itu mereda. Suasana jadi tegang satu sama lain.

"_Ya_!" Sang _leader_ mendorong pundak Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Kami ingin menantang 'Black Dragon' untuk berduel." Katanya. "Aku tidak terima murid-murid Hyeongeul ditindas oleh mereka!" Sang _leader_ menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun sambil menggeram, menekankan kata 'kalian'. Dengan sekali sentakan, sang _leader_ memberi aba-aba untuk mengambil posisi. Mereka berlima segera mengitari Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam.

"Beruntung aku bertemu dengan anak Neul Param. Setidaknya, kau bisa kujadikan pelampiasan karena kau tak bertemu dengan 'Black Dragon." Gumam si _leader_. "Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan anak baru sepertimu. Kudengar, mereka semua takut padamu. Apakah sampai seserius itu?" Suara tawa mengejek terdengar lagi. Mendengar kata 'serius' dipermainkan oleh bibir-bibir mereka, Kyuhyun tersulut emosinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping kakinya. Kedua manik obsidiannya berkilat tajam menatap lima lawan di sekitarnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan..." Geramnya. "Jangan mempermainkan kata 'serius' dengan cara rendah seperti itu!"

"Haaa?" Seru sang _leader_. "Kau seriuus?" Gelak tawa mengudara.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Mata tajamnya kini terlihat sempurna. "Tak akan memaafkan kalian semua!" Tak lama kemudian, sebuah serangan membuka perkelahian mereka.

"HYAAAHH!"

.

.

Siwon merasa bosan menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia melongok-longokkan kepalanya menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Siwon memandangi es krim Kyuhyun yang sudah mencair dan jalan setapak di depannya bergantian. Heee... kenapa anak itu tak kunjung kembali juga?

"Aah, Kyuhyun ini. Kenapa dia belum kembali? Apakah toilet begitu penuhnya sehingga ia terpaksa mengantri?" Gumam Siwon seraya melihat jam tangannya. ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul tetangganya itu ke toilet.

Siwon berjalan agak tergesa. Ia mulai diserbu rasa khawatir. "_Mianhae_... permisi..." Katanya seraya menyeruak kerumunan. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari, tak sengaja kedua matanya mendapati orang-orang berkerumun. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ada apa ini? Keributan?" Siwon pun bergegas ke tempat terjadinya perkara.

"Permisi..." Siwon menyeruak kerumunan orang dan mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya agar mendapat posisi strategis untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas perkara yang terjadi, mata bulatnya berhasil terbelalak. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berkelahi dengan lima orang _yankee_. Siwon lantas mengenali lima _yankee_ itu.

"Hyeongeul High School? Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya.

"RRRAAA!" Seseorang berambut kuning spike menyerang Kyuhyun dan melayangkan tinjunya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan serangan itu dan membalasnya dua kali lipat. Pemuda berambut spike itu segera tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Awas kau, CHO KYUHYUN!" dari arah belakang, satu orang lagi kembali menyerang Kyuhyun. Dengan satu sentakkan, Kyuhyun berbalik dan sedikit bermain pukul dan tendangan dengannya—tak peduli bahwa dirinya sudah terluka di bibir, jidat dan pipi. Kyuhyun berseru karena kesal dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"AAARGH!"

BUAGH! BRUUGH!

Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan setidaknya tiga dari lima lawannya. Siwon melihat aksi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir _plus_ kagum. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun berkelahi secara _live_ seperti ini. Ia hanya mendengar dari mulut ke mulut teman-temannya. Kyuhyun begitu hebat... tapi juga membuatnya khawatir. Melihat luka-luka di wajah Kyuhyun dan sekitar tubuhnya...

"Kaauu!" Satu orang lagi menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik dan segera meladeni si lawan yang menawarkan diri padanya itu. Perkelahian itu sedikit lebih seru karena mereka pintar berkelit dan membalas. Kyuhyun memukul, si lawan juga balas memukul. Kyuhyun menendang, si lawan juga demikian. Kyuhyun mendorong si lawan hingga menabrak pagar kawat di pinggir jalan setapak yang membatasi jalanan itu dengan taman.

CRAANG!

Kyuhyun memukul wajah si lawan berkali-kali hingga tersentak-sentak ke samping. Suara bagh-bugh-bagh-bugh menggema di udara. Setelah sekian lama bergelut, akhirnya si lawan berhasil dikalahkan. Serangan Kyuhyun yang membabi buta membuat dirinya tak berdaya. Melihat keempat rekannya sudah tak berdaya, sang leader hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Teman-temannya benar-benar payah! Tidak bisa diandalkan. Sambil menggeram dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia pun sibuk memikirkan serangan berikutnya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil benda tajam dari balik jaketnya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakanginya.

"HYAAAHH!" Serunya. Mengetahui ada satu lawan yang menyerangnya, Kyuhyun pun berbalik. Ia terbelalak melhat sebuah pisau teracung ke arahnya, membuatnya terbelalak lebar.

"MATI KAUU!"

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

DUAAGH!

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir. Napasnya memburu panik. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di perutnya, membuatnya heran. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Ia tercekat melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Seorang lelaki yang kini siap pada posisi kuda-kudanya yang khas. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

TRAAKK!

"Uugh..."

"Kau... tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Kyuhyun! Dasar lemah!" Geram orang itu.

"S-Siwon _hyung_...?" Kyuhyun nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Choi Siwon..." Geram si _leader_ sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia mengambil pisaunya yang sempat terlempar. "BERANINYA KAAUU!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia kembali menerjang sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. Dengan sigap Siwon menangkap tangannya yang memegang pisau dan memutarnya. Seketika, pisau yang berkilat tajam itu direbutnya dan dilemparnya menjauh. Bunyi pisau membentur aspal terdengar nyaring. Tak lupa Siwon menendang perut si lawan dengan lututnya, memukul telak pula tengkuknya hingga ia terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan pertarungan Siwon dengan tatapan kagum. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari setelah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Siwon... bahwa kakak kelasnya itu pandai bela diri.

'Siwon _hyung_... bisa bela diri?'

Masih tak mau kalah, sang _leader_ _yankee_ dari Hyeongeul High School itu masih sempat-sempatnya menjerat kaki Siwon. Tanpa ampun, Siwon lantas menghunjamkan sikunya tepat di punggung sang _leader_.

"Aargh!"

Skak mat. Siwon berhasil membungkam sang _leader_ dengan cepat sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh. Apalagi... ia hampir saja menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kau... bisanya hanya mengandalkan senjata!" Maki Siwon sambil membersihkan telapak tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, petugas keamanan datang mengamankan kelima _yankee_ yang sudah berbuat ulah itu beserta pisau yang tadi terlempar.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu petugas keamanan.

"_Gwaenchana_, _ahjussi_." Elak Siwon sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian para petugas keamanan berlalu sembari membungkukkan tubuh. Siwon pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Sepeninggal para petugas, Siwon pun berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Gwaenchana_... Kyu-ah?"

Di balik pepohonan yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada, seorang lelaki berambut harajuku cokelat-hitam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua, terutama Kyuhyun. Senyum licik perlahan terpajang di bibirnya. Sesekali ia menggigiti kuku-kukunya dan terkikik tertahan. Ia merasa senang menyaksikan aksi Kyuhyun barusan, begitu hebat dan memunculkan nafsu psikopatnya. Pemuda itu pun segera berlalu sambil terus terkikik dan tertawa nista di akhir.

"Cho Kyuhyun...?"

.

.

"Aiish... pelan-pelan, _hyung_... perih..."

"_Ne, ne. Mianhae_... tahan sedikit, oke?"

Siwon tengah mengobati luka-luka di wajah Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Wajah putih Kyuhyun kembali lebam-lebam. Bibirnya berdarah dan jidatnya terluka akibat terbentur sesuatu. Siwon dengan hati-hati menutul-nutulkan cairan antiseptik ke luka-luka Kyuhyun sebelum memberinya obat merah.

"Kau, sih! Sudah berapa kali _noona_ katakan, jangan keseringan berkelahi!" Oke. Kali ini, sang _noona_ ikut mengomel. Sambil membawakan obat merah dan beberapa plester, Cho Ahra mengomeli adik satu-satunya itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tak mengira akan begini jadinya, kok!" Kyuhyun menyolot.

"Eeh? Alasan yang tak masuk akal! Bagaimana kau tak tahu bakal jadi seperti ini? Kau ini!" Ahra tak mau kalah.

"Aduuh... sudah, sudah... jangan berkelahi lagi..." Siwon merasa seperti obat nyamuk di antara kakak-beradik itu. "Kyuhyun juga laki-laki, _noona_-ah... wajar, kan, kalau dia berkelahi untuk membela diri?"

"Aah, Wonnie-ah... tapi kalau terlalu sering dan wajahnya luka-luka terus begitu... hish! Jangan salahkan _noona_ kalau wajahmu nanti bonyok, Kyunnie." Ahra memajukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang adik yang kini menderita.

"_Noona_! Awas kau!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mendesis kesakitan karena luka dibibirnya sedikit tertarik saat ia berteriak.

"Ahahaha! Sudah, hentikan! Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja." Siwon tergelak.

"Haah... _ne_, _ne_... aku mengerti. Lelah rasanya beradu mulut dengan Kyu. Mulutnya lebih cepat daripada otaknya! Susah untuk dilawan!" Ahra pun berdiri. "Oke... selamat bermesraan kalian berdua..." Ejeknya seraya berbisik di telinga sang adik yang berhasil membuat wajah si adik memerah. Ahra berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Noona_!" Ia segera melempar bantal sofa ke arah kakak perempuannya yang sudah duluan ngibrit. Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Yaap... satu plester lagi. Yak! Selesai!" Aktivitas Siwon untuk mengobati semua luka kyuhyun sudah selesai. Ia pun membereskan semua perlengkapan P3K yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang lebih tua setahun ketimbang dirinya itu lekat-lekat.

"_Hyung_."

Siwon menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku... tak tahu kalau kau bisa bela diri." Siwon tercekat, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aah... _jinjjayo_? Ahaha... _mianhae_... sebenarnya, aku sudah bisa sejak setahun yang lalu. Sungmin yang mengajariku."

"Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Yaah... itu untuk tamengku... juga untuk melindungimu, Kyu-ah." Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Siwon. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku khawatir denganmu yang sering sekali berkelahi dengan para _yankee_ di sekolah. Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi semuanya, tapi tetap saja."

"Maaf, _hyung_..." Kyuhyun menunduk serba salah. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"_Anniya_... itu sudah tak jadi masalah. Yang penting kau tak apa-apa." Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, membuat Kyuhyun terlena sejenak. Siwon diam-diam menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Tatapan yang sayu... dan teduh.

"_Ne_, aku akan mengembalikan ini semua ke kotak obat." Siwon bangun.

"Siwoon! Bisa kau bantu aku memasak?" Panggil Ahra dari dapur.

"Ah! _Ne_, _ne_!" Jawabnya seraya berlalu. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon yang menjauh tatapan sayu.

Hari ini sangat berharga baginya. Ia bisa bersenang-senang berdua dengan orang yang ia sukai—Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia sungguh menyukai Siwon sejak sebelum ia kehilangan Changmin. Bahkan, Ahra pun diam-diam mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon dan mengejeknya tadi. Tapi... akankah Siwon menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti?

"_Hyung_... bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Mukyaaa! Fic macam apa ini? DX DX

Entah kenapa saia lagi ngebet bikin adegan WonKyunya dan jadilah chapter ini. Buat kalian-kalian *nunjuk reader satu-satu* yang udah ngebet pingin WonKyunya diliatin, NIH! Saia buatkan yang full WonKyu! *hidup WonKyu shipper*.

Okeh, waktunya balas-balas ripiuw:

**Takishika Rinku Imnida**: Ada berapa anggota SJ di fic ini? Eerm... sekitar 11-an mungkin. Gak ngitung. Hehehe... asal masukin aja. Berapa chapter, ya, ff ini. Mungkin bentar lagi tamat. Soalnya, ini ffnya gak langsung selesai full. Saia bikinnya satu-satu chapternya. Hehehe... makasih reviewnya, ya! ^^

**Gaemiing0606**: Heechul gak punya telepati, kok... Heechul gak ada rasa sama Yesung sama sekali. Cuma ngerasa gak enak aja perasannya. Kan Yesung gitu-gitu juga sahabat se-gengnya... Black Dragon anggota intinya emang cuma tiga orang itu. Sungmin gak punya geng dan dia cuma sendiri. Dia pinter bela diri. Itu aja. Dia juga gak jahat, kok. Siwon sebenernya menanggapi, tapi gak begitu saia liatin di chap kemarin. Di sini baru saia liatin. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Dhian Kyuhae ELF**: Heechul ngulur waktu karena masih mengukur seberapa kuat Kyuhyun itu. Makasih reviewnya, ya! ^^

Thanks a lot to: **Just 4Hae, Choikyuhae, Aul, Wonniekyu, Anin Wonkyushipper, WKS Sunny, Chokyubias, Choiikimleekyuhyun, Lovinkyu, Fitri MY**

Okeeh! Segini dulu cuap-cuap saia, hehehe... Makasih buat yang udah setia baca dan review. Maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan kecil. Udah ngantuk, nih. Wkwkwkwk... akhir kata, mohon reviewnya, ya! XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: M

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU.

Author's list songs: Don't Don – Super Junior, Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 12: Leeteuk, The King of Violation, Laugh

**Neul Param High School**

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di Neul Param High School kembali berlangsung pagi ini. Sambil menunggu bel masuk, Cho Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya nampak sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Leeteuk _sunbae_?" Seru Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya yang lantas mendapat bekapan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras!" Desis Eunhyuk memperingatkan.

"Ini serius! Jangan sampai menyebar!" Sambung Shindong.

"Kudengar dia kembali terlibat dalam kasus kekerasan..." Lirih Eunhyuk.

"_Jinjjayo_? Aiish... aku menyerah bila sudah membicarakannya!" Donghae angkat tangan.

Kyuhyun nampak tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan empat sahabatnya itu.

"Eem... memangnya... ada apa dengan Leeteuk _sunbae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Bisa dilihat, semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana Leeteuk _sunbae_..." Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan dengan penuh semangat. "Dengar, Kyu-ah..."

"Leeteuk _sunbae_... orang kedua terkuat di sekolah ini..." Shindong memotong pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Oke... kelihatannya mereka berdua terlihat antusias sekali menceritakan tentang Leeteuk _of the_ 'Black Dragon' itu pada Kyuhyun—si anak baru. Terang saja dia belum tahu-menahu tentang seluk-beluk Leeteuk. Alhasil, Eunhyuk dan Shindong malah ribut rebutan bagian untuk bercerita. Melihat kedua sahabatnya sibuk sendiri, akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara.

"Leeteuk, anggota kedua 'Black Dragon' terkenal mempunyai dua kepribadian yang signifikan!" Jelasnya. Ryeowook ikut memperhatikan.

"_Ne_! Donghae _hyung_ benar! Leeteuk _sunbae_... aargh! Dia itu _yankee_ terparah!" Komentar Eunhyuk di sela-sela 'kesibukannya' dengan Shindong.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu melirikkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook, menunggu komentar dari teman sekelasnya itu. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng cepat. Ryeowook memang bukan anak baru, hanya saja ia juga tak begitu mengerti dengan asalah Leeteuk. Cukup mengetahui kalau Leeteuk adalah _yankee_ terparah di sekolah ini.

"Aah... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya...?" Kata Eunhyuk ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Dia itu tidak waras!" Desis Donghae pada Kyuhyun. "Kau, kan, tahu... kalau dia itu _Psycho_!" Shindong mengangguk yakin.

"Ia sangat menyukai kekerasan. Ia suka sekali menyiksa lawan bertarungnya!" Lanjut Shindong setengah berbisik. "Bahkan, kalau ia disakiti, ia akan tertawa kesenangan daripada mengaduh sakit!" Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kalau sudah kumat, dia sulit dihentikan!" Lantas semua mengangguk, kecuali Ryeowook yang hanya bergidik dan Kyuhyun yang masih mengernyit serius. Sedetik kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi nyaring. Mau tak mau, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong harus kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga pun bangun dan berlalu sambil melambai.

"Hiii... Leeteuk _sunbae_ itu berbahaya!" Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu sebegitu takutnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun tercenung di bangkunya.

'Separah itukah?'

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba dan bel berdering nyaring. Bunyi derap langkah terdengar bergemuruh dari lantai bawah. Berbondong-bondong mereka menyerbu kafetaria untuk membeli makanan dan minuman ringan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah. Terlihat di sekitarnya murid-murid tengah asyik menyantap bekal mereka di bangku-bangku yang tersedia dan di atas rumput. Berbagai macam slayer warna-warni mulai menghiasi leher jenjang mereka. Udara semakin dingin saja. Sepertinya, musim dingin akan segera tiba. Banyak pepohonan yang daunnya sudah rontok.

Pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu menghembuskan napasnya hingga mengepul di udara. Ia menelusuri pemandangan yang ada di depannya sambil memegang PSPnya, berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya beristirahat sambil bermain PSP. Kyuhyun mengeratkan slayer di lehernya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tak sengaja ia mendapati lelaki beramput pirang dan berslayer hitam-merah muda tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di halaman belakang. Ia nampak berkutat dengan sebatang bolpoin dan sebuah buku tipis. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar cokelat.

'Sungmin _hyung_...?'

Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu. Sepertinya serius sekali...

"Sungmin _hyung_? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Kyunnie!" Sungmin terperanjat. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"He? Kau sedang menulis apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat buku di tangan Sungmin penuh dengan coret-coretan. Ia pun duduk di sisi Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyu-ah... aku sedang menulis lagu." Jelas Sungmin seraya memetik gitarnya.

"Lagu?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Kau bisa? Keren..." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. "Kira-kira... lagu seperti apa, _hyung_?"

"Mm... Semacam lagu perpisahan, mungkin. Wali kelasku memintaku untuk mengaransemen sebuah lagu bersama beberapa teman untuk paduan suara kelasku besok saat purnasiswa." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Hoo... itu pasti mengasyikkan sekali." Kata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau memainkan lagu ciptaanmu itu dengan gitarmu, _hyung_." Pinta Kyuhyun serambi menunjuk kertas di tangan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, Sungmin terbelalak. Entah kenapa... perlahan hatinya luluh. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang. Wajahnya... juga merona merah. Ada apa ini?

Melihat sang senior hanya terdiam, Kyuhyun heran. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"_Hyung_?" Panggilnya. "_Ne_, _hyung... waeyo_?" Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! _Anni. Mianhae_..."

"Ayo! Mainkan lagu itu untukku! Aku ingin dengar..." Kyuhyun sudah diserang rasa penasaran. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah..."

Sungmin mulai memetik senar gitarnya membentuk deretan irama lembut yang menyentuh hati. Sesekali ia juga bergumam seiring nada yang tercipta dari petikan gitarnya. Kyuhyun menikmati lantunan lagu itu sambil mencocokkannya dengan not-not balok yang baru ditulis sang kakak kelas. Lagu yang begitu indah dan berirama lambat. Liriknya memiliki makna tersendiri tentang kelulusan dan perpisahan. Lagu ini membuat hatinya tentram dan damai. Semilir angin awal musim dingin berhembus pelan. Membuat siapapun beridik kedinginan. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan. Ia terus mendengarkan permainan gitar Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Yaa... mungkin seperti ini lagunya. Maaf, baru setengah jadi. Judul saja belum kutemukan. Hehehe..." Sungmin cengar-cengir. Kyuhyun terdiam, masih terpesona dengan indahnya lagu yang barusaja ia dengarkan.

"Lagu yang bagus, _hyung_..." Lirih Kyuhyun memuji. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. "Lagu yang menentramkan hati... walaupun berkesan agak sedih." mendengar pernyataan adik kelasnya itu, Sungmin senang sekali. Ia jadi salah tingkah dan malu-malu.

"A-ah... itu tidak seberapa, Kyu..." Sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkerama, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dipanggil seseorang.

"Kyuhyuuun! Kau tidak beli makanaaan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar lantas menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah depan.

"R-Ryeowook? _Ne, ne_! _Chakaman_!" Jawab Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, Sungmin _hyung_, kutunggu lagu itu dinyanyikan saat purnasiswa musim semi nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan kertas dan berlalu. Ia berlari menyongsong Ryeowook yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke kantin.

Sungmin berdiri sambil meletakkan gitarnya sejajar dengannya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam kertas dan bolpoin yang ia gunakan tadi. Mata cokelat gelapnya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling melempar tawa renyah, membuat bibirnya tak dapat menahan senyum. Ya, Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum yang susah diartikan. Senyum yang manis seperti halnya orang mengagumi orang lain. Senyum yang...

"Ya! Sungmin-ah!" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan merangkul pundak Sungmin, membuatnya tersentak bukan main.

"D-Donghae-ah! Kau ini!" Seru Sungmin kelabakan karena kaget.

"_Ne_... apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi, Minnie-ah...?" Donghae meluruskan pandangan temannya itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang dipandangi Sungmin, Ia melebarkan matanya serta mulutnya.

"Hoo? Kyunnie? Heyoo... kau menyukainya, ya?" Goda Donghae sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Mendengar perkataan Donghae yang tepat mengenai sasaran, Sungmin tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_A-anniyo_! Aku tidak..." Sangkal Sungmin seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Aah... _arraseo_... aku mengerti akan perasaanmu, Sungmin-ah... terlihat jelas di wajahmu, lho!" Donghae tertawa. Ia pun menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh. Masih dengan tangan bertengger di pundak Sungmin, ia pun bergumam.

"Tapi setahuku... Kyuhyun itu menyukai Siwon." Gumaman lirih itu langsung saja menembak Sungmin. Dengan polosnya Donghae berkata demikian di depan Sungmin yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sungmin seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Matanya terbelalak dengan sukses sambil menoleh ragu ke arah Donghae tanpa diketahui. Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk serius sambil terus menatap ke depan, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya tadi telah melukai hati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, bertolak dari Donghae. Ia menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang. Perasaan Sungmin jadi tak menentu.

'Benarkah... Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon?'

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari pintu gedung sekolahnya sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan _coat_ cokelatnya karena udara terasa dingin. Salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat karena ingin cepat sampai rumah dan menghangatkan tubuh.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun tercekat dan menoleh.

"Ryeowook?" Orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu hanya berhehe-ria.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk menyanggupi ajakan sahabatnya. "_Ne_!_ Kajja_!"

Di perjalanan, keduanya saling membicarakan sesuatu yang sesekali membuat salah satu dari mereka tertawa renyah. Karena sekelas dan umur yang tidak terpaut jauh, mereka jadi mudah sekali untuk mengutarakan pikiran mereka. Rasanya, udara dingin hari ini jadi tak terasa dingin berkat kehangatan persahabatan mereka. Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan jauh menuju halte bus terdekat dan melewati jalanan sepi sebagai jalan pintas.

"Entah kenapa, saat itu temanku baru bisa membayangkan apa perbedaan dari cokelat parfait dan cokelat sundae." Ryeowook tergelak geli. "Aku tak menyangka ia baru menyadarinya hari itu!" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Aa, Kyu-ah... aku jadi ingin makan es krim..." Rengek Ryeowook. "_Ne_! Kita mampir ke kedai es krim, mau?" Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau yakin? Siang ini dingin sekali, lho."

"Aish, Kyuhyun-ah! Ayolah..." Mohon Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik.

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Toh, ia juga suka es kri. Tak apa, kan, sesekali bandel, makan es krim ketika cuaca dingin. Hehehe... "Eem... aku tahu kedai es krim yang menyajikan es krim enak di dekat sini. Kau mau?"

Ryeowook lansung sumringah. "AAA! _Ne_, _ne_! Aku mauu!" Serunya kesenangan. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa karena melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang antusias itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa-tawa hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang janggal di atas aspal. Tawanya surut dan dahinya mengernyit heran. Ryeowook yang sedang berbicara sendiri karena saking senangnya pun menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun yang tak menggubris omongannya.

"_Ne_, Kyu-ah? _Waeyo_?" Tanyanya heran. Ia pun meluruskan pandangan Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lihat, matanya lantas terbelalak. Ternyata, sesuatu yang janggal di atas aspal itu adalah bercak-bercak darah yang masih merah dan segar. Begitu banyak dan berceceran di mana-mana.

"D-darah siapa ini..." Kata Ryeowook terbata karena tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak darah itu.

"Ah! Kyu-ah! Tunggu aku!" Ryeowook mau tak mau akhirnya mengikuti sahabatnya itu melangkah. Dan setelah usut-diusut, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menemukan asal-muasal dari ceceran darah tersebut. Mereka berhasil membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tiga orang gadis—dengan tangan diikat di tiang listrik yang ada di sepanjang jalan dan tubuh penuh luka—di depan mereka. Mereka terlihat tak berdaya. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang pingsan di atas aspal. Tak salah lagi. Ketiga gadis itu...

"Kalian!" Seru Ryeowook yang lantas menyongsong ketiga gadis itu. Tak salah lagi. Mereka adalah para anggota geng 'Monalisa'.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Dengan cekatan, Ryeowook melepaskan ikatan di tangan mereka, diikuti Kyuhyun. "Aiish... susah sekali melepasnya! Kyu-ah! Lepaskan juga ikatan Sulli!" Kyuhyun hanya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangan gadis yang sudah pingsan dengan darah menodai sebagian wajahnya.

"Sulli-ah?" Sesekali, Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi tetap saja. Sulli yang sudah tak berdaya itu tak juga membuka mata.

"Ryeowook _sunbae_... Kyuhyun _sunbae_... hentikan..." Tolak Victoria dengan nada lemas. Wajahnya berpeluh dan bercampur dengan darah yang amis. Rambut panjangnya terlihat tak beraturan. Mendengar perkataan Victoria, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lantas terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Lari... Kyuhyun _sunbae_..." Lanjut Luna. Kyuhyun tertegun. Tapi, tak berapa lama perasaan itu bersemayam, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Terdengar suara ujung payung bergesekkan dengan aspal, begitu memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat-hitam harajuku berjalan dengan santai sambil menyeret sebuah payung transparan. Ia tersenyum dan tatapan matanya tajam. Di sekitar tubuhnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Di baju, tangan, wajah...

Melihat siapa yang datang, Ryeowook lantas ciut dan menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"D-dia... Leeteuk _sunbae_..." Lirihnya tertahan. Takut. Kyuhyun tercekat.

'Jadi, diakah...'

Lelaki itu—Leeteuk—berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ia memainkan payung yang sudah bermandikan darah itu di tangannya, membuat tangannya merah. Bunyi kecipak darah membuat ngeri siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dengan tatapan tak bersalah, Leeteuk memandangi korban-korbannya, 'Monalisa' yang udah tak berdaya di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_..." Panggilnya, masih dengan senyum polosnya. Ryeowook sudah gemetaran di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada _innocent_. Dan secara tiba-tiba, Leeteuk membuka payung berdarahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Payung itu sudah tak berbentuk. Besi-besi penyangganya sudah banyak yang patah dan mencuat-cuat keluar. Kainnya sudah sobek-sobek. Mengenaskan.

Leeteuk terkekeh. Ia berjalan lagi, lebih mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam sambil memutar-mutar payung naasnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..." Ryeowook makin erat mencengkeram bagian belakang seragam Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dengan cepat melirikkan mata tajamnya ke arah Ryeowook dan sukses membuatnya terlonjak luar biasa. Leeteuk kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan 'Monalisa' bergantian.

"Aku..." Kata Leeteuk sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya. "...baru saja menghabisi mereka! Ahahahaha!" Leeteuk tertawa keras sampai kepalanya tersentak ke atas. Ia sama sekali tak bersalah dan malah tertawa senang telah membuat adik-adik kelasnya itu babak belur. Saking puas dan senangnya, ia sampai memukul-mukulkan payungnya ke aspal. Ryeowook merinding melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya itu. Beginikah orang psikopat itu?

Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya berubah serius. ia makin mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah putih pucat itu. Sesekali, ia kembali menggigiti kukunya. Mata tajamnya perlahan menyipit dan ia mulai tersenyum. Melihat begitu tenangnya Kyuhyun membuat nafsu psikopatnya muncul lagi. Leeteuk kemudian berhasil tertawa lagi.

"Ahahaha! Hihihihi... hahahaha!" Suara tawanya menggema ke seluruh sudut-sudut jalanan setapak itu.

"Lihat saja, Cho Kyuhyun..." Ujarnya. "Aku akan menghabisimu!" Tegasnya di akhir, diikuti lengkingan tawa yang mengerikan. Masih sambil tertawa, Leeteuk mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

'Leeteuk... orang yang sulit dipercaya.'

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan perlahan di pelataran atap sekolah. Salju turun dengan malasnya siang ini. Membuat jalanan basah dan licin. Lagi-lagi, darah mengotori beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tertutup oleh seragam maupun tidak. Di sekitar wajah dan lehernya terdapat banyak percikan darah.

'The Four Princesses' terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya di atap sekolah. Jesicca, Yuri dan Hyoyeon terlihat tergeletak di atas pelataran berkonblok abu-abu sembari terbatuk-batuk. Darah mengalir dari jidat, hidung, mulut, dan beberapa bagian lain tubuh mereka. Mereka juga tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akibat serangan brutal yang didapatkannya dari Leeteuk. Yang tersisa hanya Sunny, yang nampak masih bisa bergerak dan berusaha menghindari Leeteuk yang terus berjalan mendekatinya. Sunny sesekali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Leeteuk menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Melihat darah berceceran di pelataran atap sekolah membuat matanya berbinar. Sunny yang tak lagi bisa berdiri hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya demi mencapai pintu atap sekolah dan kabur.

"Aargh! _Andwaeyo_... Aaakh!" Seru Sunny seraya meraba pintu. Tapi, sesaat setelah tangannya menggapai gagang pintu, Leeteuk menendangnya dan menahan pintu itu.

BRAAKK!

Sunny tak dapat berkutik.

"_Nee_... mau kemana kau, Sunny-ah...?" Kata Leeteuk dengan nada mengancam seraya tersenyum. Sunny yang sudah ketakutan bukan main hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tak ia sadari punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kini, ia tersudut.

"_Andwae... andwae, oppa_..." Rintih Sunny ketakutan seraya menggeleng kaku. Dirinya yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga, dengan darah mengotori mulutnya hingga gigi-giginya memerah. Panik segera menerjang ketika ia ketahui tak ada lagi jalan untuk menghindar. Melihat itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum. Sambil terkikik, ia mengeluarkan sebatang pensil dari saku jas almamaternya.

"Bagaimana... kalau aku bersenang-senang dengan ini...?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memutar-mutar pensil tersebut di depan mata Sunny. Sunny jelas saja merasa ketakutan melihat ancaman pemuda yang umurnya hanya berkisar beberapa bulan denganya itu.

"_Andwae, oppa... j-jebal_..." Sunny terus saja merintih memohon.

Beberapa menit setelah Leeteuk mendengar Sunny memohon, secara tiba-tiba ia tercetik dan berhenti memainkan pensilnya. Dengan tatapan ragu, ia menatap pensil di tangannya dan Sunny bergantian. Sunny gemetar bukan main dan berharap Leeteuk segera pergi. Tapi, tak terpikirkan olehnya kalau ternyata Leeteuk kembali terobsesi dengan pensilnya. Dengan menebar senyum _evil_, ia kembali memainkan pensil di tangannya dan kini mematahkannya jadi dua.

"Mungkin, begini lebih baik." Katanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Leeteuk menahan kepala Sunny, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu tersentak bukan main.

"Aargh! _Oppa! Oppa, andwaee_!" Sunny mulai berteriak. Leeteuk mendekatkan patahan pensil tersebut ke salah satu mata Sunny. Sunny merasa ngeri dan terus memberontak. Tapi apa daya, tenaga yang menahan lebih besar darinya.

"_Nee_... apa kau maraah? Hihihihi... ahahaha..." Kikikan mengerikan kembali melengking dari tenggorokan Leeteuk. Jessica, Hyoyeon dan Yuri tak bisa menolong dan hanya menatap miris rekannya itu.

"_Andwae_, _oppa! Jebal_! _Oppaaa_!" Sunny tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Pensil itu makin lama makin dekat dengan bola matanya.

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

Heechul berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah gedung rumah sakit di pusat kota. Pulang sekolah ia tak berniat untuk mengunjungi markasnya, tapi malah kemari. Ia ingin menjenguk salah satu sahabatnya yang sedari dua hari lalu tak terlihat di sekolah. Sesekali, beberapa perawat berpapasan dengannya dan mengangguk walaupun ragu. Tapi dengan yakin, Heechul membalas anggukkan para perawat yang lewat. Dengan kedua tangan bersemayam di saku jas almamater, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju lantai lima rumah sakit.

"_Khamsahamnida, ne_." Heechul mendengar suara seseorang ketika ia baru tiba di depan kamar bernomor 106. Dengan sekali sentakan, pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang perawat. Heechul dan si perawat sama-sama tercekat dan saling membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, Heechullie?" Heechul melongokkan kepalanya melewati pundak si perawat.

"Yesungie..." Heechul segera masuk, sementara si perawat berlalu. Heechul tak lupa menutup pintu. "_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Heechul sedikit khawatir. Yesung memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan susah payah sambil tersenyum.

"_Nan_ _gwaencahana_, Heechullie..." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lemas. Heechul duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang Yesung.

"Heechul." Panggil Yesung. Heechul menoleh.

"_Ne_."

"_Mianhae_..." Heechul tertegun mendengarnya. "Aku minta maaf... sudah membuatmu dan Leeteuk khawatir..." Lanjut Yesung. Heechul hanya terdiam seraya menunduk.

"_Anniyo... gwaenchana_." Heechul tersenyum simpul. Yesung ikut tersenyum walaupun tipis.

"Aku... tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus itu. Jurus yang jarang sekali digunakan..." Yesung menerawang.

Sunyi sesaat.

Yesung menoleh pelan. "Heechul, kuharap kau hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun jika kau berhadapan dengannya nanti." Heechul mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk.

"_Arraseo_." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kabar sekolah?"

"Tak ada yang menarik. Seperti biasa." Jawab Heechul datar. "Kemarin, Kyuhyun kembali berulah di taman hiburan."

"_Geurae_?"

"_Ne_. Aku dengar dari salah satu teman." Heechul mendesah. "Ia berkelahi dengan musuh bebuyutan kita." Yesung mengangguk dan memposisikan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang bebicara. Ruang arawat itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara-suara dari alat-alat rumah sakit. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul dan menatapnya lekat-lekat walaupun tersirat rasa ragu. Ia nampak berpikir. Ia nampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi ia ragu untuk berbicara.

"Heechul-ah..." Panggilnya.

"_Ne_, Yesung?"

"Kemarin, Leeteuk mengunjungiku." Mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut, Heechul seketika menoleh cepat. Rasa antusias pun mulai menguasainya.

"Leeteuk? Benarkah? Akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah.

"Dia..." Frase Yesung menggantung, membuat Heechul mengernyit.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Leeteuk... Kyuhyun..." Ujar Yesung tak pasti. Mengetahui maksud rekannya itu, Heechul lantas terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Leeteuk... sudah mulai beraksi.

.

.

"Ahahahaha!" Terdengar tawa nista melengking di ujung koridor halaman belakang sekolah. Suara pukulan dan tendangan pun juga membahana karena sepi.

"Argh!"

BRUGH! PRAAKK!

Seorang pemuda terpental hingga menabrak pagar kawat di belakangnya. Napasnya terengah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya luka-luka. Merasa belum puas menghajar lawannya, si pemilik lengkingan tawa—Leeteuk—segera menuyudutkan pemuda berambut pirang itu di pagar dan mencekik lehernya.

"Sungmin-ah...? Ahahaha!" Leeteuk tertawa melihat lawannya terbatuk-batuk karena sulit bernapas.

"Kau!" Geram Sungmin dan segera saja ia memukul pipi Leeteuk hingga ia terhuyung. Tapi bukannya kesakitan, ia malah tertawa-tawa. Ia pun membalas Sungmin dua kali lipat hingga Sungmin terjatuh di dekat parit. Ia terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi berdiri. Melihat lawannya sudah terduduk lemas, Leeteuk hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil menggigit-gigit kukunya yang tertutup merahnya darah.

"Ne... apa kau marah?" Dengan cepat Leeteuk melepas sepatu Sungmin dan memukulkannya ke wajah sang pemilik.

"Aargh!" Teriak Sungmin kesakitan.

"Ahahahaha!" Mendengar Sungmin kesakitan, tawa Leeteuk makin membahana.

"Sungmin-ah... teman Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk di sela-sela tawanya. Sungmin hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam seraya menyeka darah di bibirnya.

"Aku bukan temannya... hubungan kami tidak sekedar berteman... bukan sekedar sahabat..." Geram Sungmin sedikit tertahan. Bibirnya bergetar. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali terbatuk. Leeteuk terdiam.

"Hubungan kami... tak hanya sekedar itu!" Tegas Sungmin. Ia meludahkan darah yang keluar dari gusinya. Mata Sungmin berkilat saat menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku mencintainya." Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. Mendengar kata 'cinta' keluar dari mulut teman sepantarannya itu membuat perutnya geli. Ia pun terbahak.

"Cinta?" Ejeknya di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau seriuus? Ahahahaha!" Leeteuk tertawa geli sambil menepuk-nepukkan sepatu Sungmin di tangannya. ia kemudian menendang Sungmin.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang nyeri karena tendangan Leeteuk. Napasnya naik turun. "Jangan... remehkan kata cinta...!" Tegas Sungmin. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Leeteuk yang tadi asyik tertawa karena menganggap omongan Sungmin itu tak berakal, sekejap terhenti. Ia menatap Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjap serius. didekatinya Sungmin yang terduduk lemas itu. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin dan kembali menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat Sungmin heran. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Leeteuk terkikik dan kembali bediri lagi.

"Ihihihi... _jinjjayo, ne_...?" Leeteuk memutar lehernya hingga berbunyi. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangannya menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan kasar hingga kepalanya terangkat.

"A-aargh..." Rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Leeteuk menikmati rintihan Sungmin yang kesakitan itu dan tertawa terbahak.

"Kubunuh kau!" Kata Leeteuk serak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membenturkan kepala Sungmin ke pinggiran parit yang terbuat dari semen keras.

"UAAARGH!"

BRUAAGH!

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor lantai tiga. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan mendapat kabar kalau teman-teman dan sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi incaran massal seorang _King of Violation_, Leeteuk. Matanya menatap lantai marmer koridor kosong. Tiba-tiba, ia kembali teringat wajah Leeteuk saat pertama kali ia temui di tikungan jalan waktu itu bersama Ryeowook. Wajah yang putih mulus dengan beberapa percikan darah di pipi, senyum yang tak dapat dibaca, suara gesekkan payungnya di aspal, tatapannya yang memancarkan kehausan akan darah, lenkingan tawa nistanya, perkataannya waktu itu...

'_Apa kau marah?'_

'_Aku... baru saja menghabisi mereka! Ahahahaha!'_

Semua itu menyita pikiran Kyuhyun. Kembalinya Leeteuk dalam mode _Psycho_ seperti sekarang ini sama saja dengan ancaman besar. Dia adalah murid terparah di Neul Param High School ini. Murid-murid yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya sebelah mata. Mereka berbisik-bisik tak jelas di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik kecil, tak peduli dengan omongan mereka. Kyuhyun terus berjalan pelan hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh? Ya! Kyuhunnie!" terdengar seseorang memanggil. Mendengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya itu, Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh lambat ke arah asal suara. Ia baru sadar kalau ia kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mendapati Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan tiga gadis 'The Four Princesses' tengah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Para 'The Four Princesses' terlihat lebam-lebam dan terluka di bagian wajah dan tangan. Beberapa plester dan kapas bertengger di bagian-bagian tertentu wajahnya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyunnie... Mereka baru saja diserang oleh Leeteuk _sunbae_..." Eunhyuk menerobos ketiga 'The Four Princesses' dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar hal itu. Merasa tidak terima akan kejadian ini, Jessica, Yuri dan Hyoyeon ikut melanjutkan omongan Eunhyuk sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"'Monalisa' juga diserang! Dan kau tahu? Leeteuk berani menggunakan pensil dan berhasil melukai mata kiri Sunny!" Potong Jessica.

"Leeteuk sudah berhasil membungkam kami, 'Monalisa', bahkan Lee Sungmin sekalipun..."

"Yuri benar! Apa kau tahu artinya dengan semua ini!" Serobot Hyoyeon.

"_Ani, ani_! Jadi, kalian semua menuduh Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan ini semua?" Serobot Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya seraya mendorong Jessica, Yuri dan Hyoyeon. Dan dengan bantuan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook berusaha mengusir ketiga gadis itu. Mereka sudah tak setakut dulu sebelum 'The Four Princesses' berhasil ditaklukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Semuanya menjadi target iblis itu untuk dihabisi!" Seru Jessica yang sudah didorong-dorong Ryeowook agar segera pergi.

"Jangan diam saja! Lakukan sesuatu!" Sambung Hyoyeon. Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakangi mereka semua pun serasa disambar pertir ketika mendengar seruan Hyoyeon. Entah kenapa... untuk saat ini, sedikit rasa gentar menyelimuti benaknya.

Kyuhyun berdiri terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam PSP kini menjadi tambah erat. Pikirannya seakan sedang bertarung dengan benaknya, membuat alisnya mengernyit dalam. Ia menatap lantai lekat-lekat. Tak ia sadari, seseorang menghampirinya dari arah berlawanan dengan tertatih-tatih. Seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ itu mengulurkan satu tangannya yang berlumuran darah demi menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, namun sesaat meleset hingga mengenai pipi pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu. Meninggalkan berkas merah kejinggaan di pipi putih adik kelasnya itu. Dengan susah payah, pemuda berambut _spike_ itu akhirnya bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya yang sudah lunglai dengan bertumpu pada pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit goyah. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Rasa takut dan ngeri segera menyergapnya saat melihat wajah orang dihadapannya itu babak belur dan berdarah-darah. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa terbelalak lebar.

'Donghae _hyung_...?'

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku mohon..." Kata Donghae lirih. "Menjauhlah dari lingkungan sekolah... untuk sementara..." Belum selesai berbicara, Donghae lantas ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan ketiga 'The Four Princesses' yang tadi sedang asyik berdebat akhirnya diam saat mengetahui seseorang ambruk di samping mereka.

"_Omona_! Donghae _hyung_!" Seru Ryeowook yang segera menolong kakak kelasnya itu.

"Donghae _hyung_! Apa yang terjadi? _Gwaenchana_? _Hyung_!"Eunhyuk lantas panik bukan main. Ia segera bergabung dengan Ryeowook, disusul ketiga gadis yang lain.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam tak bergerak. Kedua manik matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Lagi?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ingatannya terbang ke saat-saat ia kehilangan Changmin. Changmin celaka karena dirinya. Dan hari ini, teman dan sahabat-sahabatnya kembali celaka yang—lagi-lagi—akibat kesalahannya. Untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ini semua... salahku." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan lagi—dengan gontai.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tak menentu saat pulang sekolah. Setelah ia mengganti sepatu khusus sekolahnya dengan sepatunya sendiri, langkah kkainya seakan tak terbaca. Ia berjalan sambil mencangklong tasnya. Tapi ia tak menyadari kakinya akan membawanya kemana. Tak terasa ia terhenti di sekitar gudang sekolah yang ada di halaman belakang. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini ditengadahkannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak mendapati Leeteuk ada di hadapannya—membelakanginya. Leeteuk terlihat sibuk menghajar seseorang—yang lagi-lagi sangat familiar di mata Kyuhyun. Pemuda China ber_headband_ hitam, Tan Hangeng. Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan. Begitu brutalnya Leeteuk saat menghabisi seseorang. Sambil terus tertawa nista, ia memukuli, menendang sampai menghunjamkan sesuatu ke tubuh korbannya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahan. Amarah tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Ia tidak terima. Dengan yakin, Kyuhyun menggenggam kain celananya erat.

Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, Leeteuk pun berbalik. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti elang. Ia kini tertarik pada Kyuhyun dan alhasil, Hangeng dibungkam dengan tonjokkan terakhirnya. Hangeng seketika lemas dan tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mulut penuh darah. Leeteuk tergelak sembari menghampiri si adik kelas. Penampilannya yang berantakan dan berlumuran darah masih setia menyelimuti. Kyuhyun menatap datar calon lawannya itu namun tajam. Dengan yakin, Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri pada Leeteuk seraya mengernyit. Ia melirik ke arah Hangeng yang sudah tak berdaya di belakang Leeteuk.

"Kau... kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggertak. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Leeteuk polos. "Teman-temanmu... sahabat-sahabatmu... telah kuserang. Kau pasti marah! Ahahaha!" Leeteuk kini tertawa keras. Kyuhyun geram melihatnya. Masih dengan menahan emosi, Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangan di sisi kakinya.

"Kurang ajar...!" Ucapnya tertahan. Bibirnya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Ahahaha! Kau marah!" Leeteuk tertawa senang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tanpa menunggu lama, Leeteuk lantas menerjang Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok. Sambil tertawa ia terus memukuli Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan semua serangan Leeteuk dan menonjok pipi tirus lawannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ahahaha! Kau benar-benar marah... Kyuhyun-ah...!" Ucap Leeteuk di sela-sela tawanya. "Aaargh!" Leeteuk dengan senang hati kembali menyerang Kyuhyun dan terjadi sedikit pergulatan yang sengit. Di tengah-tengah pergulatan itu, Leeteuk berhasil menyudutkan Kyuhyun di sudut tembok dan menggigit cuping telinganya. "Aarkh!" Merasa risih dan kesal, Kyuhyun pun berusaha mendorong Leeteuk dan menendangnya garang. Dengan sekejap, Leeteuk terlempar masuk ke ruang gudang yang lumayan luas itu karena pintunya sedang terbuka lebar. Bunyi gaduh barang-barang terdengar keras seiring jatuhnya Leeteuk.

BRUUGH! GRAAKK!

"Aakh!" Rintih Leeteuk. Ia pun terkekeh. "Kau serius?" Leeteuk terus saja tertawa. Entah itu bisa diartikan sebagai tawa kesenangan atau tawa mengejek. Mungkin dua-duanya termasuk. Kyuhyun pun masuk. Dengan penuh dendam ia menonjok pipi Leeteuk dua kali hingga lawannya itu terhuyung. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Hampir saja kepala Leeteuk membentur tumpukan meja di dalam gudang itu. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh. Setelah puas disakiti, sekarang gilirannya membalas. Walaupun begitu, Leeteuk masih punya amarah. Ia membalas Kyuhyun dua kali lipat. Leeteuk menangkap kaki Kyuhyun dan memukul wajahnya hingga terdorong ke belakang. Kyuhyun menghantam tumpukan kursi hingga jatuh semua. Untung kepala Kyuhyun tak apa-apa.

"Ihihihi! Hahahaha!" Leeteuk tertawa senang seraya menyentak-nyentakkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak terima, Kyuhyun mulai menyerang. Kini ia berhasil membuat Leeteuk babak belur. Darah mulai mengucur dari jidat dan hidungnya. Masih sambil terkekeh tak jelas, Leeteuk kembali membalas. Ia berniat menendang wajah Kyuhyun, tapi meleset. Alhasil, ini kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun menahan serangan si lawan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera menyikap leher Leeteuk dengan lengan dari belakang. Sedikit ia eratkan, membuat Leeteuk sedikit terbatuk karena napasnya tertahan. Leeteuk berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang memenjarakannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan dan terpojok. Tak sengaja, manik cokelat kehitaman Leeteuk melirik ke arah kursi-kursi yang terjatuh tadi. Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil satu kursi dan menghantamkannya ke arah belakang—mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

DUAAGH! GRAAKK!

"Aarkh!" Teriak Kyuhyun tertahan. Dengan begitu, ambruklah dia. Kyuhyun tergeletak kesakitan. Ia pun mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan, oh! Jidatnya lebam dan berdarah akibat hantaman kursi tadi. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan. Ia pun berdiri—walaupun terhuyung—mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak. Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendudukki perut adik kelasnya itu. Segera saja ia memberinya serangan bertubi-tubi. Leeteuk tanpa ampun memukuli pipi Kyuhyun hingga kepalanya tersentak-sentak ke samping.

BUGH!

"Akh!"

BUGH!

Aarkh!" Erang Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sementara Leeteuk tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sebuah suara memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Mendengar seruan itu, Leeteuk berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke arah pintu gudang. Didapatinya Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae dan Jessica berdiri di sana. Sambil tersenyum dan menggigiti kuku, Leeteuk berdiri.

"Brengsek kau, Park Jung Soo!" Serapah Donghae serak. Leeteuk memperhatikan ketiga manusia dengan berbagai luka diperban itu dengan tatapan polos bak anak kecil tak berdosa. Sambil menggigiti kuku-kukunya, ia pun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian... teman Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya polos. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Sungmin dan Donghae geram melihat kepolosan—yang dibuat-buat—Leeteuk. Sementara Jessica hanya bisa mengeratkan telapak tangannya. sejak ia dan anggota gengnya berhasil di taklukkan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa kini ia sadar dan mulai membela Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk _oppa_..." Ujarnya tertahan mengingat perbuatan pemuda berambut harajuku itu saat melukai rekannya, Sunny.

"Teman?" Leeteuk mulai tersenyum licik. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil kursi di dekatnya dan hendak melemparnya. "Kubunuh kalian semua!" Serunya seraya melempar kursi tersebut. Tapi dengan sigap Sungmin menangkis lemparan kursi itu.

GRAAKK!

"HYAA!" Donghae mulai menyerang dengan memukul Leeteuk, disusul Sungmin dan Jessica.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae berlutut di sisi Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak kesakitan, sementara Sungmin dan Jessica mengurus Leeteuk. "Kyuhyun-ah!"

Jessica menedang Leeteuk hingga menabrak tembok.

"Ogh!" Rintihnya. Leeteuk sedikit terbatuk. Tak sengaja, ia mendapati sebuah tongkat pel yang sudah tak terpakai bersandar di sudut tembok, tidak jauh darinya.

"ARRAAA!" Jessica menerjang Leeteuk hendak menyerangnya, diikuti Sungmin di belakang. Leeteuk melirik ke arah dua lawannya dan tongkat pel di dekatnya bergantian. Dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Leeteuk merampas tongkat pel itu dan melayangkannya hingga mengenai leher Jessica dengan keras.

DUAGH!

"AKHH!" Jessica tersentak ke samping dan ambruk. Leeteuk terkikik. Sungmin yang berada di belakang Jessica lantas hendak membalas dan menahan tongkat pel itu. Perhelatan terjadi beberapa saat, mengadu kekuatan mereka berdua hingga tongkat pel itu terlempar ke samping beberapa detik kemudian.

"Leeteuuk!" Sungmin memukul pipi Leeteuk beberapa kali hingga ia terhuyung. Tapi, bukan Leeteuk namanya kalau tidak membalas berkali-kali lipat. Leeteuk menarik tangan Sungmin dan menendang punggungnya hingga dagu Sungmin membentur tembok. Masih belum puas, Leeteuk membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan memukuli wajahnya berkali-kali. Luka-luka Sungmin yang sudah ditutup plester dan perban kembali mengeluarkan darah. Detik kemudian, ia jatuh terduduk dan terbaring lemas.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Leeteuk penuh kemenangan. Mendengar kerasnya tawa Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan pun menoleh. Melihat rekan-rekannya dengan mudah dihabisi oleh iblis macam Leeteuk, Donghae jadi geram. Ia pun bangun dan berlari ke arah Leeteuk.

"AAARGH! Kurang ajaarr, kau, ibliiss!" Donghae menapakkan kakinya di dudukan kursi dan melompat untuk menghajar Leeteuk. Ia berhasil memukul wajah Leeteuk hingga pemuda itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Leeteuk pun jatuh terseok. Dengan paksa, Donghae mengangkat kerah baju Leeteuk dan menonjok pipinya lagi. Darah dengan indahnya menghiasi wajah Leeteuk, babak belur. Donghae melayangkan kakinya hendak menendang perut lawannya itu, tapi keburu ditangkap oleh si iblis Leeteuk. Leeteuk tak segan-segan menggigit kaki Donghae hingga pemuda berambut _spike_ itu berteriak kesakitan. Leeteuk menjatuhkan tubuh Donghae di sisinya dan segera menindihnya. Tangan Leeteuk terjulur menggapai sebuah kursi dan dihunjamkannya pada Donghae.

GRAAAKK!

"AAARGH!" Teriakan pilu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Hihihihi! AHAHAHAHA!" Leeteuk tertawa penuh kemenangan. Melihat teman dan sahabatnya dihabisi tanpa ampun, Kyuhyun merasa miris dan marah. Dendam membuncah di dadanya. Sambil menggeram ia bangun perlahan.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah... lihat! Ahahaha!" Leeteuk bangun seraya tertawa. "Teman? Sahabat? Omong kosong!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan gigi-giginya di balik mulutnya. "Jangan remehkan teman atau sahabat...!" Geramnya seraya berdiri.

"Ahahaha! Teman? Sahabat?" Ejek Leeteuk. Ia pun kembali menyerang Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri itu dengan kursi di tangannya. "HYAAA!" Teriaknya serak. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun bisa menahannya. Ia melempar Leeteuk keluar gudang hingga terjatuh. Kursi yang tadi digenggam Leeteuk terlempar entah kemana. Lagi, Kyuhyun menyerang Leeteuk bertubi-tubi. Ia tak mau lagi memberi kesempatan lawannya itu untuk membalas.

Kyuhyun berhasil menguasai pertarungan. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Leeteuk di lantai dan memukulinya. Tapi sesekali posisi mereka berubah dan berubah. Leeteuk sempat berada di atas Kyuhyun, dan beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil menindih Leeteuk lagi. Di posisi ini, Kyuhyun terus berada di atas dan tak henti-hentinya menonjokki wajah Leeteuk yang sudah berdarah-darah itu. Anehnya, bukannya berteriak kesakitan, Leeteuk malah makin keras tertawa. Membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun memberikan pukulan terakhir dengan sekuat tenaga.

BUAAGH!

Leeteuk tak lagi tertawa keras. Ia hanya terkekeh seraya terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun terengah-engah dan mulai bangun. Matanya datar menatap Leeteuk yang sudah tak berdaya.

.

.

Kim Heechul tengah berjalan santai melewati persimpangan koridor dekat halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia memain-mainkan aksesoris rerantaiannya. Ia pun berbelok ke kanan. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tak sengaja mendapati Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tengah berkelahi di sekitar gudang. Matanya berhasil terbelalak. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memukuli Leeteuk bertubi-tubi. Ternyata... seorang Leeteuk pun tak bisa diharapkan. Heechul menngeratkan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah dan mulai bangun. Matanya datar menatap Leeteuk yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Uhuk! Ohok, ohok!" Leeteuk terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan. Leeteuk mulai mendesis walaupun sesekali tertawa lemah. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berniat untuk beranjak dari sana. Penampilannya kini sama berantakannya dengan Leeteuk. Rambutnya yang tadi rapi, kini mencuat kesana-sini. Beberapa helai juga menutupi sebagian matanya, membuatnya jadi mengerikan. Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi Leeteuk dan tak sengaja mendapati Kim Heechul berdiri di hadapannya—agak jauh darinya. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mentapanya datar. Hal itu terjadi hingga beberapa menit. Tanpa disadari, sebuah tangan menepuk pundah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Lirih seseorang. Ya. Jessica yang memanggil dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Di belakangnya terlihat Sungmin tengah memapah Donghae yang sesekali terbatuk-batuk. Mereka sudah keluar dari gudang.

"Kyuhyun-ah... _gwaenchana_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada lemas. Napasnya terengah. Sungmin meluruskan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Tak ada siapa-siapa di depan sana. "Apa yang kau lihat, Kyu...?"

Suasana untuk sementara menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara batuk-batuk dari beberapa orang di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian... lebih baik cepatlah ke ruang kesehatan." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

"_Anni_, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau juga..." Kata Donghae lirih. Terjadi sedikit percakapan antara Kyuhyun, Donghae, Sungmin dan Jessica hingga mereka tak menyadari seseorang di belakang mereka kembali terbangun. Orang itu mengambil sebuah gunting rumput yang tergeletak di lantai dan hendak menghunjamkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"HEYAAA!"

"Awas! Kyuhyun-ah!" Dengan cepat Jessica mendorong Kyuhyun kesamping beserta dirinya. Dengan begitu, serangan itu—yang tak lain dan tak bukan dilakukan oleh Leeteuk—tak berbuah apa-apa. Gunting rumput itu segera terlempar jauh. Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun kembali merasa kesal. Leeteuk benar-benar keras kepala. Ia pun bangun dan menendang Leeteuk dengan sekali sentakkan. Leeteuk pun ambruk lagi. Jessica, Sungmin maupun Donghae tak menyangka Leeteuk masih bisa berdiri dan menyerang Kyuhyun dengan gunting rumput. Akhirnya, dengan tidak langsung, Leeteuk mengakui kekalahannya. Ia pun bangun seraya tertawa-tawa.

"Hahahaha...! Cho Kyuhyun... Ohok!" Leeteuk terbatuk. Telapak tangannya refleks menutupi mulutnya. Darah beserta satu giginya keluar. Giginya copot akibat tendangan Kyuhyun barusan. "Ahahaha! Hahahaha...!" Tapi Leeteuk hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Jessica, Sungmin dan Donghae hanya menatapnya tak wajar.

"Cho Kyuhyun... kau iblis. Kau lebih iblis dariku...!" Kata Leeteuk seraya berbalik arah. "Kau... seakan dewa kematian...! kau lebih sadis dariku!" Leeteuk kembali tergelak. "Ya! Kalian bertiga! Kuharap kalian berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berbahaya. Ahahahaha!" Tawa nista lagi-lagi terdengar, mengantar kepergian Leeteuk yang masih terhuyung-huyung itu. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dalam diam, menatap punggung Leeteuk yang menjauh dengan tatapan datar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun diam-diam. Melihat Kyuhyun diam saja membuatnya khawatir. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kyu, _gwaenchanayo_?"

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Kim Heechul terduduk di singgasananya di markas 'Black Dragon'. Kedua kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu markas seraya tangannya memainkan sebuah pin hitam berbentuk naga. Ia nampak disibukkan oleh pikirannya. Ia teringat kembali akan aksi Kyuhyun saat membuat Leeteuk KO tadi siang. Perlahan matanya berubah tajam. Tangannya yang tadinya santai memainkan pin naganya itu kini menggenggamnya erat. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan... Cho Kyuhyun terus mmebuat kekacauan!" Ujar Heechul tertahan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

.

.

TBC

A/N: HUWAAAA! Kenapa jadinya panjang bangeeet! DX DX DX. Maaf, ya, kalau malah jadinya molor gini. Ini sudah sesuai prosedur cerita *halah! Bahasamu!* Tapi benaran! Kalo misalnya dibikin TBC ditengah-tengah, rasanya ngegantung banget. Gomen ne! Mianhae! *sujud-sujud* DX DX DX

Oke, lupakan permintaan maaf saia *lho?*. Thanks a lot to:

**Aul, Anin WonKyushipper, Sunny, Karin, Blackyuline. Leenahanwoo, Mrs. Simple, Just 4Hae, Little Angel, Fitri MY. **

Yaah... segitu dulu keluhan saia *?* *pundung dipojokan ngeliat ff panjangnya minta ditelen*. Mohon sabar buat bacanya, ya? *ikut prihatin sama ceritanya yang panjang*. Akhir kata, saia masih mohon buat reviewnya, lho! ^^. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Saia nerusinnya malem-malem, solanya. Hehehe. Mianhae n gomawoyo! XD

Ms. Simple :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan yang pintar dan pendiam, dimana di sekolah barunya ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan para geng _yankee_ (berandalan). First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU.

Author's list songs: Flashback – Secret OST, Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 13: Black Dragon's Kim Heechul vs Cho Kyuhyun, Begin

Kim Heechul tengah berjalan santai melewati persimpangan koridor dekat halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia memain-mainkan aksesoris rerantaiannya. Ia pun berbelok ke kanan. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tak sengaja mendapati Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tengah berkelahi di sekitar gudang. Matanya berhasil terbelalak. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memukuli Leeteuk bertubi-tubi, membuat emosinya naik. Heechul mengeratkan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi Leeteuk dan tak sengaja mendapati Kim Heechul berdiri di hadapannya—agak jauh darinya. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mentapanya datar. Wajahnya berlumuran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir, jidat dan hidungnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Heechul manatap adik kelasnya itu seakan ingin memangsanya. Ia berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku jas almamaternya.

'Cho Kyuhyun...!'

.

.

**Neul Param High School**

Berita jatuhnya Leeteuk tersebar cepat dan masih bertahan hingga beberapa hari. Kabar bahwa dua anggota 'Black Dragon' berhasil ditaklukkan membuat semua siswa shock. Berita itu tersebsr dari mulut ke mulut, pesan singkat, artikel di papan mading... dan lain sebagainya. Mereka seakan tak percaya dan tak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua—yang dikenal dengan kesangarannya—bisa ditundukkan oleh seorang anak baru nan polos bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Baru pagi hari, mereka sudah sibuk membicarakan Kyuhyun dan 'Black Dragon'.

"Kau sudah tahu? Leeteuk _sunbae_... yang dikenal dengan dua kepribadiannya yang mengerikan itu juga berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun!"

"_Gurae_? _Aigoo_... ini sulit dipercaya!"

"Sekuat itukah Cho Kyuhyun? Kelihatannya... dia anak yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Kau jangan menganggap remeh dirinya, _pabbo_! Kau bisa diremukkannya!"

"Hiii... dia begitu misterius. Jangan-jangan, sikapnya selama ini hanya demi menyembunyikan kekuatannya saja?"

"Bisa jadi..."

Para siswa sibuk bergosip ria di sepanjang koridor dan di dalam kelas. Saling berbisik dan berdecak tak percaya. Ada yang merasa senang juga ketika mendengar 'Black Dragon' bisa disudutkan, tapi ada juga yang tak sampai membayangkan akan begini jadinya.

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga menuju kelas. Ia segera saja dihujani tatapan-tatapan tak enak dari siswa-siswa yang ada di sekitarnya. Beberapa berbisik sambil memandangnya, membuat Kyuhyun heran dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kudengar ia berhasil membuat Yesung _sunbae_ masuk rumah sakit."

"_Mwo_? Jadi... Yesung _sunbae_ masuk rumah sakit karena dia?"

Beberapa percakapan tak sengaja ditangkap telinga Kyuhyun saat melintas. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Leeteuk _sunbae_ juga babak belur karenanya. Ck! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Dia, kan, anak baru di sini. Hebat sekali dia..."

"Akankah Kim Heechul-_ssi_ akan membalas kekalahan dua rekannya?" Kalimat itu langsung saja menusuk benak Kyuhyun. Benar. 'Black Dragon' masih ada satu orang lagi. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Bisa jadi... Heechul-_ssi_ akan menantangnya berduel satu lawan satu."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun lantas menarik kepalanya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya.

'Berduel?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Seperti apa... Kim Heechul itu?'

.

.

"Udara hari ini dingin, ya? Tadi malam, saljunya deras sekali..." Keluh Pemuda berambut blonde sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Ne, Hyukkie... kalian tahu? Tubuhku sampai tak mau digerakkan pagi harinya!" Keluh pemuda berambut spike. "_Ne_. Shindong tak ikut makan?"

"_Molla, _Donghae _hyung_. Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan program diet." Ryeowook terkekeh setelah berkata demikian, diikuti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Wahahaha! Kau mungkin benar!" Donghae kini ngakak, mencuri perhatian siswa lain yang sedang menyantap makanan di halaman belakang ini hingga menatap aneh ke arahnya. Sadar diperhatikan, Donghae pun terdiam. Ia salah tingkah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kaku seakan minta maaf. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya bisa cekikikkan.

Mendadak suasana hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan suara-suara obrolan yang berbaur di ruang kantin. Keempat pemuda di meja tengah itu nampak sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran sendiri. Ryeowook tengah asyik memakan roti lapisnya, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk berdua. Mereka nampak sedang serius mencoret-coret kertas dan menggambar banyak lingkaran dengan teratur. Mungkin... mereka sedang membuat posisi _dance_ mereka.

Kyuhyun terlihat memainkan sendok pada supnya yang tinggal kuah saja itu. Matanya serius menatap kotak susu putihnya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Kim Heechul di koridor. Ia yang baru saja membuat Leeteuk tak berdaya tiba-tiba mendapati Heechul sudah berdiri di hadapannya—walaupun agak jauh. Sorot mata sang kakak kelas itu terlihat tajam dan penuh dendam. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar, sedikit menatapnya lemas. Sepertinya... Heechul sudah marah dan ingin cepat-cepat menghabisinya waktu itu. Sayangnya saja hal itu ditundanya karena merasa belum saatnya. Wajah Heechul saat itu... masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Begitu menyita pikirannya.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook yang menyadari keanehan sahabatnya lantas memanggil. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertatap-tatapan.

"_Ne_, Kyu-ah! _Waeyo_?" Eunhyuk menggoyangkan sedikit pundak Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Wajahmu serius sekali."

"Ah! _A-anni_..." Kyuhyun tersentak dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. Tapi, ia kembali diam.

"Tuh, kaan... pasti ada apa-apanya!" Protes Ryeowook sambil cemberut. Kyuhyun bingung harus tersenyum atau bagaimana.

Donghae memajukkan tubuhnya. "_Ne_... ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyu-ah?" Kyuhyun ragu sejenak dengan pertanyaan kakak kelasnya itu.

Kyuhyun melirik tiga sahabatnya itu bergantian. "Sebenarnya... Heechul _sunbae_ itu... orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ketiga sahabat itu pun mendadak terdiam. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"H-he? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kata Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Iya. Kenapa kau seakan terobsesi padanya akhir-akhir ini?" Eunhyuk ikut bertanya. Tapi, boro-boro Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia malah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan serius. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tercekat. Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun diam-diam. Ia mengerti maksud tatapan serius adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau benar ingin mengetahuinya, Kyu-ah?" Pancing Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae.

"Walaupun kelihatannya ia tegas dan menakutkan, tapi dibalik itu semua ia kesepian." Ryeowook, Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit tak mengerti. Donghae menerawang murid-murid lain yang berseliweran.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

.

.

Heechul berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua, hendak menuju kelasnya. Ia berjalan di sisi kiri sambil menegakkan kepalanya angkuh. Wajahnya datar dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Satu tangannya mengayun-ayunkan aksesoris rantainya yang tergantung di celana panjangnya. Murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya dengan merendahkan diri menunduk ke arahnya, sementara Heechul hanya cuek dan terus berjalan.

Sejenak, wajahnya yang angkuh kini berubah serius. Ia berhenti memainkan aksesorisnya. Matanya menatap tajam jalan di depannya. Dadanya mendadak bergejolak.

"Minggir!" Serunya sambil menyamplak seorang murid yang berjalan di dekatnya hingga terjatuh. Heechul pun berjalan makin jauh, meninggalkan murid itu begitu saja—yang kini mulai ditolong beberapa temannya.

Baru saja Heechul melewati koridor dan berbelok, ia segera dikejutkan kedua rekannya yang sedang terduduk di sisi tangga. Melihat itu, mendadak Heechul menghentikan langkah. Matanya membulat. Dua rekannya yang sedari tadi membelakanginya itu perlahan berbalik ketika mengetahui ada orang di belakangnya.

"Yesung? Leeteuk?"

Heechul, Leeteuk dan Yesung terduduk di anak-anak tangga dalam diam. Beberapa siswa yang lewat tak mereka hiraukan. Hanya sesekali melirik mereka tajam. Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri dan bersandar di dinding.

"Tak terasa sudah sampai di sini." Katanya sambil memainkan uang koin di tangannya. Heechul yang duduk di anak tangga yang agak tinggi hanya bisa melirik Yesung sekilas. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh. Heechul menatap lurus ke satu titik di depannya. Ia meremat-remat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apakah kau... berencana menantangnya seorang diri?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba—masih sambil terobsesi dengan koinnya. Heechul menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Yesung intens.

"Aku tidak akan main-main. Ini semua demi 'Black Dragon'." Gumam Heechul geram. "Aku serius."

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat tercengang saat ini. Begitu juga Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tak bisa menautkan bibirnya. Mereka mendengarkan semua pembeberan Donghae soal Heechul yang sebenarnya. Donghae hanya menatap santai ketiga sahabatnya itu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menghela napas.

"Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi, asal kalian semua tahu saja, Aku sempat sekelas dengannya saat kelas satu dulu. Jadi... aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya dahulu." Ia kembali menyesap teh hangatnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menelan ludah.

"Heechul... walaupun ia terlihat tegas dan menakutkan, tapi di dalamnya ia tidak seratus persen seperti itu. Kedudukkannya sekarang ini hanyalah kedok belaka." Kata Donghae.

"Kedok?" Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Ya... awalnya ia tidak seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, sejak keluarganya retak dan berujung perceraian, batinnya mulai terbebani. Ditambah lagi ayahnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab mengasuhnya bersama kakak perempuannya yang sakit-sakitan. Entah kemana ayahnya sekarang." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Sejak saat itu, perekonomian keluarga Heechul jadi kacau. Ia bahkan harus bekerja untuk mengihupi dirinya dan kakaknya, sekaligus membiayai sekolahnya sendiri sehingga ia stress. Tak ada yang menyayanginya... mempedulikannya... ia merasa kesepian. Sebagai pelampiasan, ia pun menjadi _yankee_. Setiap ia memukul lawannya, ia merasa seperti memukul ayahnya, mencaci ibunya. Ia seakan mengutuk dunia ini. Ia terlihat begitu marah..." Kyuhyun tertegun, begitu juga Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang saling berpandangan.

"Tak disangka..." Gumam Eunhyuk bersimpati.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie-ah..."

"Karena kehidupannya yang kacau, sifatnya yang dulu ceria kini jadi kasar dan pemarah. Ia juga begitu sensitif..." Kata Donghae. "Sejak saat itu... Ia jadi hanya memikirkan keegoisannya saja." Mendengar percakapan itu, Kyuhyun tercenung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya menatap lekat kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di bawah meja kantin. Rasa gentar dan tak tega mulai merasukki benaknya.

'Haruskah... aku melawan orang seperti dia?'

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang loker sepatu. Sambil mendesah lelah ia membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan sepatunya. Tapi, sesaat setelah lokernya terbuka, sebuah kertas jatuh dengan malasnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit tercekat dan segera mengambil kertas itu.

'_Aku lawan berikutmu. Kau sudah menjatuhkan dua rekanku, jadi aku pun akan menjatuhkanmu. Ini duel. Kuharap kau datang._

_Black Dragon's Kim Heechul._

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat membaca kertas itu. Surat ini... surat ini adalah surat tantangan dari Heechul, sang _leader of_ 'Black Dragon'. Entah kenapa, tangan Kyuhyun mendadak gemetar. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah. Apakah ia harus berhadapan dengannya? Rasa gentar entah kenapa kembali menyelimutinya. Keberaniannya tiba-tiba mengecil. Ia sudah merasakan aura hitam di sekitar kertas yang ia pegang. Aura yang mengerikan, yang sialnya sampai menggentarkan benak Kyuhyun. Sekuat inikah... Kim Heechul itu?

Lee Sungmin baru saja menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang loker. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengulet. Sesekali ia melemaskan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di dekat deretan loker-loker. Mata kelincinya mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri kaku sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Ia pun berniat untuk menyapa adik kelasnya itu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Tapi sialnya, orang yang ia tepuk sebegitu terlonjaknya sehingga ia ikut kaget.

"Eh? _Waeyo_, Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mendapati betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun. Matanya terbelalak dan sedikit panik, membuat Sungmin mengernyit samar. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Sungmin. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun... mencerminkan betapa bimbangnya ia saat ini. Sungmin menyadarinya... juga mengerti akan hal itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sudut kedai es krim langganannya bersama Sungmin. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Kedua matanya kosong memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai serta orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Telinganya juga bisa mendengar bunyi bel pintu kedai yang senantiasa bergemerincing ketika pelanggan datang.

"Ini pesananmu, Kyuhyunnie..." Sungmin baru saja kembali dari meja pemesanan sambil membawa dua gelas es krim. Lamunan Kyuhyun segera buyar.

"A-ah, _ne_..." Gumamnya seraya menerima sodoran es krimnya. Sungmin lantas duduk di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... hari ini kau kelihatan aneh. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin bersimpati. Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Uum..."

"Apakah karena Heechul?" Tebak Sungmin yang lantas menohok hati Kyuhyun. Hampir saja ia tersedak es krimnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah, sedangkan Sungmin—tentu saja—menatapnya curiga.

"Kau... mengkhawatirkan saat-saat untuk berhadapan dengannya, kan?" Tanya Sungmin menyelidik. Hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Ia menunduk.

"Aku..." Gumam Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjeda. "Aku tak mau bertarung melawannya." Sungmin tercekat mendengarnya.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan tatapan sulit dibaca.

"Kurasa... dia bukan lawan yang pantas untukku..." Katanya seraya menatap ke arah lain. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seakan keberatan. Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Donghae tadi siang. Cerita itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun shock dan merasa tak nyaman. Apa iya... ia tega melukai orang seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Saat Sungmin ingin meminta penjelasan, Kyuhyun lantas memotong.

"Dia... bukan orang yang seperti ini. Dia begini hanya karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia menjadi _yankee_ hanya untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya..." Kata Kyuhyun tak berjeda. "Dia... dia punya alasan tersendiri akan kedudukkannya saat ini, _hyung_..."

'Sama sepertiku saat ini... yang telah kehilangan sahabat baikku.'

Sungmin hanya terdiam seraya menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Aku... tidak bisa, _hyung_..." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya, membuat sang adik kelas menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau orang yang selalu mengandalkan keseriusan." Kata Sungmin. "Kalau begitu... apakah kau akan mengabaikan keseriusan orang lain?" Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Kau tahu? Heechul sangat serius ingin berhadapan denganmu." Sungmin menerawang. "Apa kau tega mengabaikannya?" Kyuhyun menatap es krimnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau bukan akan melukai perasaan dan mencampuri urusannya." Ujar Sungmin lembut. Ya. ia juga tahu latar belakang Heechul. "Melukai seperti itu bukan bertarung namanya. Saat ini kau hanya sedang mencari apa yang harus kau dapatkan dari masa lalu, yaitu jati diri. Heechul pun juga sama."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata bijak yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Membuat bebannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Gwaencahana_, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan sekalipun bersikap kau itu lemah." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar dan yakin. "Balaslah keseriusan lawanmu itu." Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sungmin, semangat Kyuhyun kembali merebak. Rasa gentar yang sesaat menguasai benaknya itu lama-lama menghilang.

Boleh saja Heechul menjadi _yankee_ karena masa lalunya yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti Kyuhyun yang begini karena kehilangan sahabat baiknya. Tapi... sekali lagi. Heechul benar-benar serius mengajaknya berduel satu lawan satu dan itu adalah kehormatan bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Aish! Kyuhyun-ah! Esnya mulai mencair, tuh!" Sungmin segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika melihat es krimnya dan es krim Kyuhyun mulai meleleh dan lembek. Kyuhyun juga tercekat dan segera menampung lelehan es krim yang hampir keluar dari bibi gelas. Menyadari begitu panik dan konyolnya mereka, mereka pun terkikik dan mulai tertawa.

Benar kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun bertarung melawan Heechul bukan dilihat dari masalah dan latar belakang masing-masing, tapi dari keseriusan mereka sendiri. Ia bukannya mencampuri atau melukainya. Jadi, tidak masalah. Ini demi mencapai jati diri... dan menjunjung keseriusan masing-masing.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Neul Param High School**

"_Ne_, kau dengar? Heechul _sunbae_ menantang Cho Kyuhyun untuk berduel!"

"_Jinjjayo_? Aiish... persaingan mereka semakin panas saja."

"Kali ini akan jadi seperti apa, ya... apakah Heechul-_ssi_ akan bernasib sama dengan dua temannya?"

"Hush! Itu tidak akan! Kau bisa lihat sendiri Heechul-_ssi_ itu seperti apa! Jangan sembarangan..."

Oke. Hari ini, Neul Param High School terlihat ramai. Mereka asyik membicarakan perihal ditantangnya Cho Kyuhyun berduel dengan Kim Heechul 'Black Dragon'. Tak disangka berita itu cepat seklai menyebar dan jadi bahan pembicaraan yang hangat. Benar saja. Siapa, sih, yang mau melewatkan berita menarik seperti ini. Seorang siswa baru—yang baru sebulan sekolah di sini—akan ditantang duel oleh murid senior berpredikat _yankee_ terkuat di sekolah ini? Memang kedua orang itu begitu menarik dan mencolok. Mereka juga terkenal di kalangan murid-murid di sini.

Di koridor, beberapa murid juga nampak membicarakan hal tersebut. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat antusias dan tak percaya. Mereka mulai menjagokan Heechul dan Kyuhyun dan sampai-sampai ada pula yang bertaruh siapa yang bakal menang nantinya. Ohohoho... pertarungan ini seperti pertarungan penting saja.

"Menurutmu... Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menaklukkan Heechul _oppa_, _Unni_-ah?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan aksen _high-light_ merah pada seniornya. Sang senior yang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela koridor pun hanya bisa mendesah sambil bersedekap.

"Haah... entahlah, Yuri-ah... aku juga penasaran." Kata sang senior—Jessica—sambil melirik ke arah luar jendela. "Semua murid, bahkan guru sekalipun sedang panas-panasnya membicarakan tentang duel ini." Gumamnya.

"Kurasa... Heechul _oppa_ dalam masalah." Yuri memberi pendapat. Jessica hanya melirik kecil ke arah rekan termudanya itu, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

'Bagaimana hasilnya nanti?'

Di markas 'Black Dragon', Heechul nampak terduduk sendirian sambil memainkan rantai-rantaiannya. Bola matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik si rantai dengan seksama.

"Aku sudah bosan terus-menerus diam seperti ini." Gumamnya. "'Black Dragon' lah yang berhak menempati ranking teratas." Ia perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan. Kedua matanya menatap lurus dengan tajam.

"Aku akan menjatuhkanmu. Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Suasana kelas 2-2 terlihat sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya ocehan guru sejarah yang sedang menerangkan tentang perang Korea dan suara jam berdetik. Beberapa murid tengah sibuk menulis dan beberapa lagi tertidur pulas hingga menciptakan pulau di buku mereka.

Di bangku barisan tengah, Kyuhyun nampak terdiam. Kedua matanya menerawang ke arah sudut depan kelas, memperhatikan sebuah lemari sebagai titik konsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat ia menerima surat tantangan dari Heechul dan pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin kemarin. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menarik pandangannya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja dan menatapnya lekat. Perlahan kepalannya mengerat.

Tak jauh dari bangkunya, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan sedikit khawatir. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya, Kim Ryeowook. Ia nampak sedang memain-mainkan bolpoinnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit gelisah mengetahui Kyuhyun akan berduel dengan _the most yankee_ di sekolah ini. Apalagi... Kyuhyun hanyalah anak baru di sini. Bagaimana pendapat orang nantinya?

"Wokkie-ah!" Panggil salah satu murid sambil sedikit berbisik. Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Kudengar... Kyuhyun ditantang Heechul _sunbae_ untuk bertarung, ya?" Tanyanya. "Aiish... aku tidak mengira akan begini jadinya."

"Kau pikir aku juga akan mengiranya!" Potong Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Aah... _anni_... aku tahu, sebagai sahabatnya, kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya." Katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Hanya saja... apa kau yakin Kyuhyun akan berhasil? Lawannya Heechul _sunbae_, lho... Kim Heechul!" mendengar itu, Ryeowook sempat ragu. Ia jadi takut kalau sahabatnya itu nanti akan kalah dan malah jadi tak berdaya. Tapi... ia tahu siapa sahabatnya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun mulai mempercayai kekuatan Kyuhyun dan ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pasti bisa.

"Yaah... kuharap Kyuhyun bisa memenangkan duelnya. Kalau berhasil menjatuhkan Heechul _sunbae_, sejarah _yankee_ di sekolah ini mungkin akan selesai. Kita bisa hidup dengan tenang." Harap sang teman sungguh-sungguh. Ryeowook menolehkan kepala ke arah temannya itu dan menatapnya _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha... kau ini ada-ada saja!" Tapi, benar juga kata temannya itu. Sekolah ini perlu perbaikkan yang mendasar tentang masalah _yankee-yankee_-an seperti ini! Begitu meresahkan!

Ryeowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menatapnya penuh harap.

'Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Heechul _sunbae_... Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi nyaring. Suara gaduh murid-murid mulai terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini tak terdengar suara teriakan bahagia, tapi sebagai gantinya malah terdengar gerumulan mereka yang menyatu di udara. Mereka berkelompok, berbisik-bisik tentang 'acara' yang tidak biasa siang ini.

"Kau akan melihat duel mereka?"

"Inginnya, sih, begitu. Tapi... itu tidak akan mungkin..."

"Heechul-_ssi_ tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya. Ia pasti akan menyeret Cho Kyuhyun itu ke markasnya yang tertutup dan mengerikan itu."

"Aah... sayang sekali! Aku ingin menyaksikannya..."

"_Ya_! Siang ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah untuk sekolah ini. Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 2-2 ditantang berduel dengan Kim Heechul-ssi dari 'Black Dragon'? Ini tidak biasa!"

"Hei! Kau menjagokan siapa?"

"Aku mungkin akan menjagokan Cho Kyuhyun. Kuharap dia akan membawa perubahan untuk sekolah kita."

"Perubahan? Kau yakin? Lawannya Kim Heechul, lho!"

"Kau benar... Heechul-_ssi_ pasti tidak akan membiarkan anak baru seperti dia melengserkan kedudukkannya sebagai _yankee_ teratas di sekolah ini!"

"Haah... semoga saja Cho Kyuhyun bisa selamat dari cengkeraman maut si 'iblis'. Kasihan dia."

Semuanya ramai membicarakan duel Heechul vs Kyuhyun yang katanya akan berlangsung siang ini. Banyak yang penasaran dengan jalannya duel dan ingin melihatnya langsung. Tapi, mungkin tidak akan bisa karena tempat duel ada di markas 'Black Dragon' yang sudah bercap khusus itu. Siapa yang menyusup, akan tahu akibatnya. Itu sudah pasti. Baru asyik-asyiknya membereskan buku-buku dan tas mereka sambil bergosip ria, dari arah ujung koridor berjalanlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam bregelombang—dengan sangat tenang dan santai. Tapi walau begitu, wajahnya sedikit datar dan serius. lantas semua langsung terdiam dan tatapan tertuju pada pemuda itu. Semua murid yang ada disekitar pemuda itu saling berbisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam. Antara penuh harap, tak percaya, pesimis, juga sinis pun menghujani tubuh si pemuda.

Ya. pemuda yang terlihat percaya diri dan santai itu tak salah lagi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Murid pindahan yang baru sebulan lebih sekolah di Neul Param High School ini. Waktu yang masih singkat untuknya beradaptasi dan secara tidak sengaja ia malah mengalami 'sedikit' masalah dengan para _yankee_ di sekolah ini.

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan lurus ke depan dengan mantab. Tak lama kemudian, di belakangnya Kim Ryeowook muncul dari balik tembok dan berjalan mengikutinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya polos dan sedikit penakut, kini perlahan berubah. Ia kini menampakkan ekspresinya yang beda, sedikit berani dan percaya pada Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Setelah melewati koridor lantai tiga, di bagian tangga turun berdiri dua laki-laki berambut spike dan blonde. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat saat mendapati mereka.

"Yo!" Sapa si pemuda spike. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali berjalan bersama Ryeowook—yang kini diikuti dua pemuda tadi—Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Selama perjalanan menuju keluar gedung sekolah, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tak bisa lepas dari tatapan-tatapan dan lirikkan-lirikkan miring dari semua siswa yang ada.

"Aku tak yakin anak itu bisa mengalahkan Kim Heechul-_ssi_. Mungkin... Heechul-_ssi_ akan menang telak."

"Kau biacara apa? Cho Kyuhyun tidak selemah itu!"

Kyuhyun mendengar sedikit bisikkan murid-murid di sekitarnya, tapi ia pura-pura tuli. Terserah apa kata mereka, tapi yang jelas, sejarah baru akan terjadi mulai saat ini. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya kembali berjalan lagi dan bertemu dengan empat orang gadis dengan rambut ber_high-light_ di koridor lantai dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'The Four Princesses'. Mereka manpak bersandar pada tembok koridor sembari bersedekap.

"Kami akan ikut denganmu." Kata Jessica seraya tersenyum yakin, yang diikuti anggukkan dari tiga rekan lainnya.

"Gomawoyo, _noona_-ah..."

"Aku juga akan mendukungmu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari salah satu kelas yang sudah kosong. Ia berjalan keluar sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" Seru Ryeowook.

"Jangan lupakan pembicaraan kita kemarin, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa." Kata Sungmin seraya mendekat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Di lantai satu dekat ruang loker, ia dan semuanya kembali dikejutkan oleh sesosok pemuda serba hitam, Tan Hangeng, dan tak jauh darinya berdiri tiga gadis berpenampilan _drak gothic_. Oke, siang ini, Kyuhyun mendapat banyak pengikut dan pendukung. Orang-orang yang dulu adalah musuhbya, kini mendadak berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mereka begitu mendukung Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Kami semua percaya padamu, Kyuhyun _sunbae_!" Kata Victoria.

"_Ne, gomawoyo_." Kata Kyuhyun. Sementara Hangeng hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau sudah ditunggu." Katanya singkat sambil menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping. Kyuhyun menatap serius kakak kelasnya itu dan mengangguk.

Dari sudut yang agak jauh, sepasang mata cokelat legam menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sdikit cemas. Pemuda pemilik mata itu—pemuda berlesung pipit—terlihat mengikuti kemana perginya si adik kelas dengan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... jaga dirimu."

.

.

Suasana markas khusus 'Black Dragon' terlihat sepi. Salju putih mulai turun lagi siang ini, menebarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk segera mengeratkan _coat_ mereka. Kyuhyun sudah mulai memasukki kawasan 'berbahaya' milik 'Black Dragon'. Di hadapannya kini berdiri dua anggota 'Black Dragon' Yesung dan Leeteuk. Yesung terlihat angkuh sementara Leeteuk tengah menggigiti jari-jarinya sambil sesekali terkikik tak jelas. Hawa mengerikan mulai terasa menggerayang, membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik.

"Mulai dari sini, hanya Kyuhyun yang diizinkan lewat." Kata Yesung.

"_Mwoya_?" Donghae yang begitu membela Kyuhyun nampak memprotes. Tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tak apa-apa. Kalian tunggu di sini saja." Ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Setelah menghela napas, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu markas yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya itu dengan mantab. Donghae dan yang lainnya terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Kami akan menunggumu... Kyu-ah..."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Yesung dan Leeteuk. Melihat Kyuhyun mendekat, Leeteuk terlihat senang sekali—dalam konteks yang tidak biasa—sambil menggigiti jari-jarinya dan terkikik. Ia hendak mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi segera dicegah Yesung.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Leeteukkie." Gumamnya pada Leeteuk.

"Ihihihi... _arrayo_, Yesungie..." Leeteuk pun tergelak, tawanya membahana. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun pun lenyap di balik pintu markas.

Suasana dalam markas terlihat sedikit gelap dan remang-remang. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela yang setengah terbuka. Markas terlihat sudah diset ulang sehingga terasa begitu lebar. Barang-barang yang awalnya berantakan, kini sudah disingkirkan, bangku-bangku yan tak terpakai sudah ditumpuk rapi. Di salah satu bangku yang masih tersisa, duduklah Kim Heechul sambil memutar-mutarkan aksesoris rerantaiannya. Melihat lawannya sudah masuk, ia pun berpaling dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sudah datang, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ada rasa bergidik saat merasakan aura di sekitar markas ini, tapi tak jadi masalah baginya.

"'Black Dragon's... Kim Heechul _sunbae_..." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap lurus ke arah calon lawannya itu. Heechul pun bangun.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini." Kata Heechul seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah muak dengan segala aksimu itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Heechul kini berjalan mengitari adik kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun terlihat waspada dan mengikuti perpindahan Heechul dengan matanya.

Heechul tersenyum sinis. Dengan sigap ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas jaket cokelat kehitamannya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tak lupa mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas almamaternya. Sebah pin berwarna perak dan hitam berbentuk naga—dan memakaikannya di sisi kiri bawah jasnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Jaa_, Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo, kita mulai."

Masing-masing segera memasang kuda-kuda. Suasana berubah tegang, di luar maupun di dalam. Hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding yang sudah kusam dan hembusan angin musim dingin di luar. Suara detak jam dinding menjadi mesin penentu awal mulai pertarungan. Setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka tiga dan jam berdentang tiga kali, pertarungan pun resmi dimulai. Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sempat menahan gejolak di dada mereka—dengan meremat-remat kepalan tangan—kini pun bebas mengekspresikan emosinya. Tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi, mereka pun saling menerjang.

"HYAAA!"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hyaaa! Maaf baru sempet apdet sekaraang! *stres sendiri*. Tugas numpuk banyak, niih... belum disuruh bikin karya ilmiah, bikin kostum drama musikal, musyawarah kemah, haduu... pusing-pusing deh, saia. ==

Ff chap ini sengaja saia putus di sini karena sudah menghabiskan 13 halmaan word. Biar kalian semua penasaran dulu, huwakakakak! *digantung*. Mau gimana lagi, kalo diterusin, saia yakin ini bakal molor dan kelihatan monoton banget. Jadi sabar dikit, ya... ini aja setelah selesai langsung saia apdet. Jadi, kalo ada kesalahan, tanggung sendiri, ya... wkwkwkwk. XP

Oke, lah! Daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap dan makin malam aja nih hari, mending saia cukupkan sekian dulu, deh. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf... deadline banget, nih. Hehehe... saa, yeorubeun... saia mohon reviewnya lagi... XD

Ms. Simple :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Peraturangan Cho Kyuhyun vs Kim Heechul dimulai. Semua begitu antusias dan penasaran akan hasilnya kelak. Akankah 'Black Dragon' bisa dijatuhkan? First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, Penuh dengan perkelahian dan kekerasan, AU.

Author's list songs: Majisuka Rock n Roll – AKB48, Inoo – Super Junior's Cho Kyuhyun (God of War OST)

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 14: Be Seriously!

**Black Dragon's basecamp**

_Leader_ 'Black Dragon', Kim Heechul nampak berjalan mengitari calon lawannya dalam diam. Matanya tajam menusuk sepasang hazel milik si lawan. Cho Kyuhyun dengan waspada mengawasi gerak-gerik sang kakak kelas.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Heechul. Ia tersenyum sinis. Tak lama kemudian, Heechul berhenti dan dengan sigap ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Heechul melepas jaket cokelat kehitamannya kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Tak lupa ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas almamaternya. Sebuah pin berwarna perak dan hitam berbentuk naga—dan memakaikannya di sisi kiri bawah jasnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub sesaat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, lawannya masih sempat-sempatnya memasang benda sepele seperti itu. Tapi, sesepele apapun benda itu, benda itu adalah sumber kepercayaan bagi Heechul yang begitu ia junjung tinggi. Lambang dari perkumpulannya, 'Black Dragon'.

"_Jaa_, Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo, kita mulai."

Masing-masing segera memasang kuda-kuda. Suasana berubah tegang, di luar maupun di dalam. Hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding yang sudah kusam dan hembusan angin musim dingin di luar. Suara detak jam dinding menjadi mesin penentu awal mulai pertarungan. Setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka tiga dan jam berdentang tiga kali, pertarungan pun resmi dimulai. Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sempat menahan gejolak di dada mereka—dengan meremat-remat kepalan tangan—kini pun bebas mengekspresikan emosinya. Tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi, mereka pun saling menerjang.

"HYAAA!"

Heechul maupun Kyuhyun saling bertemu di tengah-tengah ruangan nan remang itu. Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongkan tinjunya ke depan, hendak memukul Heechul sambil berteriak. Tapi, siapa sangka pukulan itu dapat ditahan oleh Heechul. Merasa kepalan tangannya tak menyentuh tubuh Heechul, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan melirik ke arah Heechul.

Heechul menahan tinju Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan. Sedikit dirematnya tangan Kyuhyun itu. Ia melirikkan matanya ambil tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun seakan berkata; tak-semudah-itu-kau-dapat-memukulku. Dengan sigap, Heechul membalas Kyuhyun dengan memukul pipi mulusnya dengan keras. Kyuhyun terhuyung ke samping.

BUAGH!

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan serangan awalnya yang berhasil dipatahkan. Ia menoleh ke arah Heechul yang tengah berdiri tegak.

'Dia... kekuatannya lebih dari sekedar yang kubayangkan...'

"_Wae_, Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau terlihat _shock_ begitu, ha?" Tanya Heechul setengah menggertak. Heechul kembali berkuda-kuda. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan." Mendengar perkataan itu, emosi Kyuhyun kembali membara.

"RRRAAA!" Kyuhyun menerjang Heechul, hendak membalas serangan si lawan. Heechul melayangkan tendangannya, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengelak. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dengan kuat dan bingo! Ia berhasil mengenai pipi Heechul dengan telak.

BUUGH!

Ada rasa puas tersendiri di dalam benak Kyuhyun. Sulas senyum tipis hinggap di bibirnya. Tipis sekali. Kepala Heechul yang dipukul Kyuhyun kini tersentak ke kiri. Rambut harajuku cokelatnya mulai berantakan. Heechul tak dapat menahan amarah ketika tangan Kyuhyun berhasil memukulnya dengan mudah. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya penuh dengan kemarahan, apalagi ditambah dengan rambutnya yang kini mampir di sekitar wajahnya, dan tatapannya yang tajam. Membuat auranya menggelap. Kyuhyun menatap mata tajam yang tak biasa itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tatapan itu...

"Kurang ajar, kau!" Geram Heechul sambil memukul wajah Kyuhyun telak hingga terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aakh!" Heechul menarik baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun sehingga ia kembali tegak dan—sekali lagi—menghunjaminya dengan pukulan kerasnya. Bisa dilihat, bibir Kyuhyun kini membiru dan berdarah. Heechul merasa puas bisa membuat bibir Kyuhyun terluka.

"Aku akan menghabisimu, CHO KYUHYUN!" Heechul berlari menerjang Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa menahan serangan Heechul dan menendang perutnya dengan lutut beberapa kali. Tak lupa ia hadiahkan pula sebuah tinju yang kuat pada dagu Heechul hingga ia terhuyung. Tak lama Heechul membalas. Aksi balas-balasan itu terjadi beberapa detik hingga salah satu dari mereka berhenti sejenak. Mereka kini sama-sama berantakan dan terluka.

"_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti, ha?" Tanya Heechul dengan napas terengah. Di seberang, Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk dengan tetap mengeapalkan kedua tangannya. ia nampak mengatur napasnya—yang juga—terengah-engah. Keringat mulai merembes keluar dari kulit wajahnya. "Hanya segini sajakah awalanmu?" Ejek Heechul. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah angkuhnya pada wajah Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum sinis. Melihat dan mendengar itu semua, amarah Kyuhyun tersulut. Ia menatap tajam kedua mata yang kini hanya berkisar lima centi di depan matanya. Untuk sesaat, mereka beradu ketajaman mata mereka hingga akhirnya Heechul memulai serangan kembali.

"AARRGH!" Heechul melayangkan tangannya dan berniat menendang Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menghindar ke samping. Ia menangkap satu lengan Heechul dan memelintirnya. Heechul terdengar memekik dan itu kesempatan untuknya memukul perutnya beberapa kali hingga Heechul terdorong.

"Jangan remehkan aku... Kim Heechul!" Tegas Kyuhyun dengan berani. Ia sama sekali tak memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan '_sunbae_' ataupun '_hyung_' sekalipun.

"ARRRAAA!" Merasa kesal karena si lawan sudah lancang, Heechul menendang Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba tepat mengenai rahangnya sehingga kepala Kyuhyun tersentak ke samping dan akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan sigap Heechul menjepit leher Kyuhyun dengan lengannya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia berdiri. Saking kencangnya, Kyuhyun sulit bernapas dan meronta-ronta.

"A-akh... k-kau..."

"Kau belum tahu siapa aku, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Sementara di dalam suasana makin memanas, di luar teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Heechul tengah menunggu salah satu dari mereka keluar. Tak terasa setengah jam berlalu. Salju yang turun kini tak sederas tadi. Raut kecemasan dan tegang tak bisa lepas dari wajah-wajah mereka. Saking tegangnya mereka, ada yang berkali-kali menggigit bibir hingga memerah, meremat celana seragamnya, menggigit kuku, berjalan mondar-mandir, dan sebagainya.

Ryeowook tengah berdiri tegak sambil terus menatap pintu markas 'Black Dragon' dengan tatapan penuh harap. Hanya dia sendiri yang tenang dari pada yang lain. Walaupun ia juga cemas dan khawatir, tapi ia percaya Kyuhyun akan keluar secepatnya.

Di balik pilar jembatan, sepasang mata nampak sedang memperhatikan sekumpulan teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang tengah menunggu di luar markas 'Black Dragon'. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan berlesung pipit itu terlihat meremat-remat telapak tangannya. Napasnya berasap samar. Perasaan tegang dan khawatir menyelimuti benaknya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak-tidak—yang mungkin bisa membuat adik kelasnya, Cho Kyuhyun, terluka parah.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

.

.

"Uugh..." Rintih Kyuhyun ketika merasakan jeratan lengan Heechul terus saja mengerat. Ia menyatukan gigi-giginya, menahan sakit. Semakin Kyuhyun memberontak, semakin erat pula jeratan Heechul.

"AARGH!" Kyuhyun mulai memukul-mukul perut Heechul dengan sikunya berkali-kali agar ia mau melonggarkan jeratannya. Tak lama kemudian Heechul melepaskan lengannya dan memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan sikunya.

BRUAAGH!

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"Aarh..." Erang Kyuhyun tertahan. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang menggeliat kesakitan di atas lantai dengan tatapan puas dan sedikit lelah. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha bangun. Ia menggapai tumpukkan kursi di hadapannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar bisa bangkit. Darah merah mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya juga sudah lebam-lebam. Heechul hanya menatap datar Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul dan melayangkan tinjunya.

BUGH!

Heechul tak mengihindar dan mau tak mau menerima pukulan Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah mulai lemas, Heechul tak memberi ampun. Ia memukul wajah Kyuhyun dua kali lipat lebih keras hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh lagi.

"Aiish... kenapa lama sekali..." Keluh Donghae di luar ruangan. Ia nampak menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya intens. "Seharusnya, duel ini sudah selesai."

"Heechullie sedikit molor. Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Yesung.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya, nih..." Eunhyuk mulai panik. "Wookkie-ah... bagaimana ini..." Ryeowook hanya diam. Ia hanya sibuk menatap pintu berwarna putih tulang yang berada agak jauh di depannya.

"Itu tidak akan." Tiba-tiba Jessica berkata. Sontak semuanya—kecuali Leeteuk dan Yesung—menoleh ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun tidak akan kalah." Semua tertegun mendengar perkataan Jessica. Ryeowook kembali menoleh ke depan.

'Kyuhyun-ah... kumohon bertahanlah.'

.

.

Heechul berdiri sembari menatap datar Kyuhyun yang masih jatuh tersungkur. Kyuhyun terdengar sedang merintih tertahan akibat pukulan yang mengenai punggungnya tadi. Belum lagi rasa sakit di perut dan pipinya belum juga hilang. Akankah ia berakhir seperti ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil Heechul. "Kau menjijikkan." Tembak Heechul. "_Ireona_!"

Kyuhyun masih tak bisa bangkit.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya sampai di sinikah, kekuatanmu? Kudengar kau selalu serius. sekarang mana buktinya!" Heechul terkekeh, setengah mengejek. "Kau seriuus?" Kyuhyun merasa geram mendengar nada bicara Heechul yang seakan mengejeknya, tapi apa daya. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa berat sekali. Ia juga seakan mati kutu setelah mendengar makian Heechul barusan. Rasa gentar pun mulai menyergapnya lagi. Melawan Heechul, sang _leader_ 'Black Dragon' membuat percaya dirinya saat itu melemah. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, napasnya juga terengah. Perlahan pandangannya melemah dan kabur. 'Oh, ayolah... kau lemah sekali, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan tutup matamu sekarang!' Batinnya. Tapi kondisinya yang lemah saat ini tak bisa diajak kompromi. Heechul begitu kuat.

Di tengah-tengah keterpurukkan dan kegelisahannya, pikiran Kyuhyun melayang. Ia teringat perkataan teman-temannya yang selalu mendukungnya.

'Gwaencahana, _Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan sekalipun bersikap kau itu lemah_.'

'_Kami akan menunggumu... Kyu-ah..._'

'_Kami semua percaya padamu, Kyuhyun_ sunbae.'

'_Kami akan ikut denganmu_.'

'_Hidup harus serius, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau tidak, mau jadi apa kita nanti? Hal itu memang bukan apa-apa, tapi itu adalah hal terserius di muka bumi ini!_'

DEG!

Kata-kata itu... kembali terngiang di alam benak Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Changmin waktu itu... ekspresi wajah Changmin yang tertawa ketika itu... perasaan Kyuhyun mulai melunak dan bergetar. Betapa ia merindukan sahabatnya yang terdahulu itu. Dengan teringatnya akan perkataan Changmin itu, semangat Kyuhyun perlahan naik lagi. Ia berusaha melawan rasa gentar yang sejenak bersemayam di benaknya itu. Ya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk hidup serius. ia tidak akan main-main. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka, ia harus terus melawannya. Itulah kamusnya. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun kembali melihat kalung perak yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia menggenggamnya erat. Air mata mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya.

'Changmin benar. Aku tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup serius. Aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup serius! Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menganggap keseriusan itu hanya isapan jempol belaka!' Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kini, ia berdiri dengan perlahan sambil menggenggam kalung peraknya. Tak ia sadari, setitik air matanya jatuh ke lantai.

"AARRRGH!" Teriak Kyuhyun memberontak seraya berdiri. Ia berteriak seakan menyemangati diri sendiri juga sebagai pelampiasan amarah.

Heechul tercekat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. "Hoo... sudah kembali berdiri? Kau sudah mulai serius, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Heechul yang berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Kyuhyun menggeretakkan gigi-giginya menahan emosi. Ia marah walaupun air matanya senantiasa mengalir.

"Kim Heechul..." Geramnya. "Jangan kau ulangi lagi... menyebut kata 'serius' dengan nada seperti itu!" Gertak Kyuhyun. Auranya kini berubah mengerikan. Heechul benar-benar tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Kyuhyun seakan berubah drastis. Ia mengernyit dan melangkah mundur beberapa jengkal.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup serius! Jangan kau anggap remeh kata 'serius' itu, Kim Heechul!" Seru Kyuhyun serak penuh amarah. "Aku tidak main-main!"

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa anak itu berubah mengerikan seperti ini?' Batin Heechul tak mengerti.

"AAARRGH!" Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali menerjang setelah lama tersungkur. Kekuatannya kini berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dengan kedua mata yang masih memerah dan sembab, ia kembali menyerang. Ia menyerang Heechul seperti orang kerasukan. Tiada ampun untuk sang lawan.

Heechul sedikit kelabakan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kelewat semangat itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun berhasil memukul Heechul dengan telak.

"HEYAA!"

BUAAGH!

Heechul jatuh terseok hingga menabrak tumpukkan kursi. Untung saja tumpukkan itu tidak roboh. Kyuhyun menatap tajam lawannya.

"Fufufu... Ahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Heechul tergelak. "Akhirnya kau serius juga, Cho Kyuhyun." Heechul perlahan berdiri dan membalas serangan Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun dapat mengelak dan malah membalasnya dua kali lipat.

"OHOK!" Heechul terbatuk ketika Kyuhyun memukulnya dengan tenaga dalam. Darah dengan sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Secara cuma-cuma, ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Yesung saat menerima serangan serupa. Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Kyuhyun kini duduk di atas Heechul dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Persis seperti ketika ia membungkam Leeteuk tempo hari. Kyuhyun memukulnya sambil mengerang kesal.

BUGH! BUAAGH!

Tak lama, Kyuhyun berpindah posisi. Karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menggila, Heechul kini juga tersulut amarahnya. Ia membanting Kyuhyun ke samping dan kini ia berada di atas, memukuli wajah Kyuhyun dan sedikit bergulat. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Berkali-kali mereka berpindah posisi dan terus memukul satu sama lain.

"AARKH!" Seru Kyuhyun saat gilirannya menyerang Heechul. Suara bagh-bigh-bugh begitu keras, membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Setelah dirasanya cukup bergulat dengan posisi tersebut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Heechul yang mulai terhuyung perlahan mengusahakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Kau..." Gumam Heechul. "Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun..." Heechul berdiri dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, sementara Kyuhyun tetap berdiri tegak dengan kuda-kudanya walaupun penampilannya kini sudah tak berupa dan wajahnya lebam-lebam dan berdarah. Heechul sedikit tergelak, tapi kemudian diam. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Heechul lantas saling menerjang dan memperlihatkan tinjunya.

"AAARGH!"

BRUAAGH!

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendapatkan pukulan masing-masing. Tak disangka Kyuhyun ambruk duluan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Heechul masih berdiri tegak. Pandangannya menatap kosong tumpukkan-tumpukkan kursi di depannya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang. Ia teringat akan gengnya ini, saat pertama kali terbentuk sampai sekarang. Berbagai rintangan selalu mereka bertiga hadapi bersama. Saat terus-terusan mempertahankan kedudukan mereka, bertarung melawan sekolah yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan mereka, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun muncul di hadapan mereka yang sempat membuat mereka berselisih pendapat.

Kebersamaan itu begitu ia syukuri walaupun terkadang juga sering berkelahi dan saling memukul. Mereka yang begitu ditakuti oleh semua warga sekolah, yang selalu diwanti-wanti guru-guru, yang selalu mendapat bungkukkan hormat dari semua murid saat mereka melintas... itu semua adalah pengalaman yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Dan... masa lalunya yang kelam hingga menyeretnya ke dunia _yankee_ ini... membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Gelarnya sebagai _yankee_ banyak mengajarinya berbagai hal, salah satunya kepercayaan untuk mempertahankan sesuatu, kekompakan... dan persahabatan.

Kyuhyun yang tadi terjatuh kini dengan kekuatan terakhir mencoba untuk berdiri. Napasnya putus-putus. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas dan remuk redam. Tapi, bersamaan dengan berdirinya Kyuhyun, Heechul malah ambruk. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi Kyuhyun, menghadapi serangan gila miliknya. Ia begitu menyesal dan kecewa. Sesaat, ia teringat kedua teman baiknya—Yesung dan Leeteuk. Geng yang ia dirikan bersama mereka berdua... dengan kalahnya ia... berakhir sudah. Dan secara tidak langsung...

Ia mengakui kekalahannya.

"_Mianhae_..." Ucapnya lirih ketika teringat dua temannya sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

BRUGH!

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati Heechul ini tergeletak tak berdaya. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak pun mencoba untuk berjalan walaupun sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Ia mendekati Heechul yang sudah tak dapat berdiri lagi itu. Kyuhyun merasa terhenyak ketika mendapati Heechul menangis tertahan. Ya. ia menangis setelah ia mengakui akan kekalahannya. Ia menangis karena tak bisa mempertahankan nama 'Black Dragon' mengingat sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan. Tak bisa membalaskan kekalahan kedua rekannya. Tak bisa melawan arus yang membuatnya lari dari realita kehidupan keluarganya.

"AAARRRGH!" Teriak Heechul sekencang-kencangnya, sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaannya. Tak lama kemudian, tangisnya pun pecah. Tangis kekesalannya pun membahana. Kyuhyun merasa iba melihatnya.

"Kau harus hidup lebih serius lagi, Kim Heechul _hyung_..." Kata Kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu markas 'Black Dragon' perlahan, dan segeralah cahaya terang dari luar menghujaninya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok karena membopong tubuh Heechul yang sudah lemas... dan karena kondisinya sendiri yang—juga—lemah dan lelah. Melihat pintu terbuka, sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun yang tadinya tegang dan khawatir terlonjak dan segera berhamburan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung dan Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... _gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai limbung. Diikuti Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Wajahmu lebam-lebam dan berdarah... perlukah kita ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobatinya?" Usul Sungmin yang ikut membopong Kyuhyun. Sedang khawatir-khawatirnya, Seseorang pun datang dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir dan simpati.

"Kyuhyun-ah... _gwaenchana_? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Melihat orang itu menerjang Kyuhyun begitu saja, semua orang kaget.

"S-Siwon _hyung_..." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah?" Seru Donghae. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Nada bicaranya mulai melemah.

"Biar kuantar dia pulang. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Ia kelelahan. Apalagi ia juga terluka." Kata Siwon seraya membopong tubuh Kyuhyun. Yang lain langsung saja siap sedia membantu.

"Apa dia tak apa-apa? Wajahnya pucat setelah ia keluar tadi..." Kata Ryeowook.

"_Anni_... ia tak apa-apa. Maka dari itu, aku akan membawanya pulang secepat mungkin." Kata Siwon. "Kau bisa jalan, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun melirik kakak kelasnya itu dengan lemah. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab, tapi...

"Apa kau tega membiarkan dia berjalan ke jalan sana untuk menunggu taksi? Kakinya sudah gemetaran, kau tahu?" Potong Donghae setengah berseru.

"Aku tak apa, _hyung_..."

"Donghae benar. Biar kugendong..." Siwon lantas menggendong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat ketika tubuhnya diangkat.

"Aku tak apa-apa...!"

"Sudahlah, menurut saja padaku. Kami semua sudah cukup khawatir padamu..." Elak Siwon dengan nada lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan menunduk. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Ia pun membenanmkan dagunya di ceruk leher kakak kelasnya itu. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika kulitnya yang lebam-lebam menyentuh pundak Siwon yang keras. Tapi... semburat merah tak dapat ia tahan untuk menghiasi wajahnya. Ia erasa nyaman ada dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon pun berjalan meninggalkan semuanya yang masih berdiri diam.

"_Hyung_! Aku ikut!" Seru Ryeowook seraya membawakan tas Kyuhyun.

Punggung Siwon mulai menjauh bersamaan dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya terlihat tertegun dengan kesigapan Siwon. Ia begitu mempedulikan Kyuhyun sampai kedetail-detailnya. Seakan bila tidak diperhatikannya, Kyuhyun akan menjadi begitu rapuh. Donghae hanya bisa membuang napas kecil dan sedikit lega. Ia sunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

'Kau berhasil, Kyuhyun-ah.'

Sementara itu, di pihak 'Black Dragon', terlihat Heechul tengah di bopong oleh Yesung. Darah yang menghiasi sudut bibir dan hidungnya sudah dibersihkan oleh Leeteuk—yang kini meninggalkan berkas merah muda samar di kulit putih susunya. Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia sudah kalah.

'Black Dragon' sudah jatuh.

Mau tidak mau... ia harus menerima kekalahan ini.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk, 'The Four Princesses', 'Monalisa' dan Hangeng mulai membubarkan diri. Mereka nampak tersenyum puas dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun siang ini. Bisa dipastikan, esok hari, berita ini akan menjadi ledakan tersendiri bagi murid-murid yang lain. Lee Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, menatap tempat dimana Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lenyap. Tatapannya sedikit menyiratkan... rasa cemburu.

Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat Siwon mengambil alih Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dengan perhatian dan kekhawatiran yang ekstra, dan akhirnya menggendongnya dengan—menurut Sungmin—mesra. Alis Sungmin sedikit berkerut. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya jadi tak menentu.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tertidur di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi bersama Siwon. Sebelumnya, ia sudah diobati luka-lukanya oleh Ryeowook dan Siwon yang tadi sempat ke ruag kesehatan dulu—walaupun Kyuhyun sempat menolak. Kini wajahnya terdapat tempelan-tempelan plester dan kapas yang ditengahnya merembes warna merah obat bercampur merah darah. Sempat tadi Ryeowook ingin ikut ke rumah Kyuhyun, tapi dicegah oleh Siwon dan menyuruhnya pulang dan istirahat. Ryeowook sudah cukup menungguinya di luar sambil berhujan-hujanan salju tadi. Lagipula, tubuhnya juga dingin mengingat ia tak mengenakan jaket.

Di jog belakang, Siwon duduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya. Agak miris memang melihat luka-luka di wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun. Tapi... hal itu bukan apa-apa bagi pemuda bermarga Cho itu. walau agak khawatir dan tak setuju Kyuhyun berkelahi hingga seperti ini, tapi Siwon mau tak mau harus mendukungnya. Kyuhyun pasti mengetahui apa yang terbaik baginya. Kyuhyun juga seorang lelaki yang sesekali harus melawan dengan cara berkelahi. Ia bukan laki-laki yang lemah, walaupun terkadang juga terlihat seperti itu. ia hanya perlu siap sedia ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkannya dan melindunginya. Siwon mendengus serta tersenyum puas mendapati adik kelasnya itu tertidur pulas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berubah sampai sejauh ini." Gumam Siwon, masih dengan senyum lembutnya. "Apapun akan kulakukan... untuk menjagamu, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

TBC

A/N: CHAPTER 14! Hyaa... gak nyangka udah sampai di sini. Apdet kilat, nih, sebelum saia pergi kemah! Oke, dengan begini, kurang satu chap lagi bakal tamat juga, ni fanfic. Tunggu tanggal mainnya, ya? wkwkwkwk... XP

Oh iya, buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saia ucapkan terimakasiiih... banget! Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi... the best, deh, buat readers semua yang sudah bersedia membaca atau bahkan sampai review. Hehehe... buat yang udah alert ff ini, makasih juga...! *cipika-cipiki*

Oke, berhubung udah malem, saia pun sudah ngantuk stadium akhir, lebih baik saia akhiri. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah tulis. Kan udah saia bilang, saia udah ngantuk. Wkwkwkwk...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, saia mohon reviewnya lagi, ya... XD

Ms. Simple :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Cho Kyuhyun, other members of Super Junior and more (SMEnt's Artist)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Summary: Musim semi telah datang. Hari kelulusan murid-murid kelas tiga pun tiba. Akankah Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Choi Siwon? First fic about Cho Kyuhyun ^^. LAST CHAPTER! Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, AU. WonKyu slight other couple.

Author's song list: Because of My Heart – A Little Thing Called Love OST, Sakura no Shiori – AKB48, Secret That Cannot Be Told – Jay Chou

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Me vs Yankee**

.

.

Chapter 15: Finally

**Sebulan kemudian...**

Tak terasa musim semi telah tiba. Es-es salju yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon, dedaunan dan atap rumah telah mencair sepenuhnya, digantikan dengan bermunculannya bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Bau menyengat musim dingin telah hilang dan digantikan hangatnya sinar matahari.

Di kanan-kiri jalan terlihat bunga-bunga sakura mulai menunjukkan kuncupnya. Ah! Beberapa ada yang sudah mekar! Tapi belum seberapa...

Pagi ini, terlihat orang-orang mulai menjalani rutinitas hariannya seperti biasa. Bekerja, membersihkan rumah, sekolah, berdagang, dan lain sebagainya. Jalan raya kembali dijejali berbagai kendaraan dan manusia-manusia berlalu-lalang.

**Neul Param High School**

Suasana sekolah Neul Param High School ramai seperti biasanya. Tapi kini sedikit ada yang berbeda. Setelah 'Black Dragon' jatuh beberapa minggu lalu, suasana sekolah terlihat lebih santai. Tak ada lagi kerusuhan para _yankee_, dan—walaupun ada—itu tak separah sebelumnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang berperan dalam 'kejatuhan' 'Black Dragon' kini mulai disegani. Murid-murid mulai menatapnya hati-hati. Tapi, Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sudah lebih bisa berbaur dengan yang lain sedikit menepis rasa takut para murid akan aksinya yang tak terduga kemarin. Apalagi... kini dia diangkat sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru. Menggantikan Choi Siwon yang terpaksa pensiun akibat jadwal ujian yang padat.

Kini bulan sudah memasukki awal bulan Maret. Hari paling membahagiakan bagi murid-murid senior di setiap sekolah. Kenapa? Karena bulan ini adalah bulan kelulusan bagi mereka. Dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah pasti akan dipajang papan berbingkai dengan ukuran besar yang bertemakan kelulusan. Upacara wisuda, penerimaan ijazah, perpisahan, akan mewarnai hari kelulusan mereka. Perpisahan... semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Walaupun mereka senang karena berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, tapi di sisi terdalam, mereka juga merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman dan guru mereka di sekolah terdahulu.

Di Neul Param High School kini sedang berjalan upacara penerimaan ijazah sekaligus pesta perpisahan. Murid-murid kelas tiga terlihat duduk di barisan depan dan menyematkan pita biru di seragam atau jas almamaternya yang menandakan mereka adalah seorang wisudawan dan wisudawati. Sementara murid kelas satu dan dua duduk tepat di belakang mereka, menyaksikan kelulusan sang kakak kelas.

Cho Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di barisan siswa-siswa kelas dua. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tengah mengobrol seru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah deretan kursi kelas tiga. Sesekali mereka tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat ini, terkadang Eunhyuk ataupun Ryeowook mengajaknya berbicara sedikit-sedikit. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona bahagia karena beberapa kakak kelas yang ia kenal berhasil lulus dengan baik. Senyum puas tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Saatnya penyerahan ijazah." Ucap seorang MC. Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh, membahana ke segala penjuru ruang olah raga. Tak lama kemudian murid-murid kelas tiga dipanggil satu-satu ke atas panggung.

"Ijazah pertama diberikan kepada Choi Siwon dari kelas 3-1, dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi."

"_Khamsahamnida_, _Sonsaengnim_." Jawab Siwon seraya membungkuk saat menerima ijazahnya. Tepuk tangan dan decak kagum mewarnai acara penerimaan ijazah pagi ini. Tak usah ditanya, Siwon memang teladan di sekolah ini. Peringkatnya dalam pelajaran selalu yang tertinggi. Saking pintarnya Siwon, siswa-siswa yang lain sampai mengira jangan-jangan Siwon adalah robot dari masa depan yang tersesat di zaman kini.

"Waah... Siwon _hyung_ memang hebat! Dia susah sekali dilengserkan!" Puji Eunhyuk seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Sebentar lagi, kita juga akan menjejakkan kaki di kelas tiga, Hyukkie-ah! Aduuh... aku gemetaran..." Komentar Ryeowook. Dari deretan tempat duduk yang sama, Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Ia nampak kagum akan sosok pemuda yang kini sedang menghadap ke arahnya seraya membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah. Siwon memang benar-benar hebat. Selama ini, ia juga sering diajari berbagai mata pelajaran olehnya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun terus-terusan berada di peirngkat atas di kelasnya. Tapi... selain itu, Kyuhyun juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. Kagum dalam konteks seperti ini, sih, ada... tapi, kagum dalam konteks lain... ah, ayolah! Kalian pasti tahu maksudku! Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

Setelah penerimaan ijazah, acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta perpisahan. Berbagai hiburan dan persembahan ditampilkan ketiga tingkat kelas. dari kelas satu hingga tiga. Untuk kali ini, giliran persembahan dari kelas 3-1, kelas Siwon dan Lee Sungmin. Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya, sementara yang lain bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Sungmin... Kyuhyun begitu menunggu-nunggu saat ini. Sungmin pernah bilang, kelasnya akan membawakan sebuah paduan suara yang lagunya diciptakan olehnya. Akan jadi seperti apa lagu ciptaannya setelah dibawakan bersama-sama?

Sebagai pencipta lagu sekaligus penanggung jawab, Sungmin mewakili teman-teman sekelasnya untuk memberikan hormat.

"Pada kesempatan kali ini, kelas 3-1 akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang diciptakan sendiri oleh kami sendiri, murid kelas 3-1 dengan mengumpulkan berbagai usulan kata dan nada. Khusus diperuntukkan pada acara ini." Begitulah kata sambutan dari Sungmin. Lagi-lagi suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Sungmin segera membungkuk dan berjalan menuju piano yang ada di sebelah kiri. Seorang gadis—yang berperan sebagai konduktor—segera menempatkan diri di tengah. tak lama kemudian, suasana jadi sepi. Dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh jari-jari Sungmin mulai terdengar. Sebuah lagu perpisahan akan dipersembahkan sebentar lagi.

**Angin musim semi**

**Dari manakah ia berhembus**

**Merubah warna**

**Jalanan yang begitu familiar di mataku**

**Di musim ini**

**Terdapat kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan di masa lalu**

**Kami akan memulai perjalanan kami**

**Di jalan yang baru**

Melodi pertama terdengar lembut. Pembagian vokal terdengar sangat baik, dari suara satu, dua tiga, dan seterusnya. Dentingan piano mengalun dengan indahnya. Membuat semua orang terbius.

**Bunga Sakura, tanda perpisahan**

**Aku malihat wajah teman-temanku**

**Seiring mereka melambai ke arahku**

**Bunga Sakura, menandakan air mata**

**Aku berdo'a bahwa aku tak akan pernah lupa**

**Saat-saat ini**

Kyuhyun terhanyut akan lagu yang dibawakan Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. Setiap lirik yang dilantunkan begitu sendu dan menggambarkan tentang perpisahan yang dirasakan setiap kelulusan. Lagu yang membuat hati tentram, tapi juga sedih. Bisa dilihat matanya kini sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada didepannya. Wajah Sungmin, Siwon dan yang lainnya.

**Ketika aku menatap langit biru**

**Mereka berarak begitu cepat**

**Seakan memperlihatkan padaku**

**Begitu panjang jalan yang akan kutempuh**

**Entah di saat hari cerah atau hujan**

**Hari esok pasti akan datang**

**Jadi, aku akan tetap tersenyum**

**Seiring langkah yang kuambil**

**Bunga Sakura, tersemat dalam hatiku**

**Masa mudaku bagaikan hangatnya mentari**

**Bersinar terang melewati celah dedaunan**

**Bunga Sakura, yang menandai hari ini**

**Tak ada satupun yang akan lupa**

**Impian yang kini mulai bermekaran**

Kelulusan, ya? Wajah-wajah yang kini ada di depan, esok hari tak lagi terlihat di sekolah ini. Pasti sedikit aneh rasanya tidak melihat wajah-wajah itu lagi. Senang melihat mereka berhasil lulus, tapi juga sedih karena kehilangan kebersamaan dengan mereka kelak. Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Jessica Jung, Tan Hangeng, Lee Donghae... masihkah kita akan bertemu lagi?

.

.

Halaman depan sekolah begitu ramai setelah upacara penerimaan ijazah dan pesta perpisahan. Angin musim semi berhenbus lembut, menerbangkan helai-helai kelopak bunga sakura. Menambah semarak perayaan kelulusan tahun ini. Para wisudawan dan wisudawati sibuk berfoto, mengabadikan saat-saat indah ini bersama teman-teman, guru-guru dengan memamerkan gulungan ijazah dan pita tanda kelulusan. Beberapa ada yang berteriak saking senangnya. Ada pula yang menangis karena tak mengira akan lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

Sebagai murid kelas dua, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Shindong dan Kyuhyun bersama murid-murid lain sibuk membagi-bagikan setangkai bunga mawar untuk kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang lulus. Mereka juga sempat mengabadikan moment kebahagiaan ini dengan kamera pocket atau kamera ponsel mereka.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Wookie-ah!" Panggil seseorang seraya melambai ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ah! Donghae _hyuung_!" Seru Ryeowook dengan suara khasnya. Donghae segera berlari ke arah mereka.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun memberikannya bunga.

"Ne, chukkae! Aku tak membayangkan kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, hyung. Daebak!" Komentar Shindong.

"Aah... _gomawoyo_. Ya, Shindong-ah! Kau kira aku ini bodoh, apa?" Donghae segera meghadiahi Shindong sebuah jitakan. "Aish, _jinjja_! Aku senang sekali hari ini!" Kata Donghae setengah berteriak. Dikala Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae sedang bersukacita, Eunhyuk hanya terdiam di belakang mereka. Ia sedikit cemberut dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Hyukkie-ah? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Ryeowook yang menyadari kebisuan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan Donghae lantas menoleh.

"D-Donghae _hyung_... setelah lulus nanti... akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook nampak terdiam. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia pun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membelai rambut blondenya yang halus.

"Pasti, Hyukkie-ah. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Kita akan sering mengirimi SMS. Atau aku akan sering berkunjung ke rumahmu." Goda Donghae di akhir. Ia segera mendapatkan pukulan di perut. Ia mengaduh lirih.

"Jangan menggodaku di saat-saat begini, _hyung_!" Protes Eunhyuk. Semua pun tertawa. Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu ke dekapannya. Eunhyuk yang masih manyun sedikit terlonjak. Sementara semua tertawa, Kyuhyun perlahan terdiam. Tawanya kini digantikan dengan senyum puas di bibirnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil seseorang. Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Ia terbelalak. Keempat sahabatnya juga menoleh beberapa detik kemudian.

"He-Heechul _sunbae_...?" Gumam Shindong.

"Yesung _sunbae_ dan Leeteuk _sunbae_ juga...?" Lanjut Ryeowook. Ya. bisa dilihat sekarang ketiga anggota 'Black Dragon' berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan. Pemandangan itu menyita banyak pasang mata di sekitarnya. Tak ketinggalan para grup-grup _yankee_ yang lain—'The Four Princesses', 'Monalisa', dan lain-lain—yang kebetulan juga berada di dekat situ. Dengan gaya yang—masih—angkuh mereka bertiga mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Heechul _sunbae_...? Yesung _sunbae_ dan Leeteuk _sunbae_...?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Heechul nampak sedang membawa gulungan ijazahnya beserta setangkai bunga yang ia dapatkan dari murid lain. Yesung dan Leeteuk berada di belakang mereka—Yesung menenteng ijazahnya di pundak dengan tangan kiri dan menggenggam bunga di tangan kanan, sementara Leeteuk menggenggam ijazah dan bunganya di tangan kiri. Seperti biasa, ia masih kebiasaan menggigiti kuku-kuku tangan kanannya.

"Ihihihii... hahahaha..." Leeteuk berjalan lebih mendekat lagi ke arah Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Tapi, sebelum kebablasan, Heechul segera menahan Leeteuk dengan tangannya. Menyadari itu, perlahan raut wajah Leeteuk berubah. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong tak pernah menyangka ia bisa jadi seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekali pun yang kini mengernyit heran. Leeteuk tiba-tiba memasang tampang kaku dan menunduk. Ia seperti merasa bersalah. Apalagi hingga ditahan oleh Heechul—sebagai peringatan. Wajahnya seakan berubah menjadi anak yang habis ditegur orangtuanya dan disuruh untuk minta maaf. Ekspresi ini... belum pernah muncul sama sekali. Membuat semua orang yang melihat tercengang.

"A-aku..." Leeteuk mulai berbicara dengan nada terbata. "Aku minta maaf!" Tegasnya setengah berteriak. Ia juga membungkuk dalam.

"HAAA?" Keempat sahabat Kyuhyun sontak berseru. Kyuhyun malah kedip-kedip mata tak mengerti.

"Aku... aku tak akan mengulang kejadian kemarin lagi!" Ujar Leeteuk lagi. Kali ini benar-benar... Kyuhyun tak dapat berkata-kata. Kemana sisi gelap Leeteuk yang dulu? Kalau begini... malah terlihat tambah mengerikan, kau tahu? Setelah acara heran-heranan akibat perubahan Leeteuk yang drastis, Heechul pun mulai angkat bicara, mencairkan suasana. Semua murid yang ada di situ lantas saja memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Panggil Heechul. Kyuhyun menengadah. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia didatangi begini... rasanya jadi aneh. "Aku... mengaku kalah olehmu. Kalaupun aku ingin mengajakmu berduel lagi, aku yakin aku tak akan bisa menang darimu." Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap normal.

"Tak disangka, bertemu dan bergelut masalah denganmu adalah sebuah berkah tersendiri bagi kami." Kata Yesung tiba-tiba sambil mengedikkan pundak. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala.

"Entah kenapa... di balik semua ini aku merasa perlu bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan denganmu." Mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Ryeowook saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Secara tidak langsung... kau banyak mengajarkanku tentang arti 'serius'. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu terobsesi akan kata-kata itu, tapi... hal itu menyadarkanku akan sesuatu." Kata Heechul. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam saku jas almamaternya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan benda itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat benda di tangan kakak kelasnya itu. Benda itu, pin berbantuk naga berwarna hitam-perak...

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku berhenti menjadi _yankee_... dan aku akan serius menjalani hidupku. Aku ingin memperbaikki semua yang sudah terjadi dan membersihkan nama baikku dan keluargaku." Heechul meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan pi tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Suasana yang tadu nyaris sunyi mendadak riuh. Mendengar Heechul akan berhenti jadi _yankee_, para siswa yang lain lantas berbisik-bisik tak percaya. Seorang Kyuhyun... bisa memberhentikan seorang Heechul sebagai _yankee_?

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan tindakkan dan kata-kata Heechul. Ia teringat akan cerita tentang latar belakang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ya... ia memang harus berubah... untuk kebaikkannya.

"Heechul _sunbae_..."

"_Anni_. Panggil aku '_hyung'_." Potong Heechul. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Kyuhyun tercekat. Senyum itu...

"He-Heechul _hyung_..."

"Kau benar. Hidup harus serius. Kalau tidak... mau jadi apa nanti kita? Apalagi... kini aku sudah lulus." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung dan Leeteuk. Diam-diam ia mendapati mereka berdua tersenyum walaupun kecil dan tipis. Memnag bukan tipe mereka mengumbar senyum penuh arti. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun merasa lega... juga terharu. Ia merasa senang bisa membantu mereka menyadari keseriusan dalam hidup, walaupun awalnya melalui kekerasan.

"Maafkan aku... sudah melukai kalian tempo hari." Kyuhyun menunduk lalu membungkuk sambil memeluk sebuket mawar yang belum selesai ia bagi-bagikan.

"Tapi karena itu... kami jadi seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah kelulusan ini, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi... dan berteman." Kata Yesung. Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk.

"Mohon bantuan kalian..."

Setelah pernyataan Heechul dan kedua rekannya itu menyebar, para _yankee_ yang masih bertahan pun berpikir untuk membubarkan geng mereka. Benar. Hidup harus serius dan bukan begini caranya. Bertarung tidak perlu dengan cara kekerasan, saling melukai bukan bertarung namanya. Iya, kan? Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyadarkan 'Black Dragon', tapi semuanya. Bisa dilihat, ternyata Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sebuah perubahan yang besar dan bermakna. Tak disangka, ya? Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Semua orang tengah tersenyum padanya dan mengklarifikasikan bahwa pendapatnya tentang keseriusan hidup ada benarnya juga. Dari kejauhan, Tan Hangeng, 'The Four Princesses', 'Monalisa', Lee Sungmin dan keempat sahabatnya menyimpulkan senyum bangga. Bahkan Choi Siwon yang kini sedang berada di atap sekolah—diam-diam menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun—pun merasa senang dengan keberhasilan tetangga dekatnya itu, walau sempat membuatnya khawatir.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

"Kyuhyun-ah... _ppalli_...!"

"_Ch-Chakaman_! A-aku..."

"Aah... kau tidak lihat Siwon _hyung_ sedang di sana sendirian! Ini kesempatan!"

Oke. Siang ini, setelah aku berbincang sejenak dengan para 'Black Dragon' dan kakak kelasku yang lain, aku segera diseret ketiga sahabatku—Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong—ke atap. Berhubung bunga mawarku tinggal satu, mereka memintaku untuk menyerahkannya pada Siwon _hyung_ yang sedari tadi sedang menyendiri di atas. Mungkin sedang memotret moment kelulusan dari sana. Dia, kan, pintar dalam memotret. Kini aku dan sahabat-sahabatku sedang berdiam di salah satu ambang pintu atap sekolah. Bisa di lihat, di depan sana—walaupun agak jauh—Siwon _hyung_ sedang menjepret-jepret gambar dan tersenyum puas ketika jepretannya terlihat cukup bagus. Oh... aku tak tahan melihat senyumnya...

"Eunhyukkie... jangan dorong-dorong seperti itu!" Protesku sedikit mendesis, takut terdengar oleh Siwon _hyung_.

"Serahkan bunga mawar itu pada Siwon _hyung_! Sekalian kau ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, Kyu-ah! Kami akan menjagamu dari sini!" Ryeowook ikut mendesakku agar aku cepat-cepat menghampiri Siwon _hyung_.

"_M_-_mwo_?" Pekikku tertahan.

"Aiish...! Kau pasti menderita terus menyimpan perasaan itu, kan! Maka dari itu, mumpung masih ada kesempatan, ungkapkanlah! Hari ini, kan, terakhir kali kau melihat Siwon _hyung_ ada di sekolah ini. Ingat itu, Kyu!" Kata Shindong. Aah! kalian membuatku bingung! Di satu sisi, kata-kata Shindong ada benarnya juga. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Dadaku langsung saja berdebar kencang tak karuan. Apalagi aku terus didesak ketiga sahabatku itu. Astaga... mengungkapkan kata cinta itu tak semudah yang kalian kira!

"Aah... bagaimana ini... itu tidak mudah, _arraseo_!"

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyuhyunnie! Siwon _hyung_ pasti mengerti! Tembak dia, Kyuhyunnie! Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya! _Go, go, go_!" Lagi, Kini punggungku didorong keras oleh Ryeowook hingga tubuhku pun terdorong ke luar. Jelas saja aku terlonjak.

"Huwaa!" Seruku tertahan.

"Semoga berhasil!" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil melambai, diikuti Ryeowook dan Shindong. Mereka segera bersembunyi di balik pot-pot tanaman yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aakh! Sial, kalian! Oke, aku harus berpikir jernih sekarang. Shindong benar, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untukku berkata jujur pada Siwon _hyung_. Oh, jantung... janganlah kau berdegub lebih kencang lagi... aku bisa mati! Aku pun mengambil langkah perlahan dan menghampiri Siwon _hyung_ seraya membawa setangkai mawar. Napas panjang berkali-kali kuhirup dan kubuang perlahan. Aku harus tenang! Di sisi lain dekat pot-pot bunga ketiga sahabatku bersembunyi dan mengamatiku dari jauh.

Siwon berbalik dan mendapatiku berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sedikit tercekat dan tersenyum ke arahku. Jantungku serasa ingin keluar ketika melihatnya menoleh ke arahku. Ia segera mengarahkan kameranya dan menjepret beberapa gambarku. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membalasnya dengan kaku.

"S-Siwon _hyung_..." Panggilku setelah posisiku berada di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu..." Kataku sambil memaksakan senyum manis. Aduuh... aku gugup sekali! Siwon _hyung_ tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kyunnie. Kau juga selamat, ya?"

"He? U-untuk apa?"

"Kau, kan, diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Menggantikan aku." Siwon berhehe ria. Aku tersenyum geli seraya menunduk. Malu.

"_Hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Setelah kau lulus... aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini lagi." Siwon _hyung_ terdiam. Ia menatapku dengan bola mata membulat. "Aku... merasa kesepian." Lirihku.

"Mm... _geurae_?" Tanya Siwon _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. Ia memain-mainkan kameranya yang tergantung di leher. "Jangan begitu. Aku bisa kapan saja main ke rumahmu, kan? Atau kalau tidak... aku akan main ke sini jika ada waktu." Siwon _hyung_ melirikku.

"_Jeongmalya_?" Siwon _hyung_ mengangguk. Aku tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku.

Suasana mendadak sunyi sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara desir angin dan bunyi cekrekkan dari kamera Siwon _hyung_. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan hingga sampai di atap sekolah. Aku terdiam menunduk. Di balik pot-pot tanaman, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong masih senantiasa memperhatikan gerak-gerikku bersama Siwon _hyung_. Aah... apakah ini saatnya untukku bicara jujur tentang perasaanku pada Siwon _hyung_? Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap ketiga sahabatku. Mereka nampak mengangguk dan komat-kamit menyuruhku segera bicara. Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi... tak ada jalan lain! Lagi pula, sahabat-sahabatku juga sudah mendukungku. Ini demi kebaikanku sendiri. Aku menelan ludah.

"S-Siwon _hyung_?" Panggilku. Aish! Kenapa aku terbata-bata begini?

Siwon _hyung_ berbalik. "Ya?"

"A-aku... bolehkah berkata sesuatu?" Tanyaku. Ketiga sahabatku lantas menjadi gusar di belakang sana. mereka segera bertos-tos ria.

"A-aku..." Aku menggantung. masih memikirkan kalimat berikutnya. Aku menunduk seraya menggigit bibir. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat tangkai bunga mawar. "Saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu... aku merasa begitu nyaman. Kau begitu lembut dan baik..." Kataku. Siwon _hyung_ mulai tertarik dengan perkataanku.

"Aku menyukai caramu tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda..." Aku menjeda. Sesekali aku menggenggam celana panjangku dan menggigit bibir. "Aku suka caramu memperhatikanku..." Entah kenapa, nada bicaraku mulai bergetar. Pipiku memanas.

Siwon hyung mulai merasa aneh dengan wajahku yang memerah dan perkataanku yang tak biasa. Ia melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku terus saja berusaha tersenyum.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Entah kenapa... akhir-akhir ini... ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengaku saat melihatmu." Potongku. "Aku merasa nyaman bila didekatmu... a-aku..." Satu air mataku menetes. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku sampai menitikkan air mata begini? Sebegitu takutnyakah aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Siwon _hyung_ hingga aku menangis? Atau... sebegitu takutnyakah aku kehilangan sosoknya di sekolah ini nanti? Aah... dua hal itu mungkin benar. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari kelulusan... membuatku serba salah dan sedih.

Aku menundukkan kepala sejenak. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. Siwon sudah mulai panik dan bingung melihat ekspresiku.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah, _waeyo_...?" Tanyanya simpatik. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pundakku.

"Aku pun mulai menyadari... setelah sekian lama aku mencari jawaban dari perasaanku ini..." Potongku. Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Bisa kulihat, Siwon _hyung_ tak jadi menyentuh pundakku. Aku mengambil napas panjang agar air mataku tak jatuh lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_..."

Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaanku walaupun berat sekali rasanya. Segera saja aku menyerahkan bunga mawarku padanya. Mendengar pernyataanku, Siwon _hyung_ lantas terdiam seribu kata. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia menerima bunga mawarku dengan lembat. Sepertinya... ia sedikit kaget.

Dengan segera aku mengusap air mataku. Aku memaksakan tawa mengingat tindakanku yang begitu konyol. Menyatakan cinta saja sampai menangis begini. Ada apa denganku?

"Ahahaha... kenapa sampai menangis begini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil memaksakan tawa yang terdengar kaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Aku menengadah ketika mendengar suara Siwon _hyung_ menyebut namaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang masih shock itu. "Benarkah... kau berkata seperti ini padaku?" Tanyanya.

DEG!

Mendadak, aku jadi ragu. Marahkah dia?

"Aku tak percaya... kau berani melakukan ini padaku..." Katanya lagi. Aku mengernyit bingung. Apakah aku salah telah jujur padanya? Di belakang, ketiga sahabatku yang tadinya merasa lega dan senang karena aku berhasil menyatakan cinta, mendadak mereka jadi bingung dan panik.

"S-Siwon _hyung_... b-bukan maksudku..." Aku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku tak percaya... kau begitu berani..." Gumamnya. Membuatku takut kalau saja dia benar-benar marah. Tapi ternyata, dugaanku salah. Perlahan, Siwon _hyung_ tersenyum ke arahku. Senyumnya begitu lembut. "Kau benar-benar berani, Kyuhyun-ah..." Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Siwon _hyung_ segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Ditatapnya wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan mengatakan ini juga." Katanya. Aku mengernyit. "Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menantinya." Aku mebelalakkan mata. Menantinya? Apakah mungkin... dia...

.

.

**Normal POV**

Lee Sungmin sedang menatap halaman sekolah yang sekarang dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang baru saja lulus. Mereka tampak senang sekali. Ada yang sedang berfoto-foto bersama teman-teman dan guru, melempar gulungan ijazah sambil berseru, mengobrol, dan lain-lain.

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut. Sungmin mengambil napas dan membuangnya pelan. Oke. Mulai hari ini ia sudah resmi menjadi mantan murid Neul Param High School dan akan menjadi alumni untuk kedepannya. Sambil menumpukkan kedua lengannya di pagar atap sekolah dan menggenggam gulungan ijazah, Sungmin menikmati detik-detik akhir ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang. Sesosok wajah terbayang olehnya walau hanya sekejap. Ia teringat akan Kyuhyun, adik kelas yang diam-diam ia sukai. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Sudah pasti ia akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Selain senang, Sungmin juga merasa kehilangan. Ia seakan tak sampai hati untuk hengkang dari sini. Ia pasti akan merindukan sosok Kyuhyun di sisinya. Teringat kata-kata Donghae waktu itu membuatnya gelisah dan risau. Membuat hatinya mencelos.

'Benarkah Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon?' Batinnya khawatir.

Setelah puas berdiam diri di atap, Sungmin memutuskan untuk turun. Setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu atap, ia mendengar samar-samar suara dari arah yang tak jauh darinya. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Karena penasaran, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik tembok.

'Kyuhyun...?' Katanya dalam hati ketika menemukan sosok Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Tapi kemudian mata kelincinya menemukan sosok pemuda bertubuh atletis dan berlesung pipit sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat tak percaya. Membuat Sungmin tambah penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu, _hyung."_ Kata Kyuhyun bergetar. Matanya basah karena air mata.

DEG!

Napas Sungmin bagaikan tersendat ketika mendengar kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan itu. hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Ternyata... apa yang dikatakan Donghae waktu itu...

Sedikit agak lama ia menunggu jawaban yang akan Siwon lontarkan. Sungmin sangat berharap Siwon akan menjawab 'maaf, aku tidak bisa', tapi ternyata harapannya pupus.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku juga menyukaimu." Ungkap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan darahnya berhenti mengalir ketika mendengar frasa tersebut. Rasanya seperti disambar petir di siang bolong saat itu juga. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan air mata melesak ingin keluar. Sungmin begitu kecewa.

Matanya yang kabur karena air mata bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis bahagia ketika cintanya dibalas oleh Siwon.

"Aah, Kyuhyun-ah... _uljimayo_..." Kata Siwon seraya tertawa geli. Tak tega melihat Kyuhyun terus menangis, Siwon memelukannya. Ia kemudian membelai surai hitam Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_, Kyuhyun-ah..." Katanya lembut. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Pupus sudah. Harapannya pupus sudah untuk berkata jujur pada Kyuhyun kalau dia menyukainya. Ia pun meremat gulungan ijazahnya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya di balik bibirnya. Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur perlahan sebelum berlari kencang meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi.

'_Tapi setahuku... Kyuhyun itu menyukai Siwon...'_

Kata-kata Donghae waktu itu... ternyata benar.

Sungmin berlari dengan gusar sambil menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan teman-temannya kenapa ia seperti itu.

Tak sengaja Sungmin berpapasan dengan Donghae yanga sedang sedang ingin menanyakan kemana Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah, dimana Eunhyukkie..." Belum selesai frasa itu diucapkan Donghae, Sungmin sudah main lari. Melihat itu, Donghae bertanya-tanya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah!" Serunya. "Kenapa dia?" Tanyanya dalam lirih.

Sungmin berlari ke halaman belakang yang saat itu sepi. Kakinya seakan tak mengenal lelah mengambil langkah begitu cepatnya dan tak disangka, saking gusarnya berlari, Sungmin menabrak pohon yang ada di sekitar.

"Akh!" Pekiknya tertahan. Jidatnya seketika memerah. Sungmin terdiam seraya mengelus jidatnya dalam tangis. Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial. Ia harus menyaksikan adegan yang seharusnya tak ia saksikan di atap tadi, menabrak pohon pula. Tangis Sungmin yang tadi sempat tertahan ini mulai bersuara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk duduk berjongkok. Ia membenamkan mulutnya di sela-sela tumpukkan tangannya dan tangisnya pun pecah. Rasa pilu menjalar.

Ia begitu menyesal juga kecewa. Belum sempat ia utarakan perasaannya yang terpendam itu pada orang yang ia sukai, dan saat itu orang yang ia sukai barusaja menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Begitu menyakitkan. Sudah ia usahakan untuk memberi tanda-tanda agar orang yang ia sukai menyadari kalau ia menyukainya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari.

Sungmin sudah terlambat. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau saja Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Siwon, dan ia tidak mau tahu setelah Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut waktu itu. Apakah Tuhan tidak merestui cintanya untuk Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak tahu. Ia begitu menyesal... dan kecewa.

Ia hanya bisa menangis.

.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian...**

Neul Param High School

Tak terasa sudah hampir lima bulan berlalu setelah hari kelulusan waktu itu. kini Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Mereka beruntung karena berhasil duduk di kelas yang sama. Kelas 3-2. Sejak ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, sosialisasinya dengan warga sekolah makin bagus dan meluas. Ia tak lagi tampil sebagai murid yang selalu menyendiri seperti dulu.

Di musim panas ini, Kyuhyun diundang Eunhyuk dan Donghae—seniornya—untuk berkumpul, mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di cafe milik Donghae. Yaah... sudah tiga bulan tak pernah lagi bertemu dan berkumpul, pastinya rindu, kan?

Oke. Sejak Donghae lulus dari SMA, ia membuka bisnis cafe bersama Tan Hangeng. Cafe milik Donghae—dan Hangeng ini terletak di dekat pantai. Memang ini tak bisa dipercaya karena sejak dulu ia dan Hangeng tidak pernah terlihat bersama-sama. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kini mereka malah berteman dekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sapa seseorang ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati seseorang yang begitu ia kenal di hadapannya. Wajahnya mendadak merona merah.

"S-Siwon _hyung_...?"

"_Ne, kajja_. Kita pergi ke cafe Donghae. Yang lain sudah menunggu di sana." Ajak Siwon seraya menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. "Sekalian kita pergi main di pantai." Kyuhyun segera saja ditarik oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan.

"Ah! _C-chakaman, hyung_!"

"Ahra _noona_, aku pinjam Kyuhyunmu, ya!" Teriak Siwon dari luar.

"_Arraseo_! Selamat berkencan adik-adikku yang manis!" Ahra melambaikan tangan dari jendela lantai dua. Sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun yang malu-malu.

"YA! _NOONA_-AH!"

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak terduduk di atas pasir putih yang hangat. Angin pantai berhembus menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya, menghindari sinar matahari yang silau. Di hadapannya, teman-temannya nampak asyik bermain air. Eunhyuk asyik menyiprat-nyipratkan air ke arah Shindong dan Donghae. Siwon yang sedang asyik mengambil beberapa gambar juga ikut dikerjai. Untung kameranya tahan air. Sebelumnya, ia sudah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bergabung, tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum. Yaah... Siwon tak bisa memaksa. Di belakang, Hangeng sedang menyiapkan minuman dingin dan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka semua seraya dibantu Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Hangeng juga sedikit mengatur pelayan-pelayan cafenya untuk melayani para pelanggan yang datang.

"Kyuhyunnie! _Kajja_! Ikut bermain bersama kami!" Ajak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tergelak dan menggeleng.

"_Anniya_. Kau bersenang-senang saja." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Eunhyuk sempat mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. tapi, karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Donghae, ia pun kembali terhanyut dalam permainan. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Siwon yang duduk agak jauh di sisi Kyuhyun. Ia meminta untuk Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya seraya membawa kamera di tangan kiri. "Lihat foto-foto ini." Kyuhyun sejenak menatap Siwon sambil mengedip beberapa kali, lalu mendekat. Siwon pun juga lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun—kekasihnya.

"Lihat." Kata Siwon seraya berbagi kamera dengan Kyuhyun. Jari lentiknya menekan tombol pemindah agar gambar-gambar di kameranya berganti-ganti. Kyuhyun terlihat antusias dan senang melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Siwon yang—sungguh—bagus. Siwon memang berbakat jadi fotografer. Foto-foto iseng Siwon tidak sejedar iseng. Ia menjepret berbagai gambar—dari yang simpel hingga yang 'wow' bila dilihat. Kagum. Semuanya terlihat bagus. Foto-foto masa-masa SMA—dengan nekatnya menjepret beberapa gambar _yankee_ yang sedang lewat, pemadangan halaman sekolah dari atap, dan berbagai kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Kyuhyun tertawa geli saat melihat foto-foto _yankee_ yang berhasl dijepret Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Kau ini nekat sekali! Bagaimana kalau mereka sadar? Kau bisa dikeroyok!" Siwon tertawa.

Melihat keasyikkan mereka beruda, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong yang sudah basah-basahan ikut bergabung. Mereka ikut tertawa-tawa ketika melihta gambar yang lucu. Sempat kamera Siwon dipinjam Donghae beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan. Ia pun bernarsis-narsis ria bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ini karyaku!" Pamer Donghae. Semuanya pun berhuuu ria dengan serempak.

"Hei. Bagaimana kabar para ex-'Black Dragon' dan mantan-mantan _yankee_ lainnya?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Aiish... kenapa kau malah ingat mereka, Hyukkie _chagi_..." Donghae merasa malas. Eunhyuk segera mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Wajahnya merona. Oke, ternyata Donghae sudah berani memanggil Eunhyuk dengan embel-embel '_chagi'_. Yaah... mereka baru saja jadian dua bulan lalu.

"Aah, benar juga. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar mereka." Timpal Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi teman-temannya satu-satu.

"Kudengar, mereka benar-benar sudah berhenti jadi _yankee_." Tiba-tiba Hangeng datang seraya membawakan nampan berisi beberapa gelas orange jus dingin.

"Kau, kan, juga." Komentar Donghae. Semua tertawa.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa waktu lalu, Jessica _noona_ mengabari kalau ia masuk jurusan desainer fashion. Katanya, prestasinya bagus sekali." Kata Eunhyuk. "katanya juga, Sunny _noona_ dan Hyoyeon _noona_ lebih memilih masuk komunikasi."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengan Jessica?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"_A-anni_! Dia hanya mengabariku!" Elak Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa melihat Eunhyuk panik dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Kudengar, Leeteuk _hyung_ kini kuliah di jurusan musik bersama dengan Yesung _hyung_." Kata Shindong.

"Hee? _Jinjja_? Wah, aku tak tahu kalau mereka mempunyai bakat musik." Donghae geleng-geleng.

"Heechul _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Oke, kini mereka sudah berani—atau merasa nyaman menyebut para ex-'Black Dragon' dengan sebutan '_hyung'_.

"Heechul kini kuliah di jurusan arsitek dan sedikit usaha kecil-kecilan bersama kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menikah." Jelas Hangeng.

"Kakaknya? Bukankah kakaknya sedang sakit?" Eunhyuk ikut nimbrung.

"Sudah lebih baik setelah menjalani berbagai pengobatan yang diusahakan heechul dan suaminya. Kurasa akan sembuh dengan cepat. Apalagi, ia kini sudah menikah. Akan ada yang selalu menjaganya selain Heechul, kan?" Kata Hangeng lagi.

"Sepertinya, ia sudah lebih serius menjalani hidupnya, ya?" Kata Siwon seraya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat dan menunduk malu. Ia kembali memencet-mencet kamera Siwon, melihat-lihat hasil jepretan kekasihnya lagi. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ia melambat. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendapati banyak gambar-gambar dirinya di kamera tersebut. Berbagai ekspresi berhasil diabadikan oleh kamera itu. Saat jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, hari kelulusan, hingga ia menemui Siwon di atap sekolah. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos menahan malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana? Lucu, kan?" Goda Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terperanjat dan menoleh cepat. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Siwon _hyuuung_! Kenapa kau mengambil gambarku diam-diam!" Seru Kyuhyun. Hampir saja ia melempar kamera Siwon, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Shindong dan Hangeng hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya membantu Ryeowook memasak, Sungmin sempat memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan yang lainnya di bawah sana. Matanya menatap sayu kebahagaiaan di sana—yang bukan miliknya. Rasanya tak tega melihat Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu pada Siwon dan bukan padanya. Sungmin hanya bsia tersenyum getir dan berusaha menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin akan bahagia bila melihat Kyuhyun bahagia juga, kan? Mungkin, Kyuhyun memang diciptakan bukan untuknya. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Sungmin kemudian membalikkan badannya. Tapi secara tiba-tiba ia tak sengaja menabrak Ryeowook yang sedang membawa nampan berisi seteko orange jus yang akan ia bawakan pada teman-temannya di bawah.

"Akh!" Pekik mereka tertahan.

"Astaga! _M-mianhae_, Sungmin _hyung_..." Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah telah membasahi baju Sungmin. Ia buru-buru meletakkan nampannya di meja dapur dan merampas lap.

"_Anni_, _gwaencahana_... bisa dibersihkan." Sungmin tersenyum. Sesekali ia sudah menolak Ryeowook untuk membersihkan bajunya, tapi Ryeowook tetap membantah. Alhasil, mereka membersihkannya bersama. Sejenak, Sungmin melirik wajah Ryeowook yang nampak panik—membersihkan bajunya yang basah. Wajahnya yang lucu itu terlihat manis. Sebuah perasaan kecil terbesit di benaknya. Sungmin sedikit tercekat dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat-cepat. Semburat merah sedikit mewarnai pipinya. Ia bingung dengan ini semua. Tangannya refleks menutupi mulutnya.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa... wajah Ryeowook terlihat begitu manis hari ini...?'

"_Hyung_? _Waeyo_? Adakah yang sakit? _Aigoo_... maafkan aku..." Sesal Ryeowook makin menjadi. Sungmin gelagapan menanggapi juniornya itu.

"Ah, _a-anni_, Wookkie-ah. Tak apa-apa..." Kata Sungmin. Ia kembali melirik Ryeowook diam-diam. Ia jadi merasa gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'Apakah... aku menyukainya?' Batin Sungmin bingung.

Ryeowook membereskan tumpahan orange jus dengan menggunakan lap basah yang ada di sekitar tempat cuci piring. Melihat Ryeowook bekerja sendiri, Sungmin jadi tak tega.

"Ah, Ryeowookkie, biar kubantu..." Tawarnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Ah! _N-ne, hyung. Gomawoyo_."

Ah, kenapa jadi canggung begini?

.

.

Setelah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Neul Param High School, Kyuhyun banyak mempelajari arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Setelah sekian lama terpuruk karena kehilangan sahabat pertamanya, ia malah diberi Tuhan empat sahabat yang tak tanggung-tanggung menyayanginya. Ajaran untuk hidup serius yang sempat dicetuskan Changmin ia pegang kuat-kuat dan dijadikan pedoman. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan sahabatnya itu walaupun ia tak ada di sisinya.

'Jika kau menolak sesuatu yang tak kau sukai, kau bisa saja bertindak keras. Keluar dari kontrolmu.' Itulah kamusnya. Kata-kata itu memang bukan apa-apa, tapi hal itu adalah hal terserius yang pernah ia temukan. Jika kau tidak serius, kau bisa kalah. Kalah dalam segala hal.

Terkadang, orang sering salah kaprah dengan kata 'berkelahi'. Berkelahi tak selamanya berarti menyakiti. Hal itu kadang dipakai oleh sebagian orang untuk memberi pelajaran tertentu. Tentunya pelajaran untuk membuat orang sadar. Bukankah Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak mau berkelahi karena sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya dulu? Tapi, hal itu terpaksa dilalaikan karena ini demi mempertahankan keseriusannya. Di sana, Changmin pasti mengerti. Iya, kan?

Kyuhyun akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit berhasil menggapai jati dirinya yang ia cari sejak dulu. Mengambil hikmah dari ini semua. Dan... mendapatkan cintanya yang sudah ia nanti sejak lama. Teruslah berlari untuk mencari jati dirimu, impianmu, cintamu selagi kau masih muda. Lagi, semua itu harus kau dapatkan dengan serius, atau kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan angin pantai berhembus seraya memegangi gelas orange jusnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Suasana di sini begitu menentramkan. Apalagi kalau bersama dengan kekasih. Mulai saat ini, ia tak akan berkelahi lagi. Cukup sampai di sini saja. Ia sudah lelah harus adu pukul seeprti itu. Sekarang saatnya menikmati masa muda dengan lebih santai... namun tetap terus serius. Merasakan hangatnya persahabatan... juga cinta.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru dan awan yang berarak. Matanya memperhatikan burung-burung camar yang beterbangan. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sekali hembus. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. Tiba-tiba ia seakan ingat sesuatu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap kalung perak berbandul huruf 'K' di lehernya. Ia tertegun sejenak melihatnya, lalu ia mainkan dengan tangan. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipisnya. Kalung ini... banyak menyimpan kenangan yang begitu mempengaruhi dirinya sejak kalung itu tergantung di leher jenjangnya. Ia pun meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, menatap gelombang air laut yang bergulung-gulung. Angin berhembus pelan. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, masih dengan tersenyum.

"_Kyuhyun-ah... apa cita-citamu?"_

"_Entahlah. Yang penting, itu sesuai dengan kemampuan dan minatku, aku sudah senang. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku... ingin sekali menjadi dokter."_

"_Dokter? Kau sudah banting setir? Bukannya dulu kau ingin jadi penyanyi? Aa... tapi tak apa. Itu juga bagus. Apa karena itukah... kau_ _terlihat tidak mau menyerah_?"

"_Ne... Hidup tidaklah mudah, Kyu-ah... pilihan selalu menghantui. Tidak jarang kita juga harus mengejar apa yang kita inginkan dan bertarung melawan apa yang tidak kita inginkan."_

"_I-itu ada benarnya juga, sih..."_

"_Hidup harus serius, Kyuhyunnie. Semua ini demi kebaikan dan cita-citaku. Ini memang bukan apa-apa, tapi ini adalah hal terserius di dunia. Kalau kau tidak punya tekad untuk hidup serius, mau jadi apa, kau, nanti?"_

.

.

FIN

A/N: Hyaaa... tamat sudah. Gak terasa sampai 15 chapter sudah selesai saia ketik.

Oke, di akhir, saia memutuskan Sungmin sama Ryeowook aja. Memang sebenarnya banyak yang suka Ryeowook sama Yesung, tapi couple MinWook juga gak kalah tenar, kok. Setahu saia, sih... ==. Yang penting Sungmin ada tambatan hati baru setelah pupus sama Kyuhyun. Wkwkwk... dari pada ngegantung ceritanya dia. Hayoo... :P

Wokeeh! Saia ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic ini. Jujur aja, saia juga ngerasa sedih karena fic ini udah tamat *hiks, hiks*. Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama 'Majisuka Gakuen' yang dimainkan para member AKB48, SKE48 dan SDN48. Tentu saja ceritanya saia bikin beda banget dari dramanya, walaupun _yankee_nya tetep ngikut. Hehehe... :P. Kalau Majisuka, _yankee_nya cewek semua. Kalau ini, cewek ada, cowok ada. Hehehe... :D. Gak tahu kenapa kok saia pingin buat anak-anak SMent, khususnya member Super Junior jadi sangar kayak mereka. XP

Fic ini sudah cukup panjang. Jadi... jangan mohonkan saia untuk membuat sekuelnya, ya? Makin panjang cerita, ntar malah makin molor jadinya. Membosankan. Jadi sinetron banget, deh, nantinya =3=. Hehehe... oke? XD. Biarkan kisah ini jadi kesan tersendiri bagi kalian *sok bijak* hehehe... XP

Oke, sampai di sini dulu cuap-cupa saia. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak memuaskan. Saia hanya menulis sebagaimana ide yang muncul di kepala saia. Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic saia selanjutnya. _Jeongmal khamsahamnida, yeorubuun_! XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
